Golden Kitsune
by XInsanityXAreolusXShadowwindX
Summary: What the hell is going on these days? Why do I come up with so many different ideas? Description inside. Dark Dawn in it. Weird Revival! Total Beastiality from our Blonde haired friend. And what's Sakura hiding? COME ON IN AND FIND OUT! Flames will power the Apollo Lens. Be sure to send a few! We need them!
1. Returning home!

This is an idea that's been stewing, since I skipped over Weyard in my Dimensional Guardian series.

Bits and pieces may find their way into said series, but this story will be a different way than the last time.

Okay, here is the premise for this one:

Naruto manages to find himself in Weyard, near Belinsk, while he is young. He ends up staying there for a few years, and finds out more secrets than he should have, such as Kyuubi, and learns all he can. He manages to learn how to use Psynergy from the Beastmen, and starts liking Sveta. Who is 4 years younger than he is. He even manages to figure out how to use Beastform Psynergy, as that is how he got brought into it.

After a few years are up, Naruto gets sent back, right in front of Sveta, her father, and Volecheck. When this happens, he already has a copy of the Umbra Armor, which is enhanced by Kurama. Sveta and Naruto are also engaged at this point, and they were both happy with it. However, he gets sent back, about a week after he should've disappeared, which was weird to him.

He went through the Academy, playing the fool, and fooling everyone. He only used Psynergy when he _knew_ he was alone, and since he learned Reveal, it was a lot easier, because _no one_ can hide from it. He had learned the Beastmen's way of fighting, but he had mostly stuck to the Ninja Arts, using the Beastform to return to a Younger form, what he _should_ be at the time.

He still graduated through the scroll incident, and has been in business for a good 3 weeks. But even he has patience. Though he had faked some of his irritation, it was mostly real.

Now, their first C-Rank will be different.

And Sakura's got a secret too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**Chapter 1**

It was mostly a calm day in Konohagakure.

That is, unless you're in the Mission Room.

Naruto Uzumaki, a 13 year old kid with a Bright Orange and blue Jumpsuit, was thoroughly annoyed. His hair was a golden blonde, his eyes a deep cerulean, each cheek had 3 whisker-like marks on them, a leather pouch on the right hip, and another pouch on the right thigh. He wore a Headband with a metal Plate that held a Spiral similar to a leaf.

Nearby were his teammates: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke was a male, the same age as Naruto. His hair was Black, and similar in shape to that of a duck's butt. He wore an Blue T-shirt that had a Red and White fan symbol on the back, the symbol of the Uchiha Clan. He also had on Tan shorts, along with a Kunai holster on the right leg, and white Arm warmers. He had headband identical to the one Naruto had around his forehead.

Sakura Haruno had on a Red battle Kimono, with White trim. There was also a White Circle on the back, the Symbol of the Haruno Clan. She had Bubblegum Pink hair, jade green eyes, and fairly pale skin. She also had a Kunai Holster on her right thigh.

The aged man looked at the blonde, and sighed. "Naruto, it seems you don't know how Missions work." He then went into an explanation, which Naruto tuned out. One thought crossed his mind, though he figured it would happen. It always did. "Are you even listening to me?"

Naruto looked at the Old man, and deadpanned a stare at the guy. "Jiji, these missions are degrading! They _should've_ been assigned to Academy Students in their own teams! We need a higher Ranked Mission!"

"Naruto you seem to forget that you graduated..."

"I know when I graduated, and I know that you think we're not ready." Naruto cut off the Chuunin on duty. "I know Sasuke agrees with me on the fact that D-Ranks are not for progress." Looking at Sasuke, who gave an actual nod, he continued. "Sasuke, Sakura and I _are_ ready for higher missions. I'm not the same kid that skipped class and pranked anyone that tried to wrong him."

The old man looked at the silver haired male in a Jounin Vest, face mask covering the lower half of his face, and his Headband, similar to the Genin in the room, over his left eye. "Kakashi, what do you think?"

"I think they can handle a C-Rank." The silver haired man, Kakashi replied.

No one noticed Naruto sigh. His teammates didn't know about it, but he had training elsewhere. Something they had no knowledge of, at the moment.

The old man nodded, and pulled a Scroll off the rack near him. "This is a Low C-Rank escort. Apparently, there is something to the northwest, and a Cryptologist wishes for a Shinobi Guard. He doesn't expect anything, but feels he can't help but be safe. Send him in."

A man with Sandy Blond hair, Brown eyes, and tanned skin came into the room. He wore a pair of jeans, and solid green T-shirt. "This is the team I asked for?" The man asked. "Doesn't look like much. Although, if I had to make any assumptions, I'd say the Blonde one has the most potential on this one."

"He was..." Sakura started, but was cut off by Naruto's hand over her mouth.

"_Not a word, Sakura. You don't know everything, and you don't know me."_ Naruto whispered into her ear, earning a small nod, causing him to pull back.

Kakashi looked at Naruto in slight surprise, though he hid it well. Naruto moved faster than usual. He filed it away for later. "I'm surprised you think he would be the best suited for this, considering his personality."

"It's a gut feeling, really." The man replied. "Anyway, my name is Baku. I'm a Cryptologist from a nearby town. I'm asking for a small guard, even though I don't really expect anything, but I feel its better safe than sorry."

Kakashi nodded. "I see. Well, if there's anything the kids can't handle, I'm a Jounin, so I can handle it."

The man nodded, but looked at Naruto. _'Why do I feel like the blonde one has more of a connection to this than the others? My gut has never failed me, and it's telling me the Blonde one could make it personal, and Pinkie has a connection, though nothing personal. The other two don't.'_

"Anyway, we can leave tomorrow. I'm in no hurry." Baku stated, earning a nod.

Kakashi, the Jounin, looked at the Genin. "Pack up for a 2 week trip. Meet at the North Gate at 0800 tomorrow. Dismissed."

The Genin Nodded, and left the room, though Naruto looked at the man, who seemed to be staring at him. "Something on my face?"

"Nothing... Just a gut feeling about you and this objective of mine." Baku replied.

"Such as?"

"I think you'd have another reason to be there, same with the Pink haired girl."

"Any idea what it is?" Naruto asked, a slight amount of Hope in his voice. Kakashi noticed, but didn't comment.

"Not sure." Baku replied, crossing him arms. "All I can say is its a personal reason, and probably something you kept secret for a while, but I got nothing else for you."

"What about my teammate?" Naruto asked, thinking his best friend was involved somehow.

"Well.. She's less important, probably she has something connected to it, but nothing else personal."

Naruto then thought about it. _'Does Sakura have Psynergy, too?'_

"Naruto, you should go home and pack up. I'll keep him with me, and we'll talk on that Secret soon."

"I'm sorry sensei, but if it's what I think it is, I don't talk about it for a reason." Naruto's voice was subdued, and slightly pained. Kakashi noticed this, and, if he was right, this mission could help Naruto.

Naruto just walked off without saying another word.

-the next day, 0800-

Team 7 showed up on time, and Kakashi was walking up to them, Client next to him. Sakura's eyes widened, before she made a handseal. "Kai!" She muttered.

Naruto, not sensing any Genjutsu or illusion, just shook his head. "Sensei, I'm surprised you're not late." Naruto's voice was far calmer than it usually was, and it concerned both Sasuke and Sakura.

"Let's get going, Team. It shouldn't be long, nor should it be dangerous." Kakashi said, sending a glance to Naruto.

The Team and Baku walked along the path. Baku looked at Naruto, who seemed the same, but his eyes had a far off look. "I get the feeling the blonde's not usually like this." He commented.

"You're right, he isn't. He's usually much louder." Kakashi admitted. "What you told him yesterday came off as a surprise to me, and he's probably thinking on it."

"That's not it, Sensei." Naruto interrupted. This earned all of their attention. "I'll admit what he said got to me, but... If he's right, then something's going to happen. Something that's unexplainable, even in Shinobi terms."

"Care to explain?" Sasuke questioned, a single eyebrow raised.

"Just... there's only one thing on my end that would fit what he brought up. Not even the Hokage knows about it."

"Baka, the Hokage knows everything that happens in the village!" Sakura was about to hit him, but was stopped by a hand gripping her wrist. It was Naruto's. "Sakura, do you know anything about something known as Psynergy?" Naruto questioned.

Sakura's eyes widened. "How do you know about it?" Her voice denoted shock, but Naruto simply sighed and nodded. "I was right... Do you know of the Branches?"

"Only mine, and not it's name. I'm also not that far into it, in case you're going to ask."

"What do you know out of your Branch?"

"Only Quake, but what does that have to do with this?" Sakura asked. Everyone looked between the two as they continued walking.

"Venus then..." Naruto mused. "And I guess that explains why you always rejected me."

"Come again?" Sakura asked, actually confused.

"Alright, I'll put it in simpler terms. Psynergy is split into four Main Branches, and a few Side branches. The Four Main Branches are Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury. Venus is aligned with Earth, and plants. I wouldn't confuse it with Mokuton, however. It's not the same. Mars is related to Fire and Lava. Most Uchiha Clan members, if they could access Psynergy, would fall under Mars. Mercury is based on Water and Ice. They're more for healing, than fighting. Finally, there's Jupiter: My branch." He sighed.

"Jupiter Psynergy is aligned with Wind and Lightning. They are mostly up close and personal fighters, but are also the trickiest of the four Branches. They are mostly support, but they're quick. Out of the four main branches, Jupiter Adepts are the fastest. Since you're not a Jupiter, I could help you in the theory of Psynergy, but I couldn't help you anywhere else, such as Progress." Naruto admitted.

"And how does that tie into me not liking you?"

"Venus and Jupiter are opposed. They rarely, if ever, get along romantically. There are a few rare cases in which they do, but it never lasts long." Naruto admitted. "Mars and Venus are more in tune with each other, so they get along better, in theory. Mars and Mercury are the same way as Venus and Jupiter: Polar Opposites. Jupiter and Mercury are the same as Mars and Venus."

"And why does that matter?" Kakashi asked.

"Sensei, if I were a betting man, Sasuke would fall under Mars if he could use Psynergy." Naruto told them, causing Kakashi to nod.

"I understand. And if it really works like that, then I would agree with you." Naruto nodded, in response, before turning his head forward. "Although, how did you learn to use Psynergy, or even learn about it? I know there's nothing in the library about all of this, Shinobi or civilian."

"Feh. He's probably a loser in that, too." Sasuke snorted.

"Sasuke." Naruto glared at the Uchiha. "Don't speak of what you know nothing about. I never came clean about my abilities in Psynergy, because I've had no reason to. If I were to put Psynergy on the Shinobi Scale, my skills would be _beyond_ Kage level in Psynergy."

Sakura's eyes widened. "How?" Back to shock with her.

"Because, Sakura, I gained actual instruction when I was 8. I was missing for two weeks at the time... and when I came back I only practiced it in secret. I never told the Hokage about where I was, or what happened, or even why I couldn't trust him with it. I couldn't speak of those events for a a damn Good reason. If what I think this Mission will entail is correct, somehow we'll end up where I got my instruction in Psynergy." _'And maybe my Fiance, too.'_ He added as an afterthought.

"Did you do something you're not proud of then?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto shook his head. "If there's one thing I ever regret... it's why I don't talk about it." He just looked into the trees to his right. "It's also why I always wear a certain armor under my Jumpsuit."

This surprised everyone, as they didn't think he had the money for any armor.

Sasuke and Sakura couldn't speak, Baku let them talk, but Kakashi asked a question. "Do you mind if we see the armor?"

"It's probably a chea..." He was cut off by a Kunai whizzing past his hair.

"Call the Armor Cheap, and you'll lose your head." Naruto told him, his eyes blood red. Kakashi noticed this, and tried to calm him down. "Naruto, the armor was a gift, wasn't it?"

The eyed turned blue again, and he unzipped his jacket, revealing a Dark Purple Armor with a symbol on it that Kakashi didn't recognize. "This is only the chest plate. The boots have a seal on them making them look and function like Sandals. The same ones I've got on." He then revealed his Knuckle busters. "These are the Umbra Knuckles. The Umbra Goggles I have sealed, same with the Gauntlets. Ironically, they're the same Goggles I wore during the Academy. There is another set of Umbra Gear, and what I have isn't the original set. Mine may be a replica, but they're also enhanced to fit me. They're also made to re-size as needed."

"RE-size? You mean you could use those with the Akimichi Clan jutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"If I knew them, yeah. But I don't." Naruto admitted. "No, the only ones to be able to use the Umbra Gear, the original set at least, were a race called Beastmen. And the traits show. They also have a certain point in Psynergy called Beastform. Under normal Circumstances, human's _can't_ learn Beastform."

"Then why bring it up?" Sasuke questioned, hiding his curiosity.

"You can use it, can't you?" Kakashi asked, earning a nod. "I'm an exception. One they found, and trained. It's how I know. It's how I'm so far. And the fact that I could pull it off at all was a surprise, too." he sighed, and looked up. "I found someone during all that... Someone..." His eyes closed, and Kakashi saw a sliver of a tear around Naruto's eye, which actually surprised him.

Naruto _never_ cried.

"You had a lover, didn't you?" Kakashi asked, earning a sad nod from Naruto, who just looked down. "How far did it go?"

Naruto just brought up his left hand, showing off a marking, before it showed a ring. Sakura, Baku and Kakashi noticed the significance, and their eyes widened. "No..."

Naruto didn't even meet their eyes. "It was scheduled for 2 weeks after I was taken back. I was there for years, and coming back here... leaving her... is my greatest regret."

Kakashi sent a silent message to Sasuke not to ask. Sakura knew, but said something. "I'm sorry."

Naruto saw her eyes, and his own hardened. "Don't pity me. I may regret it, but I _fucking_ hate pity."

Sakura backed off, not expecting the rage. Then again, with what he said, it was probably earned.

Naruto was silent the rest of the way, but now Sasuke was intrigued. _'What else is the dobe hiding? I knew he was hiding something but this? I must find out how they trained him.'_

It was almost 4 in the afternoon, when they reached the place they were going. It was a small camp with a few archeologists. "Baku, you made it!" One of them said.

Naruto, on the other hand, was looking at something else, and his eyes widened. _'I've seen _that_ before! What's a Psynergy Vortex doing here?'_ He thought.

"Naruto... I'm getting a pull." Sakura said.

"I know."

"I'm not feeling anything." Kakashi stated.

"That's because it's not on our Chakra, Sensei." Naruto told him.

"Whatever it is it's trying to drain your Psynergy, isn't it?" Kakashi asked.

"That's what _that thing_ does." Naruto pointed at the Black hole-like vortex.

Baku looked at Naruto. "There are no records of that here. That's why we were called in."

"It's called a Psynergy Vortex. It's main purpose, that is known to me, is to drain the Psynergy of Adepts. The Elemental Nations doesn't have many Adepts to my knowledge. Normally, there's a monster of some sort near it. Destroy the monster, the Vortex will vanish. Not much else is known, and this is experience talking. I've gotten rid of 3 of these things before."

Everyone looked at Naruto. "You don't think that this would be able to give us more information, do you?" Baku asked.

Naruto was about to answer, but stopped short. Why?

He heard a voice he _knew_ he shouldn't be hearing. Sakura had heard it too. The two of them turned to the Vortex. _"Naruto... These eight years have been a pain. Volecheck has gone mad, Father's gone, and I can't seem to be happy at all. I just wish you would find a way back here. I can't seem to figure out how you left, much less how you got here. I just wish you could hear me. I've always loved you. I'll never be complete without you and now..."_ The two heard sobbing, but the rest didn't. _"Now... There's nothing left. I can't find happiness, I can't even hold a stable relationship. Everything is just going downhill!"_

Naruto's eyes widened. He remember _those _feelings. He _knew_ that voice. He closed his eyes, and sent a wave of Psynergy through with a message. _"Sveta. I'm coming!"_ Naruto then opened his eyes and ran towards the Vortex. "Naruto!" Sakura went after him, but no one, not even Kakashi, could stop him before he got too close and was pulled in. Sakura, who had a hold of his wrist, Sasuke, who had Sakura's, and Kakashi, who held Naruto's shoulder, went through as well. Once they were all through, they found themselves traveling through a multicolored tunnel.

In this tunnel, Sakura and Kakashi were forced to let go, as Naruto aged. He now looked 20 years old, his Jumpsuit tearing apart, and the armor back to where it should've been. However, letting go was a mistake. Because the moment the aging process finished, Naruto vanished.

The other three, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi, continued and then found themselves in a danky forest.

Sakura shivered.

"Hey, this way!" They heard a male voice. They all went on guard, Kakashi ready to strike. Just then, four people came into the clearing. Three males, and one female. Two of the males seemed about 35 years old, while the other looked about 17 or 18. The female looked to be the same age as the younger male.

The two older men wore a type of body armor, and held Claymores. One of them had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, wore leather boots, jeans, undershirt, a jacket, and leather armlets.

The other one, who looked annoyed, had red hair, auburn red eyes, which Kakashi felt was slightly weird. He wore similar clothing to the other older male, just more green and red than blue.

The younger male looked to be the Older Blonde's son. The major differences in their outfits was the younger one had a yellow scarf, but also held a Shortsword. His eyes were also a lighter shade of blue than his apparent father's.

The female had green hair, purple eyes, which actually surprised Kakashi. Her clothing was mainly white, and consisted of a button up coat, dark brown pants, Silver boots, and a blue cape. She had a wooden staff in hand.

"Don't you know this forest is dangerous at night?" The older blonde asked.

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye. "I doubt there's anything here that can handle me."

The younger blonde, however, was more silent and in shock. Sakura was staring at him, too. The older male with red hair noticed this. "Matthew, you know them?"

He walked up to them, and Sakura did the same. "I... I thought I dreamt you up." The kid said.

"Matthew?" The only female in their group asked.

"You're Sakura, aren't you?" The younger blonde, now known as Matthew, asked, earning a nod from pinky.

"I never thought _you_ were real, either." Sakura admitted.

"Sakura, back away from them." Kakashi stated.

Matthew looked at Kakashi. "Friends of yours?"

"Sensei and one of my teammates." Sakura answered. "You mind telling me where we are? I don't exactly recognize this forest."

"This is the Tanglewood Forest. My home's not far from here." Matthew said. "But I'm afraid I'm not here because I want to be."

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Long story short, My best friend was being a stubborn idiot, and took the soarwing, made by Karis' father, and went into the forest, since he couldn't control it." Matthew said.

"Hey! My son is not an idiot!" The red head shouted.

"Garet, you were the same way at his age." The older blonde stated, before holding a hand out to Kakashi. "My name is Issac. I'm a Venus Adept. This is my cousin Garet, he's a Mars Adept. My son seems to know your student. The only girl in our group is Karis. She's a Jupiter Adept. Matthew is a Venus Adept as well." Kakashi shook his hand.

"So, that's your father?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, that's him." Matthew said.

"My son, Tyrell, is in this forest. We have to find him before any monsters do." Garet stated. "And that's why _we're_ here. Now what about you?"

"Got sucked into some black hole. Ended up here." Sakura said, before pulling out a Camera, and showing them a picture she took of it. "It looked like this. My other teammate, who didn't end up here, told me it was called a..."

"A Psynergy Vortex!" Issac's eyes widened. "You're lucky to be _alive_!"

"Come again?" Kakashi asked.

"Look. Not much is known about Psynergy Vortexes, but one thing we _do_ know, is that it drains Psynergy, and can't be destroyed by it. I've been studying them for the past 35 years since they started showing up." Issac stated. "I haven't found out much, sadly. Adepts have to be wary around them, and not get too close."

"Issac, Tyrell?" Garet reminded him. Karis, on the other hand, was silent. She _knew_ these people didn't belong. How, she didn't know, but she knew.

"I didn't forget, Garet." Issac replied.

"Maybe we can help." Sakura suggested. "I mean, I need some training in Psynergy, and I just found out that I'm a Venus. I didn't exactly know what it was called until recently, though."

"Then how did you find out?"

"My other teammate, the one that told us we were looking at a Psynergy Vortex, is a Jupiter Adept. Said he was trained by the Beastmen, but I've never heard of them."

"Does your teammate have bestial features?"

"The closest he has are whisker marks that seem burned into his skin. Three on each cheek. Aside from that, I don't know."

This caught Karis' attention. "Golden Blond hair, Deep cerulean eyes, should be about 20 years old right now?"

"He's 13." Kakashi stated.

"Remember, he said that he was using the Beastform in order to look the same as he did before all this?" Sakura asked. "Maybe he spent more time here and time passes differently. I'm willing to bet that the 8 years that voice mentioned was really a smaller amount of time for us."

"Voice?"

"I'll explain later. The voice was female, that much I know. But it didn't sound like her." Sakura pointed at Karis. "But yeah, he does look like that."

Karis _then_ knew what it was. "Naruto Uzumaki... The only human to achieve the Beastform Psynergy. My mother took me to Belinsk once. We saw him there, playing with someone. It was ten years ago. He looked like he was 13, and I was told he was there for 5 years beforehand."

Issac nodded. "Well, I think we may be able to help. But first, we'll need to find Tyrell. He's our first priority. Help us with this, and we'll help you find your teammate. Deal?"

Kakashi thought for a a moment, and nodded. "We'll help. Maybe, if we find another Psynergy Vortex, we'll be able to make it back to _our _home."

"No guarantee there, but if that's what got you here, that should get you back. I can't say for sure."

-elsewhere-

Naruto was opening his eyes, and found himself in a bed. "You're finally awake." The voice was familiar, and not one that he want he wanted to hear crying.

"Sveta... Is that you?" Naruto asked, somewhat weakened.

"Naruto..." He then felt tears on his chest, and heard the sobs that came with. He couldn't hear much, but she was continually saying she was sorry. That much, he could hear.

"Sveta, you did nothing wrong." He ran a hair through the lavender colored hair on the woman crying into his chest. "You didn't know what happened, but I just had to go home. I never stopped thinking about you."

He managed to sit up, and lift her head, to see her green eyes. _'That must be why I chose Sakura. They have the same eye color.'_ "Sveta, not a day went by that I didn't think of you. I've only one regret, and that's when I left. My village hated me for a reason beyond my control, and that was high on its own. I hated myself 20 times more than they did because of how I left. I didn't have a choice, but I hated myself for it."

"8 years..." She sniffled. "8 years and you still care for me...?"

"Sveta, I never _stopped_ caring. I wouldn't be who I am if I did." Naruto told her softly. "But on my end, it's only been 4 years. It's probably a time displacement between worlds."

"Naruto..."

Naruto claimed her lips with his own, his eyes closed, and her eyes did the same. When they pulled apart, Naruto looked into her eyes. "I'm glad this isn't a dream, like all the other times. That would've woken me up, if it were."

She then embraced him, and cried into his shoulder. He returned it, and rubbed her back. "It's alright. I'm not gonna leave you. You'll never leave my heart." Tears started flowing down his face.

She soon fell asleep in that position, and he laid her back down on the bed, and felt a presence. "Volecheck." He didn't even look at the door, where the buff man was.

"What took you so long?" The man asked, his voice gruff.

"Couldn't figure out how to get me back."

"And the headband?"

"The symbol of my home's military." Naruto said, now looking at the big beast. "I figured I would be able to find a way faster if I joined, so I did. And I was right. My first mission outside of my own home, a Psynergy Vortex was found. Like an idiot, I jumped in."

"Not an idiot. Just impulsive." Volecheck said, looking at the female, who was in a nightgown. "You know, she hasn't slept for 3 days. Let her get some rest. I take it she hasn't filled you in, yet?" Naruto shook his head. "Then come with me. I could use some advice."

Naruto looked at Sveta, made his cross handsign, and a clone of him appeared. "Watch over her. If something happens, I want it taken care of. You know what I'd do if she's harmed in any way." Naruto told the clone.

"I'm you. I know _exactly_ what you'd do." The clone said, earning a nod from the original, who then walked up to Volecheck. "Let's go."

Naruto and the big man walked through the halls, and into the throne room. "Alright, I need some advice, and with what you did for my father before me, I figure you'd know better than I do."

"What's the problem?" Naruto asked.

Volecheck then filled him in, the Tuaparang, what they're trying to do, and their forces, threats, and everything else. "I may not be able to find a flaw, but I figure you could. You always could see anyone's flaws, and know how to correct them."

Naruto thought about it. "Volecheck, you're an idiot." was his first statement, earning a growl. "First off, where's the guarantee that, should they finish their plans, you'd be spared? Same with your people." This stopped his growling. "There isn't any guarantee. They just said it would be in your best interest, after waving around their overpriced weapons, and armor. That's a sure sign that, should you refuse, they'd strike everyone down, including you, and do it anyway. Either way, you were fucked."

Volecheck nodded, now that he thought about it. It made sense. "Then what would you have done?"

"Honestly? I'd have done the same thing, but I would've been preparing in case they _did_ betray me. That's where you messed up. You took them at face value. They essentially threatened your people, and you let them. You didn't mention any plans in case they turned on you. Taking their deal would have allowed me to get more information on them, and if they decided to betray me, then I'd know how to counter anything they did."

Volecheck nodded. "I've gotten some of that information, but not enough, I don't think."

"Mind if I see?" Volecheck nodded, and told him what he knew.

"Hmm..." Naruto took a thoughtful pose. "Yeah, that's not much, but if you have a Prankster's mind, then it's more than enough."

"And you're a prankster." Volecheck said, remembering his last visit. "You got Sveta into them, and she pulled a single big one every year. I'm the only one that knew, and I didn't say anything, because I knew why she did it."

"It was so she never forgot me, isn't it?" Naruto asked, solemnly, earning a nod.

"She did everything she could to remember, and for 2 years, searched for any sign of where you went."

Naruto sighed. "I was taken home. Turns out when Kurama was completely absorbed into me, I became his successor. Now, I'm basically a Bijuu, in human form. I'll live longer than all my friends, but I can make it so Sveta lives as long as I do. Kurama taught me that much. I was planning to ask her on the night we were to be wed."

"Hmm... We can still hold the wedding. It was already agreed upon last time around, and the only reason it didn't happen was because of your untimely disappearance."

"And that's the only regret I've ever had, even if I didn't have a choice in the matter. Once Kurama was finished being Absorbed, he had already told me everything I needed to know about being a Bijuu. I learned everything I could from him, but always made time for Sveta. If she still wishes to be wed, then I'll be happy. If she doesn't, it'll hurt me, but I'll accept her decision, as long as she's happy with it."

"She'll accept. I know she will. Think you'll be ready in a week?" Volecheck asked, a smirk on his face.

"I was ready 4 years ago. It may have been 8 for her, but I've been gone for 4 on my end. In the end, the choice is hers. Whatever she chooses, I'll accept it, as long as she knows she'll be happy with it." Naruto stated.

Volecheck nodded. "Will you be staying this time?"

Naruto looked up. "I've got a bad feeling right now. Something big is about to happen." He shook his head, and looked at Volecheck. "I'd need to see if my teammates from home managed to make it here. If they did, I'll need to be able to find a way back, but for them. If Sveta and I are wed, then she'll have to come with me. I remember the laws of Morgal. If Sveta marries outside of the Beastman race, she automatically gives up her claim to any noble position she may have. That means, she'd give up her claim to the throne. I may be considered one, but my blood is that of a human. I leave the decision to her."

"Hmm... You have a point. That means I'd need someone else in case I die without an heir." Volecheck stated. "Perhaps our younger brother would be able to do so."

"Younger brother?" Naruto asked, confused. "I don't remember you having a Younger Brother."

"He was born a year after you left. We told him of you, and he has taken to your teachings like a fish to water. I swear, it's like he's a clone of you."

Naruto shook his head with a grin. "Maybe I can tell him a few things about how I learned them."

"I'd prefer you not, actually." Volecheck admitted. "Sveta needs you right now. She hasn't been right ever since you left. When you appeared in Town Square, she immediately picked you up and brought you here. 10 hours you slept. 10 hours, she cried over your prone body. I ask that you stay here for a while. At the very least, I hope you don't up and disappear from us again."

"I know how I got sent back. Kurama left, and I was immediately taken back. The way I got here this time, I'm aware of. It was a Psynergy Vortex." Naruto said, causing Volecheck's eyes to widen. "I know, like I said, I was being an idiot, and jumped in. But I do have one reason, that, ironically, I find drove me to said idiotic decision."

"What could make you jump into a Psynergy Vortex?"

"Sveta's voice. I heard it, and I knew it was coming from the Vortex. I sent a message along the same Mental Frequency, and jumped in. One of my teammates grabbed my shoulder, and another grabbed my wrist, but I wasn't focused on them. No, it was the thought that, no matter how dangerous the Psynergy Vortex was, it could lead me back to Sveta. I had hope it would, and it did." He shook his head. "I'm willing to bet that my teammates, all three of them, are somewhere in Weyard."

"You think they're somewhere in Morgal?" Volecheck asked.

"No, but I don't think they'd try to stick around long. They'll try to find me. If I'm gonna find them, I think we should put a notice in the towns of Morgal, mainly on the borders. Especially Border Town. Humans have a much better way of finding them, believe it or not. If they somehow make it to Border Town, then hopefully it's after the message gets there."

Volecheck thought about it and nodded. "You got a description?"

Naruto pulled out a picture, that was in his chestplate. "This is them, and me in my disguise back home." It was a picture of Team 7 framed. "You can tell which is me."

Volecheck nodded, and called someone in. "Make an accurate description and distribute it to the towns. If they are found, they are to know that Naruto Uzumaki is in Belinsk, waiting for them. Border Town, as well."

"Yes, your Majesty." The man wrote up a description of them from the photo, and handed it back, before leaving the room to give the news flash. Volecheck gave the picture back. "We'll find them. For now, you stay here, and give Sveta the happiness she deserves. Let us find them."

Naruto was about to retort, but then realized that he had an entire kingdom on the lookout now. "Thanks, man."

"I owe you much. I don't think I could ever repay you, but this is a start." Volecheck said. "Head back to your room. The Palace is the same, and your room has been mostly untouched. Only Sveta goes in there. Most of your stuff is intact. The outfits should fit."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you, Volecheck. I'll make sure Sveta is happy for now. But if my teammates show up, then I would like to know."

"I know. If they are found, then we'll be informed immediately, as will they in case they have to take a detour. Once I know, I'll let you know."

Naruto nodded, and turned around. "I'll make sure Sveta is okay until they get here. I'll also bring up the wedding, and if it's still on, I'll send a clone to let you know." Volecheck nodded, and Naruto left to go back through the halls into his old room, and looked at Sveta's prone form, then at the clone, who nodded and dispelled. He absorbed the memories, and nodded. Nothing happened.

He got into the bed, and laid down, embracing her. _'Sveta. I will never leave you. Believe it.'_ He thought, before he decided to fall asleep.

-with Kakashi-

It had been a day since they had gotten to this world. Sakura had shown skills that she never did before, and Sasuke was slightly envious since his Sharingan had shown up in the cave, and found he couldn't copy it.

Kakashi then decided to try and get his questions about Psynergy answered from Issac. He was quite forthcoming with the information, and he had told Sakura the same thing. It was something she didn't have that stopped her from progressing much: Experience. Her Spiritual Energy levels were low, and that's why. Mental and Spiritual Energy is what allowed them to use the information to create Psynergy.

Chakra is made of Physical and Spiritual Energy, so the experience and training would do her wonders. They were going to head out in the morning to get the Mountain Roc feather.

When Sakura spoke up on this, saying they needed to find Naruto, Kakashi intervened. It was a better idea to travel with the locals around. They could help out a bit more, and traveling would happen either way. They could try to find some kind of idea as to where Naruto may be.

If there's one thing the team knows, is that Naruto is too stubborn to die.

Besides, if what they know is any indication, Belinsk would be a good place to start looking for him.

And now, they were entering a place known as Patcher's place. Kakashi was on the lookout for Naruto or his Chakra, but couldn't sense him. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura decided to stick with them, even though they're new to Psynergy, they could still learn alongside Sakura. Matthew and Sakura got along a little too well, but that helped.

He looked on as Tyrell was about to lose his temper, and figured that losing their temper was a bad thing for normal Adepts. Sakura bonked him on the head, knocking him out, and stopping whatever he was about to do. Matthew looked at Sakura, who shook her head. "You know, I wonder who's more of a hothead, him or Kiba."

"Who's Kiba?" Matthew asked.

"A friend of Naruto's. Ego driven, more dog like than most of us." Sakura told him. They talked to Patcher, and found out there was no news of Naruto, even with a picture shown, however, there _was_ a rumor going around for the last 8 years.

"Apparently, this Nine Tailed Fox helps people and just vanishes. Come to think of it, its fur is the same color as this kid's hair, it hasn't been seen in 8 years, but people are wary when, or if, it will return. No one ever saw the eyes. If you want more information on that one, I'd go to Morgal. Border Town is your best bet to get there." Patcher said.

"We're also looking for a Mountain Roc. Any idea on where one is?" Matthew asked.

"Morgal. Definitely Morgal. I'd say check a mountain range there. That's your best bet. I'd say you check out Belinsk. It would serve as a Double Purpose. It's the Capital of Morgal, so if there's been any sighting of the Nine Tailed Fox recently, then I'd say that's where it'll be. Same with Information on the Mountain Roc."

Kakashi nodded. "Looks like we've got a path set. Border town it is."

"You watching those kids?" Patcher pointed at Tyrell.

"It's give and take. We're not from around here."

"You from Sana?" Patcher asked.

"No. Me and my two students, believe it or not, are not from Weyard." Kakashi admitted.

"Hmm... With Garet and Issac nearby, I'm pretty sure I'd be able to believe that. Much as I'd love to chat, I think you should get going."

The group went outside through the top, and found the Psynergy Training Grounds. Karis decided to ask a question. "Why were you interested in the Fox Legend? Sure, I've never seen it, but..."

"There's something called the Bijuu where we're from. Naruto was born on the same day a Nine Tailed Fox, or as we know it, the Kyuubi no Yoko, attacked our home. He shares a few traits, and I believe that they may be connected. Find this fox, we may find Naruto."

"Please, you're effectively saying that Naruto is the Fox." Sakura stated.

"A Shinobi must taken in all possibilities. I'm not ruling out that he may be this fox, but I won't believe that he is unless I see it." Kakashi replied.

Sakura thought about it, and nodded. "I guess. It's the only lead we have right now, so that's probably our best bet."

Sasuke just grunted, and Tyrell was already awake and following them.

Sakura decided to try out the Training grounds alongside the other 3 Present Adepts. They got back out 30 minutes later, and then began to travel out. Sakura was slightly winded from the Training Grounds, but was mostly well.

Kakashi also noticed the Rapier at Sakura's side as they left the outpost.

It took them 3 days of travel to get to the Carver's Camp, and apparently the way across was torn down by a Psynergy Vortex. Seeing that jumping it was not an option for the _entire_ group, they decided to ask for another way around. Apparently, the Konpa Ruins, and is the fastest route. Along the way, Sakura had found two Djinni. She had decided not to use the Djinn, and let the others handle it.

Now knowing what she lacked for Psynergy, she decided to try and pull her own weight. She had learned a lot from Matthew on Psynergy, and tips on Rapier usage from Karis. As it turns out, Sakura was a natural with the Rapier.

It took them a good 2 days walking, what with all the monsters attacking them. Sasuke, Sakura, and the other Adepts did most of the fighting. He saw it watching his students progress.

Since he knew he couldn't copy Psynergy, he had decided against using his Sharingan.

As they reached the ruins, however, news was now spreading of Naruto being in Belinsk, and the subsequent marriage between him and their lady.

-with Naruto-

Naruto had 2 days until the wedding, which was still on.

-Flashback-

_Naruto had just filled Sveta in on what was going on, and told her about the wedding. "It's your choice, Sveta. As long as you're happy with it, I'll live with it."_ _Naruto told her._

_She didn't say anything. Instead, she just grabbed him, pulled him into a heated make-out session, and said, "Does that answer your question?"_

_Naruto hid his smirk well, before doing the same. When they pulled apart, he spoke. "Yes. Yes it does."_

-End Flashback-

He chuckled as he recalled that moment. _'The wedding is going to be the happiest day in my life so far. We're both 19, after all. I'm pretty sure that Jiji will go apeshit on me for hiding it, but I don't care. I've got a woman that loves me, a Clan I learned from, and one day a family to raise.'_

He looked out over the seas from the highest point of the roof of the Castle. _'Although, the Tuaparang is not something I'd count as friendly, I _do_ wonder if they'll bring the Shadow Armies through the Eclipse. If they activate the Alchemy Dynamo, then the Eclipse will start by Covering Belinsk, and spread out. Where the shadows reach, the Shadow Army will be. Kurama knew the Shadow Army well. He was the leader of it at one point. Then he was sealed inside of Mito. He hasn't seen them since. But if they come out, I'm bringing Kurama's old form to the table.'_

He chuckled. "Just 2 more days. Two days until I'm married to my dream girl. At which point, I'm automatically inducted as Beastman, regardless of my heritage, although she'd be bumped down a class level, she'd still have a home in the castle if Volecheck allows it. Knowing him, he will."

He then stood up on the roof, and looked down at the Town Square. _'This place is my second home. I __feel closer to this place than I do at home. My inner beast is a Fox, and my Beast Form has Nine tails. __Now, I'm Kurama's successor. My true form is that of a human, and I won't age past a certain point due to being Kurama's successor. Heh... I'm glad Sveta agreed to it.'_

-Flashback-

"_Sveta there's something I have to come clean about. Something that I figure you'd want to know."_ _Naruto said, currently in his room._

"_It's about Konoha, isn't it?"_

_Naruto shook his head. "It's about me and my... position."_

"_Please don't tell me you're cheating on me?"_

"_No way. The only way I'd _ever_ do that is to fake everyone else out. I told you about Sakura. She fit the bill for the act I had to put up. She's close, but not enough for a stable relationship. And besides, I could never stop thinking about you." He shook his head. "But that's not it. I told you and Volecheck about Kurama, right?"_

"_Oh. What happened to him?"_

"_He's gone... and I'm his successor." Naruto sighed. "I'm effectively a Bijuu. I die, my body will reform. I'll outlive you, eventually."_

"_Then I'll stay with you to the end of my days."_

"_That's where I've got an offer. One Kurama didn't take, not finding anyone that didn't want him for the power he held, or what he could do."_

"_An offer?"_

_Naruto nodded. "Sveta... the offer would make you live as long as I do. Until I pass on my title as the Kyuubi, I'll be alive. Killing me won't make me die. Until I pass on he title, I won't age past my prime. The same would hold true to you. If you're willing to live that long, we'd be together for much longer. Eternal Mates, as they're called. Do you..."_

_She cut him off. "Of course I'd take it! I'd be a fool not to!"_

"_Sveta, are you sure?" Naruto asked, serious. "If you take this offer, we'd even outlive our children, grandchildren, hell any of our descendants as long as I hold the title."_

"_As long as I'm with you, I don't care." She told him, her voice resolute._

_Naruto sighed, and then sent her a smile. "Thanks. That makes me feel better."_

_Sveta nodded, and laid her head on his shoulder. "So... About Sakura..."_

"_I'm not going after her. That was fake, and I knew it." Naruto told her._

"_Actually, I was wondering if anyone ever saw through your act."_

_Naruto snorted. "Not a chance. Remember, everyone hated me for having Kurama sealed in me. I may have found a few exceptions, but none of them have seen the real me. The only time I ever practiced with my Beastform, that way I never settle down, is in the Sewers, which no one ever went into until about a year ago. Sometimes, I used Training Ground 44, or the Forest of Death. No one goes in there, aside from a Crazy Snake chick, unless they have to. Not even Jiji did."_

"_Forest of Death, huh? Why is it that I don't think I'd be scared of the creatures there?"_

"_Probably because you could kick their ass." Naruto said, chuckling._

-End Flashback-

Naruto chuckled at that. _'She really could kick their ass. The two of us alone could take on a Spider nest there. Add in Anko, and she'd be fine. Picked up a few lessons on being a Sadist from Anko, in exchange for telling her about Psynergy. I only told her about Psynergy, and the Forest as the only place I could use. Besides, if I had to choose between the Village and the Forest of Death, the Forest is more appealing for me. Same for her, too. We decided to keep each other's secret, as Brother and Sister. No one knows of our connection, except maybe the Hokage.'_

He looked down and saw Sveta looking for him. He decided to jump down, and land next to her. "What's up?"

"Where were you?" She asked.

Naruto just pointed to the highest point. "Up there. Great thinking point, I'll admit."

Sveta shook her head. "News just came in. They had to go through the Konpa ruins. Apparently, they're traveling with 3 young Adepts. A Venus, a Mars, and a Jupiter. Their names are unknown, but they left the day before they reached Carver's Camp. They're already looking for a way here for some reason."

"Any idea what it is?"

"Not a clue." Sveta stated. "It would take them a good 3 weeks for them to get here, taking that route, unless something happens."

"Hmm... I'm betting on 2 months."

"Why?"

"The Tuaparang are giving me a bad vibe. When Chalis and Blados came here earlier, I was hidden for the most part. I don't like them."

"I thought you wouldn't. I hope you can contain that rage."

"I figure what they're really after is the Alchemy Dynamo. They're giving me the same vibe Mizuki did, and you know what I did to him. They want Volecheck for some reason. The only thing I can think of is the Alchemy Dynamo. If they activate it..."

"That would be bad. An Eternal Eclipse."

"Even worse is, using Alchemy to do such a thing could bring out the Shadow Army."

"Shadow Army?"

"It's an army that used to follow Kurama a few hundred years ago. Then he was sealed. If the army doesn't recognize the power, then we're screwed. More so than we would be before." Naruto explained.

"But if you're his successor..."

"It's not a guarantee they'd follow me. Especially if I have to prove myself." Naruto said. "But if I do, they'll attack until I prove it. I may have to use the Imari."

"I see. Well, what do you say have some fun?"

"Field or bed?" Naruto asked.

"Field. Save Bed for later." Sveta replied.

Naruto and Sveta then walked through the halls, Naruto already wearing his armor, Sveta wearing battle clothing, Gauntlets, and a chainmail cap, as they went outside the city limits, a good distance.

A good distance from the city, which was still in sight, Naruto and Sveta faced each other, 10 feet apart.

"So, rules?"

"No Beastform until 20 minutes in. No other Psynergy. For me, no Jutsu. It simply wouldn't be fair. For now, straight up Taijutsu, or Martial Arts." Naruto said. "Agreed?"

Sveta nodded, and took her stance. Naruto took a similar stance, but his arms were further out, his hands were not as clenched as hers would. The wind passed through the area, and like an unheard signal, they charged each other.

Sveta started off with a Right straight, which Naruto dodged to the outside, before landing a left hook into her side, since she moved slightly, but couldn't dodge.

She went back quite a bit. _'Not even 10 seconds in and I'm already hit?'_

"You've been slacking, Sveta." Naruto told her.

"I realize that." She replied, before going for him again.

Naruto followed suit, and dodged the kick sent his way by jumping over it, and landing a roundhouse to her shoulder, though he could've gone higher and hit her head, but the hit did more than it should have, as it sent her flying out, and skipped over the dirt several times, before rolling and then sliding on her knees, before she could look.

If she weren't in a spar, she'd have gaped at how much power was put into it. She was kicked well over 50 feet!

Naruto was also coming towards her at a pretty fast pace, but nothing she couldn't see. She tried to move out of the way, but when he switched directions, and then went ahead of her and jumped for a kick, she was surprised. So much so, she couldn't stop, before he landed a kick straight into her side. The same side he got a hit on, and she _still_ went flying a good 35 feet.

He then walked up to her, and used Nature's Boon to heal her injuries. "Sveta... You've got a long way to go. I see that it's not just you that's been slacking. I've been going overdrive, at the same time." He held out a hand, and she gripped it, still panting, as he pulled her up.

"Seriously, girl. You've got a long way to go to get back to my level. Sure my Taijutsu is different, but the basics are the same as before."

She nodded, now seeing that she had a long way to go to even _think_ of calling herself his equal. "I've got a long way to go."

"With the right training, it'll take less time. I'll put you through _my_ training regime. Arguably the most dangerous, but also the most effective."

"When does it start?"

"4 days from now." Naruto said.

"Why that long?"

"Wedding night will cause a few strains on your end. I can guarantee you'll be limping for at _least_ a few hours after waking, if what I found out is any indication. And even then, you'll be sore all over from the marking. You'll need time to adjust. _Then_ we can begin with my training."

Sveta thought for a moment, and nodded. "So... why would I be limping from it all?"

"Let's just say, being Kurama's replacement has its perks." Naruto grinned.

Sveta nodded.

00000x00000

Chapter complete!

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	2. Living in fast forward

Time to continue!

Yes! I had Sveta age a bit more. She's 19, though in the Wikia, she's 17. Get over it.

Now for a recap:

Naruto and his team are lost inbetween worlds, and Naruto knows where they are. The others don't.

Sveta and Naruto will be ignored for now.

Team Kakashi, Matthew, Karis and Tyrell had gotten to the Konpa Ruins, and made their way through.

What's next?

**Chapter 2**

Team Kakashi, and the Adepts had just gotten out of the Konpa caves on the south end. In said cave, they realized that they were cut off.

They had decided to take a break. The Adepts and Sakura were tired, even Sasuke was winded. Kakashi just watched and helped set the camp up outside the caves.

"So, that old man was Kraden?" Kakashi asked, earning a nod from Rief, their current Mercury Adept.

"Yeah, that was him. My sister, too. We were on our way to Belinsk to meet these guys." Rief replied. "But the letter didn't mention you all."

"Well, we decided to stick with these three." Kakashi thumbed at the Adepts. "Sakura's a Venus Adept, but not exactly a good one. She's at the same level, but Sasuke and I aren't Adepts. We can't use Psynergy. I know, we've tried."

"So, why are you guys working with them? You're looking to help them with the Mountain Roc?"

"If they need us we'll help. But Sakura and Sasuke need the experience. Although, our mission is different, we're willing to help, since they're helping us. An eye for an eye, as they say."

"I get it." Rief said. "Sorry if I seemed a little useless."

"Sakura seemed worse than you when I first met her." Kakashi admitted with no shame. "This is to help her, too. Sasuke and Sakura need this."

"So, what's your mission?"

"Finding our other Team Member. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh! I remember hearing something about that. It was just small talk, but not that important at the time. They said the Fox of Nine is back."

"A Blonde furred Nine Tailed Fox?" Kakashi asked, earning a nod.

"Yeah, I've seen it myself. I also saw the eyes, but no one believed me."

"Recently?"

"No, it was almost 8 years ago. Someone thought they saw it running into the Bilibin area, heading towards Morgal, Beastman Territory."

"So, Belinsk is still the best shot we have." Kakashi sighed.

"Why are you searching for it?"

"We believe it has a connection to my other student. It's not concrete, but it's still possible. It's also the only lead we have. We have a common destination, so we're sticking together for now."

"Oh! That makes sense."

Kakashi nodded.

After they rested up for a night, they headed out.

Sakura had switched her clothing. She wore something similar to Karis, though more in Dark Brown and Green than White and Gold.

Sasuke was now wearing an outfit, similar to Garet, though in Red and Blue. He also had the Uchiha Symbol on his shoulder.

Sakura and Sasuke had their headbands in the same spot as usual.

Their trip would take a good 3 days, during which, Naruto would be getting married, and having mind-blowing sex.

On the third day, they found a place to go to, named Harapa. Apparently, is was once a Ruins, but turned into a Celestial Paradise. They had decided to stay there that night, and Sakura was glad for it. Sleeping on the ground so much was _not_ good for her back. Sasuke gave no argument, either. They had decided to resupply, and Sasuke had gotten enough money to buy a Hunter's Sword, however, the moment he grabbed it, it was _not_ a Hunter's Sword.

No run of the mill sword had _that much_ power in it.

He smirked as the power flowed through him. What he didn't know was that he was holding a Cursed Sword. It looked more like a Katana the moment he got it. The man who sold it to him figured he should've asked for more, but it was already a done deal.

After their stay, they had decided to continue on. Apparently, they were now looking for a way north, and there was no information that direction.

Karis tried her hand at the nearby Fortune Teller, alongside Sakura. When they asked, Nhemo, who gave the near future, spoke of a Labyrinth, and two Generals to pass. Nhamu, Nhemo's sister, did a Distant Future reading. She freaked out when she saw it, and Sakura tried to calm her down, and then asked her to explain what causes it. "Eclipse, Darkness, Shadow Army..." She was still shaken, but that was a few somewhat relevant clues. As they left, she said two more words. "Apollo, Dynamo. That's all I can say."

The two went back, and met up with the others. Sakura told them what they found out.

"A labyrinth, eh?" Kakashi asked. "That's what we need to go through to proceed?"

"Seems like it." Sakura stated.

"And how do you know it'll work?" Sasuke questioned.

"You got any better ideas? Because we can't just continue North. There's a mountain Range, and I found out that Passaj, the farthest North in this region, is barely into it. I figure this Labyrinth has either information, or a device that'll let us _get_ to the top. Passaj is part of the puzzle, we can figure that much." Sakura retorted.

"Calm down, you two." Kakashi interrupted. "Sakura has a point, Sasuke. It's not as simple as you're making it. Part of the answer lies in Passaj, and some of it may lie in the Labyrinth. For now, we should find Passaj. They might have part of the answer to what we need in said Labyrinth."

"I think we should head out tomorrow. It's getting late, after all." Matthew suggested. Everyone agreed but Sasuke.

Kakashi then asked Sakura about where the Fortune Tellers were, and she led him to them. Nhamu was still slightly scared of Sakura's future, but relaxed some when she saw Kakashi. "You sir, what do you want?"

"I was actually wondering if either of you could locate someone I know."

"That would be my side interest." Nhemo stated. "If it is in the near future, I can help. Looking for someone, I can show you where they are."

"It's my third student. Naruto Uzumaki."

"!" Nhemo's face was now surprise. "You mean the Fox of Nine?"

"So I was right and they are the same?" Kakashi asked, earning a nod.

"I do not need to look into anything for this. For I had foreseen this meeting. Naruto's fate is a grim one, but important. Much more so than anyone else on your team. It will make or break your world. I have found that Naruto Uzumaki is the Child of the Prophecy for the toad summons."

"Oh! You mean him? Yes, I remember his future. Naruto will have to make a choice. That choice will make or break your world. He must return to his own world, and if he doesn't, that world, and this one, shall be destroyed."

"Where is he?"

Nhemo spoke up. "Oh, he just got married yesterday." Sakura gasped. "What? He was already engaged to her for years. He just couldn't do anything, being sent back."

"This Fox of Nine... It's Naruto, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Nhemo stated.

"The Fox of Nine, is not the original, but the successor." Nhamu stated. "His past is dark, and he hold inside of him even darker powers. The process is now complete, and he is the full Heir to the one known as Kurama. If he deems it, your world shall perish."

"I believe he also knows the problem, whose answers you seek." Nhemo said to Sakura.

"Do you have a location?" Kakashi asked. "It's important that I get him back."

"Yes, but there is more, Kakashi Hatake." Nhamu stated. "Beware of the Snake. He is after the Fan. As for Naruto... Had you stayed in Carver's Camp an extra 4 hours, you'd have heard. He is in Belinsk, and shall wait for you there, while training his wife."

Kakashi nodded. "How accurate is this?"

"We have never been wrong." They both stated at once.

"What about the Labyrinth you mentioned?" Sakura asked.

"You will see soon." Nhemo stated. "You have the Puzzle. You must figure it out from there."

Kakashi nodded, knowing prophecies. "Thank you for your help."

"One piece of advice, Kakashi." Nhemo said, stopping him. "Ask those in Passaj to help with the White Fang. They can make it better, and give you what you need in this world."

Kakashi's eye widened. _'They knew I had it? How?!'_ He shook his head. "I'll keep that in mind." He walked out, Sakura already gone.

Nhemo and Nhamu looked at each other. "Naruto would like to know they're looking for him." Nhemo stated.

"Yes, that way he can prepare." Nhamu added, as she started up her Crystal Ball, and saw Naruto.

"Naruto, can you me?" Nhamu asked.

_Nhamu?_

"Yes. You have friends looking for you."

_Huh. I guess that means they're in Harapa, doesn't it?_

"Yes. Sakura, the one with Pink came in, followed by the Son of the White Fang." Nhamu stated.

_I see. Did Nhemo watch the wedding?_

"Yes I did." Nhemo replied.

_Oh, good! So, did you like it?_

"A little bland for my tastes, but good for you."

_Nhamu, Nhemo, I have a favor to ask._

"What is it you wish? We owe you much." Nhamu asked.

_The Tuaparang. Something tells me they're after the Alchemy Dynamo, and they're not above leading their opponents into activating it for them. If that happens the Shadow Armies could very well rise. I ask that you tell Sakura about that. Preferably before she leaves Harapa. The Tuaparang are similar to True Shinobi in mind, and the two I met were _not_ good. Blados and Chalis. Let them know to be careful of those two, and _don't_ underestimate them. Kakashi might be able to take them one on one, but not together. They smell of snakes, not in scent, but personality. Please, let them know this._

"I shall do so, Naruto. Remember what we told you all those years ago." Nhemo stated, getting up to leave. "You have done much for us, after all. I only ask that you hold True to the Will of Fire, as you have been."

_Will do! Is that all?_

"Yes, it is. I thought you should know." Nhamu said, Nhemo already gone.

_Thanks. I have a Wife to train. Later!_

The connection was cut.

-outside-

Everyone was shocked and surprised to see Nhemo out on the streets. She normally stayed in her tent during the day.

She walked up to Kakashi, and Sakura. "Nhemo?" Sakura asked.

"I have recently made contact with Naruto. Apparently, the Tuaparang is most dangerous than we believe. As we both owe him much, he had us tell you that they are after the Alchemy Dynamo in Belinsk. The two known as Blados and Chalis. He says not to underestimate them. Alone, Kakashi could take one. Together, he would lose on his own."

"Naruto does not know everything about me."

"Oh, but he does. For you see, he has told my sister a week before he returned here, that he has gone through your memories, and found what you hide. He respects you for what you did, but did not say what it was. Also, he liked the owner of your left eye. A lot of similarities between the two."

"Do you know?"

"Only after looking for myself. Though, he did not like what you did the female, and neither did the eye's owner." Nhemo stated.

Kakashi's eye went downcast. "He's already gone..."

"He was involved in two major events in your home. One holds significance to Naruto, the other to the duck butt." Nhemo chuckled at the joke.

Kakashi then realized it. _'The Kyuubi Attack and Uchiha Massacre?'_

"I see you've realized it. Naruto's burden has lifted, but the Uchiha's has not. Tell the Uchiha, Itachi wanted no wars, and preferred the village to the Clan. Another way to say it, Itachi was in the same position as Hinata in their respective clans."

Sakura realized _that_. "You mean Itachi was an outcast?"

"His ideals were the opposite of the clan's. His hate shall consume him." Nhemo turned and walked off. "When it does, he shall die."

Sakura looked at Kakashi, who then realized the situation. "Sakura, we need to let the others know." She nodded in response.

It had taken them the next 4 days to get up to Passaj.

It was on a Mountain top, and they managed to talk to the elder. Apparently, they have been having Problems with their Alchemy Forge. Rief had given them some history on the way up, especially about the Sun and Moon somehow involved with the Well and Forge. How, he didn't know, but that was it.

They had asked for help, though Kakashi asked if it was possible to repair a weapon with the same special properties. Bogho, the elder, said it would depend on the qualities, and the materials.

Kakashi brought out a scroll and unsealed a White Tanto, though the blade was snapped in two. "This is the blade. It was my father's, but..."

"Hmm..." Bogho inspected it, and found every piece to the puzzle of how it was made, and his eyes widened. "This is..." he stopped and shook his head. "This weapon is powerful, and just short of something our ancestors have made. We can fix it, and make it stronger. Whatever managed to cut it to this state, will not be able to when I'm done with it. It'll require twice the amount of strength and skill to break it like this when I'm done. I'll work on it, in the meantime, I ask that you work on restoring the Alchemy Forge."

Kakashi nodded. "I'll do what I can, although, I believe my students and their friends have that part covered for now."

Just then, there was a bit of a shock. "The Alchemy Forge!" Bogho and Kakashi went towards it, though Kakashi made it through jumping down a bit, and going in.

When Bogho made it in, he shouted. "Who turned on the Alchemy Forge?!"

"Uh..."

"It was us." Sasuke boasted.

Bogho inspected around. "Hmm..." After a few minutes, he sighed. "It's not at full power."

This prompted a raised eyebrow from Kakashi. "What do you mean?"

"We need the Sol Mask." Bogho looked at Kakashi. "I'll work on your blade. The Sol Mask had been hidden in a Labyrinth. If you can get it, then this thing will be at full power, and you could use it to go beyond here and into a safe spot further north. You wish to go north, this is your path. However, the trip is only one way. Remember that."

Kakashi looked at Sakura, and nodded. "We'll get it for you."

Sakura smirked at Sasuke. "Say it."

"No."

"Say it." Sakura continued.

"No."

"Come on! Just say it!" Sakura told him.

"No!"

"If you won't, then I will." Tyrell stated. "Sasuke was wrong, Sakura was right."

"Dammit Tyrell! You're worse than Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura gave Tyrell a High-five. "Oh yeah!"

Karis and Matthew looked at each other, and then at Sakura. Karis spoke up. "I get the feeling there's more to this than just the Labyrinth under Kaocho."

Sakura looked at Karis and nodded. "I figured the same thing. With what Rief told us, I think the Alchemy Well is a part of our path, just have to figure out where it gets involved."

"You know, you may be a Venus Adept, but your mind is more like a Jupiter Adept." Karis stated.

Sakura shrugged. "With what we know of Naruto, you and him don't think anything alike. But, with all this included, I can't say much anymore. I don't know where he lies in Psynergy. None of us do."

"I think we can conclude he's good enough to hide himself, even with a Legend." Kakashi stated. "He's smarter than he let on. Especially after what Nhemo told us."

"That reminds me. What did she mean about your left eye? I'm actually curious."

"It was a gift... a dying friend gave it to me."

"Then why not display it?" Sasuke questioned. Being around Matthew and Tyrell was bringing out things he probably shouldn't feel, but he couldn't help but like them.

"Because it drains my Chakra, far more than it would for you." Kakashi stated. "Said friend was an Uchiha who had just activated his own Sharingan."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You mean..."

"Yes. Under this headband, is a Sharingan eye. Because of it, I have been known as the Copycat Ninja, Sharingan Kakashi, and the Monkey Hatake. With his eye... I have been able to Copy over 1,000 Jutsu. It's also why I was chosen to be your Sensei. Plus, now that I think about it, Naruto looks like my own sensei. Take away the Whisker marks, and picture him at twenty years old."

Sakura pictured it, and when she did, her eyes widened. "No way..."

"What?" Karis asked, confused.

"Sensei... Did the Yondaime have a girlfriend, or wife, before he died?"

"A girlfriend, yes." Kakashi replied, about to ask why when he _remembered_ said girlfriend, and then facepalmed, ignoring everyone else. "How could I have missed _that_?"

"Sensei?"

"We have to find Naruto. I have to tell him of his heritage, because I just figured them out due to my own stupidity of not doing so sooner." Kakashi stated.

"Wait, he doesn't know who his parents are?"

"I figure the only ones that know are the Hokage, and a select few ANBU. And they both died the day he was born." Kakashi stated. "He looks like his father, but acts _just_ like his mother. At least he did before all this."

That's when Sasuke realized it. _'He's the son of the Yondaime? He might actually be some good, after all.'_

Sakura's thoughts went elsewhere. _'I don't pretend to notice what the villagers say about Naruto. If that were the case...'_ "Sensei, do you think that Naruto's Academy training was stunted on purpose, for some reason? I mean, with his father, people wouldn't hate him, unless they never knew."

"The village doesn't know." Kakashi then made a mental note to interrogate the teachers in the academy, and to let the Hokage know of the possibility. "And if you ask me, I think you're right. It's a high possibility that his progress was stunted from the get go. Most of the village wanted him dead, and if he knew this, and had the skills to..."

"He could've acted the way he did, to make them think he was no good, when, in reality, he was far stronger and smarter than anyone knew. That way he could live longer." Karis said. Kakashi and Sakura nodded.

"He could've done that to get the village to ignore him, and hide his true skill, so the council doesn't call for his execution." Kakashi stated. "They have before, but the Sandaime blocked them at every turn. I knew of that part. After he entered the Shinobi Academy, they've been wanting him out of it, but since they couldn't, they could've tried to sabotage his efforts without being noticed. Paid of the teachers, but they had nothing on Iruka, who actually liked him, after seeing the pain he held."

"Iruka-sensei did seem attached to Naruto." Sakura commented. "You think he knew about this place?"

"Honestly? If anyone knew, it would either be him or the Hokage. If anyone knew, those two would be the top candidates."

"Do you have a way to ask Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi nodded and did what he had to.

-back in Konohagakure, 3 days after Team 7 left-

A Dog poofed into the office, right in front of the old man in white and Red robes.

"Pakkun? What's wrong?" The old man asked.

"Kakashi has a message for you."

"Something come up 3 days in?"

The pug showed the scroll. "The message is in here. I'm supposed to wait for a response and go to him after I get it."

Sarutobi, the old man, took the scroll and read it.

Hokage-sama,

There are some things about Naruto that have come to light. Things I wouldn't have believed if I didn't see them myself.

I do have a few questions, but I need to know. Do you know of Psynergy, and the fact that Naruto has it? Or even where he got it?

If anyone would know, I believe it would be you or Iruka.

Anyway, over here, he's a legend, but he used the Kyuubi to make it, and he's more good than the one we know.

Also, some fortune tellers said he is the Child of Prophecy for the Toads. What that means, I don't know, but I think Jiraiya-sama would.

Anyway, apparently, my team and I are in another world, and Naruto is known here. Oh, and did I mention he's married already?

At that, Sarutobi nearly had a Heart attack. _'Naruto... MARRIED?!'_

Another thing I should mention. We've been here for almost 3 weeks now. If there's no time displacement between the two worlds, then I believe we won't be able to make it back in time for the Chuunin Exams. The Mission has escalated into a Possible S-Rank, and at the moment, do not have Naruto with us. Whatever we went into, separated us, and, though we know where he is, we have been trying to make our way to him with some locals.

Another thing:

WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME NARUTO WAS SENSEI'S SON?! Anyone with half a brain should've noticed RIGHT AWAY! Not only does Naruto look like his father, but he acts just like his mother! I'm going to tell him of his Heritage. Demote me for it if you want, but he _has_ to know this.

On that note, I think you should see if anything on Naruto's Academy records prove that his progress was stunted. Sakura, myself, and one of the locals believe so, with only knowing the fact needed.

Believe it or not, Sakura is the one that got me thinking, and that's when I realized it.

Oh yeah! Don't send back up. We won't need it.

Kakashi

Sarutobi just sighed as he finished it. He took out a scroll and wrote the reply, and handed it to Pakkun. "That's for Kakashi."

"Got it." The pug raised his paw, and then poofed out.

-with Kakashi-

It had actually taken a few days for Pakkun to come back, at this time, they had already found themselves, in the labyrinth Ouroboros. They had fallen in the trap door, and they knew it.

They had just gotten the Sol Mask, and he showed up. "Kakashi, the Hokage sends his regards."

"It's been 2 weeks, Pakkun." Kakashi stated.

"Really? It's only been a few minutes for me." The dog said, as Kakashi took the scroll, and checked out the message.

Kakashi

I was actually wondering when you would figure it out.

As for the Academy Records, I've thought about it already, but you just gave me a good reason. If the Council had deliberately did that, they they were breaking a law, and weakening our forces. That's punishable by death.

Next point you brought up: How the hell did Naruto get close enough to someone in order to _marry_ her? He's too detached, and has a fear of rejection.

As for the Child of Prophecy, I already know of that one, and if it's Naruto, then the world is likely screwed, unless he has _some_ traits from his father, and the strongest will I know of.

The Psynergy: I had no knowledge of that, though I will get Iruka in here, and ask him.

Making the Kyuubi look good over there is a good thing for him, bad thing for us. He might want to stay there.

I will up the mission level, but to an A-Rank, unless you have a reason for it to go so high. However, if any of your Students are on the verge of death, make sure they survive.

Although, what the client said about Naruto having a personal reason for this may attribute to the Marriage point.

If you're truly in another world, then it would be impossible to send Backup. Get Naruto, and get back here ASAP. If Naruto refuses to leave until a certain point, which I believe is possible, then help him achieve that point, and bring him back. If his wife wishes to come, same with her. If he refuses to come back at all, then find a way back and leave him there.

Good luck, and I'll use this to clean house.

I also will expect a full report on what happened over there, from your team and you as well.

Kakashi just eye-smiled, and looked at his two students. "Looks like you were right again, Sakura."

"That's the twelfth time since we started this journey." Matthew stated.

"I just love puzzles and figuring them out." Sakura beamed.

"Hn. Your brain is your best quality. Not what I look for."

"Shut up, Sasuke." Sakura retorted. "Right now, I'm more concerned about my Psynergy Skills. It's a good thing for me to pursue, and I think that it'll help me that much more."

Sasuke sighed. "So, the dobe's father is the Yondaime, and his mother was a stubborn fool."

Kakashi chuckled. "If she heard you say that, she'd knock you into next year. Kushina may have acted like an idiot half the time, but that meant nothing when it came to her skills. She was easily the Second Best Kunoichi of all time."

"Second to Tsunade, right?" Sakura asked, earning a nod.

"Although, if you ever pissed Kushina off, I _seriously _hope you've said goodbye to anyone you care for. If you haven't, tough luck."

"What do you mean?"

"Anyone who pissed her off, aside from the Yondaime, had no trace of their bodies left. It didn't matter who you were, where your allegiance stood, or anything else. If you piss her off, you're dead. Some of them... I just hope that the Shinigami gave them mercy. The few I saw... I know _she_ didn't."

"How bad?"

"She'd make Blados and Chalis look like little kids in skill, and would also make them seem like _saints_ in the execution." Kakashi stated, causing all of them to widen their eyes. "Yes, she's that ruthless when pissed. If Naruto inherited that trait..." He shivered. "Let's just say that if he turns his rage on the village, we could say goodbye to the entire thing."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, and then up. "Konohagakure is screwed the moment Naruto snaps."

"He's too stubborn for that. If there's one constant, it's that." Sasuke commented.

"Remember, everything we know about him could've been a mask to hide himself."

"No, that much _is_ true. Looking back, I can see it. He's stubborn to the end. He'll fight to the end. He may have been in pain, but he pushed on." Sasuke clenched his fists. "If his progress was stunted..."

"I think it's highly possible." Sakura said. "If he had the right instruction, he'd have easily become the Rookie of the Year, instead of the Dead Last."

Sasuke looked at her, and nodded. "If that were true, then you're right, and this time, I agree."

They eventually found their way out, with their friend Amiti, the prince of Ayuthay, and a Mercury Adept.

As they left the Ouroboros, they made their way back into Passaj, which took 4 days travel. At this point, Sasuke and Sakura had already figured out their Chakra Elements. Sakura had Earth, no surprise, and Sasuke had Lightning and Fire, which led Kakashi to believe that's why he can't use Psynergy like Sakura and possibly Naruto.

Same with him. Earth and Lightning, not Psynergy compatible.

As they got up there again, they put the Sol Mask in place, and Bogho checked it out, and was glad. "You should be able to go up now. Oh, and Kakashi? Your blade is done." He pulled out a bundle. "I have to say, it's a real piece of work."

As he unwrapped it, he found the Glowing white blade slightly longer, but still the same in shape. "I was able to reforge it, and enhance it. The cutting power is now doubled, and it's ten times as sturdy as before. Zol was hard to refine and add, but using it as a coating to the fixed blade was a good idea."

Kakashi felt the power surging through him. His visible eye widened as he felt it. _'Father... Your blade is fixed, and better than ever.'_ His eye hardened with determination. "Alright, I figure we can keep moving now. Come on, we have to find Naruto."

The group nodded, and went up to the highest point, revealing a vent, that they stood on. A cloud formed beneath them, but dispersed quickly. Matthew was disappointed. "What went wrong?"

Baghi, the one that gave them the Tree Flute, came up to them. "Bogho told you it would be ready, didn't he?" He asked them earning a nod.

He shook his head. "He forgot about something. There's more. The Ice Queen has the power to solidify the clouds enough to bring you where you need to go." Amiti then heard a voice, which was the Sand Prince they encountered.

"_He's right, Amiti. She has the power. She could do it, and stabilize it, but like me, you'll have to beat her in battle. She's more ruthless than I am. Twice as crazy, too."_

Amiti repeated the message, which caused most of them to nod. "Bogho can be an idiot." Tyrell stated, earning nods all around.

"Instead of going the long way down, use the elevator. It's back on. Come. I'll show you."

Baghi led them through the town, and onto a platform made of Zol. "That's the way down. You can use it to come back up, too."

"This'll help us." Karis said.

They took it down, and went back to Harapa, and went north to the ruins. This set of Ruins was much easier for Sakura to figure out, and she pieced it together and figured out just what was needed.

They found the Ice Queen, and then fought her. It was easy, mainly because of Kakashi, using his Raikiri, and killing her in one shot. Apparently, a monk name Nyunpa had been unfrozen due to it. Amiti had a connection to the Sand Prince, but the Ice Queen went to Kakashi, while her Stone was held by Amiti. Both Amiti and Kakashi could hear the Ice Queen, though.

Kakashi had pulled out his Icha Icha on their way back out. The rest looked to Sakura and she got them out much more easily.

As he read, Kakashi had found out something.

She may have been an Ice Queen, but she was as big a pervert as he was. Amiti now knew what was in Kakashi's book, but wished he didn't.

The others were oblivious to the why, but not Sasuke, for some reason. "Amiti, you've been reading his books, haven't you?"

Amiti shook his head, though he had a slight blush. "Your face says otherwise."

"Ice Queen does, and her comments are enough." Amiti admitted.

"Sasuke... How do you know what's in them?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke couldn't meet his eyes. "Fire and Lightning... yet an Ice King."

Kakashi's eye widened. "You've read them?"

Sasuke's head went down. Sakura just looked between them. "Oh? What's in it, then?"

Sasuke sighed. "Sakura... No. Not saying a word. Besides, my collection is at home."

"How many?"

"Volumes 1-14." Sasuke admitted.

Kakashi eye-smiled. "Sasuke... I'm glad you got into them."

"I'm not..." He admitted. "But they're addicting. Once you start, you can't stop!"

"I just accepted that and moved on. Besides, 90% of the village's males read it."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "_That's _why he came up with the Oiroke no Jutsu!"

"Sasuke, that Jutsu is demeaning to all females!"

"Yet deadly to perverts!" Sasuke retorted.

Sakura stopped, before her brain started working. _'No... Could he have... but then that means...'_ She turned a glare at Kakashi. "Sensei..."

"Yes, it's Adult Material. Sasuke, being a Shinobi, can read it too. So could you, but most females don't like it." Kakashi answered. "Only the Perverts with a high tolerance can do so. A Virgin can't."

"Feh. I'd bet the Hokage himself wouldn't be able to stand up to it." Sasuke stated, as if it was a fact.

"You're right. He's already fallen for it." Kakashi stated with an eye-smile.

This turned _everyone_'s attention to him. "No...Way... The Hokage's a pervert?" Sakura was hesitant to know the answer.

"Yes. I wouldn't be surprised if he used his crystal ball to watch the Women's Hot spring. At least I don't do that."

Sasuke didn't comment, as they saw night had fallen as they got out. "We should get some rest. Night has fallen, and the gates are closed." Amiti pointed out. "We won't be able to leave like this."

They agreed, and slept until morning.

When they woke up, they got supplies, and left.

Kakashi wasn't as fast as usual, mainly because of using the Raikiri and the Sharingan. As they made their way, their trek was mostly calm, which had Kakashi on edge. Getting back to Passaj took a good 2 days, since the Elevator cut down on the time by a few hours.

As They went into the Forge, Bogho came into the room once they reversed it and gave Sakura a stronger Rapier. "That's a Sylph Rapier. It's far more powerful than the one you've got there."

"Thanks." She handed the Rapier back to Karis, who shook her head. "Keep it. I gave it to you for a reason. I have something else I can use."

Sakura shook her head, and sealed it away in a scroll, causing Bogho's eyes to widen. "Baghi told me how stupid I was last time. I can't believe I didn't remember it beforehand. From what he said, it should work, but I'd ask him, just in case."

They did that, and got the go. They went up to the top, and went on. The cloud formed, and this time took them further up, being stable. It was surprising, but then again, 3 of them were Shinobi, and the others were Adepts. They dealt with this on a daily basis, almost.

The cloud stopped at a staircase that seemed made of Zol. They walked up the stairs, which were long and hard. It took them 30 minutes to climb them all. What they saw at the top, left some of them speechless. "A floating ruins?"

"Shouldn't be surprised. This place is a bit more fucked up than our own, Logic wise."

"No. This place is more fucked up than Naruto is when it comes to Logic." Sakura stated. "Though, that may be why he found someone here, and not back home."

"What's with the mirror, though?" Sasuke questioned. Sakura stood in front of it, and held a confused look. "It doesn't show a reflection." She looked behind her, to make sure. "Only a Centaur... This is another puzzle Ruins... figures. Oh well." She shrugged. "Time to get cracking." She jumped around, as the rest watched her jump around. After about 20 minutes, she jumped back to the others and nodded. "Up top is a fan. That's the way down. I figure we should have Karis use Whirlwind on it."

"You forget, I can't jump that high." Karis stated.

"I know that. That's where those plants come into play." Sakura pointed at the saplings, Matthew's eyes widened.

"Growth on the plants, and Karis uses them to get up there to use Whirlwind?" Sakura nodded in response.

As they did that, in the middle of the floor, pillars rose, and a way down looked to be there. Sakura nodded, figuring as much. They got on the platform, which took them down, and they found themselves in a larger room. Sakura recognized the symbols. Her world or not, they each held a significance that she could easily tell.

Looking at Kakashi, he nodded in agreement.

"Okay, this place seems based on the Astrological Signs. Only one that seems to be open would be... Aquarius. Probably has something to do with water, if it has a puzzle." The others trust her judgment with puzzles and this was one of them.

As they went through, there was no puzzle here. They found a door, and went through, finding an empty urn. She looked at Rief, who seemed to know what she was thinking. As such, he used Douse and filled it, causing the symbol on the wall to glow.

"That's it for this one. Let's go see if another door opened up." Sakura suggested, and they did just that.

Sakura had the lead with Puzzles, as they were easily her specialty, but on the way back, they encountered a Chimera. This was a bit of a challenge, but with her advancements in Psynergy, a pair of Ragnarok, a Heat Wave, an Ice Horn from Rief, and Cold Forge from Amiti to take it out.

They then made it back to the center, and saw the Lion's room open. "Leo... Fire, or courage. One of the two." Sakura said, after some thought.

They went through, Saw a lion, Sakura was slightly confused, but Sasuke did the job with a Jutsu. He fired a single Grand Fireball Jutsu at the Lion, and the Symbol above it glowed. "Done." He stated.

Sakura just sent a deadpanned look at him. "Right... And here comes the enemy."

It was another Chimera. Same combo, same win. They went back to the main room, and two rooms were open. "Hmm... Gemini and Libra. Gemini could mean anything between twins, but Libra is more for balance."

"Let's go for Gemini first." Matthew suggested, earning nods all around.

As they got through, they saw two statues, and two holes, along with various obstacles on a grid. They looked at Sakura again, who was already thinking. Then, she walked up to a single statue, and pushed it. The other statue followed, and she noticed. She pushed the statue another way, and the other one mimicked, as if... _'A mirror!'_ "We have to move the statues and get them both into the holes there," she pointed at one. "And there. The two statues act as if in a mirror, thus forming the twins." She got into the center. "This is where the mirror lies."

Matthew decided to move the statues, and managed to figure out how to get them there. Once the statues were in place, the symbol on the wall glowed, and they went back out. They went into Libra, and figured that one out. Matthew had it, but didn't even bother to look at Sakura. He figured it out as a weight balance, and got it done on his own.

The scales symbol glowed, and they went back. Another Chimera, another win. Main room. Sakura looked around. "Woman is Virgo, Fish is Pisces. Your choice."

Matthew led them into Virgo. Sakura figured it out, but Matthew had figured it out. He had figured it out, and is quickly building his thinking skills. He used grip on the pole on the center platform, and used growth on the sapling, which caused the symbol to light up. He made his way back, and grinned at Sakura, who returned.

They went back into the Main Room, no monster, and went into Pisces. This was another simple one. Rief just used Douse on the Fish statues, causing the symbol to glow. This time, the monster showed, but it made no sense.

"What the hell is a Fish doing here?" Sakura asked, thoroughly confused. "We're in the sky, that thing is _flying_... You know what? I don't think I want to know. Let's kill it." She went in with her Sylph Rapier, and tried to take it out, but Tyrell sent Fireball Psynergy into the area, and took it out, Sasuke did the same, and it burned to a crisp.

"Anyone order Grilled Fish?" Tyrell joked, causing Sasuke to chuckle.

They went back into the main room, and rested for about an hour. After the hour was up, they went into the Ram, Aries.

Sakura looked at the Rams, and then the ram wall. Matthew was too. "Tyrell, left one, middle, than right." They both said at the same time, looking at each other.

"Fireball?"

"Yes." Was the simultaneous response. Tyrell did as asked, and the symbol lit up, they went back.

Sakura looked at the Crab. "Cancer and Scorpio. Cancer is crab, Scorpio is the scorpion."

They went into Cancer, and had Tyrell use Arid Heat, to empty the bowl. Matthew's idea.

They went out, another Chimera. This one was finished by an Earthquake. "Another one bites the dust." Matthew said.

"Matthew, that was just corny." Karis deadpanned.

"Though it was fitting." Sakura admitted, earning a grin from him. "Exactly why I said it."

They went back into the main room, and found all but one door open. They decided to go into Scorpio, and saw two statues in the first room, and a door. Sakura and Matthew seemed to be having a contest of wits. They both took note of the statues in the room, before they moved into the next one, now glad they memorized the previous room. They looked at each other. Sakura then moved the Scorpion into position, while Matthew had the Warrior. When they were in place, the symbol on the wall glowed. They looked at each other.

Sakura had gotten a lot faster, and now had more stamina. Kakashi was glad she was taking this more seriously.

-meanwhile-

Sveta and Naruto were currently in the Teppe Ruins. They had been here for 2 weeks, living off the land. Sveta was panting. Sure, she was getting better, but it wasn't good enough. "Rest up. We'll go at it again tomorrow." Naruto said, causing Sveta to drop on her back.

"How did you manage this?"

"Immense Chakra stores, and nearly limitless stamina." Naruto told her. The sun was now setting, and he started cooking a few pieces of meat he had picked up earlier. "There's a lot more to fighting than you've been taught, Sveta. Sure a lot of it is good, but when your opponent can figure out your style, it's useless, because they can likely counter it."

Sveta just nodded, though her body was sore as hell. Naruto was a sadistic trainer. He wasn't afraid to rough you up, just to get you better. Naruto then looked up, his eyes glowing. "Training is done for now."

"What do you mean? I know I'm not good enough." Sveta asked, still panting.

"My teammates are nearby." His eyes went back to normal. "My guess is, they'll be here in two days, coming from the south. Te Rya, I believe."

"So... You want to mess with their minds?" Sveta asked, earning a nod.

"Oh yeah."

"You want to do it, or should I?"

"Why don't you try to mindfuck them? I'll hide my Chakra signature, knowing that Kakashi-sensei can find it otherwise." Naruto stated.

Sveta nodded. "Alright, food's ready. Let's eat, and get some shuteye. Ever since we started, the Wildlife and monsters haven't done anything to us." He handed her some of the food, which she tore into.

Naruto was more modest with his food, but otherwise was still eating quickly.

He looked at Sveta, who seriously needed to regain her stamina. _'Even exhausted, she's beautiful.'_ He thought. "Sveta?"

She looked at him, swallowed what was in her mouth, and replied. "Yes?"

"It's probably a stupid question, but... are you okay?"

"Aside from being sore as hell, yes. This training of yours is insane. Still, if I had done this before you marked me, I _know_ it would take more than a single night to recover from training like that." Sveta admitted.

"I figured. The Increased healing factor has helped, hasn't it?" Naruto asked, a knowing grin on his face.

"Yeah... it more ways than one." She sent a seductive smile back at him, though her exhaustion made it less effective.

"I told you, didn't I? I told you you'd be sore for a day." Naruto said. "Virgin or not, that's a fact."

She giggled at that. "So... How do you want this to go down?"

Naruto now had a grin on his face. "How about this..." He outlined his plan.

Sveta had her own grin widening as he continued. Oh, they were going to have fun with this one.

And two days later, Naruto sent wind clones set to fade as someone got close to them, and stationed them in the ruins.

It wasn't long until the group of Adepts, and Team Kakashi walked into the Teppe Ruins. They saw a Shadow, which Kakashi noticed. "Hey, wait!" Tyrell shouted, running after the shadow, who was giggling. The rest of the group followed Tyrell, as the Shadow vanished. There, they saw someone Kakashi recognized. "Naruto!" He sensed Chakra from it, and it was flowing. As Kakashi got close, he was surprised to see that it faded.

They heard a giggle, and saw the shadow girl again.

She ran off, and led them to a second, which vanished as they got close. Then a third, then a fourth.

Then they found the solid version of her, sitting on the steps. "So, did you like the game?"

"Where is he?" Kakashi asked, about to raise his headband.

"I figured you'd have noticed they were Wind Clones, Sensei." This voice stopped him, as _everyone_ turned around to see a 6'3" male with Golden Blonde hair, Deep Cerulean eyes, and whisker marks. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi recognized him instantly, as did Karis.

"Naruto!" Naruto just walked towards the girl that led them there, seemingly ignoring them. "To be honest, I didn't think it would work against Sharingan Kakashi. I thought he'd know they were Wind Clones, honey." He stopped next to the girl.

"Well, that's the human mindset for you." The girl replied, before giggling. "Though I'll be the first to admit that I wasn't sure if it would either."

"Naruto that woman is..." Kakashi was cut off by the blonde.

"My wife." This caused a silence that would let everyone hear a pin drop.

Sakura and Kakashi looked between the two, as did Sasuke. No one spoke for 10 minutes. Sveta is the one that broke the silence. "I think you broke them, Naruto."

"Seems like it." Naruto said. "Although, they probably should've seen the Wind Clones coming. I told them I was a Jupiter Adept, which meant my main elements were Wind and Lightning, though I can pull some Water Jutsu from the air, thanks to my knowledge in Psynergy. I thank Mito's memories for that."

"Naruto... Only you would do this." Kakashi finally said, shaking his head. "So... did anyone know about your last trip here?"

"Nope. Only one person knew about the Psynergy, though."

"And I already ruled out the Hokage. It was Iruka, wasn't it?" Kakashi clarified.

"Nope. It was a Crazy Snake Bitch." Naruto replied, causing Kakashi to sweatdrop.

"Seriously? Anko?" Kakashi asked, not exactly liking it. "You _do_ know what she's like, don't you?"

"Of course. But... she's a sister to me." Naruto admitted. "She agreed to keep it secret, since I used her Favorite Training ground for Psynergy training. Had to let her know. Learned a bit of her style, and added it to my own. Sadistic she may be, but her methods _are _effective." He looked at the Beastwoman. "Her tasks are not as sadistic as the one I put you through the past few weeks."

"So... between your training and hers, you figure I'd choose hers?"

"Actually, I figure you'd choose mine, because of what you can do now. Hers are safer, but mine is more effective." Naruto told her.

Sveta thought for a moment and nodded. "Your right. I would choose the most effective one."

"Dobe, stop playing around, and let's go home."

"Sorry Teme. I can't yet." Naruto shook his head.

"And why not?"

"First, let's get to the introductions. Sasuke, Sakura, Sensei, this is my wife, Sveta. Same one I was engaged to last time around."

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura then realized who it was. Sakura then walked up to him. "Then why were you crushing on me in the academy?" She questioned.

"It was an act. None of it was real. And she already knows about it. Though, I figured out why I chose you and not Hinata." Naruto scratched his nose. "It's the eyes."

They two girls met eyes, and stared. "It's like looking into a mirror." Sakura said. "With the eyes at least."

"Agreed. They're the same shade of Green." Sveta added. They both looked at Naruto. "So, if you could've chosen, which one of us would you choose?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his head, walked up to Sveta, and claimed her lips without a word.

Kakashi giggled as if he were reading his book. Amiti looked at him. "Don't even think about it. I _don't_ want to hear it."

"_Party popper..."_ The two heard the Ice Queen say.

However, Kakashi was unable to retort, in order to dodge a kunai, which Naruto threw, still in lip lock. They both looked at Sakura. "That answer your question?" Was the simultaneous statement.

"Naruto, do you know of either of your parents?"

"Only my mother." Naruto said. "That's all the Kyuubi would tell me."

"Naruto that is..."

"We're not in Konohagakure. It can be said. Sakura, Sasuke, what you both were told about the Kyuubi attack the day I was born was nothing more than a lie." Naruto told them both. "The Kyuubi was defeated yes, but you can't kill a Bijuu. It's impossible. All you can do is seal it. Anyone older than a newborn won't be able to handle the strain of new Chakra on the coils. I was born that day. Neither of you are stupid. You figure out who the Yondaime sealed it into."

Sakura thought about it, and her eyes widened. "He sealed it into his own son..."

Naruto looked at Kakashi. "Yondaime's my father, isn't he?" Kakashi nodded.

"It took Sakura bringing it up for me to realize that you look exactly like him, and act just like his girlfriend. I felt stupid for not realizing it before."

"I, on the other hand, didn't look." Naruto admitted. "Knowing my mother was enough for me. Real spitfire, according to the Kyuubi, whose name is Kurama."

"Kurama?" Sasuke blinked.

Naruto nodded. "That's his name. Best way to put my situation, I am Kurama's Heir. Not Kurama himself. My fate is my own. My decisions are my own. It's been that way since I was 10 and in Konohagakure. I already know what comes with the position. I have most of his knowledge, and know everything both my mother and the Shodaime's wife knew. Everything Jutsu wise, I know it all. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, even their respective Taijutsu forms. Kurama taught me them all, and worked my Chakra Control to the bone when I wasn't training my Psynergy. I had to have Perfect Chakra Control in order to use Mito's Genjutsu." He shook his head. "Not to mention, I now have Kurama's full Chakra Reserves recoded into my own. Wind, Lightning and Water Jutsu are my favorites in Ninjutsu."

"Kyuubi's heir..." Kakashi mused. "Any other benefits?"

"My healing factor increased tenfold, and I can recover Chakra about as fast as I can expend it. Seriously, 1,000 Kage Bunshin and I can use Ninjutsu out the wazoo, and by the time they all dispel from using all their Chakra, I'm _already_ on a full tank. And to think they'd be able to stick around for almost 6 hours each firing B-Ranks, A-Ranks and even the only S-Rank that my mother knew."

Kakashi sighed. Naruto was easily Kage level in skills. "And yet you can't do a single Bunshin?"

"Nah, I just let that one fail the third time. I figured Mizuki was up to something. Knowing that everyone hated me, I failed that one on purpose, found out what he was going for and punished him for it." Naruto shrugged. "If I had showed off everything I knew, then I'd have been called in for execution. You and I both know it."

"We _all_ know it." Sasuke stated.

"and?" Naruto asked.

"What's to add? You're still you." Sakura stated. "Although I am slightly disappointed you went for her, I can't say I'm not surprised."

"Maybe you know where what we're looking for is." Matthew said.

"Oh yeah. The one with Blonde hair is Matthew. Green hair is Karis." Sakura started.

"Tyrell is the red haired one. Rief is the one with glasses." Sasuke continued.

"I'm Amiti." Amiti added.

"I'm a Venus." Matthew stated.

"Mars." Tyrell added.

"Jupiter." Karis.

"Mercury." Rief and Amiti.

Naruto made a head count, and then his eyes glowed, which Karis recognized. Both her parents used it, after all. "Hmm... Most of you are on Sveta's level Psynergy Wise." The glow faded, and showed his normal eyes.

"You can figure out our Psynergy with Reveal?" Karis asked, confused. "My father, Aunt, and Mother can't do that."

Naruto shook his head. "Not surprised, I guess. I used it on Kakashi once, and that's how I found out about the Sharingan. Spirit Sense, which I learned from Sveta, helped me see the memory of how he got it, and then I looked into how Obito played things out." He looked at Kakashi. "I liked Obito. Uchiha or not, I liked him. Rin was caring, but I didn't think you do that to her."

Kakashi looked down. "So you know..."

"Yeah. Overall, you've got to get over their deaths. Let go of the Chronic Tardiness you took from Obito. Which reminds me. Your "Late Lines" suck, and so did his. If you're gonna lie about something, at _least_ make it sound convincing." Naruto suggested.

Kakashi looked at him and nodded. "With you being my Sensei's son, I'll have to teach you what he knew, in case you didn't. I don't know his Hiraishin, but I _do_ know the Rasengan. If you're willing to learn them, I'm willing to teach."

Naruto shrugged. "I'll think about it." The entire group saw a hand hit the nose of the statue behind Naruto and Sveta, which then turned, revealing a staircase. "Let's get going. I heard you were on your way to Belinsk."

As they got to the exit about 30 minutes later, Naruto asked a question. "That reminds me. I heard you were looking for something, but never found out what it was."

"It's a Mountain Roc." Karis answered. "We need a feather for a Soarwing. You can thank Tyrell for _that_."

Sveta and Naruto stiffened, and Kakashi noticed. "Something wrong?"

Naruto and Sveta looked at each other, then at Kakashi. "Something like that." Naruto looked back at Sveta. "I'll meet you in Belinsk. I'll explain it to them."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, I may be considered a Beastman, but I'm still human. Kurama's heir, or not. I'll fill them in and head that way myself." Sveta was hesitant, but nodded and left. "I'll expect you back by nightfall."

"Don't worry about me. Remember, I'm faster than you are." Naruto retorted with a smile, before turning to the others. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you with your Mountain Roc problem. I can tell you where, on the grounds that you tell _no one_ that I told you about it."

"Why is that?" Sakura asked, confused. "I mean, you are on the team."

Naruto shook his head. "Teammates or not, I can't harm the Mountain Roc. It's illegal for Beastmen to do that."

"But you're not a Beastman." Sasuke pointed out. "You said it yourself, you're human."

"True as that is, I'm considered one by all the people in Morgal. Not to mention that Sveta would also have to deal with the fallout. I'm not gonna have her suffer for it. I wouldn't be a good husband if I did." Naruto looked at Kakashi. "The Mountain Roc tends to roost on Talon's Peak. You'll need Slap Psynergy. Of your group, only Karis can master it."

Karis nodded. "But how would I learn it? It's not like I've been using it."

Naruto pulled out a glove, and tossed it to her. "Put that on. Use the glove, and it'll do the job for you. You should memorize how it's done, so you can use it without the glove. I did, and it works. Sadly, only a Jupiter Adept can use it without the glove." Kakashi felt someone slap the back of his head. He then sent a pointed look at Naruto. "Correct. Anyway, I should get going. I'll be in Belinsk. When you get the Feather, make sure you come through. Sveta and I will be coming along after that. But be careful of the Alchemy Dynamo. The Tuaparang would want to activate it."

"What happens if it's activated?" Sakura asked.

"An Eclipse that would bring Weyard into an Eternal Darkness, and possibly bring the Shadow Army. Wouldn't be surprised if it did." Sakura's eyes widened. "I'm doing what I can to stop them from doing so by guiding the King of Morgal, and pointing out flaws, but that's all I can do. When you have the wing, head to Belinsk and have the band in the Town Square play the Arangoa Prelude. Sveta and I will find you then."

Naruto turned around and walked off. "I've got a woman to sandwich. Later!" He threw a two-fingered salute over his shoulder, before running into the trees, and shifting to his Beastform. They only heard the shift, but didn't see it.

"Sensei, you think we're doing something wrong?"

"Sakura, he said it's illegal for Beastmen to harm it. We're not Beastmen." Kakashi replied.

"Oh. So we can do it?" Sakura asked, earning a nod. "Oh. Okay. Then lets find Kraden, and get to Talon's Peak."

The rest nodded at that.

00000x00000

Chapter complete!

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	3. Truths revealed

Alright!

**Chapter 3**

The group of Adepts, Kakashi and Sasuke were on their way to Belinsk. "Kraden said to meet him in Belinsk, so we should check to see if he is there." Rief told them.

The group had followed his suggestion, and made their way there. When they did, they were surprised at the type of people there. The group had decided to split up, and though Kakashi had decided to find out what he could about the Fox of Nine.

Here, in the Capital of Morgal, he had found out a lot more than he could have dreamed of. He made a mental note of everything he had found out, by the time he was done, he knew what Naruto was capable of, and he was impressed.

That was boosted even more when he talked to Karis.

"Karis, how good does one have to be to be called a Master Adept in their branch?" Kakashi asked.

"A Maser Adept is a title reserved for the best of the best. My father was one of them in the Jupiter Branch. Normally it would takes years of training, and an unyielding determination. Even then, you need to master the entire branch of Psynergy you use. Every single one that can be learned in your branch has to be mastered. My father, Ivan, is Master Jupiter Adept. He's one of the few still alive. To my knowledge, there's only 3 in Jupiter. Why?"

"The people here claim Naruto to be a Master Jupiter Adept." Karis' eyes widened.

"No way!" She spoke. "At 13? That's impossible!"

"Considering his mother, I can't say it is." Kakashi shook his head. "Fate loves to screw with the head of an Uzumaki, but Lady Luck has their back. They get put into impossible situations, and then they get out of it in ways that most would think is crazy. For them Crazy and Insane situations just follow them, and they're too stubborn to give up."

"Wait, is that genetic?" Karis asked.

"Apparently."

Sakura and Matthew stuck together and picked up supplies.

Sasuke and Tyrell stuck together, for some reason, and they found a cage, and that a person was supposed to be boiled alive. They looked at each other, and decided to try and help him out.

Turns out, his name was Eoleo, a Mars Adept, and a Pirate of Champa. And he was a part of a plan to turn on the Tuaparang. He then asked them if they knew of a Venus Adept named Matthew. When he was told yes, he told them that he'd be joining the group with Naruto at his side. They'd need a boat, and his father's would be the best one that's in the city.

The group met up, and hadn't find hide nor tail of Kraden, or Rief's sister Nowell. After a while, they met back up at the Entrance, and told the others of their findings.

Apparently, Kraden and Nowell wasn't there, though there was a lot he found out about Naruto's skills, which the others were surprised at. Also, it was hard to find anything on Naruto's location in there. Sasuke and Tyrell spoke of Eoleo, and what he plans to do.

They had then left, and headed for Border Town. When they got there, they had found a few Pirates, which Kakashi knew had some information. There was nothing on Kraden, but apparently the Fox of Nine was popular among Pirates too. Pirates were looking for Kraden too, but then they found out that Pirate Captain Briggs was in town, but his son had been captured somewhere. Sasuke and Tyrell shared a knowing look.

"Briggs' son. Is his name Eoleo?" Tyrell asked.

"That's him, alright. You know where he is?"

Sasuke and Tyrell nodded. "We know. And he's got a deal lined up with a friend of ours. He's in no danger right now, though most would think he is."

"Naruto, though an idiot, is one of the craftiest people I've met, after finding out what we have." Sasuke admitted.

The rest nodded, though only Tyrell knew why. "Look, if you find Kraden, let him know the Champa Pirates want to see him."

"We'll let him know." Sakura replied, as they got a tip to try going to Port Rago. They had to wait for Briggs to show up.

Sakura saw a Jupiter Djinni, and got it to join her. She handed it to Karis, the resident Jupiter Adept. They decided to rest up, and found a band member that went to Belinsk. As they resupplied and left town, Sasuke was actually thinking.

Funny thing was, he was thinking on Naruto. Hearing what Kakashi had found out in Belinsk, was setting him on edge.

First off, how could Naruto have that much power in him? Sure, the Kyuubi was one thing, but he no longer held him, from what they were told. He had Psynergy at the lower levels, and even a little at the higher levels. He had to admit it was useful, but he didn't like the fact that he couldn't use it. Same with Kakashi, but he was neutral to it.

He ended up subconsciously activating his Sharingan eye, and then saw Tyrell use Fireball Psynergy.

Sasuke's eyes widened, before he tried to do what he saw. A fireball came out of Sasuke's hands. What got everyone's attention was that it wasn't Chakra.

It was _Psynergy_.

Kakashi's eye widened. "Sasuke... how did you..."

"Mars." Sasuke said. "Lightning affinity be damned, I want to learn everything I can from Mars Psynergy."

"I'll teach you what I can, but it's not much." Tyrell offered. "But how did you get Fireball so quickly?"

"I saw you use it with these." He pointed at his eyes. Sakura and Kakashi realized what it was.

"You copied it?" Sakura was concerned.

"I can't seem to copy any of yours, but Mars I can. Mercury, Venus and Jupiter, I've tried, but nothing. Try it again if you want, but I couldn't coy your Psynergy before. I just never tried on Tyrell."

Karis used Whirlwind, and Sasuke shook his head. Rief tried, and Sasuke shook his head again. In fact, out of all of them, he could only copy Tyrell. "Just as I thought. You can only copy it if you can use it." Kakashi stated. "Must be why I can't copy Bloodlines with mine."

Sasuke nodded, and looked to Tyrell, before bowing his head slightly. "I wish to learn the ways of a Mars Adept."

Tyrell said one thing, slightly nervous. "Before we do, put your head up. I don't do that formality crap."

Karis bonked his head. "Language."

Matthew put a hand on her shoulder. "You know he's always like this. Let it go. Besides, this is more of a rite of passage for our families. Our parents did it, and so are we."

Karis went silent. Sakura nodded, before something occurred to her. "Sensei, how good are you with Water Jutsu?"

"Decent."

"Uncover your Sharingan for a second. Karis, Amiti, Tyrell, use a low level Psynergy at once. Sensei, see if you can copy one of us."

They all looked at her, and did so. Kakashi didn't get any of them. Kakashi shook his head. "Nothing."

He covered it up. "It was worth a shot. Maybe the Tuaparang has yours, because..."

"Sakura, couldn't it just be that I don't have Psynergy?"

"Sensei, Psynergy is almost exactly like Chakra in prospect. Everyone has it. I think you might have something outside the four main branches that we know of. Tuaparang, damn them, may know what it is."

Kakashi shook his head. "That would mean going after them and learning from them. I'm not for that."

It was 4 days travel to Port Rago, and they found another musician, that said they were heading to Belinsk.

They were looking for information on Briggs, Sasuke and Kakashi taking to stealth to find him. The rest were looking for information on Kraden, and the Mountain Roc. They knew one roosted at Talon's Peak, but they didn't know when it did so.

Turns out Sasuke found Brings first, and he was talking to Briggs. During their talk, he saw Matthew push a box out, revealing another area. Sasuke whistled. "Looks like Matthew has _some_ good in him."

"Huh. Looks like Issac... but those eyes have Jenna's fire in them all the way. Real Spit fire, that girl."

"Matthew's father is Issac, but I never met his mother."

"Venus or Mars?"

"Venus."

"Looks and Psynergy from his father, but probably has his mother in personality."

"Sounds like Naruto." Sasuke just turned his head. "Sensei."

"Sasuke."

"Who are you?" Briggs asked.

Sasuke looked at Briggs. "This is my teacher. His name is Kakashi, and he's not an Adept. At least, not one of the main four."

"Hmm... Could be Luna or Sol. Sol is based on Light, but I've seen no one capable. Luna is based more on Darkness. I think the Tuaparang uses that one, but I'm not sure." Briggs suggested. Just then, the rest of the Adepts came up to them, Sakura included. "You look so much like Issac, but have Jenna's determination." He said, looking at Matthew.

"They're my parents."

"This guy told me as much."

Just then, someone else, whom surprised Kakashi at her appearance, was walking up, a clipboard in her hands. "Briggs, we've got everything set up. We just need to wait for the cargo to load. Repairs should be done in about 20 minutes, too."

The person had Red Hair, Violet eyes, wore a Red and blue battle dress. At her side was a 3' 8" long Katana, in a sheath. On the back of her Battle Dress, was a White Spiral. She also wore tights underneath. Her hair went down to her shoulders, and she wore sandals, instead of the boots. Her build was slim, but muscled. Meant for speed, and still having the strength she'd want.

Kakashi was stunned into silence at her arrival. "Hey Kakashi. I've also got all my supplies packed. If we're going to get your son, we're going to have to do it soon. We've got a good 10 days until they boil him alive. Less if they get impatient."

Everyone looked at her, before she realized something. She then looked at the Silver Haired Jounin. "Wait, KAKASHI?!" Her eyes were wide, and now in shock. "How did you get here?! And do you know how to get back?! I have to find a way to my own son!"

She grabbed his collar, and hoisted him up. "Tell me!"

"Psynergy Vortex, No, and Belinsk." He got out.

She dropped him. "What do you mean Belinsk?" Now her head was cocked to the side, confused. Briggs sighed.

"Kushina, after what you've told me about your home, I know there isn't anything out there even remotely similar. You've been grasping a straws, and even when you heard about the Fox of Nine, you could never find it."

"The Fox of Nine should've had a lead on getting back home." Kushina retorted, calmly.

"I still don't think your home exists anymore."

"It exists." Kakashi stated, with finality. "And Kushina, Naruto is in Belinsk."

Her eyes widened. "He... he's here...?" Her shocked eyes back.

Sasuke whispered to Briggs. "Is she Bipolar?"

"No. Just crazy." Briggs whispered back.

"Listen Kushina. If you think the Fox of Nine has a way back, I doubt it. But even if he did, I wouldn't doubt him to never go back to the Elemental Nations."

"What are you talking about?"

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto Uzumaki is the Fox of Nine."

Her eyes widened. "No... He couldn't be... The sealing is foolproof!"

"The sealing had finished its job, I think." Kakashi stated. "He calls himself Kurama's Heir, not Kurama himself, and that Kurama is gone."

Kushina's eyes widened. "It... it worked... It actually worked-ttebane!"

Kakashi sighed at the tick. "Kushina... what have you been doing here? I mean, we're not in the same world."

"World? I mean, sure I can't find a single shinobi or kunoichi but, a different world?" Kushina questioned. "Are you saying it's possible?"

"It is, and the fact that we're here proved it." Kakashi stated. "Did you learn the local's way of doing things?"

"Yup! Mercury Adept!"

Kakashi sighed. "Saw that coming."

"Oh, you have _no_ idea." Kushina now had a grin Sakura and Sasuke knew belonged on Naruto's face.

"If I had any doubts, that grin dispelled them. Only Naruto has ever had a grin like that." Sakura said, shaking her head, before extending a hand. "Sakura Haruno. Naruto's Teammate and Venus Adept."

"Kushina Uzumaki. Master Mercury Adept, Second Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and Naruto's mother. Apparently, having him taken out of me was supposed to kill me, but if that didn't, along with being impaled by one of his claws didn't kill me, I guess me still being around is kind of believable."

"Wait... Second? What about Naruto?"

"Naruto was supposed to be the third." Kushina pointed out. "I was supposed to die." She looked at Kakashi. "Did the village treat Naruto as a hero?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Ignored during the academy, progress was stunted, but he faked most of it, having been a Jupiter Adept since he was 8."

"Huh. I'll be damned." Kushina said. "Although the Council will be hearing about this."

"They blow smoke up my ass." Sasuke replied. "And I hate that." He held out a hand. "Sasuke Uchiha. Last of the Uchiha Clan. Naruto's teammate, and rival. Possibly a brother, if he allows it."

She looked at the hand, then at Sasuke's face. "You look like Mikoto..." Sasuke's head went down slightly. "Probably her second child." She gripped the hand. "Although I do hope you ignored Fugaku. Mikoto was a friend of mine, but her husband was a total nutjob. Take your mother's path, and not your father's, and you'll go far. Much farther than most Uchiha. Her older son did that. What was his name..."

"Itachi." Sasuke gritted out.

She looked at Kakashi. "Bad blood?"

"Uchiha Massacre. Two known Uchiha live. One killed them off, the other was spared. Sasuke was spared."

"Don't bring that up." His voice was serious and cold. Kushina sent a punch to Sasuke's jaw, sending him flying into a wall 70 feet away from his position. "Respect your elders!" She shouted. Everyone sweatdropped at that.

"Sensei... is that really Naruto's mother?" Sakura asked, earning a nod.

"That's her alright. At first look, she's crazy."

"Come again?" Kushina asked, a glint in her eyes.

Kakashi continued, as if he were ignoring her. "Still, even with as Crazy as she seems, she's a certified Bad ass, as Naruto would put it. Not to mention a Fuuinjutsu Master. All in all, piss her off, you're dead. Stay on her good side, you're safe. If you ask me, Sasuke got off easy."

She then smiled at him. "Good. You remember."

"How could I forget what you did to those few I watched piss you off?" Kakashi asked her.

"Oh, so you remember that?" Kushina asked, a raised eyebrow.

"I'll never forget. I had Obito's Sharingan revealed when it happened, after all."

"Oh yeah. That'll make it stick to your mind for good." Kushina commented, before chuckling. "So, what's been going on with my Sochi?"

"Well, we found out a few things. Number one, he's a Master Jupiter Adept."

"Only one way to prove that." Kushina interrupted. "He has to face off with one of the Warriors of Vale. I did so with Piers, and I severely out-shined him in Psynergy alone. The moment I started with Ninjutsu he drew the line, and called me a master. The two Naruto would need to face are named Sheba and Ivan."

"Those are my parents." Karis pointed out. "I haven't seen my father go all out, though. How does this test work?"

"Well, it's up to Warrior you try to gain the title from. Piers and Mia were together when I asked for the test. Piers told me I would have to fight to gain his approval, but Mia would rather stick to healing. The test varies on the one you choose. Being a Kunoichi, I chose Piers. Mia watched it, and Piers gave the approval. Knowing every bit of a Psynergy branch is only the first step. So, do you know where they are, Karis?"

"Well, dad said he'd be near the western edge. Mom, I don't know. Dad said she had to check on the Jupiter Lighthouse, so that's all I can say. Haven't gotten any word from them since we left on our own journey."

"I see. Where do they live? I figure that my son will have to face off with one of them."

"Just southwest of the Goma Plateau, but we've got business to deal with first. My friends and I have to gain a Mountain Roc feather."

"That reminds me." Kushina stated. "The Mountain Roc is known for two things among beastmen. One of which makes it Illegal for a Beastman to harm one."

"You know what it is?" Kakashi asked. "Naruto wasn't very forthcoming as to why."

"He probably doesn't know. The only ones that know why is the royal family, and myself of course."

"How did you find out?" Briggs questioned.

"I snuck in and found their laws one night in Belinsk. Their senses are about the same as an Inuzuka's back home. If I can escape an Inuzuka's senses, then I can hide from those guys." Kushina told them, before her eyes went serious. "The reason why is because of something known as the Magma Orb. It has something to do with a device known as the Alchemy Dynamo. What it does exactly, I don't know. It wasn't in there, but I know there's a reason this connection is feared."

The gears in Sakura's head started turning at a ridiculously fast pace. _'Dynamo gets activated, Eternal Darkness from an Eclipse, Possible Shadow Army... Could the Magma Orb be the trigger for the Alchemy Dynamo?'_ She shook her head. "I think I just figured it out."

Everyone looked at her. "The Magma Orb. What if this Magma Orb would activate the Alchemy Dynamo?"

Kakashi then realized the train of thought. "You mean..."

"It's only a theory, but... If I'm right on this, and Magma Orb activates it..."

"The Tuaparang will try to get it." Matthew said, catching on. "And that means we have to get it first."

Everyone nodded. "Briggs, I'll be going with them. I wish you luck on your travels." Kushina stated.

"If you can find a way home, tell them you asked for help from a Pirate King." Briggs replied. "And if you can get my son out of the pickle he's in, then please do."

Kushina nodded. "Come on. I'll lead you to Talon's Peak. Rumor has it, the Mountain Roc tends to roost there."

They all nodded, and left, though Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and flung him over his shoulder, as they walked out. They decided to rest up, and left the next morning. Kushina had led them North, to a Forest Town called Saha. "Their Dream Leaves always gives you a peaceful sleep. I always keep a few on me for those restless nights." Kushina said.

Since it only took them a single day to get there, it was easy going. Kushina was sizing up the kids and their skills. Sasuke seemed to fight like his father, but on the edge between his father and mother in personality.

She just had to push him towards his mother's end. At that time, since it was nearing dusk, they decided to rest up under the Dream Tree. She looked confused. "Something's wrong." Kushina said. "It's not in good shape."

"Ah, Kushina." Someone nearby said, earning her attention. "You're right. An Unknown disease has caught the Dream Tree."

"Any idea what's wrong?" She asked, ignoring her companions.

"No, but those that take the Dream Leaves in its current state tend to have nightmares. When they do so, and sleep under the Dream Tree, they find themselves in a bog of sorts, and normally die in their sleep. There are only two that didn't die, and they spoke of the bog, and a swimming Salamander. Then again, they were novice hunters. You're a Professional warrior. Maybe you could help."

"Hmm... If I knew what to do, then I'd do it."

Sakura cleared her throat. "I believe it would be easiest to go into this bog and take out the Salamander."

Kushina and the woman looked at her. "You think that the Salamander is causing it?" The woman asked.

Sakura shrugged. "It's the best idea we've got. Besides, I wanna see what all the hype is about."

The woman nodded and handed out the Dream leaves. "Just make sure you ingest the leaves somehow. Easiest way is through tea, but it isn't the only way."

"Hmm..." Kakashi said. "So, how long do we have until they take effect?"

"An hour at most." The old lady said.

They all nodded, and were lead to the Dream Tree, and found the area underneath. "I'll leave you to it."

They all just ate and chewed the leaf, and fell to the ground quickly.

They opened their eyes, and the exit was cut off. Kakashi was about to do something about it, before he noticed the Circle of Light. The others woke up soon afterwards. "Looks like that's the way into the Bog." Kushina said. "Alright, I hope we're good to go here."

The rest of the team nodded, and they walked into the Circle of Light. They found out quickly that it lead to a Swamp with pretty dense fog. Most of them could barely see. Kushina realized the feeling of the area. "This is like a Mindscape."

"Mindscape?" Karis asked, confused.

Kushina looked at her. "A Mindscape is basically a Physical Representation of the mind. For Jinchuuriki, it's where they can talk to their Bijuu face to face. Some with multiple Personalities can use it to talk to the other personalities. They're all separate there, and they can talk directly."

"So, this place, if the owner of the Mindscape we're in wills it, we could be forced out?"

"If they can overpower our own, then yes. They could. It's one of the reasons a Yamanaka tends to _avoid_ going into the minds of a Jinchuuriki. The Bijuu could try to kill them, if not properly contained. If your will can overpower their by 50%, then you can force them our through sheer force of will."

"So, do you know whose Mind this is?" Sasuke asked, before seeing the Salamander heading their way.

"My guess? The Dream Tree. It wants someone to help it. Who are we to deny it?" Kushina asked, before noticing the Salamander, and her eyes narrowed. "That would be our target."

They all nodded, ready for a fight, but Kushina held out her arm. "Let me handle this one. Out of all of you, only Kakashi knows how I fight. Take careful note. Sasuke, use your Sharingan, and try to keep up. Karis, I hope you can use Reveal. Out of everyone, you're the only ones, aside from Kakashi who could possibly keep up with how badly I intend to mutilate this bastard." She then grabbed the hilt of her sword, and pulled it out slowly, before starting to walk on the Swamp Water, causing the Salamander to surface, ready to strike.

Three skulls came out of seemingly nowhere, but were instantly cut in half. Sasuke could see the blur, but he _knew_ he wouldn't be able to dodge or counter it. _'So fast...'_

Kakashi looked on, slightly scared. _'Something tells me that... Kushina's going to raise hell when we get back. She's twice as fast as last time.'_

Kushina was now in front of the Salamander, and kicked up faster than even Kakashi could keep up., she then jumped up, split into 20, and each Clone sent several slashes from all directions, jumping on the air at high speeds. Sakura noticed one above them all, the Blood red Katana poised down, and she came down, and literally cut off its head in the strike, causing the head to land on the platform near the others, and she landed next to the clones on the water.

"Air hop. Gotta love it." She walked to the Thing, and pulled the tusk out before tossing it to Tyrell. "It's actually a Crush Tusk. It'll come in handy later on. I can almost guarantee it. Mars Specific, unfortunately. I could never learn to use it. I recognized it, as I had come across a few myself. The Tusk tends to sell for a lot, but I don't think it'll be a good idea to sell that one. These things are hard to come by." Kushina told them, and they all nodded, before they heard a voice saying "Thank you."

Kushina, knowing this to be the owner of the mindscape, was the only one to reply. "You're welcome!" She was the last one through, and then they found themselves in a separate dream until they woke up in the morning.

Sakura looked ragged, but rested. "Note to self: Don't aggravate my Inner." She mumbled.

Kushina heard this, before heading outside, finding something to eat, and checking the leaves. She nodded with a smile, as it was now Dawn.

The lady from before was wondering if they managed it, but seeing the leaves, she nodded with a smile. "Looks like you did it, Kushina." She said, earning a smile from the red head.

"Yeah. It was easy pickings." She admitted. "That thing was actually a Sludge Lizard, not a Salamander. I've come across 2 in my travels. They're not much of a threat. Its the Mental Effects they can bring. I've survived the worst Mental Status I know of. A Sludge Lizard just can't compare to a 500 year old Demon in your mind." She shrugged. "Honestly, it could've been easier, but it could've been a _lot_ harder."

"Thank you, Kushina." She replied. "Should I bring some refreshments to the others in your group?"

"Please do. I'll head there myself and let them know."

"So, you heading to Talon's Peak?" The woman asked.

"That's where our target is."

"What's the target?"

"Just a really large bird." Kushina shrugged. "Gotta get it for a friend."

'Oh. I see. Well, if you need help, don't hesitate to ask."

Kushina went back and waited for the rest to awaken. Turns out that Tyrell was a heavy sleeper, and the last to wake. When he did, the food was already there.

Karis rolled her eyes as she ate. _'Figures that it would be food to wake him up.'_

The rest didn't comment, not seeing any need to. Amiti was glad that the Ice Queen wasn't awake, even though Kakashi was.

That was the strange thing. Amiti found himself in a field with Kakashi, the Sand Prince and the Ice Queen. The two got front row seats to the Sand and Ice Royals going at it. Amiti tried not to watch, but couldn't help it. Same with Kakashi, but he was actually liking it.

Amiti just sighed after they had eaten. It was quite the feast, which the group wasn't expecting, but Tyrell liked. Amiti was the first to speak after the meal. "Kakashi, if we ever do this again, I'm stopping those two from going at it. No matter what it takes."

"It wasn't that bad." Kakashi stated.

"That's because you and her both agree on the smut you read." Amiti pointed out.

Kushina looked at Kakashi. "Icha Icha?"

Kakashi was suddenly scared, but nodded. After a few seconds she spoke. "Does Naruto read it?"

He shook his head. "If he does, I haven't seen them."

She smiled at him. "Good. Not until he's 16."

"Ask him his age." Matthew said. "I mean, if there's a Time displacement like Kakashi said, then time here flows differently than where you're from, so spending some time here would change his actual age, wouldn't it?"

Kushina looked at Matthew and thought about it. "You have a point. I've been here for eight years. Haven't given up on a way back."

Matthew nodded. He knew she wouldn't have given up. It was in her eyes. "Kushina, do you know where Talon's Peak is exactly?"

"Of course I do. There's a small mountain range to the North of Kolima Forest. Talon's Peak is there. At the rate we were moving yesterday, we'd make it there within two days. Then it's a 4 day trip to Belinsk. We've got 8 days to get Eoleo out of whatever situation he's in."

"Naruto's using him to draw in the Tuaparang. He says they need to be taken out." Tyrell said. "Frankly, after seeing what Blados and Chalis are capable of, I'd have to agree."

Kushina was slightly confused, but the rest weren't. "Fill me in here. Who are those two?"

"Blados is on your level in Kenjutsu, Kushina. I could barely keep up. If not for my Ninjutsu prowess, and the Sharingan, I would've died against him last time we fought. Chalis is just as dangerous, but for you, Karis and Sakura, she'll be much easier to beat." Kakashi stated. "Sure, you're faster now, but Blados is still good. The two of them together would kill me. I'm not arrogant enough to say that I could kill them both without any serious repercussions. I'd either die taking them both out at once, or the one I didn't kill would kill me."

"Hmm, so I'd be taking Blados." Kushina mused.

They made their way through Kolima Forest, but was brought to Tret and Laurel by a Venus Djinni named Pewter.

Apparently, Tret is a Waelda. Kushina called the race "A bunch of Rooted Ents". Laurel had agreed, saying that it was an accurate description from the human's point of view.

Tret had told them what they needed to know, and filled in any blanks that they had. However, Sakura had a question. "Tret, do you know anything about the Shadow Army?"

"Shadow Army?" The giant tree, Tret, questioned, as he thought about it. "No, I do not."

"Sakura, how do you know about them?" Kushina asked. "They were the Kyuubi's servants long before he was first sealed. He told me of them, but they wouldn't listen to Mito, so she put them in a Shadow Realm. I don't know the full story, only Kurama did, but they gave their loyalty to Kurama for some reason. Why, I don't know, but, from what we know, if the Alchemy Dynamo is activated, then anyone of the Shadow Armies would likely go berserk if brought out. You think they'll come?"

"I think that Naruto thought they would." Sakura admitted.

Kushina looked at her, and nodded. "It would be a good idea to prepare if they do."

The rest nodded. If Kushina didn't like them, then they _knew_ it was a possible threat.

It had taken them another day to climb up to Talon's peak, where they saw the Mountain Roc. The trek up was quicker, since Kushina had led them up. The Shinobi were far better at this stuff, but Kushina preferred the natural method. Even without Kurama sealed inside of her, her Chakra levels are still nothing to sniff at.

There, they saw the large ass bird. Karis looked at the bell-like... thing on the underside of the beak. "How do we get a single feather?" She asked. "That's why we came here in the first place."

"Hit the bell." Kushina stated. "A Psynergy Slap is really the only thing that works. You have to wake it up, and the bell will do just that. I've leveled a mountain with a single punch, and the same thing doesn't work on this. I was always confused as to why Slap Psynergy works, but I digress. Mind over Matter is _not_ my forte. That was my husband's job."

Karis got into position, and used the Slap Glove. "I still don't get how that works when I put more force and power into my punches."

"Like you said, Kushina. It's Mind over Matter." Kakashi stated.

Just then Kushina, Kakashi, hell everyone noticed the two new people, and several others rappelling down. "The guy with the large sword is Blados." Kakashi said, drawing Shiroi Kiba. "The girl with a heart on her shirt and horns is Chalis."

"Oh, calm down. We aren't here to fight. We merely came to get the Magma Orb from the Mountain Roc."

Blados grunted. "You got here first. You take on the Mountain Roc. You win, you get the Orb. You lose, we take it out and get the orb. We respect dibs. You got here first, you get first shot. We aren't going to interfere until you die."

Kushina narrowed her eyes but nodded. She'd keep an eye on those two.

It turns out, the Adepts had some good luck with it, and took it out, picking up the 3 Feathers that fell off. It took them 20 minutes, but they managed it. Kushina bit her finger, and slammed the bloodied hand on the ground, making a Large Psynergy Crystal appear in a puff of smoke. "Got this tied to me. I bring it anywhere I go, in case I need a quick recharge. Comes in Handy. Bang your head on it. Slight headache but it'll recharge your Psynergy levels to full, and recover most of your stamina."

All of the Adepts in the group did just that, and, true to her word, all of their Psynergy was back, full force, and they could feel their stamina recharged. "Uh... Quick question. What didn't you bring this thing up sooner?" Sakura asked, confused.

"There was no need." Blados grunted.

"True to our word, you get the Magma Orb. You beat it, you get it." He snorted. "We're out." Blados went up with a grappling hook, as did Chalis, who blew a kiss at Matthew, earning a growl from Sakura. _'Little bitch...'_

"**_My sentiments exactly."_** Sakura's inner stated. **_"CLAIM YOUR MAN, CHA!"_**

Karis was already inside, seeing gathered all of the Magma Fragments before finding the Magma Orb.

She looked at them, and nodded, showing off the orb. "Come on, let's head to Belinsk. We need to meet up with Naruto. We've got our part done. Now time to let him know. Same with Sveta."

The rest of the group nodded, including Kushina. On the trek through the forest, Kakashi had filled her in on the little details he knew of. What he knew of their marriage was a part of it. He decided to tell her of the pranks, but not go into detail on them. He reasoned it would be better for Naruto to tell her.

They made their way to Belinsk, and found they had 2 days until Eoleo was supposedly boiled alive. They decided to rest up, since it was late, and then came out the next day. Eoleo was to die tomorrow, but Eoleo seemed much calmer than he should be. They got the band to play the Arangoa Prelude, which seemed to stop time, and opened a path in the center of the plaza. They heard a female voice.

"_Go into the passage. I shall meet you there. The path only opens when the Arangoa Prelude is played. Once the song stops, it closes."_

"Where's my son you beastman?" Kushina demanded.

"_If by son, you mean Naruto, then I'll tell you when you get down here. Hurry. There isn't much time."_

The group looked around, and went in. Apparently, most of the residents were affected, but the Adepts and Shinobi were not. They had a higher mental capacity, so they went into the passage.

As they reached the bottom, the path closed.

A few seconds later, Sveta walked up to them in the halls. "Sorry for misleading you all. Naruto and I can't harm the Mountain Roc."

"Where is my son?" Kushina's hair was split into 9 bunches that waved around like tails.

"He's on the surface, waiting for the right time. He has a deal with Eoleo, and he has to be up there to deliver." Sveta said, not making things any better. "I take it you're Kushina Uzumaki?"

This caused her to blink, her hair flowing down again. "How did you know?"

Sveta nodded. "I knew your name before he left Weyard 8 years ago. I also knew what you looked like, because he found out from Kurama, and told me. You fit the description he gave me."

"Sveta, what is the deal he has with Eoleo? Briggs is going to do something soon, and try to get him out."

Sveta shook her head. "Naruto planned for that. Briggs will be coming for his son, the Tuaparang were going to try and activate the Alchemy Dynamo using the Magma Orb, which I assume you have?" Kakashi pulled it out, and she nodded. "Apparently, Naruto knows of the Shadow Army, and believe that they will come when the Eternal Eclipse comes around. The combination of the Golden Sun, and the Eclipse Tower rising will start an Eclipse. The Eclipse Tower would rise the moment the Alchemy Dynamo is activated. Naruto plans to get that to happen, get Eoleo out, and all of us get out on Briggs' Ship. Then we head somewhere, he hasn't figured that part out yet, and destroy the Eclipse Tower with something equally powerful. I don't know what it is, but... He says the Original Umbra Armor will be needed. I think he knows what it is."

Matthew's eyes widened. "You mean he _wants_ us to activate it?"

Sveta nodded. "It's all part of his plan. Get the Tuaparang to think they've won, and then shut them out, showing they didn't hold any of the cards. Volecheck knows this. Naruto, Volecheck and I are the only ones that know this much, and it's Naruto's plan."

After a moment of silence, Sasuke spoke next. "Which way?"

"Sasuke, are you serious?" Tyrell asked. "I mean, sure he may claim to be a Master Jupiter Adept but..."

"The Claim is real. I saw it happen." Sveta stated. "It was before he left last time."

"Then which one did he face?" Kushina asked.

"Sheba. I was nowhere near good enough, but he did. But what she had him do..." She shook her head amused. "Let's just say that he was glad he chose Sheba, so he could show off his Pranking Prowess."

"Wait, he didn't fight her?" Kushina asked, confused.

Sveta shook her head. "This way. No, Kushina, he didn't." She started walking, the rest following her. "You see, what Sheba wanted him to do, was tie his Psynergy into an Epic Level Prank, and not get caught. He had 3 targets, and two weeks for each one. He got the final one at the beginning of the fourth week total. Total time: 3 weeks, 2 days." Sveta shook her head again. "Those days were fun. Naruto was able to figure out their entire lives within a few days, and knew what they were going to do, and then made a line of Psynergy based pranks which the target fell into on the first shot. Long story short, she called him two things when she saw what happened. He was a Greater Prank Genius than she _ever _was, and had become a Master Jupiter Adept. What I didn't understand, and still don't, is how he managed to tie in the weather."

"Wait, he tied the weather into a prank?" Kushina asked, impressed.

"Yeah. You'd have to ask him, as I don't know how he did it. He always said that a Great Prankster never reveals his secrets." Sveta shook her head. "I'm nowhere near his level in pranking. Get him into an enemy village during a war, and tell him to cause as much Chaos as possible, and he'll be able to do it. He could get them to surrender that way. He helped with Bilibin on that. We got them to surrender, and we let them keep what they already had, using Border Town as the actual border."

They found a pillar coming out of the ground. "You have any Magma Shards?" Karis nodded, pulling one out. "Put it on this." She did, and the nearby wall came down. "Let's move on."

They continued through, and had to open quite a few more doors. They had one more Magma Shard, but they had found their way into the Alchemy Dynamo. "We're here." Just then a giant face appeared before them: A Ward.

The group looked at the face covering the door in front of them. _"You are not welcome here. Leave now."_

"Guardian of the North, we must pass."

"_Child of Jupiter, you know not what needs to be done."_

"I know enough. We must stop the Tuaparang from completing their goals. If that means we must destroy the Eclipse Tower, then that is what we must do."

The Ward groaned. _"Complete the puzzle here. You have one hour."_

Several crystals appeared in the room. Sveta was now worried. She may have been a quick thinker, but she wasn't that good at Puzzles. Sakura noticed this, and was glad at this, causing her to grin. Sveta noticed this. "Why are you grinning? I don't know how to get a puzzle like this done."

"You may not, but I think we can handle that." Sakura's grin faded, before looking at Amiti. "Amiti?Insight. It'll tell us what we need to use on each Crystal."

Amiti nodded, and told them what was needed and pointed at each crystal. The Adepts did what they needed to, and it only took 10 minutes. The Ward groaned. _"You have passed this test, Adepts. You may pass."_ Before it dropped, two others were coming into the area. _"Wait. Two more are coming."_

Sveta sniffed a few times, using Track Psynergy. "Blados and Chalis..." She growled.

It was 5 seconds before the two showed up. "So, the former princess is down here too. We were hoping you'd open the core for us." Chalis said, winking at Matthew, earning a growl from Sakura.

"Heh, You've got what we don't: Variety. Thought you could handle it."

"_Adepts, get rid of those two, and I shall open."_ The Ward spoke.

"We plan on it." Sveta said, getting into a stance, facing Chalis. "I've got Chalis. She's been flirting with my husband."

"Husband? Deary, I don't flirt with married men."

Sveta growled. "Bitch, Naruto Uzumaki, the fox of Nine, is my husband and Eternal Mate!" She charged, before taking on a larger, more powerful form.

What the group saw, however, looked like a werewolf with Chains wrapping the body, and no trace of a human in form. She stood at 7 feet tall, buff arms, legs, and Dark purple fur. Lots of fur.

This beast, who they all knew was Sveta, charged Chalis and sent a right straight, which she couldn't dodge, for some reason. The moment it hit Chalis' face, her eyes widened, before she went soaring through the air, over three 20 foot wide gaps in the floor, before Sveta charged her again.

Everyone, even Blados, blinked. The Ward was the first to comment. _"She's pissed."_

Kushina was both impressed, and a little ticked herself. _'She's got a Temper natural to an Uzumaki. Bonus points for me.'_

Blados then looked at the others, but Kushina stepped forward. "I heard you almost beat Kakashi." She drew her blade, and pointed it at Blados. "Let's see how you fare against the one that taught him how to use a sword in the first place."

Blados drew his own blade, and the two went at each other. It was only 5 minutes in that the two were in a deadlock. "You're good. Almost Jounin level." Kushina commented. "But it's not good enough!" She broke the lock, sent his blade flying into the wall, and was about to behead him, before she felt something incoming, and jumped back instead. Good thing, too.

Chalis crashed into him, and they both slammed into the wall, before 7 powerful bolts of lightning hit them both frying them, but that was nothing compared to the punch that threw them _through_ the wall from the Beastform Sveta.

She walked back, and turned back to her humanoid self. She huffed. "You don't flirt with married men, my ass." She looked at Kushina. "Sorry, we'll talk later on my anger issues, but we don't have time for that right now."

"You're almost as much of a spit fire as I am." Kushina commented, before looking at the Ward. "You gonna let us through?"

"_You killed them both, though it was only two of you instead of the group."_

"You don't piss off an Uzumaki." Kushina stated.

"You don't flirt with my husband, either." Sveta stated. "I tend to lose control. At least I can put it off as the Beast Within while in Beastform."

The two looked at each other and nodded. The Ward gave a small smile, and then left, allowing the door to open. Everyone looked at the two females, and thought the same thing, aside from Kakashi. _'Note to self: Don't piss them off.'_

Kakashi had other thoughts. _'Sveta has just as much of a temper as Kushina... Kami have mercy on anyone that pisses them both off. I know they won't.'_

They went through and found a man in a mask. "Who are you?"

"Ryu!" Matthew shouted.

"Ah, I'm glad you made it." the man in the mask said. "Put the Magma orb on the Pedestal. If not, Volecheck shall be killed."

Most of them growled, but Sveta wasn't one of them. No, she was smirking. "You really think that you've got my brother in such a position?"

This caused confusion. Sveta pulled out the Magma Orb. "You're too predictable, Ryu." She put the orb in place. "If you think you've got us outsmarted, you don't know what's _really_ going on."

"Oh really?" Ryu stated, as the Alchemy Dynamo started. "Well, if you can't get out of here quickly enough, you'll die. Your heroes are down here, the Eternal Eclipse is starting, the world is on the path to ruin. Where is my disadvantage?"

Sveta smirked. "You're missing someone to call this a full set of heroes."

"Please, the Warriors of Vale failed to kill me. What makes you think their heirs can?"

"Who said anything about him being related to the Warriors of Vale?" Sveta went into her Beast mode. "Kakashi, Kushina, take the others, and use Shunshin to get out of here. Head to the port. Briggs just docked." Sveta jumped up, and nearly hit Ryu.

"You're faster than the reports."

"You can thank the one that would mutilate you if you tried to kill me." Sveta growled out. The Shinobi and Adepts got out of there as soon as they could, but Sveta kept Ryu occupied. "Well, it seems my purpose here is complete. Th Eclipse Tower has risen. The Eternal Eclipse has begun. My true name is Arcanus. Farewell, Sveta of the Beastmen." The man warped out. Sveta looked up, and saw the place collapsing.

She then jumped from the debris and went through the ground, and ended up in the Theater.

She found the rest of them facing off with a Crystal Dragon. The battle was put on hold when she bust through the floor, earning the attention of the Dragon. "So, they woke you up, Crystallux." Beast Sveta mused. "Prepare yourselves guys. I'll kick him to you. Hit him hard, and hit him fast." Sveta blurred out, and ended up on the other side of the Dragon, before sending a kick that made contact with the Dragon's back, sending it towards the others that sent out their most powerful Psyengetic Spells.

The combined damage was enough to take it out.

They then looked at Volecheck. "Brother, where are Naruto and Eoleo?" Sveta asked, reverting back to normal.

"I do not know, Sveta." He took a few sniffs. "Although, I'd bet they're in the Town Square. I'm smelling Ozone coming from there. No blood, but with those Shadow Fiends out there, I can't say I'm surprised. There's no end to them. You've done your part of the plan. Time for me to do my part. He won't tell me his part, but tells him that, should his plan work out in its entirety, then the Eternal Eclipse will never return. All I know is, he plans to destroy the source. How, I don't know, but he says that's his part. Oh, and he said a Blood Clone is going to be in use."

Kushina's eyes widened. "A blood clone..."

"Come on. We need to get to Naruto, and get out of here." Sveta said, running out the main entrance.

The rest followed, and saw Several Black Spiders with Yellow lines along their bodies. When they reached town square they saw a 20 year old Naruto and a male with Dark hair, an armor. Possibly a pirate. The two were taking on the spiders. The Pirate was using a sword, while Naruto held a Lightning Bolt that extended. He was in his Umbra armor.

The two had taken out another wave, and Eoleo, the Pirate, spoke up. "How many of these things are there?"

"As long as the shadows exist, there is no limit. They'll keep coming back." Naruto replied, before looking at the others. "There's the group, but... No..."

"Huh? You mean Kushina, right?"

"Kaa-san..." Naruto whispered.

Kushina saw him, and was instantly right next to him. "Naruto..." Their eyes met, and they knew. It wasn't an illusion. "It's really you, isn't it? This isn't a dream?"

"If it were, it would be a really screwed up one." Naruto admitted. The rest of the group made it, including Sveta. "What are you going to have my brother do in your plan, Naruto? I know that he has a part in it, but you never explained it."

Naruto looked around. "Later. Right now, we have to get to the pier. I'll explain his part when we're in safer waters." More Shadow Scuttlers appeared, and Naruto pointed the Lightning Bolt in his hand at them, before several bolts were sent out and killed them instantly, making them turn back to shadows. "We have to move, and fast."

The rest nodded, including Kraden. They ran to the Pier, and got on a boat. "Cast off!" Naruto shouted.

"Right!" Eoleo replied, as the ship took off. Briggs had not survived the fighting, but they had three more with them. People from Sana.

Naruto looked at them, as they took off. "Who are you three?"

"That bastard Arcanus took my sister."

"Arcanus is a Mercury Adept. A Powerful one."

"That he is." Kraden said. "I was wondering something, though." The old man stated. "Belinsk was oddly unpopulated during the escape. With your talk of a plan regarding Volecheck, I believe you would know where they are."

"First, tell me what you know happened. I'll fill in any blanks as needed." Kraden took on an annoyed face, but complied. When he was done, Naruto thought on it and nodded. Kushina was there, as was Sveta. "The Alchemy Dynamo needed to be activated for the plan to work. You say it was a mistake, and Belinsk has been lost forever. I don't agree on either point."

"What do you mean?"

"The Rise of the Eclipse Tower was planned by both me and the Tuaparang. Their goal is to shroud the world in Darkness. My goal is to destroy power of the Eclipse Tower. I've got it all planned out, too. There are 5 phases to the plan. The Second Phase has been completed. That is the Evacuation of all Beastmen in Morgal, along with their King, who just so happens to have a Blood Clone of him, still in the Castle."

This caused Kushina's eyes to widen. "You mean... You planned this?"

Naruto nodded. "I knew this would happen. Those things back there that seem to thrive in the shadows. You saw them, right?" They all nodded, as did the other Adepts that came up to them. "That was the Shadow Army. The Kyuubi no Yoko's loyal servants, and they've gone berserk due to the power of the Eternal Eclipse, or as Kraden knows it, the Grave Eclipse. The power released increases the strength of normal monsters, but tears away at their normal instincts, and replacing them." Naruto shook his head

"Wait, you know what they really are?" Tyrell asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I recognized a few of them from when Kurama was still with me. The Spider ones are Shadow Scuttlers. Then there was a few Gloom Skorpnas near the Pier. Kurama didn't summon them, but he gave me memories of them, should I ever encounter them. They're his old servants, no doubt about it." He shook his head. "Since they're berserk, not even Kurama can bring them back. The only way to do so is to get rid of the Source of the power causing them to go berserk. Namely: The Eclipse Tower."

"And that's your goal?" Kraden questioned. "Destroy the Eclipse Tower?"

Naruto nodded. "I know how to do it too. However, I don't know where the keys to get to it are. Wasn't able to find out in time. There are Three Orbs needed to open the gate, and even then we'd need the Original Set of Umbra Armor to finish the journey."

"What do you mean? What could be powerful enough to rival the Eclipse Tower?" Eoleo questioned.

"The Apollo Lens." Was Naruto's response. "I know where it is, and we need 3 Gems to get on the path. Near the end of the path, Light shines bright enough to cause bodily Harm. That's where the Umbra Armor comes in. It can block the harmful effects of the light, thus allowing us to proceed to the end. But even _that_ has its limits."

Sveta nodded. "'When the light is strong, the Umbra Armor can weaken it to a normal state.' It's a Legend among the Beastmen. The same Legend gave birth to Naruto's Armor, which is really just a pale imitation. I don't know if it's strong enough to handle the High Powered Light the original could, and it would be better to be sure. The Original Set, not even I know where it is."

Naruto nodded. "No, but I know someone who might. For now, we should head to Harun Village. We need to get out of this Darkness, rest, and Resupply. Harun, to my knowledge, is the closest town that can help in that regard."

Eoleo nodded in agreement. "Here on out, you're Captain of this Ship, Naruto. You got me out, and though my father is dead, you've got a plan to get them back for doing this."

Naruto shook his head. "I've got the plan, sure. Still..." He looked at the Adepts. "Who's been leading your group?"

Everyone pointed at Sakura and Matthew, aside from those picked up in Belinsk. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why Sakura?"

"Puzzle Expert. You should know this." Sakura stated, causing Naruto to cross his arms, and think, before nodding.

"Good point. Your brain is your best point. Always has been." Naruto said, earning a round of nods. "If you guys want me as the leader, then you'll have to trust me enough to know that I know what I'm doing. Can you all agree with that?"

They all looked at each other, then Kraden, and then back at Naruto, before nodding. "Alright. If you say so." Naruto looked out, and saw an incoming batch of Gloom Skorpnas. "Dammit. More of them." Kakashi was about to act, but Naruto put out an arm. "I may have helped Eoleo in Belinsk, but he hasn't seen my full strength. Let me handle them."

"You think you can do it?" Kushina questioned.

"I don't think." Naruto got on the railing. "I _know_ I can do it." He moved his right foot back, put up his left in in a half-ram sign. The right arm was at his side, also in a Half-ram Sign, but this one was pointed forward. Those watching noticed that his foot was firmly planted on _something_, but they couldn't see what. Kushina was the first to notice. "Wind Step..."

"What's the Wind Step?" Sakura asked, confused.

"It's a Chakra Control Exercise. It comes after Wind Hopping, which you all saw me use in the Dream Tree." Kushina stated. "I guess he learned that from Kurama, like I did."

"You're right, Kaa-san. I did learn it from Kurama. This is an Original Move. One that I've only used 3 times before." Naruto said, staring at the Gloom Skorpnas approaching. Wind started to ruffle around his right arm, before Lightning joined it. "This is an Original Jutsu, that requires one to be a Jupiter Adept, and have access to Chakra. At full strength it could level a large city here. Belinsk would be nothing but ruins if I used this on it."

Sveta's eyes widened. "You don't mean..."

"Yes, I do." Naruto replied, his eyes hardening. The Wind circled around the arm, creating a small Cyclone. The Lightning traveled down the arm, and then gathered at the hand.

"20%." Naruto said, before throwing his right arm out as if punching the air. What came of it:

A massive torrent of winds, followed closely by Lightning traveled down the path towards the Skorpnas and obliterated them in an instant. The range was wider than any of them, sans Sveta, thought it would be.

Kushina's eyes bulged. "How did you come up with that?" She asked, in shock.

"And can you teach any of us?" Karis asked.

Naruto looked at Karis, and then Kushina. "For Karis, the answer is no. I can't. If one has a strong enough affinity to Wind and Lightning, then I could possibly bypass the Psynergy Requirement, but I couldn't say." He grabbed his right arm. "I'll admit I still haven't perfected it myself. I wouldn't dare train with it in Konohagakure, as I could easily level an entire Training Ground in one go. I finished it, but I haven't perfected it. I call it the Jupiter Cannon."

"Wait, if it's not perfected, then why did you use it?" Sakura asked, confused.

"You saw what I just did with it, right?" They all nodded. "That was 20% of the Jupiter Cannon's full strength. I _never_ use it past 50% power. Not after the first time I used it at that strength."

"What happened?" Kakashi questioned. Sveta used Nature's Boon on his arm, earning a nod of thanks.

"My arm was nearly torn off at the seams." Naruto said, earning shocked looks from everyone. "I know. It's that powerful. I can use it from my legs, and it has less of a drawback, but the real danger with that method is falling after using it."

"Why use it them?"

"Anywhere under 25% I have very little damage done to my arm. 40% the damage is physical, but nothing that can't be healed. When I did it at 50%, my Chakra Network, and yes I had it active, was almost shredded. If I were anyone else, my arm would've been torn off. At best, which is what happened in this case, the Chakra network in my right arm was shut down for 3 weeks, and the nervous system was also shut down for 2 weeks. In essence, my right arm was useless for 2 weeks, and I couldn't train to use Chakra in it for a week afterwards."

"He's right. Even using Boon, a Healing Psynergy in the Jupiter Branch, it took that long to heal it properly." Sveta added. "Which reminds me." She bonked him on the head. "Why did you use it when I specifically told you _not_ _to_?!"

Naruto was now on the floor, gripping his head where she hit him. "Hey!" Kushina started, but Naruto stopped her with his next sentence.

"I had that coming!" He shouted, his left hand in the air as he lay down, before he got up. "Sveta... That was my most powerful move at 20% of its maximum. The only reason I'd even _think_ to use it is if I'm pissed off beyond recognition, or a time like this when I have to show what I'm truly capable of. Ignoring all possible Injuries, I could use that at full power 50 times before I'm out of Chakra, in theory at least. Possibility of Injuries included into the equation, I've never tried going over 50% and I told you what happened the _last time_ I did that. I have the reserves, but my body can't handle that much power that quickly. That's the only problem with this one, and it's why I don't use it often."

Kushina glared at Sveta. "Why?"

Sveta looked at her. "Care to elaborate?"

"Why did you seduce him?" Kushina was growling, and Sveta returned the growl.

Naruto went Beastform and got inbetween them. _"No fighting you two!"_ The form was a Bipedal Fox with Golden Blonde fur. On the fur was armor that still seemed snug, a pair of gauntlets, boots, and goggles over the eyes. There were also Claws emanating from the gauntlets. There was also 9 tails flowing behind him. One paw was on Kushina's chest, the other on Sveta's chest. _"Kaa-san, she didn't seduce me. She had shown me something that I had never felt before I met her: Love. I didn't know what it was at first, but I felt it long before she had come out about it. Her father is the one that explained it to me, after I asked him about it. Even then it took me 2 years, and overhearing a teasing brother, to figure out she felt the same way. You can't seduce someone that doesn't know what love is. Before her, I had never known. I had no family: At the time, the closest I ever had to one was the Ichiraku's, but they didn't fit the bill at the time. I had no friends. Parents would have their children avoid me, and the first friend I made was actually Iruka-sensei and that was _after_ I got sent back. Old man Sarutobi never told me about the Kyuubi, though I already knew about him for years, always lied to my face about not knowing my parents, I knew about you from Kurama, and even though he does everything he can to keep the council from Executing me, it's not because of me. It's because of my father, which he obviously knows, and the fact that I am, or was, the Third Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."_

He looked at Sveta. _"Sveta... don't provoke her. Kurama always said she was bat-shit insane, yet a complete badass. If she actually tried, she'd kill you as you are now."_ Sveta backed down, but still glared at Kushina. _"Don't glare, either. Make peace, because she's your mother in law. Same with you, Kushina." _He sent the glare at her, causing her to back off. _"We're all on the same team. We have the same goal. Play nice or you both will end up dying. Either by the opponent, or by each other."_

They both looked away from him, not meeting his eyes, or each other's. Sveta spoke up first. "Sorry..."

Kushina looked at her in surprise. "Why are you sorry? I'm the one that got ticked off!"

Sveta now looked at her. "I married your son and didn't even think to ask you."

Kushina raised an eyebrow. "Did he choose?"

"_The first time, we both agreed, but I was taken back before it could happen. When I finally made it back, I left the decision to her. If she still wanted it to continue, it would still be on. If she didn't, as long as she were truly happy with her choice, I would've accepted her decision."_

They both looked at him, and then each other, before nodding at him again. Naruto then went back to normal, and looked at them both. "Sveta knows me. You don't, Kushina. I'm 19 years old, and a Genin of Konohagakure. Graduated at 19, though the records say I did so at 12. I was here for 7 years, and went back only to find 2 weeks passed by. I was there for 4 years, and 8 years had passed by here."

Naruto sighed, as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'll explain more later. For now, let's move out."

"What about my father?" Eoleo asked. "You think he'd be fine?"

Naruto shook his head. "It's the second reason I chose Harun. Warrior's Hill." Naruto looked at Briggs' corpse. "He may have been a Pirate, but he had the heart of a Warrior. I met him a few times, but never gave him my last name. From what I did know of him, he would either want to be cast into the sea as a Pirate, or given a proper Burial as a Warrior." He then looked at Eoleo. "I leave that choice to you. He's your father. You decide."

"Why don't you?" Eoleo questioned.

Naruto shook his head. "I don't have the right. It was my plan that got him killed. The Tuaparang wanted you dead, so I got Volecheck to convince them to lead Briggs in, who would be a much larger threat to them. Briggs was a Pirate King, yet he held more honor than most Samurai back home. I was hoping the others would've gotten to us so we can get to the ship before he died, but that failed." He sighed. "That's why I leave that decision to you. A Pirate's Funeral, or a Warrior's."

Eoleo thought about it, but looked at his father, and then nodded. "He lived his life on the sea. It's only fair that he gets to live his afterlife there, as well. Pirate's Funeral." Naruto nodded in response. "If that's your choice, then we'll get it ready. I'm partially responsible for his death, so I'll help." he held out a hand, which Eoleo gripped.

"I'm also going after the Tuaparang. Count me in with whatever you're after, as long as it screws them over." They both smirked, and nodded, before they went to make the coffin, which Naruto enhanced using Psynergy. The corpse was put into the coffin, and the crew gathered, alongside the Adepts. Eoleo said a few parting words, as did Kushina and Naruto, followed by Kraden. Eoleo then pushed it overboard, and fired the cannons as a sendoff. Eoleo looked at Naruto, who nodded in response. "Set course! Harun Village! Cast off!"

"Yes sir!" The crew shouted.

00000x00000

Chapter complete!

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	4. Chapter 4

Next up!

**Chapter 4**

The group of Adepts, and Kakashi, managed to escape the Darkness, though with a single problem. Before they could reach the Light side, a storm had come in. During said storm, Naruto was at the Helm, trying to lower the strength of said storm. It worked, but only by a small Margin. Using Chakra and Psynergy at once is draining, especially in large quantities.

As they finally got out, Naruto had passed out from exhaustion. The group looked at him. "Can't say that was a surprise." Kakashi said, before using a Medical Scan he copied a while back. "It's just Exhaustion. Chakra Exhaustion is minor, but its more than that. He's mentally exhausted."

"That explains it." Kushina said, before putting a small Psynergy Stone on his forehead. "Check his mind again."

Kakashi did so and was slightly surprised. "No longer Mentally Exhausted." He looked at her. "How did that rock do that?"

"It's a Psynergy Stone. You saw a bigger version of it at Talon's Peak. As he was Mentally Exhausted, it was a quick fix. He just drained his Psynergy."

"And the rock cures it." Kakashi stated.

"Larger ones are more sturdy, but the smaller ones tend to be a single use." Kushina explained. "There are other ways to restore Psynergy, but this is the fastest way."

Sveta walked up to them, and checked on Naruto, who was fine. "He's okay... He shouldn't have done that."

"He shouldn't have, but I'm not surprised in the slightest. If I could've then I would do the same thing." Kushina stated. "It's an Uzumaki thing. It's too bad I couldn't."

Sveta then looked at Kushina. "I think you guy should take the rest and disembark. Figure out if there is any sign of the Red or Yellow Orbs."

"Red and Yellow Orbs?" Sakura asked.

Sveta pulled out a Bright Blue Orb. "They look like this, but are in different colors. There's a total of three of them. I took this from Blados a while back. I didn't trust him, so I took something that would give me some leverage. This is one of the gems we need to get into the Apollo Lens. Naruto didn't know that Blados held it, and I wasn't able to tell him but I intended on doing so once Blados was either taken care of, or we had to leave Belinsk to continue in his plan, which he did tell me about."

Kushina nodded. "Alright. Sveta and I will stay on the ship. The rest of you should go ashore and get the supplies."

Eoleo was about to protest, but they heard Naruto, which was a surprise. "Kushina, Sasuke and Kakashi stay. Two of each Branch goes."

"Naruto..." Sveta was about to continue at the side of his prone body, but he continued, his voice weak. "Two of each Branch will help chances. We don't need more than that in a group."

"Karis should be fine on her own."

"Karis is more on Support. You and I are Offensive. Karis... won't be enough."

"Sochi, don't talk. You need to rest." Kushina stated.

"She's right, Naruto. You need it." Sveta added. "Don't make me use Sheep Count."

Naruto tried to shake his head, but his body was still numb. "Sveta... You need to..." He then saw sheep over his head, and he quickly fell asleep. "I'm not leaving you behind." She then used Spirit Sense on him, and found out there was another reason for them going there. "So that's what it was..."

"What?" Kakashi questioned.

"There was another reason for us going here. A rumor about the Third Eye." Sveta shook her head. "We'll have to completely open the Warrior's Temple on Warrior's Hill, we need to find it, and see who has it. In case Naruto can't use Reveal for us, a bearer of the Third Eye could do the same thing, but the Eye itself chooses, at least that's what he knows. The rest is just hearsay, and rumors. He thinks it may help us in the long run to have it."

Kushina looked at her. "You should go. Don't worry, we'll make sure he doesn't go out. You'll hear explosions from miles out, and, if you're above ground, you'll see them, too. If something happens, you'll know."

Sveta was hesitant, but nodded. "If there's one scratch on him, it's on you." Her glare turned her eyes from their usual green, to completely Blood Red, no pupil, no sclera, just pure Blood Red eyes. _"Am I clear?"_

Kushina noted the voice, and felt a shiver down her spine.

She didn't like the feeling she got: The feeling that one girl would completely _obliterate _her, and there would be nothing she could do about it. Then she shook her head. "If you want to do something to me for that, you'd be too late. If something happened to him, I'm already dead, and my body would be vaporized. One arm and no legs? I'll keep fighting. No arms and no legs? I'll bite... or just use the most powerful technique for Mercury Psynergy. I can summon Boreas _without_ the Djinn. I figure he can do the same with Thor, though I haven't seen him do it."

Sveta saw she meant every word, and nodded, more sure of it. She then disembarked alongside Sakura, and joined the rest. Sveta filled them in on what Naruto was hoping to find out here, alongside getting supplies. And Since he was unconscious at the moment, they could check it out.

They weren't able to get back for 3 days, in which, something _did_ happen to Naruto.

Kushina was worried, but Kakashi and Sasuke knew what happened... somewhat.

Apparently, Naruto had become Naruko, a 19 year old female, with C-cup, almost D-cup breasts. She was still the same height as when she was Naruto, but her hair turned a Deep crimson, matching Kushina's own, and seemed to reach Mid-back. They couldn't check the eyes without opening them, but the whisker marks faded from her cheeks. The face was now less angled, and more heart shaped. The armor had also changed to a Dark Purple one-piece knee-length dress that gave off the same aura of power.

The boots he was wearing now looked like 3" heeled boots in the same color as the dress, with the same aura. She also had an amulet around her neck, which radiated the same power and aura as the dress. The headband had fallen off, and wasn't affected. He was also wearing a pair of Dark purple gloves that looked to be made of Satin, but the three watching over him knew it wasn't.

No, it gave off the same aura as most of the Umbra armor he wore before.

Kushina was a little saddened that he had become a girl completely, but when the sadness passed, she was giddy that she now had a daughter to spoil... Two if she counted Sveta.

Kakashi had tried to dispel it, but it didn't work. Not even Kushina could, and it was strange. It was after she had checked him with a Medical Ninjutsu that she figured it out. Whatever happened turned Naruto into a full time woman.

The second night, Kushina came in to check on her, and her eyes narrowed, before trying to sense her Chakra. _'Nothing... I can sense Chakra for 8 miles. She's asleep and no one is fast enough to get in, get out, and _still_ be unnoticed by me in 5 minutes. Unconscious Teleport, maybe?'_ Kushina was confused and worried, she wrote up a note, and then walked out, her Katana ready, before trying to sense any trace of the former blonde's Chakra, or even her Psynergy.

After ten minutes of extensive Searching, she still had no luck. Her face hardened, and her hair was starting to flail.

Sveta came back, alongside the other Adepts, only to find Kushina pissed off. Sveta used Spirit Sense and found out she was constantly looking for a Chakra Trail, but can't find one. "Don't tell me..."

Kushina stiffly nodded, not caring if she tried to harm her. "How?"

"Trying to figure that out. No trails to follow, no sign of him, and no one, not even I am fast enough to get in, get out, and go 8 miles without _some_ kind of energy trail to follow. And there isn't any."

"What happened?" Sveta's voice was serious.

Kushina explained it. First day, the Gender Change. Second Night, the disappearance. Sveta's eyes darkened, before she started using her Spirit Sense Psynergy, but not on anyone present.

No, she used it on her mark, for some reason. She didn't know why, but it was what she found out that got her attention. Her eyes were no longer shadowed, and now showed surprise, before she turned to Eoleo. "How fast can you get us to Nihan Island?"

"Uh, four days if the weather allows it. No more than a week, though. Why?"

"That's where he's at. Yamata City, on the Island of Nihan. Same place where the Great Serpent used to be, before it was defeated by the Warriors of Vale." Sveta explained, her voice serious.

Eoleo looked at Matthew. "It's your call. You tend to lead without Naruto here, from what I know."

Matthew looked at the others. "We head for Yamata City. Naruto has the full aspect of his plan, and not even Sveta knows it. We need him for it, and I remember him saying that is where his friend is. We can kill two birds with one stone."

The rest of the group nodded, though Kushina and Sveta's faces hardened. The same thought passed through both of their minds. _'If something happens to you I swear... Whoever did it will _pay!_'_

-Nihan Island, 5 days later-

Naruko was sitting at the rim of the Dormant Volcano, she had gotten everything she needed and now she was trying to reactivate her Psynergy, so she could reverse it. She already figured out what was needed, as it happened back in Konohagakure.

-Flashback-

_Anko found a sleeping blonde in the middle of the Forest of Death. As she got there, the blonde turned into a Red headed female, with pretty generous assets for her age. "Gaki, what happened to you?"_

_Anko had decided to keep her in the Tower, and the kid finally woke up 3 days later. She had already found Chakra Exhaustion, and the girl was still recovering from that. "Gaki, what happened?" Anko asked, confused. "I mean, you're a girl now."_

_The red head looked at herself, and saw a 17 year old female, and the clothes she was wearing were a match for Anko's. "I... I don't know. I mean, I had a Shadow Clone use Sleep Psynergy on me, and... well, I was also low on Chakra. I don't know if the Chakra Exhaustion is a part of it, or it's just a side effect of Sleep on me. It could be, but I don't know."_

"_Look, gaki. As it stands, I'm having a hard enough time convincing the Hokage about not knowing where Naruto Uzumaki is, so I think you'll need a new name." Anko pointed out._

"_Call me Miko. She appeared in my mind after... My Psynergy unlocked." The red Head answered. "If I'm female and blonde, it's Naruko. Female like this, Miko. Male, just call me Naruto or whatever Alias I'm using at the time." She closed her eyes. "I can't draw on my Chakra... And my Psynergy is locked? Oh no."_

"_Can't take it down can you?" Anko shook her head. "Look, I'll teach you what you need to know while being a girl. I can tell you won't like it, though."_

"_You think I'd need the information if I get married?" Miko half-joked._

"_It could help. You'd know what your wife needs, and when she'd need them. Why?"_

"_Oh, just wondering." Miko asked with a large, though fake, smile._

_Anko noticed this, and didn't push the subject._

_-_End Flashback-

After two months, they had figured out how to reverse it, as they found out that Sleep triggered the Beastform Psynergy, which Naruto explained after feeling it out. However, it really only happened under two conditions:

First, he needs to be awake while suffering from Chakra Exhaustion.

Second, he can't be using Beastform to change his body.

When these two conditions are met, Sleep Psynergy will force him back into his "Miko" form, which he was now in. It would normally take 6 days to get his Chakra Reserves back to full. When that happens, his Psynergy would unlock itself, and he'd be able to use Beastform, before going back to his normal male form.

After that, he usually went back to his child form, but this time she wouldn't. This time, she intended to stay in the 19 year old Naruto form. But what got him was how he managed to use Warp Psynergy, being both unconscious, and unable to use Psynergy. He still wondered about the Staff 'she' had on her back.

She revealed a seal on her right forearm. _'This seal has the information I needed on the Umbra Gear.'_ She looked at the left forearm now. _'This one has the Red Orb. Never did I think that it was in Yamata City.'_

-Flashback-

_Miko had just entered the Palace at Yamata City, claiming to have business with King Susa. She was let through with hesitance, and was led through the Palace to the Audience Room where the man was, right next to his wife, Lady Kushinada. "Susa, it's been a while."_

_King Susa was confused. "I don't recognize you. Who are you?"_

"_My name is Miko. You met my brother 12 years ago. He saved your life back then, too. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."_

_Realization dawned on Susa's face. "Ah, right! I almost forgot about him. I still haven't paid him back, yet."_

"_What happened?" Kushinada asked._

"_Long story short, my guard was taken out right outside the port near Harapa. Remember when I was trying to get a peace agreement in that area?" Susa asked, earning a nod. "Well, some of the locals didn't like the new agreements, and decided to attack me and my guards. The guards were injured, and I was still unharmed, but... a kid, no more than 12 years old, managed to take them all out on his own. He gave his name, and ask if I was okay, but he left before I could offer him anything in return."_

"_He did not see the point in being rewarded at the time. He did so, because it was the right thing to do. However, he needs some help with something now. Something he didn't see coming before, and he's currently unable to make it here. As such, I told him I'd get it for him." Miko replied. "I figured that you wanted to repay him for his deeds back then, but as you said, he left before you could ask what he wanted."_

_Susa nodded slightly. "What does he need? I still feel the need to repay him. If it's within my power, I'll get it for him."_

_Miko nodded, while Lady Kushinada just stared. "Dear, what about the kingdom?"_

"_Love, I still owe him my life. If not for him, I wouldn't be here today." Susa stated._

_Kushinada was slightly hesitant, but saw the point. "What does he wish to have?" She asked, sighing._

_Miko told them what Naruto was looking for: The Location of the Umbra Gear, and 3 Sphere Shaped Gems. She said that he knew they wouldn't have the Umbra Gear, but she gave the possible size of the Gems._

_After a few moments of silence, Susa got up, and walked to a picture in the room, before removing it, revealing a Red Orb that was about a foot in Diameter. "This fit the bill for the Gem?" Susa asked._

"_How long have you had that?" Kushinada asked, confused. "I've never seen it."_

"_Something my father told me about, but never knew what its true purpose was. The only thing he knew was it had some kind of connection to Sol. What it was, not even he knew."_

_Miko walked over to it, and her eyes glowed, before she blinked them back to normal. "That's one of them, alright. Now we just need the other two. Any idea where they are?"_

"_I'm sorry, I don't. As for the Armor you described, this is a much older map that has the location of where each one was supposed to be hidden. As to where they would be on today's maps, I couldn't tell you. You'll need a historian that knows how the world has changed since the events of the Golden Sun to figure it out. Either that, or someone good at guessing while comparing the two maps." Susa shook his head. "I'm afraid that's all I can give. I'm sorry if it's not enough."_

_She looked at the map, and nodded. "This should do quite nicely. Thank you for your help. I appreciate it, and I believe he would too."_

"_That is all you are asking for?" Kushinada asked, now confused. "I mean, you don't have all the information you asked for, but you're fine with that?"_

"_He doesn't have any more information we need, so it's not like I'm going to ask for something else that we don't need, and there's nothing we really want aside from protecting our precious people."_

_Kushinada shook her head, got up and walked over to Miko. "I don't think those clothes are good for someone like you. They aren't practical, especially if you're looking for the Apollo Lens."_

"_Oh, we know where it is. Just not the keys, and the map is enough. And these clothes are far more efficient than they look."_

"_You don't believe you both could use Formal Clothing?" Kushinada asked._

"_Hmm... Don't need it. We don't like formalities. We never did, and it's genetic." Miko asked. "In our eyes, if we can't fight in it, we don't need it. Plain and simple."_

_Kushinada shook her head. "Just give me your measurements, along with his. I'll have it made of the most durable material we have, but still try to make it look formal. Trust me, you'll need it."_

"_Oh, fine." She took out a notepad, which caused the two to blink, she started writing in it, and drawing as well. She then ripped out two pages, and handed them to Kushinada. "That's all there is for both of us. If you insist on making us Formal Clothing, that's our measurements."_

_Kushinada looked at them both and nodded. "Alright. I'll have them made as soon as possible. Could you stick around town for now? At least until they're done."_

_Miko sighed, and nodded. "Alright, I will. But I don't do good sitting in one place for too long. My brother and I are the same in that regard."_

"_I see. Well, maybe you can help our daughter. Something ails her, but we can't find the cause. Do you think you can help? It would give you something to do."_

_Miko's eyes glinted. "Oh, I think that would help me out, quite a bit."_

_Kushinada nodded at Susa, who then lead Miko to a brown haired girl that was currently in a coma. Miko looked all over, and shook her head. Then her eyes glowed for a few seconds. "Hmm... At least I can still use Reveal. That'll help me out, I suppose." Miko shook her head, before her eyes started glowing again. After a few minutes, Miko shook her head, before looking at Susa._

"_Lady Miko?"_

"_I know what's going on, but... I'm afraid I can't help." Miko looked at Himi. "She has powers, and abilities that her body and mind can't seem to handle. That, in tandem with something she saw that was traumatic, caused the coma. I'm sorry, but I can't help."_

_Susa sighed. "I was afraid of this. Don't worry, I won't hold it against you. The healers couldn't figure that much, anyway. At least now we know the cause of it."_

_Miko then shook her head. "Just because I can't help, doesn't mean I don't know how to fix it. I just don't have the means on my person."_

"_Wait, you know what is needed?"_

_Miko nodded. "Yes, I do." She looked at Himi again. "She needs a Medium. Something to help her maintain it. I don't have anything that could pose as that on me, but I'm sure my brother has a few ideas. I'll have to check with him."_

"_Could you please? It should help. My wife and I would be forever grateful." Susa nearly begged._

"_I think it'll be a good idea. But I'll have to wait for him to get here. I don't know where he's at right now. He travels too much to pinpoint him. I can, however, send out a Pulse, letting him know I need some help. He'll try to get to wherever the pulse originated from, and he'll make his way here."_

"_Thank you." Susa stated. "Hopefully he has something that could help."_

"_I hope so too." She looked at Himi. "Neither of us like seeing a girl as beautiful as Himi sad, and it's clear that she is. For what reason, I couldn't find out, but she is."_

_Susa nodded. "Could you send it out right now?"_

"_I think it best if I do this outside the city limits. The pulse tends to have... destructive tendencies. As much as I'd love to cause Chaos, it's not a good idea, at the moment, so... Yeah." Miko admitted._

_Susa nodded, and a few guards led her outside the city limits, off the island the city was on, and she walked towards the dormant Volcano. "Please, leave me. I don't want you blown off."_

"_We were ordered to escort you until the pulse was used."_

"_The pulse will send you flying, but if you're not going to leave, I suggest you stab your swords deep into the ground, and hold on the them tightly."_

_The guards were worried, but did so. The wind started whipping around, before there was a large pulse send out._

_The guards were glad they had their swords in the ground hilt deep. Their feet went into the air as the pulse was released._

_As the winds faded, she sighed, before sitting down on a nearby rock. "That... was tiring."_

_-elsewhere, on the sea-_

_On the ship, the Adepts and Kakashi all turned their heads in one direction. "That was from the direction of Nihan Isle..." Eoleo mused. "Anyone have any idea what that was?"_

_Sveta's eyes hardened. "That pulse was Naruto. No doubt about it. That was Psynergy with Chakra enhancement."_

_Kushina nodded. "She's right. He's the only one that's not on this ship that can do that."_

_The group nodded. "Alright! That's where we're headed."_

-Flashback over-

Luckily, the guards had left, and the others in the group had just entered her sensory range. _'Looks like they're finally here.'_

She then made her way down, and waited on the beach for the ship to appear. It was a good 3 hours before it did, and she felt the influx of energy within her. She then closed her eyes, reverted to her Beastform, and then went back to normal, before he draw a lot of blood along his arm, and made a Blood Clone, before having it take the form, and personality of Miko. The two looked at each other and nodded. It wasn't long before they reached the beach, and disembarked.

Sveta, Kushina and Kakashi were the first ones off, and were running towards the two. The three of them stopped, mainly because Kushina was the only one of the three that knew who the girl was. "Naruto..." Sveta's voice was setting off alarms in Naruto's head.

"Sveta, let me explain before you go off on me." Naruto said, his calm tone forced.

"30 seconds." She replied.

"This is Miko, my female alter-ego." Naruto told her.

"I thought that she would've been blonde." Kakashi pointed out.

Naruto shook his head. "That's Naruko. Naruko has Golden Blonde hair and whiskers. Miko has no whiskers, as you can see, and Red hair."

"How did "Miko" come about, Naruto?" Kushina asked.

"Well, it happened after I got back to the Elemental Nations. Turns out, when Sleep Psynergy is used on me while I have Chakra Exhaustion, I'm out for longer than was intended, and my body shifts to Miko's form, as if I used Beastform Psynergy. When that happens, I can't use Chakra, and normally my Psynergy is blocked. This time, for some reason, I could still use Reveal, but that was it."

"Why is she still here, then?" Sveta questioned, her voice still dangerous.

"Because of what happened before I could change back." Naruto then explained what happened ever since he had woken up. Naruto and Sveta looked at Miko, who looked sheepish. "Didn't think much else could've been done, and I saw that she wouldn't budge. I just saved us both the trouble, and agreed."

"Is this a form of Multiple Personality Disorder?" Kakashi asked.

The two nodded. "Yeah, it kind of is. Miko was developed based more on Sveta, and a bit of Anko. Naruko is straight up Anko. No contest." Naruto explained. "Think I should make another blood clone, and have _that one_ become Naruko, so you can talk to all three of us? They're all essentially me, but really, the three of us are like siblings. With the Blood Clone Jutsu, the two can walk around independently of me, and they have their actual personalities."

Kushina and Sveta looked at each other, then back at him, before nodding. "Do it." Sveta replied.

"I only gave birth to a son, but I got two daughters out of it as well." Kushina stated.

Naruto nodded, and made a large gash on his left arm, before doing a few handsigns, causing the blood to form into a female with Golden blonde hair in ponytails, Blue eyes, whisker marks, but fully clothed in a Semi-formal kimono. She looked at Naruto. "What's up?" She asked.

Naruto pointed at the group of Adepts, his mother and Kakashi. The rest had gotten to them, and saw the second Blood Clone being made. Oddly enough, the wound he caused had already healed, which confused all but Kushina and Sveta.

Karis was confused. "How is it healed already?"

Kushina, Sveta, Naruto, Naruko, and Miko replied at once. "Kurama."

The rest got the message, and shrugged, nodded, or, in Sasuke's case, grunted.

"So, if you got what we needed from here, we should head out." Sasuke stated.

Sakura shook her head. "We need more supplies." She then looked at Naruto. "You've got the map to the Umbra Gear, right?" Miko nodded, and unsealed it from her right forearm.

"When something is sealed on my body, and I'm brought out through a Blood Clone, the sealed items and seals themselves are transferred to the Clone I'm using." Miko stated.

She then handed it to Kraden. "We actually need a bit of help from someone who can figure out the general location of the gear. The map is old, and the Umbra Gear has been hidden since then. There are actually 3 maps like this, but I'm afraid I couldn't translate it myself. I just don't have the knowledge to do so."

"Neither do we." Naruko and Naruto added.

Karis looked at it, and pulled out her own, before humming a bit. Sakura decided to leave it to her, and after about 10 minutes, she marked a few places on the Main Map. "I believe they would be in these places." Karis said, pointing at the Five Marked places, looking at Kraden. "You think otherwise?"

After Kraden looked between the two he nodded. "That would seem about right. You learned from your father, I see." Karis nodded with a smile.

Matthew looked at Naruto. "So, you going to go back to Yamata City for that Himi girl?"

The three nodded, before Miko spoke. "I said I would call my brother, as I hoped he would have something to help her, though I knew he didn't."

Naruto sent a deadpanned look at her. "Seriously? You thought I would have it?"

"Hey, it was worth a shot. Besides, I don't have all of your knowledge. You're the one that liked the age old artifacts." Miko retorted.

"Don't you think you're putting too much thought into it, Naruto?" Naruko questioned. "I mean, surely there's one artifact that could work."

Naruto crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and thought for a few moments. When they opened, he spoke. "The Third Eye." He then looked at Matthew. "Did you manage to find it on Warrior's Hill?"

They all nodded, and Matthew pulled it out. "This is it, but none of us can use it."

Naruto inspected it, and nodded with a smile. "Yes. This'll _definitely_ do the trick." He looked at Miko and nodded. "You were right. I did know what could help. And now, I'm glad that we sent them into the Temple on Warrior's Hill."

Matthew held it towards Naruto. "You hold onto it. We're just traveling companions, and Adepts."

Naruto, Naruko and Miko nodded. "Come on. Lord Susa is waiting for us." Miko stated, earning nods from the group.

They walked towards Yamata City, and the group entered, Kraden included. When a guard saw them, he ran up to Miko. "Lady Miko, Lord Susa and Lady Kushinada wanted to see you the moment you got back. Lady Kushinada stated that what she ordered for you and your brother was ready." The guard spoke.

Miko nodded. "My brother has arrived, already, and he did have something that could help Lady Himi." Naruto nodded in agreement.

The Guard nodded, and led them through the bustling streets to the Palace, and then into the Throne room, where Susa and Kushinada were waiting. Susa looked at Naruto and _instantly_ recognized him. "Yes, I remember you. You're the one that saved me all those years ago. My god, you don't even look 20 years old yet." Susa said, walking up to him.

"Oh yeah! I remember now." Naruto said, snapping his fingers. "You're the guy that was being attacked by 50 bandits, and a little over 20 Monsters right outside of Harapa. Sorry I didn't stick around, but I wasn't really supposed to be there at the time."

Susa nodded. "I owe you my life. I'm glad your sister, who is present, came to me about it. I had wondered what happened to you. Never found out where you went."

Naruto shrugged. "It happens, I guess." He looked at Miko. "Miko's been very helpful in finding out where what I need is, and for that, I thank her. Also, I heard about your daughter Himi. I think I know of a way to help her out, but if it works, we'll probably need her to come along with us on our journey."

"What do you mean?"

"The item I believe would help would give a certain type of Psynergy, in theory. If it works, it will bond with her, allowing her full usage of it. We'd actually need it, to be honest." Naruto admitted. "So, would you lead the way? I don't exactly know where she is."

Susa nodded, as did Kushinada, as they led the group into the room where Himi was sleeping. The White ball with a Red marking on it left Naruto's Pouch, and he watched it, as it floated over towards Himi's head, and looked at Naruto. _"This is the one. She shall have my power."_ Naruto looked at Susa "I was right, apparently."

Miko looked at the floating sphere. "Can you also stabilize her abilities? She wouldn't be able to help out if that doesn't happen."

"_That would've been a given, Miko."_ The eye stated.

"Oh. That's good." Miko looked at Naruto, who nodded in response. The eye then merged with her forehead, causing a marking to appear on Himi's forehead, resembling an eye. The young girl opened her eyes slowly, revealing chocolate brown eyes. She had looked around and spotted Naruto, and then Matthew. "You two... I remember you. The ones to use the Apollo Lens. It's your job to stop it."

Naruto nodded, knowing what she meant. Matthew nodded as well, but only because Naruto had mentioned using the Apollo Lens before.

"So, Himi. How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but otherwise, ready to go." Himi replied.

"Himi! You must rest!" Kushinada scolded her daughter.

"Mother... I have to go. I already know what's going to happen, and if it's not stopped the world is doomed. They know this. I can help. I know where to look, too. The Third eye also wants me to help them."

"Wait, how do you know about it?" Susa asked.

"It told me." Himi replied. "Anyway, I need to leave with them. Don't worry, daddy. I'll have 11 Adepts, and a Legend with me. I'll be fine."

Susa was slightly torn. "Rest for one more day. I wish to speak with Naruto and his Sister first."

"Both of them?" Naruto asked, earning a confused look. Miko and Naruko both walked forward. "Naruko is the blonde one. Miko, you've already met. They're both my sisters." He then thumbed at Kushina. "That's my mother, Kushina." He then walked over to Sveta. "This is my wife, Sveta." His eyes went cold. "But if you say anything bad about her just because she's from Morgal, then say goodbye to your head. King or not, I _don't_ tolerate that."

Susa, seeing it as something akin to advice, nodded. "Y-yes. Of course." The cold disposition Naruto had was instantly brightened at the response.

"Good."

Miko looked at Kushinada. "I told you, didn't I?"

Kushinada sighed and nodded. "Yes, you did... I didn't think he'd have the balls to insult a king, period."

"Oh, that wasn't an insult. That was a promise. And he never breaks them." Naruko stated. "Besides, he constantly called someone that could've kill him Old Man, in front of Royal dignitaries back home. He has a complete lack of respect towards authority, unfortunately." The blonde girl sighed. "I'm the one that usually does the Diplomacy. Naruto won't mince words, I'll admit, but he's the fighter between the three of us. Too adventurous. Miko is more subdued, but still doesn't like formality. At least she can use it when she needs it."

Miko and Naruto glared at her. "What? You know it's true."

"You didn't have to bring it up." Naruto retorted.

"If I didn't, neither of you would have." Naruko told them. "I'm the one that usually handles Royal Matters... and interrogation." Her smirk reminded Kakashi of Anko.

"Naruko, you've spent too much time around Anko." Miko told her.

"Yeah, you need to cut down on the time with her." Naruto added.

"What? She's like a sister to us, and you know it." Naruko told them both.

The rest just watched the three, Kushina and Sveta in amusement.

"That doesn't matter. It's hazardous to your health." Miko told her.

"Not to mention the fact that I think she's part vampire." Naruto commented.

"Oh come on!" Naruko whined. "Isn't that going a little overboard?"

"No!" Naruto and Miko shouted. Kakashi said it too, but in a much lower voice.

"She's drunk _all_ of our blood!" Naruto told the blonde.

"She nearly _drained _me! TWICE!" Miko told her.

"But you know that I learned everything I know from her." Naruko smirked, letting the two know she hid something from them. "She also taught me her techniques for Torture and Interrogation... And I picked up her Drinking habits."

Naruto's and Miko's eyes widened. They _knew_ what she meant by that. "No... You didn't..." Naruto was now slightly scared, which confused the others.

"What's so bad about that?" Kakashi asked. "It's probably just Sake."

"Not quite." Miko said, also slightly scared.

Naruko pulled a Kunai out and eyed it, as if using it as a mirror. "You know... I could use a drink." She wrapped her left Ponytail around the ear, before her eyes suddenly shifted to Tyrell, and she threw the Kunai with great speed, causing it to draw blood from his cheek. Before anyone could stop her, she was already behind him, licking the blood. Tyrell was shocked that he couldn't see it, nor could he move in time to dodge it.

In short, Tyrell was stiff as Naruko was licking his blood off of his cheek.

Naruto and Miko glanced at Kakashi. "Told you." They said simultaneously.

"No comment." Kakashi stated.

Kushinada shook her head. "We only need Naruto and Miko. The rest can stay in the Palace for this." The two nodded, and walked out behind Lord Susa, and Lady Kushinada watched the others, before they started to roam. Sveta hung out with Naruko and Kushina, while Tyrell and Sasuke stuck together. Karis stuck next to Matthew and Sakura, while Kakashi was on his own, reading Volume 13 of Icha Icha on the roof.

-In the throne room-

Naruto, Miko, Lord Susa, and Lady Kushinada were in the Throne Room. "I don't know if I should be happy that the one that saved my life, and helped my daughter recover from something the most experienced Healers couldn't, or disappointed that said person has a lack of respect for authority."

Naruto shrugged. "That's really up to you. Can't tell you how to feel, after all."

Miko sighed. "Naruto... You really can be a dunce sometimes, you know?"

Naruto sent her a deadpanned look at her. "You're starting to sound like an Arrogant Uchiha."

"You only know _one_ Uchiha."

"Not quite. I know two." Naruto looked at the two Nobles. "Sorry, but that's what happens when I live for 10 years not knowing who my parents were, and another 9 years not knowing who my father was. From the time I was born, to when I was 8, I had to constantly be on guard, not sure when my next meal was, or even if I would live another day. Then I somehow found my way to Weyard, and ended up in Morgal. Long story short, I stayed there until I was almost 15. Was taken back without warning, and played it out as if nothing had happened, but it was impossible to forget my time with the woman of my dreams. Namely: Sveta." He shook his head.

"In a nutshell, I had no guardians growing up, in a place where few liked me, and 98% of the residents either hated me, or were indifferent. In a city of over 10,000 people, no more than 10 actually cared for me. Assassination attempts, poisons, torture sessions, and that's just the tip of the iceberg. I've been told that, had anyone else been in my situation, they'd have leveled the place three times by now."

Miko nodded. "If it wasn't for those he considers precious to him, those select few that cared, he would've gone down that very path. It was when he was 8 that he truly had gained a reason to live. That reason was a family. The people in Morgal didn't exactly trust him, but that's because he's human. Long explanation short, he had to restrain himself from hugging them to death just for calling him human." She shook her head. "All his life, he'd been considered a Demon where he was born, but people in a place that no one from there had ever seen and recorded, called him and treated him like he was human. He didn't want to go back, but he didn't have a choice in the matter. As a result, He created 2 Female Alter Egos. Those two 'other selves' became his sisters."

Naruto nodded. "Miko and Naruko are basically my twins, because they're really just me in another mindset. I'm the Normal Me. Miko originally had the Emotional Help, but she went even further to make sure that I was kept happy by getting into Information gathering. She's good, and I'm glad for it." Naruto shook his head.

"And I presume Naruko is the other side of you?" Lady Kushinada questioned, now curious.

Naruto and Miko nodded. "Yeah, she is basically the sadistic side of me. She can and will kill off something when she comes out." He scratched his cheek with a finger. "Whether it's a human, pride, honor, will, or just flat out torture and interrogation, it's her department. And as you saw... she's developed a Fetish for blood." He looked at Miko. "Any idea how we let it get this far? I didn't develop that habit, and I'm pretty sure you didn't."

Miko shook her head. "No, I didn't. True, I drink my own blood, but never anyone else's, and that's only when I bleed." Then an idea hit her. "Wait, if she learned everything she knew from Anko... Do you think she learned that Tongue _thing_?"

Naruto looked at her in surprise. "You really want her using that on us? Or even anyone else?"

Miko then whispered a few words into his ear, causing his eyes to widen, before a goofy grin appeared on his face. "Oh... so that's you plan, eh?" Naruto asked, earning a nod. "You really think she'll teach any of us? I mean, you and Naruko could use it on any guy you want, minus me because only Sveta will get mine, and I could go even deeper in my wife."

Miko shrugged. "It's worth a shot." The two looked at the confused Nobles, and shook their heads. "Personal stuff. Don't worry."

Lady Kushinada shook her head, as a rack came in with several formal gowns and several more Kimonos on them. "Ah, here they are. Care to try them on?" She asked. "I hope we got them right."

After 30 minutes, the two were in the formal clothing, and Naruto found he could still fight in it. They both used Reveal, and found something interesting. The clothing was made of Mythril Threads.

They looked at each other, and nodded with smiles, before the looked at the two. "Thank you. These are actually quite useful, and don't restrict movement." Miko replied. "Brother?"

Naruto looked at her and nodded. "I agree. Not as free as my Umbra Armor, which is a replica, not the original set, but still form fitting, yet flexible." He threw a few punches, which the two nobles could barely see the blurs. "Yeah, they'll work. But I doubt they'll survive the Apollo Sanctum. The light up there is intense. It's not going to be an easy fix, either."

Miko nodded, before switching back to _her_ Umbra set. Naruto now had his on, as well, before they sealed their new clothing into their own scroll, and then sealed the scroll on their bodies. Miko also had a Dark orange Pole on her back, which Naruto raised an eyebrow at. "I've been wondering why you chose that thing in the first place."

Miko looked at the pole, and shrugged. "It's made to handle a Flash Bolt, and sends out _actual_ lightning. By channeling a Flash Bolt into it, you turn the entire thing to Lightning and can use it as such. Plus, it can extend to nearly any length. Pretty nifty, if I do say so myself."

"And Naruko uses Senbon, Kunai, and Shuriken."

"Not to mention she's got the Dark Jupiter Blade." Miko pointed out.

"Exactly, _how_ does she use it without cutting her own arm off or falling to the blood lust?" Naruto asked, before he blinked at his own question. "Let me rephrase that: How does she use it without cutting her arm off? We both know she's _already_ lustful for blood. She'd have gotten that from Anko."

Miko shrugged. "Beats the hell out of me. I don't even know where she keeps it."

"Dark Jupiter Blade?" Susa asked.

Naruto looked at Susa. "No Adept has been known to be able to wield it without losing limbs. It's a Cursed blade that I've actually tried to keep hidden. It's a powerful blade made of 3 alloys. They are commonly known as: Dark Matter, Orihalcon, and Mythril. If you're not a Jupiter Adept, it'll take your soul out of your body and shrivel it into a husk. After 2 years of searching, there hasn't been a single person that I found that could wield it without repercussions. The two Jupiter Adepts that tried to, went berserk, and I had to knock them out and sheath it before any more damage could be done. Anyone that wasn't an Adept and tried had their head explode. I figured out why after the tenth. You _must_ be an Adept, more specifically a Jupiter Adept. And that's the part that is bad. There's no Jupiter Adept that would use a blade like it."

"What do you mean?"

"The Dark Jupiter blade is more of a Zanbatou Class blade." Seeing the confusion, he elaborated. "The blade itself is 5 feet 11 inches long and 10 inches wide, while the handle is 8 inches long. Zanbatou Class blades are usually around that size. Give or take a few inches on the Blade Length." Susa then nodded, knowing most Jupiter Adepts preferred lighter weapons. "You can see why I couldn't find one that would use it."

"That I do. Even your so called sister has a light weapon." Susa pointed at Miko.

"Technically, we _are_ siblings. I was created from his dormant DNA, and given my own personality. Naruko, Naruto and I are effectively triplets, since we are born from the same DNA strands. Taking a DNA test would put me and Naruko as Naruto's triplets. Parental Tests would give the same results. We're the same deep down, but when you look at us, we are different in looks and personality." Miko shrugged. "Although you are right. The Zeus Staff is considered a Light Weapon, no matter the size it takes."

"And I use Knuckles and claws." Naruto pointed out. "But I use the Zeus Staff myself when she's resting in my mind. I know its abilities, but... I've never tried to use the Dark Jupiter Blade."

"Maybe you can actually use it, but it just falls to Naruko since you don't." Miko suggested. "It's possible."

Naruto shrugged. "I'd have to learn to use it. I don't use that kind of blade. I prefer my Dark Knuckles, to be honest."

"I know, but the possibility is still there." Miko pointed out.

"Yeah, just like I can use the Zeus Staff like you can, at the same level as you, I might be able to use the Dark Jupiter Blade." Naruto nodded. "We'll ask after this whole mess is over with." The two looked at the Nobles, and bowed slightly. "Thank you for your help, Lord Susa. Lady Kushinada." They got back up. "And we'll make sure Lady Himi is returned safely. _All of us._"

"Please do."

As they turned to leave, Naruto spoke once more before going through the door. "If I have anything to say about it, only one person will be killed on our end, as it has been from the beginning. Long before Himi was requested to join us, or we even _knew_ of her. And the plan hasn't changed."

With that, Naruto left to find Naruko, and Miko as well. They found Naruko with Kushina and Sveta near the bamboo trees behind the palace. "Naruko, we need to talk." Naruto had said this with a cold and serious tone.

"Is it about my weapon of choice?" She asked, slightly innocent. Naruto nodded, his face denoting pure Seriousness. "Alright. Sorry we have to cut this short, Kaa-san. I've been expecting this for a few years, to be honest."

"I haven't seen you use a single weapon." Kushina pointed out.

"And for that, you should be glad." Naruko replied. "It's not one I can give out freely, nor do I like to show it off." She nodded at Naruto and followed the two to a more secluded place, where Naruto put up a sound barrier around them.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "Why did you try to use the Dark Jupiter Blade? You _know_ what it does to people!"

"Of course I know." Naruko replied, her voice now more serious than sorry. "I don't regret it either. Because now, I know what it tried to do to all of them. I have all of your hatred and pain in me, in case you didn't know. A Jupiter Adept with enough Willpower that even gods could not move. We've had three against us all our lives. They couldn't put us down for long, and he found that out. We never gave in to all the pain. All the abuse. Instead, we used it to push ahead. The three of us never gave into our hatred. We control it. We don't let it control us. We never did. That's why I could use it. He told me this himself. The others that tried couldn't handle their own hatred amplified by 1,000 in an instant. I could. No matter how much he increased in by, and he even raised the bar to 2,000 times the normal levels, I still didn't cave. I held strong."

Naruto and Miko looked at each other, then back at Naruko. "And how do you hide it?"

"Simple. I tied it to my soul. Essentially, you both have part of my soul, and the reverse is true." Naruko stated. "We may have been based on you, Naruto, but we're separate entities. Even still, our Souls are still connected. It's how I hide it. Through this connection, we can talk to each other Telepathically. And that's how you bring it out."

After a few moments, Naruto spoke again. "Could you teach me how to use it? I don't know much about how to use Zanbatou Class blades."

"Sure!" Naruko replied. "I knew you would ask when you found out. But, like me, you have to pass his test. Even though we are Spiritually linked enough to be considered one soul, we are still different entities. What's more is, if I'm using it, you can't bring it out. Unless, of course, I'm in your mindscape. _Then_ all you have to do is warn me that you're taking it, and I'll let go."

Naruto nodded. "We'll be working on it later."

Miko then sent a pointed look at Naruto. "Since we're in a Sound proof barrier, do you _really_ think this plan will work?"

"It will."

"What about..." Miko was cut off.

"Miko, I know what you're saying. I don't like it either but like I told Susa: If all goes according to plan, only one person on our side will be killed."

"What about us?" Naruko asked.

"You two are separate entities. You both would know if I was truly dead or not. Same with Sveta. If the mark disappears from her neck, then it's official, and I'm effectively dead. Make sure you tell her that if the plan works." Naruto stated. "You're blood clones. If I die, you won't dispel. You'll become completely independent of me. And you're both staying out of my mind until after we're done. We're also not going back until Sasuke and Sakura are up to Kakashi's level Shinobi Wise, and have been declared Master of their Branches Psynergy Wise... and then they'll have to go through _my_ training regime."

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Miko asked.

"Harsh or not, it'll be good." Naruko commented. "I assume you mean to get them to Jounin Level before the Chuunin Exams?"

Naruto nodded. "That's the idea. Kakashi-sensei has plenty of Jutsu to spare, so he can handle that. Kurama taught me quite a bit about Medical Ninjutsu, and how to fix things, but not much else along those lines. He also said my mother would be able to help in that regard, as he couldn't teach me them all in time. Medical Scan was easy to figure out. It's like using Reveal through your hands, only with Chakra. As for my training... That's going last. As it is, I doubt Sakura could handle it. Sasuke might, but Sakura wouldn't. For that reason, I'd be working with Naruko first. Gotta learn to use the Dark Jupiter Blade properly."

"In your true form, the one you're in now, you have the strength and stamina to wield him in one hand, as I do. But a word of warning. He didn't increase my blood lust. Anko did that. He just made it so I'm more susceptible to it. It's why I've taken so many of Anko's habits, even the Vampiric Qualities she has. I was just more susceptible to picking them up. It may happen to you, too."

Naruto shrugged. "Fair enough, I guess."

"So, will we be telling Kaa-san about this?" Naruko asked.

"Only if she asks." Miko said.

"Not the plan. My part in the plan is to be kept secret until it's already done. Remember that." Naruto added. "The Dark Jupiter Blade, sure. But the plan is to be kept secret. I'm sorry, but they put their trust in me. To find out what I plan to do at the end..." He shook his head. "If Sveta found out, she'd never let me do it. It's why I always blocked her attempts to read my mind since I came up with the plan. If she knew, I _know_ she wouldn't let me go through with it. Now that Kaa-san's in the group, I know that she would side with Sveta. Neither of them would let me do it if they knew. You _both_ know that. If Sasuke or Sakura were told, they'd tell Kakashi, and he can't keep a secret from Kaa-san to save his life. Tyrell and Eoleo can't know, because they'd blab it to everyone else. Rief isn't exactly a loose lips, but he's a little too open. Karis would tell Sveta the first chance she could. Amiti may be able to, but it's Kakashi's connection to the Ice Queen and the fact that Amiti can talk to her. Kakashi would find out that way, and Kaa-san would then find out." He sighed.

"Sveta, the moment she heard it, would tie me down in a way that I can't get out of before I can do so. Kaa-san would do the same, but also would lock away my Chakra _and_ Psynergy."

"What about Himi?" Naruko asked.

Naruto sent her a deadpanned look. "Himi _already_ knows. And when she woke up, I told her telepathically to _never_ tell _anyone_ the true results of the plan."

The two girls looked at each other and then back at Naruto, before nodding. "Alright. Let's get back to the others."

They walked back towards the Palace, but none of them noticed that they had someone watching them, which was strange. _'Naruto... Are you planning to sacrifice yourself and never come home? Because if you are, I won't stand for it. Not after what Alex put me through to prove myself to you... and his son.'_

Naruto turned slightly, looking back at the site they talked at. "Something wrong?" Naruko asked.

"Nothing... I just thought I missed something earlier." Naruto turned back to the others, but Miko figured it out, and she didn't like it.

Someone else knew, and she knew it.

00000x00000

Chapter Complete!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, we've got a stalker that's able to hide from Naruto, until said stalker left.

For the record, he knew that Hinata stalked him after Graduation, but didn't care. He had a Beastman on his mind far too often to even care.

**Chapter 5**

The group was getting on the ship, Himi alongside them. Naruko, Naruto and Miko were still together, though Naruko was talking with Kushina. Miko and Naruto were with Sveta at the bow.

They had decided to head towards Tonfon, Himi said that there was a Piece of the Umbra Gear there, for some reason. She didn't know why, but there was. Ryou, Hou Ju, and Hou Zan were on the boat. Hou Zan, an old man over 50 years old, was confused when it was brought up.

"I don't believe I know what this Umbra Gear, looks like." Hou Zan stated. "Any way to identify it?"

"It's a set of clothing that actually emanates Dark Energy, but not Evil Energy. It's not cursed, if that's what you're asking." Naruto told him. "You see my Armor?"

"My battle clothes, too?" Miko added.

"And my purple clothes, as well?" Naruko added.

Hou Zan nodded, though Hou Ju, and Ryou were confused as to why it was brought up.

"All of them were actually based off of the Original Umbra Armor, which we'll need in case these don't stand up to what we're after." Naruto explained. "They all radiate the same power, and if the Original Umbra Gear has the same Energy flowing through it, I'll know."

Hou Zan nodded. "I see. So, if we're close, you'll tell us?"

"Either that, or I'll get it myself." Naruto replied, shrugging. "Seriously, if I don't want to be found I won't. I'm awesome like that."

Miko bonked him on the head, which caused him to rub the spot. "Miko, why did you do that?"

"Where's your sense of humility? I _know_ we taught you better than that." Miko questioned.

"Uh..."

Naruko bonked Naruto on the head, in the same spot, causing him to stumble. "Geez, Naruko. You hit harder than Miko, you know that?"

Naruko just smiled at him. "It comes with using the Dark Jupiter Blade."

"That reminds me." Kushina spoke up, letting them know she was there. "What _is_ the Dark Jupiter Blade, and why do you have it?"

A Giant blade appeared in Naruko's right hand, and she rested it lightly on her shoulder. "This is the Dark Jupiter Blade. I can use it with one hand, or both." The blade itself was a Dark purple, almost black color, with 3 spirals in a Delta formation near the guard. 6' 2" long, with another 13" on a slant at the tip. At the hilt, it was 11" wide. The longer edge was blunt, while the cutting edge was _extremely_ sharp, and it showed. The Hilt was a standard Guard, flat and ordinary, extending no more than half an inch on either edge of the blade. The Handle was 8 inches wrapped in Dark Orange Leather, with a silver trim, which was spaced out every half-inch. The Pommel was a jagged edge, with a point, but no cutting power. Ironically, it was a Generic Lightning bolt. It gave off a Dark, but not evil, power.

If one looked closely, like Kushina did, they'd notice a few streaks of Lightning run down the blade.

"It's said to be cursed, but it's not like most cursed weapons." Naruko explained. "You see, while Most Cursed Weapons in Weyard won't allow you to let them go, this one isn't like that. He could do a variety of things to others. Anyone that's not an Adept at all tends to have their head explode."

Everyone's eyes widened at this. Naruto nodded at it, meaning he knew it too. "Cruel, but effective."

Kushina looked at the sword warily. "Moving on, a few Venus and Mars Adepts tried to use it, but their arms fell out of their socket, and they died from blood loss. So far, no Mercury Adepts have tried, not liking the feel of Zanbatou Class blades. There has been a total of 7 Jupiter Adepts that tried to use it, but all of them went insane, or catatonic. Out of those 7, only 2 are still living. Of those two, one is in a constant state of depression and Insanity, unable to even be let out of his home. Not even the best healers have been able to repair the damage done."

"What about the last of the seven?" Ryou asked.

"You're looking at her." Naruko answered. "I'm the Seventh, and Naruto would be the eighth when he tries to use it. He may not have passed the test yet, but I know he will. He's got a stronger will than I do."

"How does your Will tie into it, if I may ask?" Hou Zan asked, curious.

"Well, this is what he told me he did to the other Jupiter Adepts that tried." Naruko sighed. "He amplified their hatred, sadness, despair, fear, any thoughts even slightly resembling Darkness or Negative Emotions. He raises them so fast, each one could be 200 times the normal level in a single second. If one can handle 1,000 times the normal amount, it's all transferred into Blood lust, and makes easier usage of a Technique known as Killer Intent."

"So, you could withstand 1,000 times the amount of Negative Emotions you had?" Hou Ju asked, surprised. "Must have been small."

"Actually, I could withstand 2,000 times the normal levels." Naruko admitted. "And you try dealing with loneliness for the first 8 years of your life, not knowing who your parents are, in a village that hates you for a reason you have no idea about, with the only ones to even try to show they care being too busy 90% of the time, or can't help due to politics. On my Eighth Birthday, I only had 4 people on that list, but no one knew of the fourth. Hiruzen Sarutobi, Teuchi Ichiraku, Ayame Ichiraku, and the fourth, though unknown: Anko Mitarashi. Anko is an Interrogation specialist, has a fetish for blood, snakes, and a vengeance streak longer than the Uchiha did."

"And how bad did she have it?"

"Kaa-san, the one she's after is Orochimaru." Miko stated. "We all know of her, but Naruko took more of her habits than any of us."

"Seriously, the past few days, I've seen 75% of Anko's Personality in Naruko." Naruto said.

"I've actually got most of them. We both have a Sadistic Streak, which _you_ show when you're going for an Epic Level Prank." Naruko pointed out. "You and Sveta both."

Naruto thought for a moment, and nodded. "True enough, I suppose."

"Anyway, back to the Dark Jupiter Blade. I was able to handle any Negative thoughts and feelings, _long_ before I should've been able to. After the initial test, I didn't have to worry. Stubborn or determined, I'm not sure which fits, really. Neither does he, but he doesn't really care. He's got my back if I ever need the help."

"The way you talk, you make it seem as though the sword is alive." Ryou pointed out.

"Sounds like he really is." Kushina added, before pulling out her own blade. "My blade is, and has most of what you said, though in different ways. The Dark Jupiter Blade sounds like it's Sentient, not cursed."

Naruko thought for a moment, before hearing a deep male voice. _"She's right. I am."_ Naruko turned her head slightly, eying the blade. "Really? Well, that makes more sense." She looked at Kushina. "You're right he is."

Kushina nodded. "So, if you can use him, then couldn't Naruto and Miko?"

"It's possible. But they have to pass his test first." Naruko admitted.

Naruto nodded. "I'll be taking it after we're done with the Tuaparang."

"Arcanus too, I hope." Ryou added.

Naruto looked at Ryou. "I don't think Arcanus is really a large threat. True, he's a powerful Mercury Adept, and a lot older than he seems, but when I saw him before we left Belinsk, I got a glimpse of one of his thoughts. He may be doing this for different reasons from the rest of them. I _know_ he's not really a member of the Tuaparang, but something else is amiss. He blocked me out before I could get most of it, but I _do_ know what he was thinking before he shut me out. He's more concerned for two people: One male, one female. I got the male, but wasn't able to get the female's name or even her looks before he stopped me."

"Wait, you think he has another reason?" Hou Ju asked. "What is it?"

"What I want to know is who the two were." Hou Zan stated.

Naruto looked around, and found Amiti next to Rief. "Yo! Amiti, can you come here for a second?" Amiti heard this and headed to the Bow. "What's up?"

"You know who your father is?"

Amiti shook his head. "No, no one knew. Not even my Uncle. That secret went out with my mother. Before I left, I didn't even think I had one, and neither did all of Ayuthay."

"Well, I know who it is." Naruto stated.

"Wait... how did you find out?" Amiti asked, surprised.

"Read the father's mind back in Belinsk." Naruto replied. Ryou, Hou Ju, Hou Zan, Kushina, Miko, and Naruko had their eyes widen in realization.

"Please... Who is it? I need to know." Amiti said.

Naruto shook his head. "You won't like it, I can assure you of that. It's why he's doing what he is. It's why he left in the first place. His reputation would transfer to you if it were known, and as such, you would be hated by everyone you came across. He felt it best that you never knew, but he didn't like it. He's been watching over you since you were 3 years old, while traveling. What he's doing, is trying to help you get stronger, by putting you into the fire and having you figure a way out. He wants you to be a better man than he was."

Amiti was surprised. "What do you mean? Even if I end up hating him, I think it would be best if I at least knew who he was."

Naruto nodded. "I can relate to you there. Miko and Naruko can, too. We were 10 when we found out about our mother. After that, we didn't care who our father was. It didn't matter to us, because we knew we had a legacy to uphold." Naruto sighed. "Amiti, your father is hiding behind a mask, and calling himself Arcanus, and I couldn't find his real name. I know that Arcanus isn't his real name, and it has Al in it."

Amiti looked down a bit. "Naruto... Do you know why?"

"Care to elaborate?"

"Why did he do everything he is? Why did he want the Eclipse Tower to rise? I don't understand."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't know, but I what I _do_ know, he's trying to make it so we have all the knowledge we need. It's only half-clear as to what he truly wants us to do. Right now, I'm not exactly making any true judgments on him. He may have been a sadistic bastard, but he still has a heart. That is all I can truly say about him at the moment, because what I found out about him isn't exactly much in the way of the truth."

Kraden had heard this, and was slightly surprised. "I already know who Arcanus is under the mask, and I have not seen anything even _resembling_ a heart or emotions from him, aside from being Power Hungry."

Naruto looked at him, as did everyone else. Naruto used Spirit Sense, and after 2 seconds, since Kraden didn't stop him, he found out, and his eyes widened. "_That_ explains _everything!_" Naruto nearly shouted.

"What?" Kushina asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I have a feeling you'll find out when we see him at the Apollo Lens. But... You all know of the Golden Sun event all those years ago?" Everyone nodded. "He was there. That's all I'll say."

That got most of them thinking, but Kraden nodded. "You're right he was. However, we thought him dead. I found out he was alive, still." He shook his head. "Mia would be both happy and disappointed in his survival, though. I just haven't told her."

"What did he do?" Amiti asked.

"I'll leave that to you. No sense in telling you something you'll find out on your own, anyway."

Kraden walked towards the stern, but then looked at Amiti. "Although, I will say this. You are Rief's cousin."

Amiti looked at Rief, who had heard the statement, and his eyes widened before he ran towards Amiti. "Your mother may have had no relation, my father has no relatives on the mainland, even to this day, and my mother only had one sibling. A brother. I never knew his name, because she was disappointed in him for what he did. After a while, I left it alone. If you're my cousin, then that means you're his son."

Naruto nodded. "I already know who it is, too. However, its not my secret to tell. It's his. I've given him enough clues to figure it out on his own. I can't do everything for him. Honestly, if I were in his position, I'd have done the same thing, and never claimed my own son, in fear of everyone else hating him. I'm still trying to figure out who that other person he mentioned he was helping is. All I know is she's female."

The rest of the ones that heard it just let it be, and Naruto went silent, watching the ocean.

As Dusk Neared, Naruto was still thinking. However, he quickly felt a presence in his mind. _"Hello, Naruto."_ Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"_Arcanus... Or should I say, Alex?"_ Naruto replied mentally.

Miko and Naruko heard this and looked at Naruto. They didn't say a word, though.

"_Clever as a fox. Your nickname is well earned."_ Alex stated with a slight chuckle.

"_What are you really after?"_

"_You understand that not everything is as it seems with me. For that reason, I will trust you with this information, but I ask that you don't tell anyone else."_ Alex told him.

"_And why not?"_

"_I had already found what you told Amiti earlier. You are right on my reasons for not sticking around. As you said, I didn't want him gathering the attention I did. I wanted him to live a life I couldn't. I thought it best if he didn't know about me being his father."_ Alex admitted. _"I can talk freely with you, because you actually understand. Most do not."_

"_I gather that much."_ Naruto replied. _"So, what gives? Why did you try to contact me?"_

"_Better you than the others. You and I have the same plan, in essence. Amiti will be seen as a Hero of Weyard by then end, and the Tuaparang will be in disarray. Then me and my apprentice, which I know that _you_ know, will be taking out the rest of them."_

"_And how would I know her? I don't have any clues, only that she's female."_

"_Trust me. You know her. She knows you, too."_

"_Look, I don't know what you're getting at but..."_

"_Listen, I don't have much time. I will tell you her eye color, and the other reason I decided to contact you. Her eyes are a bright Lavender, similar to your wife's hair."_ Naruto's eyes widened, as he now know who it was. _"As to why I'm really contacting you, it's to let you know that, while I was supposedly dead here, I was in _your _world. I met her mother, and she didn't blame me for what I did. I had to get back to my family. My apprentice, if you can figure it out somehow, is actually my daughter, while Amiti, as you know, is my son. My daughter accepted me. My son, I doubt will. If he hates me, he has every right to. I told her she had the same right, but she doesn't. She forgave me after asking me why. She understood my reasons, but I still can't forgive myself for what I did to them both. What I'm doing, is going to make Amiti seen as a Hero while, once again, I'm seen as the villain who started it all. I'm doing this for Amiti's sake. I haven't suffered nearly long enough."_

"_I guess your daughter accepting your reason is a given. It's probably why her hair is more blue than like her supposed father's."_ Naruto replied.

"_Yes, I'm aware. The man is a jackass, that much _can't _be denied. Even though what I've done makes him look like a Saint, I have to call him a jackass. He just didn't understand anything."_

"_He also has no sense of humor."_

"_Yes, but my daughter is fond of you."_ That was when Miko and Naruko understood who it was. _"Anyway, I'll be training my daughter. However, I doubt you'll go after her. And the record, my daughter sent you to Nihan Island from a distance. She was in the Harun Channel at the time. She then made a beeline for where she sent you, but you had already vanished from the point of exit. She wanted to talk to you alone. To understand what it was you were after. You do realize that, by using the Apollo Lens, your death is assured, right?"_

"_One problem with that Alex."_ Naruto retorted. _"I _can't_ die. I can be killed, which is what will happen, but I can't die. You don't know who Kurama is, but if you've been to my world, then you probably know about the Kyuubi no Yoko."_

"_I take it the two are one in the same?"_ Alex asked.

"_Bingo."_

"_I see. For the record, she already knew about the fox before I took her up. It takes a lot of Psynergy to go from there to here using Warp. Even with the Energy I absorbed from the Golden Sun was barely enough to get it done. I've nearly doubled my Psynergy Reserves since then, and I was able to get there, find my daughter, and bring her here. She's still interested in you, and she knows you're married. She doesn't like it, and wants to be at her best when she gets the Beastman to prove herself."_

"_Sveta won't like it, I can guarantee you that."_

"_I know, but she's not budging an inch on the matter. She wants Sveta to be ready for a fight at the Apollo Lens, and I want to test my own son."_ Alex told him.

"_If she wants to harm Sveta, then she'll have to go through me, first."_ Naruto sent back, slight anger in his mental voice.

"_I figured, but I at least wish for you to be friends with her. I know you are strong. In your group, only two of you could take me on and possibly win. You and your mother, Kushina. Kushina is on my level Psynergy Wise, but doesn't have the experience I do. I am able to use Psynergy similar to how you shinobi use Ninjutsu. You know it's possible. The Jupiter Cannon you created is a testament to that."_

"_Look, I'll see you at the Apollo Lens. We'll talk then."_

"_My daughter just came into my room. Until then."_ Naruto felt the presence leave, and he sighed. "That was a complete mindfuck."

"I agree." Miko stated. Naruto turned his head slightly. Miko and Naruko were now next to him. "I didn't think he'd be a caring father, but then again, considering what our father did, I can't say I'm surprised."

"I know. In his position, I would've done the same, for the same reasons." Naruto sighed, as he ran a hand through his hair. "Really, Alex and I have more in common than I thought. Underneath that sadistic bastard Exterior, he really is a Kind hearted man. He just doesn't like to show it."

Kraden cleared his throat. "You just had a chat with him, didn't you?" Naruto nodded. "And?"

"He told me more than I thought he would, that's for sure." Naruto admitted. "I respect him, but I don't like his methods."

"The others are below deck." Kraden pointed out.

"I know." Naruto sighed, as he looked into the darkening sky. "However, there's more to this than you think, Kraden. Alex has two children. One is on this ship. The other is currently alongside him, training to test Sveta."

"What would his child want with her? She has done nothing to Alex."

"It's not what she did to Alex. In fact, it has nothing to do with him, period." Naruto shook his head, looking at Kraden. "It has to deal with me, and the fact that Sveta is my wife."

Kraden was confused. "You know who it is?"

Naruto nodded. "And looking back now, I can see why." He closed his eyes, before turning towards the front again. "But before she goes after Sveta, she's going to have to go through me." His right fist was clenched. "If she can't face me down, then she's not even worth Sveta's time. She beats me, and _then_ she beats Sveta, then I'll consider it. But if she can't beat me, and she still goes on, I intend to knock her out, and send her down with the rest."

"And what about you?" Kraden questioned.

"Alex already knows what I was planning for my part. Sveta doesn't, but he knows the one part, no one on board, aside from me, Naruko, Miko and Himi know."

"How come you told Himi, then?"

"I didn't. She knew before we met her." Naruto stated. "And with my plan, only one person on our side will end up being killed. Alex also knows who will, when it comes to fruition."

Kraden then pieced it together, causing his eyes to widen slightly. "Don't me tell me that you plan to..."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. If anyone's going down, it'll be me."

"And Sveta doesn't know this, I presume?" Kraden stated.

"If she knew, she wouldn't let it happen. Same with my mother." Naruto sighed. "The reason I don't tell anyone else, is because, somehow, it'll end up going to one of those two."

"Amiti should be safe, if you don't want those two to know." Kraden stated.

"I considered telling him, but what I heard about the Ice Queen blocked that option." Naruto shook his head, and looked at Kraden again. "The Ice Queen is with Kakashi, who would tell her the moment he found out. Amiti has a Telepathic Link with the Ice Queen, too. Amiti knows, the Ice Queen will find out. Ice Queen finds out, Kakashi will."

Kraden thought for a moment, and nodded, though he frowned. "I won't say a word, but you should tell them. It'll only make it harder on them when it happens."

Naruto shook his head. "Sveta knows something that the others don't." He started walking to the stern. "I _can't_ die." Naruto said, as he passed Kraden. "The reason lies with Kurama."

He didn't say another word before he went below deck, and snuggled up with Sveta.

Kraden looked at Naruko and Miko. "Everyone dies, even I will."

"He can be killed, but he won't die." Miko said. "He's the replacement of a Bijuu. Bijuu don't die. They can be killed, but eventually they reform. It rarely takes much time. It's because of this fact, that he can use Beastform Psynergy. Kurama gave him access to the right form at first. Once he got it down, it was much more simple. Now, he can go back and forth at will."

Naruko nodded. "Thing is, what he's using isn't Psynergy. His Beastform is really his Bijuu form. Going back and forth between the two is simple through the training Sveta's father gave him. He just makes it seem like Psynergy, because he can use Psynergy to go into it. It's also why he can change his form to a younger or older version of himself. What he's using isn't Beastform Psynergy. It's been modified slightly, in order to accommodate a true shapeshift. He just calls it Beastform, because it's easier."

"I see. That makes more sense. I was puzzled as to why a Human could use the Beastform Psynergy unique to Beastmen, but now I see why. He had something similar all this time." Kraden mused. "Why don't the Bijuu ever die?"

"Because, Kraden, they're beings made entirely of Natural Energy." Miko explained. "Naruto may be better in the Artifacts division, but I'm much better at lore. Naruto's body is still made of flesh and blood, and it'll stay that way, but there's something else he hasn't figured out yet. Something that will effectively get rid of the draw back for the Jupiter Cannon. He can turn his body into Pure Energy and use it that way."

Naruko nodded. "Not only that, but this world is also much more abundant in Natural Energy than ours. He'd be back sooner than he would if he had been killed back there. He may not have forgotten about the whole 'Bijuu Can't die' point, but he seems to have forgotten why that is."

"Hmm... That would explain it. I have one more question. How does his apprentice know Naruto? It's obvious you both know who it is."

The girls looked at each other, and then back at Kraden. "Long story short, she stalked him for years. Naruto knew it, but didn't really care. He was too hung up on Sveta to even go for another girl. The only reason he went after Sakura..." Miko just looked at the door going down. "Well, compare Sakura to Sveta through looks alone. You'll see why. He sees the stalker as a potential friend, but she has to get past the whole 'Fainting near Naruto' phase before she can. It's why he wants her to be able to face him, even if she knows she's outmatched. If she can do that, he'll see her as a friend, and maybe a sister, but not a girlfriend, or even a lover. That spot belongs to Sveta, and Sveta alone."

Kraden did the math and nodded. "From what I've seen of them, Sakura and Sveta are very much alike in looks. Personality wise, not as much, but still similar. I believe I can see why."

Miko nodded. "Go below deck. Get some rest."

Naruko nodded in agreement. "We've got watch tonight. Don't worry. Nothing will strike with us on guard duty."

Kraden nodded and did just that. "Be sure to wake me before the sun rises. I like the Sunrise. It reminds me of why I am still alive." He then went through the door.

Naruko and Miko shrugged and then looked out, trying to find some threat.

Nothing happened until they docked at Tonfon, and the three locals on board decided to get off first, and talk to the dock Manager, who immediately recognized them. "Ryou! Hou Ju! Hou Zan!" He shouted in surprise. "You're safe!"

The three nodded, as the Adepts got of the ship, Eoleo getting off last. When his eyes landed on Naruto, "Sir Uzumaki? You're here too?" The man asked.

Naruto looked at him, and nodded. "Yeah, that's me. Any chance I can see Lady Hinechou?"

"Of course! After you helped her and her husband, you've been in high regards with her." The man stated. "However, she'll want to see her children first." He pointed at Hou Ju and Ryou.

Naruto nodded, before looking at Miko and Naruko, who nodded. Naruto then turned to the rest of the group. "Get supplies, and head to the southern exit. There's a direct route to where one of the Umbra Gear is. If I had to guess, it's on an island to the west, surrounded by water. Himi, there might be a bridge that's been hidden. If there is, you can find it with Search Psynergy."

Himi nodded. "Alright."

"Let me guess, you want me to go with them?" Sveta stated.

"I'm sorry, Sveta, but they need a Juggernaut. Believe it or not, you fit the bill. The place is bound to have been affected by the Grave Eclipse already. They'll need you there, too."

"And why not Naruko?" Sveta questioned.

"Sveta... Naruko, Miko and I work as one. Besides, I'll need them here. We won't set sail without everyone here. I also need to ask about the Yellow Orb to open up the Endless Wall."

Sasuke shook his head. "What is it with you and saving Royals?"

Naruto shrugged. "Can't ignore the call of duty. It's a gift."

"Sounds like a curse to me." Sasuke pointed out.

"Any curse is a blessing in disguise, just like a blessing is a Curse in disguise. It all depends on the point of view. A gift can be either." Naruto looked at the others and started to walk off. "I'll leave you guys to the one on that island. If there's one in the city, we'll find it." Kraden nodded.

Naruto, Naruko and Miko had taken a path to the Palace alongside the three Sanans. When they got there, they had quickly been brought to Lady Hinechou.

"Ah, Naruto. It's been a while." The woman stated.

"That it has. I take it these three belong to you?" Naruto gestured to Ryou, Hou Ju, and Hou Zan.

"Ryou, Ju... You're safe..." She hugged them both.

As she pulled back, she looked at Naruto. "Naruto... Thank you for bringing them back."

Naruto shrugged. "I was planning on coming by anyway."

"You would visit me, even though you were engaged 8 years ago?"

"Not for personal time, no. This is more on business." Naruto said, his face ridding itself of any playfulness. Miko was slightly surprised, but Naruko just shrugged. "I need a way up to the Endless Wall."

"So, you came to get the orb from my town?"

"If you have it, then yes." Naruto replied. "I'm traveling with a group, and our objective is to stop the Grave Eclipse. The only way to do that can only be accessed from the Endless Wall, I'm afraid."

Lady Hinechou stroked her Dark Blue hair. "I see." She then looked at the nearby servant. "Bring Unan here, and tell him to bring the Family Gem."

"Your Majesty?"

"I will lead them to the vault. There may be something in there they can use, too." Hinechou stated.

"Yes ma'am." The servant ran out. "Please. You three, follow me."

Naruto, Naruko, and Miko did so, and went into what seemed to be a study, before she pulled a Red book. Naruto looked at Miko. "Any idea on why the book is always red with these Secret Bookcases?"

Miko shrugged. "Not a clue."

"The sliding bookcase is cliché, I know." Hinechou stated. "But it does its job."

The Uzumaki Triplets shrugged. "If it works, does it matter how crazy it is?" Naruko asked.

"My sentiments exactly." Hinechou replied, as she lead them into the Vault.

Naruto, Naruko and Miko all focused on a single chest, which hasn't been opened. "There are three things in here I'd like you to have." She then looked at them, and noticed their gaze was on a single chest. "You think that chest is alive?"

Naruto looked at her, and then walked up to it, before kicking it slightly, making it open. "Nope. This is something we'll need. The Umbra Gauntlets." Naruto smirked. "Look like Himi was right. It's a wonder why I couldn't sense it until I entered this vault."

"Huh. That explains why my husband wanted this place to be protected from enhanced senses." Hinechou mused. "So, you're looking for the Umbra Gear, I take it?"

The three nodded. "We're going for the Apollo Lens." Naruto told her. "It's the only thing powerful enough to get rid of the source of this Darkness."

"I see. So, you believe the Apollo Lens has an entrance on the Endless Wall?"

Naruto nodded. "It's the highest point in the area, and it's blocked off. Normally, that means a large power is held there somewhere."

Lady Hinechou nodded. "Alright, but take these with you, as well." She handed him a Golden bottle. A Water of Life. The next thing was a 5 point star with a Ruby in the center. A Psy Crystal. The third item was a ring with the Sol Insignia on it. A Lord's Sun Ring. "I can only hope they help you, too."

Naruto looked at her and nodded. "Thank you, Lady Hinechou."

"It is nothing compared to what you've done for us. Even helping to bring peace with Morgal. Though, I do wonder why Bilibin didn't want peace at first, but then surrendered a few weeks later."

Naruto looked at her, and shook his head. "Lord Czamaral just sent two people in when they refused the peace talks. A week later, they surrendered because of what those two did."

"Really? Two warriors brought an entire army down? Even the Warriors of Vale aren't that powerful." She retorted.

Naruto, Naruko and Miko snickered. "They weren't warriors, Lady Hinechou." Naruko and Miko then bust out laughing.

"What's so funny?" She questioned, now a little annoyed.

"That you think a 7 year old girl and an 11 year old boy managed to beat down an army..." Naruto then bust out laughing.

Lady Hinechou blinked, now confused. "Okay, I'm forgoing all formalities here. What the hell are you talking about?"

After a few minutes, the three managed to calm down. "The two that were sent were kids, yes. In fact, it was me and my wife, who are now both 19." Naruto shook his head, his smile still holding the laughter he just gave off. "We didn't go after the armies. No, we did something much worse."

"What? You managed to get to the capital, and force them to surrender?"

"In a way, we did. But we didn't use force. In fact, no lives were lost." Naruto shook his head. "Honestly, it took us 2 days to get there, and for the 5 days afterwards, Bilibin was in Chaos. At the end of the fifth day, Sveta and I appeared in front of their leader, with all doors locked. It was just us, and him."

-Flashback-

_An 11 year old Naruto in Morgal Traveling Clothes, and a 7 year old Sveta in similar, though feminine, clothing was standing in front of a man, in a room that was well furnished._

_All doors were locked. All windows were closed and blocked off._

_The man glared at the two, recognizing the female as a Beastman. "You... You're the cause of this DEMON!"_

_Naruto's eye twitched, but held up a piece of paper. "If you don't want this Chaos to continue, sign this."_

"_Why would I do that? It's obviously a slave pact!"_

_Sveta spoke in a slightly squeaky voice. "Well then, consider this: Two kids, neither older than 12 years old, were able to sneak into your Capital, during a war, and _still_ managed to cause Chaos for 5 days without getting caught once. Now, instead of the non-lethal pranks we used, think about what would happen, had we used any lethal traps, instead of paint, streamers, and clothing raids. If two kids in Morgal could do this, think about what an army of beastmen could do. You sign, or we continue the Chaos until you do." Naruto set it down on a table. "Since you aren't going to sign it, we'll go back out. I'll leave it here, in case you change your mind. Sveta?"_

_Sveta nodded, and the two went through the wall, surprising the man, who then looked at the paper he left behind._

_By signing this paper, you are effectively surrendering your kingdom in the war. We, of Morgal, shall not attack as long as you do not. We shall not invade, and the borders shall remain as they are. If you strike, then we will return full force. No land trading, no slaves._

_You keep your land, and we keep ours. You keep your people, we keep ours. You strike, we strike. If you take any prisoners from our lands, we shall take none. For anyone captured will be put to death immediately._

_The two to deliver this are to see to it that you sign this Non-aggression Pact with as little bloodshed as possible, but I did not say they couldn't spill a few drops._

_Please sign below._

_There was a pair of lines. One was signed by the current King of Morgal._

_There was also another note on it._

_Sign the Non-aggression Pact, and we'll leave. Once you do, head to a roof and shout at the top of your lungs "I have been an insane idiot" and we'll show up, take the signed treaty, copy it, and take one copy back with us._

_If you don't sign within 4 days, the Harmless pranks will become lethal, due to being out of pranking supplies. Fair warning._

_The man, now seeing the point being made, hastily signed it. But it took another 5 hours before he could work up the courage to follow through._

_When he did, everyone looked at the Palace in surprise. Naruto and Sveta were now next to him, and he held the documents. "Took you long enough." Naruto stated, plainly._

_He just handed it to them, another piece of paper formed in Naruto's other hand, before he opened them both. Nodding at them both, he handed one to the Lord. "Here you go. And we're out." Naruto and Sveta jumped off the roof, and left by jumping from roof to roof._

-Flashback over-

Lady Hinechou's eye twitched. "You mean to tell me... he sent two kids... to _prank them into submission_?"

The three nodded. "That about sums it up." Miko answered.

The Noblewoman just stood there, but now, they saw she was trying hard _not_ to laugh at the irony. "Oh, and 2 years later, I took a test from a Warrior of Vale. I became a Master Jupiter Adept then. Pranking is fun as hell. Great stress reliever, too." Naruto added.

That sunk it. Lady Hinechou bust out laughing, now holding her stomach. He three looked at each other and smiled. It felt good to be appreciated.

3 minutes into the laughing, someone came into the room, wondering what was going on. It was Unan, holding a Yellow orb. He saw the four of them laughing at something, but Naruto's was more subdued, so he turned, though he still had an amused smile. He then walked up to Unan, and nodded. "She just couldn't handle how Bilibin truly surrendered all those years ago." Naruto shook his head. "So... That's the Yellow Orb."

Unan nodded, and handed it over. "She hasn't laughed this hard in years. Hard to believe she can actually laugh."

Naruto shook his head, as the others started to calm down. "If you don't mind my saying so, I think Sana got off easy with Morgal. Bilibin didn't and their King is _still_ called an Insane Idiot to this day."

"Come to think of it, why is that? Do you know?"

"Yeah. I humiliated him, his country, and his people in order to get their surrender." Naruto shook his head. "My wife and I are pranksters at heart. We also took some of the other's personality traits."

"No kidding." Miko said, now calmer.

"Unan? What are you..." She shook her head. "Nevermind. Did you bring the Sphere?" Naruto held it up. "Good. You should get your friends, but if you're going there, you'll need the full set of Umbra Gear. I take it you don't have it yet?"

"No ma'am, we don't." Naruto replied, back in formality. "That's all that's left to gather before we can actually make it there."

Lady Hinechou nodded. "Perhaps you and your wife would like to come by sometime after this whole Eclipse thing is over?"

"I'll have to ask her, but somehow I doubt it. If we can, then by all means." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, we should get going. The others just went after the next one." Naruko said, looking out.

Miko then turned. _'There it is again... Oh yeah. It's her, alright.'_

The signature was lost, but not before Naruto could sense it. He couldn't decipher it, but he had figured it out. "Naruko, Miko? We should get going. Lady Hinechou?" He bowed slightly, earning one from the Noblewoman.

The three left the palace through the front gate, but all of them narrowed their eyes to their left. "Miko?"

"I've got a lock, already." She replied.

"Then's let's go."

The three jumped off into the nearby forests, to the west.

Just outside the Darkness of the Eclipse, stood a female looking at the three of them. She had Pale lavender eyes, Dark blue, bordering on black, hair, and wore a black Skin-tight bodysuit, with Chain mesh underneath it. She also wore blue sandals. She was staring at Naruto, but then glared at Miko and Naruko.

The two narrowed their eyes, but Naruto put a hand up. "Hinata... What are you doing here?"

"I can't let you do this." She said. There was no stutter, no sign of the timid girl she was before.

"I knew you followed me back in Konoha, but I didn't care." Naruto said. "I didn't see you as marriage material, because I was _already engaged_. Even if I couldn't reach her, I still thought of her."

"I found that out from my father." She glared at the two girls behind Naruto, who silently told them to stay behind. "But I didn't expect there to be two."

"There's only one, and she's not here." Naruto said.

"Then who is _that_?" She questioned, pointing at Miko.

"My sister, and if you do anything to Miko, Naruko, or Sveta, you can consider yourself dead. Konoha Shinobi or not, I can't stand those that attack those precious to me."

"So... The pink haired beastwoman..." Hinata mused. "She isn't worth it."

"Hinata... Shut it." Naruto's eyes were now shadowed. "If you go after her... You can expect me to interfere." Naruto now had Blood red eyes. "I side with Sveta first. Village second." Naruto turned and started to walk off. "If you try to hurt her... I will hurt _you_." Naruko and Miko looked at each other, and then at Hinata.

"For the record, he knows you've been after Sveta. He knows who your father is, but he cares for Sveta more than he does the village. _He never wanted to go back in the first place_." Miko then walked off, leaving behind a surprised Hinata, though she was able to hide it mostly.

Naruko looked at Hinata, and shook her head. "If he had the choice, he'd have stayed here all those years ago, instead of going back, hiding his true form, hiding his skills, and living in a place where only one person knew his true skill level. Put yourself in his place, and what would you choose? A place where nearly everyone hates you for a reason you didn't know until you got _away_ from said village?" Naruko turned and started walking. "Or a place where you're loved by most, if not all the residents, to the point that the Royal Family of the entire country is asking you to marry their heiress, which you care for, more than you do yourself?"

Naruko then left her behind.

Hinata was neither amused, nor liking what was going on. But she had to concede. She then warped to right in front of Naruko. "I know. That's why I need to see for myself. I don't want to lose him, but if he doesn't come back..."

Naruko smirked. "I know you don't. So does he." Naruko lost her smirk. "Hinata, if you want to be around him, you'll have to stop going after Sveta. My brother, and no I'm not just a transformed clone, would eventually _kill_ you if you tried to kill her."

"I know... And that's why I didn't plan to kill her in the beginning."

Naruko raised an eyebrow. "And what, exactly, did you plan?"

"I wanted to see if she could help him... in a way that I haven't been able to." Hinata's head went down slightly. "I couldn't be there for him when he needed it most. If she can protect him better than I can... then I'll let her go. I'll leave him alone."

Naruko hummed, before looking out. "Naruto's heading back to Tonfon. Head west. Find her, ask for a one on one match. Hide your face, so the others don't know. You only wish to see Sveta. Only fight her. Don't be surprised if she kicks your ass."

"If that happens, I'll just warp out." Hinata replied. Naruko nodded, and started to walk off. "But please... Don't tell him I'm doing this. I have to know. I have to see it for myself."

-5 hours later-

Hinata and Sveta were staring at each other, both tired. Sveta had just reverted back from her Beastform, but the others in her group were frozen in place with ice that wouldn't melt. Hinata was wearing a different outfit from before, Dark Purple Armor that was flexible, yet skin tight, hair of the same color, and a mask with two slits for eyes. It also seemed to have 3 concentric circles. Nothing from her face was recognizable.

"Of all of us, why me?" Sveta asked. The others were wondering why, as only their heads weren't frozen.

Hinata had been surprised. Sveta held more power in her than she had thought. The two were even, but, from what she knew, she was fighting on a level above Jounin, but below Kage. However, when she mentioned what she could have done to Naruto, though she'd never do it, Sveta's power tripled.

Apparently, Sveta was more protective of the blond than she was. The two had their fighting suits damaged in multiple places, and were obviously exhausted. She had given no hints of her being a Hyuuga at all... Okay, there was one hit where she sent a Psynergy Pulse through a palm strike that damaged her kidney, but nothing else. What she did was send enough Energy for an Ice Horn into her body.

But the fact that Sveta could use Chakra was even more surprising. Then again, she shouldn't be. Naruto probably trained her well.

After everything went through her head, Hinata merely nodded. "I approve."

This surprised the others, and Hinata stood up straight, though her breathing was not back to normal. "If you must know, my name is Hikari." Hinata stated.

Kushina gave a look of recognition, and Hinata figured that she knew her mother. Sveta was surprised that she wasn't attacking. "I've gotten what I came for."

"Wait!" Kushina shouted. Hinata looked at her. "Hikari, if you're really the one I know, and you're a Hyuuga..."

"I am." Hinata replied, turning away from her.

"Then how did you end up here?"

"That is not your concern, as I do not know you. In fact, I know little of my life before I ended up in Weyard." Her tone was flat, but held an undercurrent of sadness. "If I knew you before, then I am sorry, but I do not remember you." Sveta tried to read her mind, but was blocked somehow. "Beastwoman, do _not_ try that again."

Sveta was surprised. "How did you..."

"Did you think I wouldn't have learned from Arcanus about your Spirit Sense?" This had everyone in surprise, though Sveta was now shocked that she was trying to walk away. "I have been impressed by you, after what Arcanus told me of my daughter, which had me confused, at first. He was her father, after all."

"That's why you follow him?" Kushina questioned. "Arcanus is nothing more than a..." Her eyes widened. "Wait, you don't mean..."

"Apparently, I have two daughters, and he showed me both. The first he claimed was truly his, and not the one I married. The second belonged to someone else. Finding out about Naruto, and that this woman was in his heart, had made me think. If she could help him, and then he could help her, then I would feel better about being unable to return."

"We know of a way back!" Kushina stated.

"If there is, then it is more dangerous than you know. There is no _safe_ way back. Even the Psynergy Vortex method could be lethal. Others I've found have a higher chance of Brain Damage and Memory loss, from what I found out. It is not worth going back, if I forget the reason I'm going there." She started to walk off. "And for the record..."

She turned her head slightly, only showing off part of her mask, before she moved it slightly. "Sveta is strong. Stronger than you all. To bear the pain she does, and stay strong. The same with Naruto. My daughter... is not so. If you see her, I ask that you help her... If you know who I mean." Hikari had shown off her left eye, which held concern. She replaced the mask. "Farewell." And she warped out.

As she did, the ice trapping the others shattered, allowing them to move. Sveta was actually shellshocked. It wasn't because of what had happened, or what Hikari had said.

No, it was because she caught something in Hikari's heart before she was shut out. And she recognized it _immediately_.

_'But why would she regret this? Does she not want to help her... No, that's not it.'_

"_You are correct Sveta."_ She heard Naruko's voice in her mind. After a few sniffs, she knew it was Telepathy. _"Naruko... is Naruto safe?"_

"_Yeah, me and Miko are still with him. We're in Tonfon."_

"_Why didn't you come back?"_

"_Turns out we had an unexpected visitor. A certain Hyuuga stalker."_

"_I just fought her mother, who was able to block out my Spirit Sense, but not before I found regret."_

"_It was a test, Sveta, and not for whatever she said. Naruto, Miko and I know she's here, but it wasn't Hinata's mother. She told me the real reason why she wanted that."_

"_I'm confused. It's not Hinata's mother, but Hinata herself? But if she was..."_

"_She held regret, because she had to do what she did. She wanted to make sure you would protect him, at all costs. Even from an unknown threat."_ Naruko stated. _"Probably why she gave a fake name."_

"_Memory loss and a name that Kushina recognized?"_

"_Hmm... Probably her mother's name. Wouldn't surprise me. So, did she approve of you?"_

"_That's what she said."_

"_Good. No more attacks on you from her. Just... don't tell Naruto. Just say it was whoever she claimed to be. It's best if he doesn't know."_ Naruko seemed to shift. _"Uh oh. Naruto's suspicious... and So is Miko. Time to dodge questions again. Don't let him know!"_ She felt Naruko leave her mind, and shook her head. "We've got the Umbra Cowl, we should head back. If Naruto found the one there, then we'll be ready to go."

The rest of the group nodded, but Kushina was off. "Kushina?"

"I'm... actually wondering about what Hikari said, and did." Kushina admitted, as they were walking out of the temple-like area.

"She only seemed to have business with me." Sveta stated.

"It's not that. Something seemed... off." Kushina admitted, confusion now showing in her voice. "Her personality didn't seem to change much, but it's her presence. She may used something similar to a Jyuuken Strike, but it _felt_ different."

"Attacking the insides, but not the outside?"

"That would be it." Kushina admitted.

"She hit my kidney like that, but that was it." Sveta pointed out. "You saw what I did after that."

"I know but... I still feel like that _wasn't_ Hikari Hyuuga, but everything points to it being her... or maybe a relative." Kushina stated.

"Don't you think you're overreacting? Maybe the memory was true, and she didn't remember anything else? Learning a new fighting style that resembled the old one isn't uncommon in those kinds of situations."

"Uzumaki Rule 19: Never question the gut of an Uzumaki." Kushina stated, as if it were a fact. "Our instincts are right damn near 100% of the time, and my instincts say that wasn't Hikari Hyuuga, but probably a relative."

"Did Hikari have a sister?" Sveta asked.

"Not one. Her husband, prick he may be, had a brother, last I saw him."

"Hizashi is dead, Kushina. Hiashi has 2 daughters, one of which stalked your son, but if that was truly Hikari Hyuuga, and one of her children had brighter hair than Hiashi, then it was obviously someone else. Hyuuga rarely have the shade of hair she did." Kakashi pointed out. "Hiashi has to handle two daughters, and a cousin. I've met said cousin a few times through... the Green Beast."

"Green Beast?" Sveta was confused, but refrained from using Spirit Sense.

"Is he still hung up on trying to prove himself to you?"

Kakashi groaned. "Oh... you have _no_ idea. He's been insatiable! He's the only one I've ever come close to losing my cool in the village, or even out of it until I came _here_."

"That bad, huh?" Kushina asked. "And with the differences between here and home, I'd say you had a rough time?"

"Understatement of the Century." Kakashi replied, still annoyed at even _thinking_ about the Green Beast. "At the very least, I'd prefer being _here_ then being next to him _him_."

"Makes sense, I suppose." Kushina shrugged.

"Good news about it: Naruto, to my knowledge, hasn't met him. I _know_ he hasn't while I'm around." Kakashi pointed out.

"Well... I guess that's gratifying." Kushina stated.

"Kakashi... Do you mind?" Sveta asked. Kakashi, knowing what she asked, simply told her to go ahead.

After a few seconds, visibly recoiled. "Alright, if I see him, I'm using Beastform, and sending him _as far away as possible!_" She shivered. "That man is _not_ sane!"

"Welcome to my world." Kakashi replied.

"Honestly, I'm not so sure my own Sanity would survive your world..." She then blinked. "At least it could be worse."

"How so?" Kakashi asked, now curious. What could be worse than Naruto turning into Guy?

"All of _those_ turning into him." Sveta pointed her left fist at a Shadow Warrior.

Kakashi looked at it, and his eye narrowed. Everyone else got ready for a fight. "Point taken." Kakashi replied, a serious look on his face.

Kushina stopped her. "You're still injured, Sveta. Let us handle this."

"But..." Kushina sent her a Death Glare, which stopped.

"If you got hurt, what would Naruto do?" She questioned.

Sveta backed off. She didn't want him to go berserk. The others took care of it, but she watched for more, just in case.

It was good enough, but she hated being still. It just wasn't in her nature, thanks to Naruto.

It took them a good hour to get back to Tonfon. It should've taken longer, but Sveta kept sending glares at anything that _dared_ to come close. They backed off, for some reason. Kushina, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura noticed this, but none of the others did.

Himi, however, smirked at it. She knew why, but the others didn't.

Himi then walked up to her. "Angry that you can't fight?"

Sveta looked at her, and blinked, before nodding. "How did you know?"

"Your anger has been scaring them away." Himi pointed out. Everyone looked at her.

"Wait, Sveta's Anger is scaring them? Not even _mine_ does." Kushina retorted.

"Do you know why? Because frankly, I don't." Sveta retorted.

Himi tapped her left shoulder. "The answer lies here."

Sveta's eyes widened. Now she knew. She then looked out. Her voice then took on a "Do it or die" tone. "One soldier, out here, NOW!"

A single Shadow Warrior appeared, slightly scared of her, the rage still present. Her left arm transformed into a more Bestial form, and she punched it once, sending it flying into a mountain 400 yards away. She huffed. "That's _much_ better." She sighed in relief, before looking at Himi. "Waiting is hard enough, but fighting lets me focus elsewhere."

Himi nodded. "I know, and I can tell you that that was the reason I brought it up."

Kushina just looked at Sveta, as her arm turned back. "Himi... I owe you one."

Himi looked at the others, before leaning into Sveta's ear. "We should talk later. Something I found out, but I _know_ you won't like."

Sveta looked at her oddly, but nodded. "Private, I'd guess."

"The subject doesn't want it known to anyone, but I already knew." Himi shrugged as they continued to walk out of the Darkness.

Once they got back, it was nearly dusk.

They decided to stay in the Inn before setting out in the morning.

Himi, Sveta and Kushina were on the roof of the Inn, having already collected all Djinni in the area. "What I'm about to tell you... can't influence what you'll do when the time comes." Himi said, her tone serious.

"What do you mean?" Sveta asked. "I assume this is about Naruto, because of who's here, but why wouldn't he want it known to us?"

"He probably thinks you'll try to stop him from doing so. Both of you. It's why the others don't know... Kraden might, but I'm not sure." Himi admitted.

"Is Naruto planning to sacrifice himself for us?"

Himi sighed, and nodded. "The Apollo Lens has a drawback. If one doesn't have enough Psynergy, using the Apollo Lens would kill the user."

This had Sveta and Kushina look at the palace, which they knew Naruto and his sisters were at. "No... I finally find him, and he's going to..."

Sveta stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Hang on, Kushina. I don't think that's the end of it."

Himi nodded. "Kushina probably just guessed this, but he intends to use it himself."

"But you just said..." Kushina faltered at the glare Sveta sent her way.

"I know... but I see him on a full Moon Night, riding a few Gloom Skorpnas, as they're called, into the port in Belinsk. It confuses me, as to why, because the Eclipse Tower is still there, but is not giving off any danger."

Sveta then thought back to what he told her.

-Flashback-

"_Even if I'm killed, eventually, I'll reform."_

-End Flashback-

Sveta's eyes widened, as her grip slackened on Kushina's wrist. She was about to get away. "That's what he's planning." Her statement stopped Kushina short.

"What, to kill himself?"

"No... well, yes, but that's not what I mean." Sveta answered. "He's testing an ability."

"But he wouldn't be able to use any ability to get out of the Psynergy Cost." Himi stated.

"Kushina, you know how the Bijuu don't die?" Sveta asked her, causing Kushina to stiffen, before her eyes widened. "He's already absorbed all of Kurama's essence, and has all of his abilities. Including _that one_."

"You mean..." Kushina's eyes widened even further.

Sveta nodded. "Yes, I do." Sveta looked back at the Palace. "It makes sense as to why it would be him... and I know why he wouldn't tell us, or anyone else in the group."

Himi nodded. "He was afraid you'd try to stop him from doing what he had to." Sveta nodded.

"But if he's..."

"I'm the only one that knows of the ability, because I've got the Eternal Mate Mark on my left shoulder. If he dies, it'll vanish. It'll be the biggest indicator for me to know. It's how I found him after that disappearance act in Harun Village. I used Spirit Sense through the Mark he gave me, and I saw where he was. The pulse he sent, was a signal to let us know where he was."

Kushina looked at her, but couldn't give an agreement. "I'm not going to let him..."

"We have to." Sveta stated. "I don't like it, and I'll be the first to admit it, but I know what he's after. If it really _does _kill him, and he won't come back, then, and only then, will you have every right to kill _me_. And I'll just stand there, and let you do so. If my faith in him causes his true death, I want you to take my life, Kushina. You, and only you, would have that right."

Himi nodded. "I'm with Sveta here. If anyone would have that right, it would be you."

Kushina was not happy. "Fine. But I won't like it, and he _will_ get the beating of his _life_ when he comes back."

Sveta nodded. "I'd join you on that. He's not going to get away with this unscathed."

Kushina had a sadistic grin, which Sveta had originally thought Naruto had gotten it from Anko.

Turns out, like his Fox Grin, it was genetic.

00000x00000

The mystery presence explained, and it's Hinata? You probably didn't see this coming.

Alex is Hinata's Father? That's definitely a Mind fuck, and I _know_ people wouldn't see _that_ coming.

The truth in Naruto's plan is revealed! Will he pull it off?

**Naruto:** Of course I will! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!

**Cast of Naruto:** Shut up Naruto!

**I sweatdrop.** Okay, Long story short, weird shit has been happening. Just don't ask why it is, because it's normal for me, but it's gotten into weird by _my_ standards. That's not a good thing.

Wish me luck!

...And a good fuck with my GF.

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	6. Another round of WTF!

Let's do it, to it!

**Chapter 6**

The group of Adepts and Shinobi were on the sea once more.

It had been 5 weeks since they had left Tonfon with the Yellow Orb, and Sveta had faced off with Hinata. At the moment, only Sveta and Naruko knew that Hinata had already given her test. Kushina, Sveta, and Himi knew what Naruto truly planned, but none of them let on.

As it stood, Naruko was helping Sveta into the full set of Umbra Gear, with Kushina watching. "Sveta, I know we can't wear that set, but..."

"It's not just that, Kushina." Sveta interrupted. "I have to do this... Naruto might not be able to with his." Her clothing was now different, consisting of mostly Dark Purple clothing, Gauntlets, a ring underneath the gauntlets, Knuckles over them, a Cloak, a hood, and, for some reason, boots.

Sveta looked at Kushina. "If he can't, then it falls to me. We don't know the potency and power of all sets we have on our end. I know that Naruto, Naruko and Miko all have the same power and potency, but while the energy used is the same, we don't know if the Original has limits theirs doesn't, or if it's more powerful, with more of a drawback. We just don't know."

"Seeing them side by side, I say they have identical Signatures and potency. While ours seem to emit more of the energy, it somewhat restricts our Chakra, but not our Psynergy." Naruko pointed out. "I use the Dark Jupiter Blade with pure Strength. No chakra or Psynergy involved. You've seen how I use Zanbatous all the time, right?" The two females nodded. "Same thing. No Chakra. No Psynergy. Just pure strength, and speed. The three of us are Juggernauts. Miko is the Mind at its peak. I am the Body at its peak. Naruto has us both. He just doesn't use the strength he has, unless he turns into his Beastform. By going into our Beastform, Miko, Naruto and I essentially have every part of our skills maximized, and _then_ the boosts kick in."

"I've actually been wondering something." Sveta started. "How have you been able to control the Beastform with such ease from the get go? It's confused everyone as to how."

Naruko smiled slightly. "Sveta... We're at peace with the beast within. You still struggle. It's why we're in control, and not the beast. We are one and the same. That concept holds true with our Inner Beasts. That Inner Peace is what got us to master it so quickly."

"But what about Kurama? Surely he'd try something to make it harder." Kushina pointed out.

"I'll be honest, and say that I was surprised myself. He didn't know where he was, he couldn't feel any Chakra in the world itself, and he had found no trace of Chakra in anyone around us. He mellowed out after a month or so. I met Sveta a week later... though she brought me in to her father first." The group turned to Naruto, who was at the door to the room. "We've already docked in Tonfon. I thought I should let you know."

Kushina looked at him. "Why did she bring you to her father? I mean, he's royalty, isn't he?"

"It was because of what I saw." Sveta stated.

Confusion set in on Kushina and Naruko's face. Naruto never let her see when the two met, so she was just as confused as Kushina. Sveta noticed this, and was slightly confused. "I figured you'd know, Naruko. You live in his mind, after all."

"Naruto kept most of his memories of his first trip to Weyard sealed. Even Miko and I don't know much about it. Miko came into the picture when he was sent back, and I came in when he completed the Oiroke no Jutsu."

"Oiroke no Jutsu?" Kushina asked. "Never heard of that one."

"I'd be surprised if you did. It's one of my Anti-Pervert Jutsu, but... most girls don't understand why I made it... and I wasn't even trying to make it that way, either." Naruto admitted. "Naruko came with a built in personality, which was more like Anko: Sadistic, Seductive, and most importantly, hot as hell." Noticing Sveta's glare, he continued. "The "Hot" comment is needed, because she'd kill me if I said she was too provocative... and she is. But the reason I came up with that particular Jutsu... was not because of it's usage on Perverts, which I only found out afterwards... When Naruko started flirting with Iruka-sensei." He sent her a glare.

"Oh come off it! You're the one that did the Jutsu."

"You were supposed to have clothes on!" Naruto retorted.

"It was a good prank and you know it!" Naruko countered.

"I was already in trouble from painting the Hokage monument in "Kill-me" Orange and trying to run from Chuunin and Jounin while wearing Resistance seals, and having my physical ability at less than 20% due to using Beastform Psynergy to look younger than I really was! I did _not_ need that!"

Naruko's head went down slightly. "Fine..."

Naruto shook his head and sighed. "She's also the originator of a lot of my pranks back in the village. She's more sadistic than I am, and therefore, more of a prankster."

"If busting perverts wasn't the original reason, then what was?" Kushina asked, now curious.

"It was for Miko." Naruto said, shaking his head. "I was trying to come up with a way to get Miko out of my mind with her own body. Since I couldn't perform a normal Clone to save my life, and for the record, I still can't even as I am now, I figured a Transformation would have to do until I got the Clone Jutsu down. The Oiroke no Jutsu is the result: A True Transformation. The first time I got it down, Naruko had gained a form. Miko was surprised. Me, even more so."

"Why would you be surprised?" Sveta questioned. "I mean, that's what you were going for, right?"

"It is, but that's not what got me." Naruto admitted. "What got me was, I didn't even know about Naruko at the time, and I sometimes saw an astral projection of Miko over my shoulder, keeping me calmer than I would've been. The next thing that got me... Miko was hovering over her left shoulder, like she did with me... but I was over the right shoulder, more confused than an owl during the day."

All three of them got the analogy, and nodded. "So... Naruko got her own form from the Jutsu?" Sveta asked, mainly for clarification. Both blondes nodded. "And you let them both out every now and then, I presume?"

Naruto nodded. "Naruko... actually took to the lessons Anko was trying to teach me in secret. Her fighting style, the Hebiken, went into my style. It's why I'm much more limber than Sveta."

"Yeah, and I did even better than he did. We even learned one of her Snake Jutsu: the Shadow Snake Hand."

"We don't use her version, Naruko." Naruto pointed out.

"I know, but still..."

"Wait, you came up with another version?" Kushina asked, slightly surprised.

The two blondes nodded. "Thing is, what we use... is something that Kurama taught us to use in Weyard. Something _you_ used on him several times over."

Kushina then understood, and nodded. "So... You used the Uzumaki Chains, huh?" Naruto and Naruko nodded.

"Oh, I remember those!" Sveta spoke up. "They're the ones you used on the Vortex Guardian in the Teppe Ruins, right?"

Naruto nodded. "One and the same. I immobilized him, and you took him out." Sveta nodded.

"That was a tough one." Sveta admitted. "I didn't think we could handle it, to be honest. If I was alone, I definitely wouldn't have lived."

"That was the third Psynergy Vortex I had come across, you know?" Sveta was slightly confused. "You saw one without me there?"

"I was actually on my way to the Royal Ball that day. I passed by it, and knew what it was on sight. It was my second one, and there was storm in the area. I was on guard, in case something tried to attack. After my first encounter with a Vortex, I learned quickly there was bound to something powerful nearby. Turns out, something different happened. It wasn't a monster that hit me."

Naruto shook his head. "I think that's enough for now. Tonfon is almost overrun by Darkness. If we don't move soon, we could end up losing to the Tuaparang. We have to get there before they do. We've got 9 Djinn set to each of the locals. That should help them."

"You don't have any Djinn." Sveta stated.

Naruto shook his head and then showed off a smirk. "I've got 10 Set to me."

This surprised them. "Why don't you use them?" Kushina asked now confused.

"Because they know I don't need their abilities under normal circumstances." Naruto then looked her in the eye. "But this _hardly_ qualifies as Normal. They ready in case I need to use the Ultima... They don't like, and neither do I, but we know that it might be needed."

"Ultima?" Sveta was now confused, but Naruko was not.

"You're kidding me. You're not seriously thinking of using _that_ are you?" Judging by the voice, Sveta and Kushina knew it wasn't a good thing.

"Naruko, you _know_ that I don't use it unless _absolutely _necessary... And if I _do _use it... Try to get everyone out of the line of fire. Summoning _him_ is not a good idea, because even if I do have the correct Djinn, he's _still_ hard to handle."

"To summon Ultima... what do you need?" Kushina asked, now concerned. "9 Jupiter, 6 Mercury, 2 Mars and 2 Venus."

"But wait, that means you need 19, not ten." Sveta pointed out. "Unless..."

"Unless I can bypass the Jupiter Requirement, which I can." Naruto shook his head. "I've only summoned him twice, and both times were _not_ pretty."

"The end result had Anko, who had snuck him out as Miko to a bandit Camp, have a major orgasm."

"Naruko..." Sveta's voice had a hint of warning, but she ignored it. "Believe it or not, I was close myself."

"We had specifically agreed that _no one_ was to know about it, it's origins, or how to truly use it. Naruko, Miko and myself are the only ones able to summon _him_. If I do... Do _not_ insult him, provoke him, or do _anything_ of the like." The slight venom in his tone told them what he really meant.

He couldn't control this summon.

Normally, Kushina would have ignored it, but the tone told her it was a _really_ bad idea. If she ignored it, she probably would be killed and her Instincts agreed.

And that was _not_ a good sign.

"You can't control it, can you?" Sveta asked, though she already knew the answer.

Naruto shook his head. "No one can. He tolerates me because he was once friends with Kurama, but he doesn't like me because I'm human, and once held him."

"This one sounds different than most." Kushina pointed out.

Naruto turned around, and walked away. "That's because he is." he didn't say another word.

Sveta looked at Naruko. "Don't look at me. I'm not saying on _him_. I may be insane and have a bit of bloodlust, but I'm not stupid, nor do I have a Death Wish."

"He must be that hard to control." Kushina mused.

Naruko just walked to the door. "Just hope we don't have to summon _him_. If we do... if you even _attempt_ to strike him, he'll kill you... And we can't stop him."

"You wouldn't stop him from striking us?"

Naruko stopped at the door. "Sveta, if he turns his sights on you, you're dead, and so is everyone that gets in his way. Not even me, Miko and Naruto combined stand a chance. Even _Kurama_ wouldn't stand a chance."

Kushina now knew how powerful it was, and nodded, her body now tense. She looked at Sveta, and silently told her _not_ to question it. She had gotten the message.

When they had gotten outside, everyone in the group was above deck. Naruto looked at everyone, and did a mental Checklist of everyone there.

The Venus Adepts: Matthew, Himi, and Sakura.

The Mars Adepts: Tyrell, Eoleo, and Sasuke.

The Mercury Adepts: Rief, Amiti, and Kushina.

The Jupiter Adepts: Karis, Sveta, Miko, Naruko, and himself.

Then there was Kakashi, who Naruto had found was a Sol Adept. One of light. He could only use a few points in his Branch, but this trip would be beneficial to him.

"Alright, everyone. We know that this is not going to be an easy task." Naruto started. "We all know that this will be hard. I mean, we're a group of 17 going up against an army. If anyone said we were crazy for trying to get this done, I would be the first to say "What was your first clue?" but that's besides the point. If someone asks why you did this what would you tell them? Maybe, "I was a crazy idiot." or even something along the lines of "I was hoping to die." But you want to know what I'd say?" Everyone was now confused, but nodded. "I'd tell them I did it, because no one else would. I did it, because I have a reason to do it. I did it, because I grew up with nothing, and I didn't want to lose what I gained. I did it _to protect those I care for_. I do this for my family." Naruko, Miko, Kushina, and Sveta looked up at this. "I do this for my friends." Everyone looked at him, even Kraden. "I do this for the people that I have grown to care for. I do this for a world I have come to know as my home. I do this... because, even if I die, I know I went out doing what I believed was right. I do this, so that, even if I die, I will not regret a thing."

He then looked them all in the eyes. "What's important to me, is not whether I succeed or fail. It's whether or not I have he courage to try. As a Jupiter Adept, I'm attuned to Wind and Lightning, but I have the Will of Fire within me, and I WILL NOT ALLOW THESE IDIOTS HARM THAT WHICH IS PRECIOUS TO ME!"

Everyone now had a determined look on their face, aside from Kushina, who had a forlorn look on hers. _'Just like his father...'_

Naruto raised his fist in the air. "You ready for this?"

"Yes!" They all replied, aside from Kraden, who was now smiling.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?" Naruto asked. "I said "Are you ready for this?""

"YES!"

"Then let's go kick their asses!"

"Right!" Everyone nodded, determination filling the teens, while Kraden, Kakashi and Kushina had shit eating grins on their faces.

They were last ones off the ship, and watched as Naruto lead them through the Darkness that had almost reached the docks.

"You know, I'm surprised he gave a speech that got them into the mood so quickly." Kraden pointed out.

"He got that from his father." Kushina pointed out.

"I could've sworn I saw Minato-sensei floating behind him as he spoke." Kakashi added.

"So stupid, and yet so motivating... That's Minato for you." Kushina admitted.

"Sad but true."

"Listen, Kushina. There is something about his plan that you should know, in case he didn't tell you."

"If it's about the Apollo lens, then Sveta and I already know." Kushina stated.

"He told you?"

"Himi did." Kushina admitted, her blade now drawn.

"Then you don't care?"

"Oh I care. I'm just holding Sveta to her word. If her mark disappears during this, then she'll stand there and ask me to kill her." Kushina stated. "It would be because her faith in her husband had failed her."

The trek to the Endless Wall was a short one, but filled with many fights. None of the Teens were letting up, and taking out the Remnants of the Shadow Army with more ease than it should've been. They had been facing them more often lately, but mostly the Sea faring variety.

They soon got to a door with three holes in it. Naruto took the three orbs and placed them in the correct slots, causing the door to open on its own. They came in, and saw a small flame. "I knew I should've asked about that."

"Let me handle this." Eoleo said as he used exactly what Naruto was hoping they had.

Thermal Psynergy.

Naruto looked at Eoleo. "Would've been nice to know about that before."

"Didn't need to use it until now." Eoleo admitted, sheepishly.

Naruto shook his head, as the warm updraft took them all up to the top of the area.

Once at the top, they had looked out onto the wall nearby. It was unmarred, but the Shadow Army was in their way. "I believe you're in our way." Naruto smirked sadistically, before sending out 3 doses of Spark Plasma down the wall. Sakura sent a powerful pulse through the Earth: Quake Sphere. Matthew sent down many swords made of Psynergetic light: Ragnarok. Ice formed in multiple places freezing them before being shattered: Glacier from all through Mercury Adepts.

There was then 3 eruptions of Lava: Pyroclasm from Tyrell, Eoleo, and Sasuke.

They made their way down the wall, mostly unhindered. Naruto saw a vortex spiraling up. "That's our way in. Anyone want out?" Naruto asked them. No one spoke. "Then let's go!" He jumped into the Vortex, with the others following suit.

As they made their way up, they found breakable rocks, which Tyrell promptly used Crush Psynergy on... Unless Kushina got to it first, then it was shattered with a single kick or punch.

There were more puzzles on the way up, which Sakura and Matthew actually competed to solve. Naruto just watched as they fell into their roles so quickly, and without being ordered. Kraden had watched how seamlessly they worked together, and knew that it would work. _'Perhaps they can be like their parents, and do what has to be done.'_ He looked at Naruto, who was watching with a smile, though was still on guard for anything. _'Although, I don't agree with him on Alex, he seems to be the glue that holds the team together. It's larger than the last one, which was only 8 strong, plus me. I am no fool, but I'm not a leader either. He's doing what I can't, but I don't trust Alex.'_

As it turned out, it took them an hour to get to what looked like a wall with a small inscription. The Gate to the Apollo Sanctum. They first saw a statue of a Rock with a single eye. Naruto and Kraden knew the statue was of the Wise one, both of which were from experience. It told them something in their minds:

He who sees straight, shall pass.

Then it completely refilled their Psynergy and Chakra reserves.

The group looked around, even Kraden. "I didn't get that." Matthew pointed out. "'He who sees straight, shall pass' could mean a lot of things."

Sakura nodded at that, but looked around. She saw a set of stairs going left, a symbol on the wall resembling fire. She then noticed the shadows on the wall of the group. "Hmm..."

Naruto then walked up to the the stairs, and at the top of them, he nodded. "Something tells me part of the answer is this way."

Sakura and Matthew decided to go up to him, followed shortly by the rest.

Sakura then figured out, as they made their way towards the back of the area. "Tyrell, use Crush on this post." She said.

"Uh, alright." Tyrell did so, and they all saw the wheel with fire in it. Matthew then figured out Sakura's thoughts.

"I get it. The Wheel has to..." Just then, the wheel fell down a hole on the way back to the center. "We need to plug up that hole somehow."

Sakura nodded, but Amiti was already over there, before he stepped on a small button. Naruto noticed this. "Amiti! Don't move until a wheel passes you!"

"Huh?" Amiti was surprised, but listened.

"Tyrell?" Nodding, the Mars Adept used crush on the post once more, and the wheel made it all the way to the gate.

The group then made their way back to the Gate, and saw what Naruto, Sakura and Matthew saw, though Kushina and Kakashi were not surprised. They had guessed at it, but had no proof. Everyone nodded, now understanding. "Now I get it." Karis stated. "'He who sees straight shall pass.' It means that..."

"We need to align a shadow with the picture on the wall." Naruto finished for her.

Eoleo pushed the wheel in order to make the shadow cover the Gate, which then lowered, showing off a set of stairs to the right and a symbol resembling wind blowing. Naruto looked at the others and they nodded, before making their way into the next section. It was slightly harder to figure out, but for Sakura, it was child's play.

She easily led them through it, now knowing what needed to be done. What happened in order: Karis used Whirlwind, Tyrell used Crush, Karis used Whirlwind, they had jumped to get across a gap, Karis used Whirlwind, found a Psy Crystal, which surprised Naruto, since he knew they were really rare. Sakura used Growth, and then the wheel came out, while Karis used Whirlwind on another fan.

The Wheel made it all the way towards the gates, and they made their way back, and pushed it to the right, in order to get the next Gate down.

Next, Naruto deemed the Mercury Gate, due to the water droplets on the wall. This one was to the left of the entrance.

This one was more simple, in which there was only a few things to do. It had confused them that there were no monsters in the area, however. What they didn't realize was that Naruko had been using Killing Intent to make sure the locals didn't do a thing while they focused on the puzzles.

Once the Mercury Gate was down, next came a gate that looked like Grass: The Venus Gate.

This one was left to Sakura, Matthew, Tyrell, and Himi. While the four of them were able to handle it, the rest was at the Gate resting up.

Sveta looked at Naruto. "You're a natural leader, Naruto."

"Like I said back on the boat: If I don't do it, who will?" Naruto replied, his voice softer than his actual leading voice.

"I agree with Sveta here." Eoleo pointed out. "You'd make one hell of a Pirate Captain."

Karis nodded in agreement. "I think you'd be able to lead a country without many problems."

Naruto blushed slightly, which caused Kushina to giggle. "You're just saying that." he looked at the Gate. "I'm doing this because it needs to be done. I don't know why you guys are following me, even my mom and sensei, but you all seem to think I have the right idea."

"I'm following because I want to see what you're really capable of." Kakashi stated. "Not the Horse shit that you've been feeding the Council."

Naruto looked at Kushina who shook her head. "As much as I want to say the same as Kakashi, I'm afraid my reason is different. True, you're acting like your father when you're leading, but at other times, you act like I did when I was a kid. Besides, I'm curious about Ultima. I mean, I know that it's powerful, you put that much out already, but still..."

"Kushina..." Hearing her name, she stopped, not expecting him to use it like that. "If I summon _him_ then that means all other options are out."

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi questioned.

"Kakashi..." Naruto sighed. "We should wait for the others to get back before I tell you that. Sakura, Himi, Tyrell, and Matthew need to hear this too. And I'll tell you _why_ I don't want to use it, even in this junction."

Just then, a wheel containing grass in the center came into the area, which caused Naruto to get up and push it into place, now revealing a woman's face. The group of four got back, and they decided to eat. They needed it before they continued. After they finished, Naruto spoke up. "Most of you already know of this, so I'll summarize that part. I've got a summon that I don't like using. Period. The only ones present that know of its Existence are Miko and Naruko. His real name is Omega, but we call him Ultima. I need to warn you about this, in case I have to summon him."

Everyone was now looking at Naruto, who had a serious expression, but Kraden, Sveta, Kushina and Kakashi noticed the fear in his eyes. "If it's a summon, then shouldn't it be easy to control?" Karis asked, confused.

Naruto shook his head. "Omega can't be controlled. It's impossible. In the Elemental Nations, one person came close, but he was a Legend. He was the very first Jinchuuriki, and the father of the Kyuu no Bijuu the Elemental Nations know today."

"Wait, one person fathered each of them?" Sasuke was now confused. His trip in Weyard had done a lot for him. He was now more open with the people around him, knowing they had his back if he needed it.

"In a way, yes." Naruto sighed. "To this day, we only know him by his title: The Rikudo Sennin, or Sage of the Six Paths." The Shinobi's eyes widened. "He didn't literally give birth to them, but all of the Original 9 Bijuu, of which, only one has been replaced, consider him their father. The Kyuu no Bijuu are different in form, but all of them have the same source. They're beings made entirely of Chakra. For those of you who don't know, Chakra is the combination of Physical Energy tied to the cells of the body, and the Spiritual Energy gained from training and experience."

Kakashi nodded at that. "So, if you don't mind my asking, what's with the legend? I know it holds some significance, but how?"

Kushina, however, remembered the Legend. Kurama may not have confirmed it for her, but she had a feeling where this was going. "Sochi... Don't me that the Summon you have is... the Source?"

Naruto nodded, solemnly. "The Juubi, the Ten tailed Beast of destruction was split into 10 pieces. The body, and 9 pieces of Energy which formed the Kyuu no Bijuu. Most of you know Kurama is the Kyuubi's true name. Shukaku is the name of the Ichibi. Matatabi is the name of the Nibi. Sanbi is named Isobu. Yonbi is named Son Goku. Gobi is named Houkou. Rokubi is named Saiken. Nanabi is named Choumei. Hachibi is named Gyuuki. The Original Kyuubi was named Kurama. Out of all of them, Kurama is the only one that had chosen an Heir, because he was the only one that had a chance of truly dying. I was that Heir. And because of this, the Origin came to me about it."

This had all of them reeling in shock and surprise. "I told him what I knew, showed him what I could do. Since I had my full set of Djinni with me at the time, and no they never left my side, Omega made me a deal. The deal was I used the Djinn version of summoning to bring out his true form. He has been watching over me since then, and I know that he doesn't like me because I'm human. He tolerates me, though, but I can't control him. It's not just his true body that comes with the summoning. It's his personality, his soul, all but his original Energy source. I'm not giving you the summoning requirements, because I've got all the Djinn I need to do so. Being as good as I am in my Branch, I can use my Psynergy in order to bypass the Jupiter Requirement in Summoning. If not for that, I'd need a total of 19 Djinn in order to summon him: 9 of which would be Jupiter Djinn."

This surprised them all. "It takes that much power to summon him?" Sveta's eyes widened.

"All of that and 20% of my Chakra." Naruto corrected. "That's effectively 2 tails worth of Chakra. When I summon him, I just tell him who I _don't_ want dead. If someone I don't want dead attacks him, their life is forfeit. This is why I'm warning you about him. If I summon him, do _not_ strike him. I can not help you if you do. If anyone provokes him in any way, he _will_ strike, regardless of if I want them alive or not. This is the only warning you all will get, because this situation... may need him."

"Do you really think it'll be that bad?" Sasuke questioned. "I mean, summoning something with _that much_ power?"

Naruto looked at him. "Yes." Naruto's face was flat. "I don't like it, but if I have to summon him, I will. When I do, you all need to drop what you're doing, and get in a group, preferably near me, and not any enemies. The only way to guarantee your safety from him is if you're not in a group targeted by him."

"What form does he take?"

"Aside from the Four Main Jupiter summons, the four Main Mercury Summons, the the first two in Venus and Mars Summons as well, you won't be able to see any summon from me, as I hold no other summons, aside from Ultima. Basically, if it's not one of the originals, then it's Ultima with me."

"Same with me and Naruko." Miko added. "We both have 10 Djinn as well, but we usually keep them on Standby, for a summoning, or Set for when we need a slight boost, which isn't often. Our Psynergy, however, doesn't change when Djinn are Set. Same with Naruto."

Naruko nodded in agreement. "We don't exactly need the boosts they give but they help. They've also been a big help Psychologically, too. You can learn a lot from the Djinn." She admitted.

Naruto nodded at that. "Any other questions before we move on? Because from this point on, it's the Home Stretch. We can't stop after this. If we do, we will lose. Hopefully... We can win this without Ultima."

The others nodded. Kraden was enraptured in the tale, but wanted to know more. "Is there any chance I could learn of these Bijuu?"

"Maybe later, Kraden, as that subject has a lot to tell, and we don't have a lot of time." Naruto admitted. "Sorry, but once we survive this, I'll tell you all that I know on the subject. Any others?" No one spoke up. "Alright then, let's get going." Naruto's voice was more subdued, but also forced to be calm. He then assumed his leadership position. "The Tuaparang will be here any minute, so we have to get this done fast."

The group got up and nodded, as Naruto, Naruko and Miko pushed the wheels into place, forming the shadow of a head on the wall, causing it to go down.

They were all ready to move in for the final path, which was up at the top of the stairs. The light was blindingly bright. The only ones not affected and sent back were Kakashi, Naruto, Naruko, Miko, and Sveta. They looked back, and saw the others, before going back down out of the bright light.

"Dammit! That's was too bright!" Sasuke complained.

Everyone else nodded. "It looks like our Armors our enough to block it off." Naruto stated.

"Either, you'll have to go alone, or we need to stick close to one of your four." Kraden pointed out, earning a nod from Naruto. "My thoughts exactly, Kraden."

The Venus Adepts stuck close to Miko. Mars stuck close to Naruko. Mercury stuck close to Naruto. Kraden was with Miko, as well.

Kakashi just walked back up there without any troubles. "I think this proves I'm a Sol Adept." He commented. "Which is weird, because I'm a Shinobi."

The group moved on, and eventually stood in front of a temple-like area, with Stairs leading to an upper level spanning around the temple. Naruto gave Miko the Red Orb, handed Sveta the Blue Orb, and held up the Yellow Orb. "Miko, Sveta, find the point the orb goes in." He looked at one of the other areas on the upper levels. "From the looks of it, each orb goes in the center of the pillars with their color on them. Stay in your groups, and be wary. We don't know where the Tuaparang are hiding, or if they're even here."

Everyone nodded. "Right!" This time, Kraden stuck with Naruto. Once the orbs were placed, a sword was brought out of the ground, and the temple rose. Miko, being the closest, brought her group to it. As it turns out, no one in her group pull it out. It surprised them, but then Kakashi jumped up to them. "If I'm a Sol Adept, maybe I can pull it out."

Miko nodded. "It's worth a shot."

Kakashi then tried, and it was easy to do. As he was about to hand it to Matthew, it hit the ground, along with Matthew's hand. He then picked it up. "Looks like it only wants me to wield it. Too bad I don't know how to use a blade such as this."

It was a bright gold, double edged broadsword. Kakashi admired it for a bit, before he heard a Voice. _"So, the icicle is in here too, eh?"_ The male voice mused. _"I guess you chose him because he beat you?"_

"_That, and his books aren't half bad."_ He heard the Ice Queen Reply. _"Although, to be honest, I didn't peg him for a Sol Adept."_

Amiti relayed the information as the others got together at the Temple Entrance. _"Didn't think any were left in Weyard, to be honest."_ The new voice admitted. _"Seriously, they went to another world long before Alchemy was sealed."_

_'Uh, if you don't mind my asking... are you the sword I just pulled?'_ Kakashi mentally asked.

"_Oh! You can actually hear me? That's a first, even with Sol Adepts."_ The new voice stated. _"Yes, I am known as the Sol Blade, but I prefer being called Solaris. Pleased to meet your acquaintance."_

_'Kakashi Hatake. Mind explaining the whole "Sol Adepts went to another world" bit to me? I'm kind of confused as to that.'_

"_Long story short, the amount of Sol Adepts were declining fast, they decided to leave Weyard for Greener Pastures. In your blood, you have the blood of one of my previous wielders. They left me here for over 1,000 years! And only now, one of you comes back? What's the deal?"_ Solaris questioned.

_'This is the first time I've ever heard of you. The blade on my back is my father's but... it's been the Hatake Blade for 5 Generations. My father once spoke of a Blade of Light, but it was only a Legend among the Clan. No one else knew what it meant, nor where the blade was, but Shiroi Kiba, which is on my back, was meant to be a replica of said blade. It's name had been lost to time, but only one of the Clan could wield it. Shiroi Kiba was not like that.'_ Kakashi explained. _'My father had searched for the real one, but never found it.'_

"_Doesn't explain why you're here _now_ instead of years ago."_ Solaris pointed out.

"_I'll explain it to him, Kakashi. Just don't read your book until I'm done! It was just getting juicy!"_

_'Alright, Chloe. I'll leave him to you.'_ Kakashi then walked back, using chakra to stick it to his back, before Drawing the familiar Tanto Shiroi Kiba.

Amiti had heard the entire conversation and was confused, as were most of them. "Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know the answer. It would probably be in my father's Archives if there's any record of it at all."

Naruto nodded, before noting the Blade. He recognized it instantly. "Is that the Sol blade?" Kakashi nodded. "He likes to call himself Solaris, though."

Naruko then summoned the Dark Jupiter Blade, which Caused Solaris to speak up. _"Wait, is that Judy?"_ Kakashi heard, before it got louder. _"It is Judy!"_

_'A friend of yours?'_

"_Well... that's debatable."_ Solaris admitted. _"Judy is called the Dark Jupiter Blade, but really the guy's a soft idiot... Bloodthirsty as he may seem."_

Kakashi looked at Naruko. "Hey, Judy! Solaris says hi."

Naruko felt the annoyance in the blade, and was surprised. "You're kidding me."

"_No, Naruko, I am NOT! That blade is a fucking PAIN IN THE ASS!"_ The now named Judy shouted.

"Geez, you don't have to be a pain about it. Mind telling me what he did?" Naruko asked, before getting the full explanation. "Oh... Well, I guess that makes sense." She looked at Kakashi. "Tell Solaris that Judy wants him to go fuck himself in the ass."

"Naruko!" Naruto and Miko shouted.

"What? I don't mince words, and that's what he said verbatim."

The two facepalmed, and Naruko continued. "Oh, and Kakashi? Stick Solaris into that hole in the Temple. It will open the door, or so _he_ says. I'm not calling him Judy, as his real name is Judais."

He did just that, and heard one statement that made him grin. _"I'm cumming!"_

Amiti shook his head in disgust. He had heard it. "Kakashi! Control those two in there!"

Kakashi just sent an eye smile his way. "I like them like this."

"_Thank you!"_ was their simultaneous response. Amiti now facepalmed. Naruto was looking around and saw a lot of books on the walls. He made 10 Shadow Clones, and had them bring all the books center. "Tyrell, Crush the pegs. I'll gather all the books here and seal them."

Tyrell did that, and several posts came up. "Matthew?" Said Adept nodded, and twirled them as Naruto sealed away all the books into a single Seal. He handed it to Kakashi, as Matthew used Grip on the last post. "Sensei, I suggest you hold on to this. It has all the knowledge held here.

They then left the temple, and found Arcanus, Hikari, and a _lot_ of rappelling Tuaparang members. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Arcanus."

"It's a pleasure to meet you face to fact, Fox of Nine." Arcanus stated.

"Cut the crap, we both know who each other really is. Just show your face, you too." Naruto told them both. They took off their masks, and Kraden's eyes narrowed. "Alex..."

"It has been a while, Kraden. Amiti." Alex stated. "I thought I should help you out, though."

"And we're supposed to believe that?" Karis retorted.

"The Konoha Shinobi should remember me." The Hikari stated.

"You after me again?" Sveta growled.

Hikari shook her head. "I'm the one that convinced him to help you out." She thumbed at Alex, who turned his head away from her. "Although, out of all the Shinobi present, I haven't seen one in Konohagakure." She took off her mask, and Kushina's eyes widened, as did all of the Shinobi, aside from Naruto, Naruko and Miko.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself." She stated. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga of the Mercury Clan. My father, unlike what Konoha thought, is actually Alex of the Mercury Clan, not Hiashi Hyuuga of the Hyuuga Clan." Her clothing was the same as in the Ruins where she fought Sveta.

"Hinata... You went after her, didn't you?" Naruto questioned, his voice low, and dangerous.

Hinata couldn't meet his eyes. "I had to see for myself. I couldn't leave it as is." She then looked at Sveta. "I am sorry if I misled you before, but I needed to make sure that you could do what I couldn't. I wasn't there when he needed someone the most. One of the few that wanted to be there couldn't due to her own insecurities. Do what I couldn't. Make sure he is truly happy. You can do it. I saw that in our spar."

Sveta got into a stance. "How do I know you really mean that?"

"Wait." Kushina stated, as the Tuaparang surrounded them. "We'll talk about this later. For now, we've got an army to beat back."

Naruto nodded. "We'll talk about this later, Hinata. If you strike her, you're going to be on the body count."

Hinata sent out a palm sending a Tuaparang member over the edge, only to fall. "From what I saw, she's better for you than I am. If that means I have to make sure she lives, so be it! Get to the controls! We'll help hold them off!"

Alex nodded, before warping into the air and sending Psynergy towards all members of the Tuaparang. The Shinobi jumped up to the ledge, as did Sveta. The rest had to make their way around, sending out more Psynergy than they wanted to.

The Tuaparang seemed _endless_. There were so many of them, far more than Volecheck had told Naruto. _'Volecheck, you SO owe me!'_

They eventually all made it to the bottom of the controls, but they had been surrounded. "You know what? Fuck this!" Everyone looked at him, even Alex, in confusion. "Alex, get down here! Everyone else: I'm bringing out Ultima!" This sent shock into _everyone_.

"Oooh, Ultima. I'm _so_ scared." Blados stated, sarcastically. "Please! There's nothing that can scare me!"

"I also owe that little bitch... for..." Chalis started, but trailed off seeing the world around them darken for a bit.

Everyone looked around confused, but then they heard Naruto speak.

"Fox of the Night

who bears my sight,

Find the path

of the Guardian's plight,

Dragon of the Moon

Bring the monsoons,

The path shall be full

when we dine in hell!

Arise, Omega!" Naruto had shouted out, and then 10 lights resembling Djinn went into the darkened sky, which had gotten rid of most of the sunlight pouring into the area. Some of the clouds parted, and a Night Sky with a moon showed up in the gap, instead of the sunny sky that was there before.

Through the opening, two large hands came through and parted the clouds even more, causing the figure coming through to breach into the darkened Sanctum. Everyone, even the Tuaparang, looked at it. _**"Uzumaki! You did NOT have to summon me here!"**_

Naruto was the only one that heard the yell, not even Naruko and Miko did. Naruto didn't even try to retort. As soon as the figure made it down onto the platform above him, it spoke again, over the entire group, while Naruto went out from under the giant beast and then jumped onto his head. "Sorry for summoning you here, but... there's a lot of people here that don't deserve to live, being more power hungry than any other human I've met. Thought you'd want a crack at them."

The beast gave a growl in response, but then felt something else. _**"This place... I remember this place."**_

"You've been here before?"

After a few second of silence, in which nobody moved, the giant beast spoke again, but this time, there was something similar to a smirk. _**"Boy, you have done yourself something even I appreciate. I never thought I'd see the Apollo Lens again. Get down to the controls. Who's the target?"**_

"Pretty much everyone here but those I was next to when I summoned you." Naruto said, relieved the Juubi wasn't going to try to kill him.

"_**Good... get those you want saved, and put them on my back. Everyone else dies. You have 60 seconds."**_ Naruto quickly warped all of his friends on top of the Juubi's head. They saw the head, the single eye, and the ten tails flowing behind them.

"Naruto... What is going on?" Kushina asked, confusion. "I mean..."

"Everyone, this is Omega. The Juubi." Naruto said. "Everyone's up here, Ultima! Have fun!"

"_**Oh, I plan on it!"**_ The giant beast then let loose a torrent of Dark Purple balls and took out every single airship coming in, before trampling the ones already in the area.

However, Naruto didn't count on Chalis, Blados, and a Chaos Hound that seemed familiar to him was already up there, until they were about to throw a Psy Grenade. He knocked it away, and then realized something.

The three of them weren't on the ground when he called out. "Looks like we'll have to handle this one on our own."

"_**Hey, boy! Why did you even come here, anyway?"**i_

"Grave Eclipse is out, and I'm trying to stop it."

"_**Grave Eclipse, huh?"**_ Omega mused. **_"We eliminate these idiots, and then you use the Apollo Lens. I'll make sure you don't truly die, as a reward for bring me here."_**

Naruto nodded. "We'll take care of those that got up here before they could count as targets. Everyone?"

"We'll handle it!" Matthew started. Matthew, Tyrell, Karis and Rief was up first.

The group had to take care of Blados, Chalis, and the Chaos Hound, as Naruto found out it was called. They were sent back, but not without knocking Chalis unconscious. Blados had gotten them alongside the Hound. They fell back, and the next set of Adepts went in: Himi, Eoleo, Sveta, and Amiti. This group was able to take out the rest, but Sveta focused on the Chaos Hound. They had taken the final two out, but Chalis had gotten up, and they were mostly tired.

Meanwhile, The Juubi was sending Tuaparang over the edge, and several more Airships were arriving, but were shot down quickly by Omega. The three then, somehow glowed, but the second wave of Adepts were now tired after a good 20 minutes total. "Wave 2 fall back! Wave 3, head in!" Naruto told them, getting into the fray himself, but was held back by Naruko. "You're the one that summoned Omega. You have to stay conscious during this. I'll take your spot." Judais in hand, she stepped next to Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata.

That was Wave 3. The three of them pulled off Psynergy, and a few Jutsu on the new being.

However, the fight between the Genin and the Chaos Chimera was tough. Tougher than was expected. The four of them weren't able to do much, but they switched out, and let Wave 4 go in.

This one was Kakashi, Kushina, Alex and Miko.

And this is where it got interesting.

The speed of the fight was unreal. None of them were seen, aside from Alex, who just warped from place to place. Fireballs appeared out of Nowhere. Dragons made of Wind came from random positions. Ice formed trapping it every now and then, though it broke out with the next attack. Lighting feel from the sky in burst: Spark Plasma. The first two Waves were now watching, though still exhausted. For some reason, Naruto had not jumped in, as he was looking out, trying to figure out how many of them were left. "Omega?"

"_**Heh. Kid, bringing me out here, making sure you live is not gonna be enough. These idiots are attacking one of my favorite creations!"**_ Naruto's eyes widened.

"_**I will implant knowledge into you for something else. You see my eyes?"**_

"Yeah."

"_**That's what yours shall look like when I'm done."**_

Naruto's eyes widened. "You mean..."

"_**You brought me to one of my favorite creations. I built this place, Sol Sanctum, and the Lunar Sanctum. Which reminds me. You go there before you head back to the Elemental Nations. The one you know as the Rikudo Sennin didn't create Chakra, he discovered how to apply it through Fuuinjutsu. **_**I ****_was the one that taught him how to create Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. The Lunar Sanctum, will call you, but only at night. Head there, by you must travel by night. It's set on a constant update. Every Ninjutsu and Genjutsu that is created and perfected is added there. Only you may enter. Oh, and I left something else there that I'm sure you'll like."_**

Naruto nodded with a small smile. "Alright. I'll make sure I do that before I head back. Any other places in this world I might want to know about?"

"_**None that I would want to visit, no."**_

"Roger that." Naruto said, as the Chaos Chimera went down, and hit the ground next to the Control system.

"_**Boy, get on the top, and push all of your Psynergy into manipulating the targeting system."**_ Omega said, as Naruto did just that, before turning into his Beastform. **_"You don't need your Bijuu form for this."_**

"_If I'm gonna use this, it'll be necessary."_ Naruto replied, in his Beastform, which now had specks of flames branching off.

The chaos Chimera on the ground was now next to the rest of the Adepts, who were tired as hell. Kraden looked at the Juubi. "Magnificent..." He breathed. He was the only one that didn't fight, as he was a scholar, not a warrior.

Just then, the Chaos Chimera burned to ashes, and revealed two skeletons that were clothed. They were wearing the garb of Chalis and Blados.

Kushina recognized the usage of a Blood clone, and realized who that was.

She then managed to look at the top of the controls to the giant weapon, and saw Naruto on top. He was in his Beastform, and he was channeling Psynergy, before two giant hands showed up, and aimed the Cannon, before a bright light emanated from the barrel of the giant Cannon. When it fired, Naruto was now struggling to stand still. He felt the full force of the recoil, and it was still firing the beam. _**"Hang in there kid!"**_

_'I'm running low on Psynergy! Gotta swap some Chakra!'_ He did so, but the result was not enough. _'Shit! Not enough Chakra! What the hell is going on?! No time to worry about that. First gate: Open!'_ The Chakra surge that resulted was instantly converted to Psynergy, which helped, but it wasn't enough. After 20 seconds, it was nearly drained. _'Fuck! Second gate!'_ Another influx of chakra. He was thanking the fact that his Beastform had negated the side effects of opening the Celestial Gates. _'Almost there... Third Gate... Open!'_ The fur seemed to darken, but then the blast finally finished, and Naruto had fallen back, and over the side of the control system.

Omega sent a small pulse of energy which hit Naruto as he fell from the control, switching his landing point. Instead of the platform nearby, he fell overboard. _**"That was my gift, Naruto."**_ The single eye looked at Miko. **_"He will be back. Count on it... but be prepared for a new Doujutsu, which he can deactivate."_**

Miko heard it, and nodded. Omega then went up for the hole in the clouds, which had yet to leave and took his leave. _**"There is more gifts than I had told him, it is up to him to figure it out!"**_ Were his last words, before the clouds started to part. Sveta could not believe it... she couldn't stop him. "No..."

Kushina looked at her, and limped her way over.

Alex was the only one completely uninjured, and was able to walk towards Hinata, who was still tired. "Are you alright, Hinata?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"No... Why?"

"That was his plan from the beginning." Alex admitted, before looking around. "Does anyone have a Psy Crystal? I'll check to see if Morgal is safe now, and then, if it is, I'll bring you all there."

"No..." Eoleo managed. "Tonfon... Our ship is there. When it's clear, we'll use that to get there."

Alex nodded, and Eoleo held one out. "Our Stamina is low. We'll need to rest up." Sveta stated. "I don't... like you, but for now... we need your... help..."

Alex nodded. "Hinata... Stay with them for now. You won't be able to make the trip, Warp or not." Alex used the Psy Crystal on himself, and Warped out.

He saw that Tonfon was largely unaffected the Darkness was already gone for miles. He walked into the Item Shop, and jacked a few Mist Potions. He then Warped to Kolima Forest, much closer to Belinsk. No sign of the Darkness. Belinsk. The Dark was gone, and the Eclipse Tower was still there. Alex smirked. _'His plan worked. Good job, Naruto Uzumaki.'_

Alex then warped back to the Apollo Sanctum. He looked at the others, and pulled out a few of the potions he jacked. He then helped all of them sit up, and gave them the Mist Potions, helping them out. As they all got a single bottle of the Potions, Alex nodded. "It's times like these that I thank the Golden Sun event. Belinsk is safe. The Darkness is gone, and the Luna Tower is still there, and intact." He looked at the controls. "His plan worked. He got rid of the Energy producing the Eclipse, and thus ended the Eclipse personally, with no chance of it returning."

Most of them nodded. "but all it cost him was his life..." Kakashi was downtrodden.

"He's not dead." Miko said, earning everyone's attention. "Sveta, check your Mark. Is it still there?"

Sveta did just that, and then replied. "Yes, it is. And that means..." Her eyes widened.

Miko nodded. "Ultima came through. He's still alive. I don't know where he is, but he's still alive."

"Miko, I kinda feel... funny." Naruko started.

"Naruko, what are you... Urgh." Miko then hunched over, and landed on her hands and knees, breathing heavily. "W-what..."

"You're blood clones, but... I've never seen this happen before." Kushina stated. "Miko, on your back. _Now_." Miko struggled to do just that, but managed, and Kushina used a Chakra Medical Scan on her.

When she had finished, she did the same for Naruko, and her eyes widened. "This is..." She shook her head, and then gained a smirk, while looking up. "Omega, I don't know what you did, but whatever it was, gave me two _actual_ daughters, so... thank you."

Kakashi then realized it. Miko and Naruko were now unconscious. "You mean..."

Kushina looked at Kakashi. "Whatever he did, and I still don't know what it was, Miko and Naruko bodies have turned from Blood Clones to true bodies. They're not clones anymore!"

Sveta used Reveal. She could tell which were clones and which was real through their scents. She then realized the scents for the Two Uzumaki girls had _changed_.

"She's right. I knew the two were clones from the beginning, but now... they're not." Sveta commented. "This is unheard of. Then again, having a Separate Personality inhabit a Blood Clone might have that effect if their connection is weakened enough."

Kushina looked at Sveta, and nodded. "It's likely that's the case, Sveta. Anyway, we should make our way down."

"Wait. You all should rest. I can Warp, at most, 3 others at once. Hinata?" Alex looked at her.

"I can take one at a time myself." Hinata admitted.

"And I can use Warp Psynergy too, but not that often." She then made a Large Psynergy Crystal appear. "Here, use this, everyone. It'll help with your Psynergy Levels." Kushina stated.

Once they did, it took them some time to get back to Tonfon, but Kakashi wanted to be warped straight to the Goma Plateau. He was tired as hell, and need to rest. Alex had taken him there, helped him to the couch, and spoke as Issac was entering the room. "The others will make their way soon. Try not to die from Chakra Exhaustion until then, Kakashi."

"Will do... And thanks."

"I still think you'll need to train with Solaris. This is Issac's cabin, and if there's anyone that can help you learn to use it, he's the one." Alex said. "I'll be watching over your students until Naruto comes back, but eventually, I'll have to leave with Hinata in tow. The two of us will be looking for your way home. There's another way somewhere."

"There is... But I don't know where." Kakashi got out. "My clan... is of the Sol Adepts... They left here... Became Hatake Clan... I pass out now." Kakashi conked out.

Alex shook his head, and then turned it over his shoulder. "Issac."

"Alex..." He nearly growled out.

"I have no quarrel with you." He then looked at Issac.

"Where is my son?" Issac was now gripping a sword.

"Calm down. The Adepts that were with him are safe and alive... aside from one Jupiter Adept, but he'll be back soon, anyway." Alex stated. "I'll give you the short version. There was 3 Venus, 3 Mars, 4 Mercury, and 5 Jupiter Adepts in the group. The only one that went down was a Jupiter, and the only one to gain my respect." He looked at Kakashi. "This one is a Sol Adept. He needs training that I can't provide. I ask that you do so when he recovers. At the moment, all other survivors are in Tonfon, and are now resting. Farewell." Alex warped out.

Issac did not let down his guard for a good 30 seconds. After he was sure Alex was gone, he checked on Kakashi. _'Matthew, if something happened to you, Alex is gonna pay!'_

00000x00000

Kakashi is a Sol Adept? WTF?!

Hatake Clan is really a bunch of Sol Adepts? Double Fuck!

What did Omega mean by other gifts?

Naruko and Miko are no longer clones! YAY!

The Juubi helped created the Apollo Lens? That's new.

Naruto has the Juubi as a Djinni Summon? _Definitely_ unheard of.

Looks like Solaris is just as dirty as the Ice Queen.

Amiti doesn't like that.

Next time: True training!

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!

THE WISE ONE SUCKS ASS!


	7. Training and information is revealed!

Alright, quick Recap.

Naruto has the Juubi as a Djinni Summon, and sacrificed himself to use the Apollo Lens. Alex is looking for a way of Redemption. Hinata is the daughter of Alex. Kushina is really alive. Kakashi is affected by Chakra Exhaustion and resting in Issac's Cabin, and is also a Sol Adept.

Naruto also has a few gifts that have yet to be revealed. Miko and Naruko are now truly Naruto's Sisters and Kushina's Children.

**Chapter 7**

It has been 3 weeks since the whole incident at the Apollo Lens. The entire group, aside from Amiti and Himi who had been taken back to their homes, were now in Belinsk. Alex was more in a traveling mood, though he had a purpose this time.

Right now, he was looking for a safe way to the Elemental Nations that can take a group of people. After finding out what Kakashi's clan had done, he figured there was some record somewhere, or even some remnant of what they had done.

Kakashi was still with Issac and Garet, now training to use Solaris.

However, it was now the night of the Full Moon, and Sveta was still awake long past Dusk. It was also nearing Midnight at the time, and she was staring out into the sea.

_'Naruto... I know you're still out there. Please... Come back.'_ She thought. The Mark was still there, but she felt nothing from it, other than her connection to him.

"Looking for Naruto?" She heard Kushina's voice.

She was wearing a formal Kimono, as she walked up to Sveta at the top of the Luna Tower. Sveta looked at her. "You know the answer to that question already." She turned back to the sea. "I'm getting a feeling... and it's wanting me to stay awake tonight."

Kushina decided to sit down next to her, her legs over the edge of the tower. "Guess we're in the same boat. Something's telling me to stay up tonight. Something big is going to happen, but I don't know what."

"Strange... I had the same feeling." Sveta mused. She tried to focus on her Mark, trying to sense Naruto, but felt nothing. "I'm not feeling anything on him, though." She glanced at Kushina again. "What about Miko and Naruko?"

"They've been sleeping and eating more than they're used to, but that's probably because they're real now, and not just Clones." Kushina admitted. "They're out of it, but I haven't heard anything from them."

Sveta sighed. "It might not be Naruto, but something else regarding us. Any idea?"

Kushina shook her head. "The only connection we have is Naruto, at least to my knowledge."

Sveta sighed, but then tensed. "Something wrong?" Kushina asked.

Sveta put a hand over the Mark on her neck. She felt it pulsing, and when she focused on it, her eyes widened, before looking out to sea with a critical eye. "Sveta..."

"It's Naruto. I can feel him." Sveta said, her voice serious as she scanned the waters. She had tried to find any sign of him.

What she found, was not what she had expected. A Psynergy Vortex appeared over the coast, causing her eyes to widen, and Kushina to be on Guard. "Sveta, looks like we have to..." Kushina was cut off.

"Do nothing." Sveta stared at the Psynergy Vortex and knew. She figured it out. "I'm going up to it."

"But you could..."

Sveta just jumped off the tower, and ran across the water straight towards the Vortex, as she felt someone come through it. What came first was 10 Gloom Skorpnas, and then another one with Naruto on its back.

Well, it didn't stay that way for long, as Sveta tackled him off of his mount, and captured his lips with her own. The Shadow beings were about to attack, but then saw the effect she had on him and waited. "Naruto... You're finally back..." Her eyes were glistening.

"Sorry I took so long, my Mate." He replied, holding her close. "I had a lot to do when I finally reformed, and a lot to learn. The Shadow Army is glad to have someone that can lead them, and I had to learn more about them. Also had to figure out Omega's gifts."

Sveta just held him close. "Don't leave me like that again... Please..."

"I can't promise you that, and you know it." Naruto replied softly, before looking at the Vortex which had morphed into a funnel shape instead of the usual sphere for the Psynergy Vortex. "But I've got really good news for the others, and us as well. We'll need the others that are going to return with us to listen too."

Kushina had walked up to them, still on the water. "Young man... You've got a lot of explaining to do."

"I know, Kaa-san. Just... wait until everyone else is up. I don't really want to go over it more than once." Naruto replied. "It's not exactly something that's easy to understand, and I think everyone would want to hear it." He looked around. "I don't sense Kakashi in the area."

"Alex took him to Issac and Garet's Cabin on the Goma Plateau." Sveta stated.

"Huh. Probably to teach him how to use Solaris." Naruto mused, before looked at the Castle. "It seems like everything went as I planned. Morgal is safe, the Luna Tower can't produce the Energy for another Grave Eclipse, and you're all alive. All in all, a successful Mission." He sighed, and put a smile on his face, before looking at the Shadow Fiends around him. "You guys can go back. I'll be fine for now."

The Gloom Skorpnas gave a nod, or what seemed like one, and dispelled into the shadows, as Naruto looked at the other two. "Shall we get back to the castle? I didn't want to keep either of you awake, but it looks like I did that, anyway."

The two women nodded, and they walked over the water back to the castle. Naruto was the only one to know that Volecheck was watching them at the moment, and so was Kraden.

The next morning, all of the Adepts, aside from Kushina and Sveta, were in town square. Sakura spoke up first. "It's been 3 weeks, already. I'm worried about him."

"Sakura, he'll be fine." Matthew said, a hand on her shoulder. "Of that, I can guarantee."

"We haven't even _begun_ to see his true skills." Sasuke pointed out. "For all we know, he survived that fall."

"But what if he didn't fall all the way?" Karis asked. "I mean, if he hadn't fallen all the way and was teleported somehow, he could be anywhere."

"What about Sveta and Kushina?" Eoleo pointed out. "Shouldn't they be here, too?"

Miko and Naruko shared knowing grins, which everyone else noticed. "Alright, you two. Spill it. What are you hiding?" Tyrell sounded like he was ordering the two.

"Oh nothing much." Miko shrugged.

"And you call Naruto returning last night 'Nothing much'?" They heard Kraden, as he walked up to them.

Then they focused on his words. Rief's eyes widened. "You're kidding me."

Kraden shook his head. "I saw it firsthand. Kushina, Sveta and Naruto walked into the castle from the bay, and haven't come out of their rooms since. Volecheck knows this too, as we talked about it. We had decided to let you sleep on it. He had also just finished paperwork at the time."

"Kraden, did you let my father know we had done it?" Matthew asked.

Kraden nodded with a smile. "I did. Kushina had also written up a report of everything that had happened that she knew of. Although..." He looked at Miko. "I am curious as to why you had all of the Adepts, your mother included, take a quiz like you did. You never did explain it."

Miko nodded. "I'm not done with them, yet. Sasuke, Sakura and Kushina are the ones who _had_ to do so, but they're the only ones that had no choice in the matter. The others did. Out of everyone, the only one that didn't fill one out was Matthew, which surprised me."

"I didn't see what knowing my favorite food would be worth. I'm sorry, but I just didn't understand the reason for it."

"Of course you didn't, Matthew. You didn't know what I was planning on teaching Team 7 and Kushina. I came up with the idea with Naruko's help, and we figured it out. Those quizzes were to give us an idea of what to expect during this particular training. It's why we have been training your Psynergy Abilities to the utmost."

"You mind filling us in, then?" Karis asked.

"I am also curious as to what those quizzes had to do with training."

"Kraden, what do you know of the fox?" Naruko asked.

Kraden raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless answered as best as he could. "What does that have to do with this?"

"Sasuke, Sakura, of all the traits Kraden just listed, how many fit Naruto, at least from what you know?" Naruko asked.

Sakura thought about it, and answered first. "All of them fit what we know of him, but we don't know everything."

"Sasuke?" Miko asked.

"I'm with her on this. That's Naruto dead on."

Naruko nodded. "And Naruto's Beastform is a fox." She then looked at the others. "Can anyone find the significance of everything so far?"

Out of all of them, Matthew and Karis got it first, followed closely by Sasuke and Sakura. "You're going to teach us the Beastform?" was the question from all four of them.

At the pair of nods they got from the Uzumaki sisters, everyone was now surprised. "It's what the quizzes were for. They were to help us figure out what to shape your Inner beast from. Naruto has a powerful connection to foxes, has the personality and mind of a fox, and as such, his Beastform is that of a fox... it also helps that it turned into his Bijuu form after he had taken the title." Miko explained. "The training begins when I've got all the quizzes complete, and this includes Kakashi's, because his training in it is also mandatory."

They all nodded. "So, we just work on Psynergy for now?" Tyrell asked, earning a nod from the Uzumaki sisters.

"Sasuke. Sakura. The two of you should also work on Chakra Control. You both need to get your skills up. Even if we find a way back to the Elemental Nations, we're not going back until you two and Sveta are Jounin level, Kakashi can wield Solaris at Kage level, and has mastered his branch of Psynergy, and Naruto has mastered using the Zanbatou class swords." Miko put out.

"I'd be teaching him how to use a Zanbatou, so he'll be gone for a while longer." Naruko stated. "The goal here is to get all those going back to the Elemental Nations to Jounin level or higher in all areas, become Master Adepts, and _then_ Naruto will put you through _his_ training routine."

"If Naruto is not done with Naruko's training by then, then I'll be the one administering it." Miko added. "And trust me. When its over, if you hate me, that means I've done my job. If not, it'll go on. Kushina has Shinobi skills. Much more than the three of us. Sakura, ask her about Medical Ninjutsu. Trust me, it'll help you in the long run."

The entire group nodded, even Kraden. "So, where do we begin?" Sasuke questioned.

Miko grinned. "Naruko, make sure to take Sveta with you and Naruto when you leave. I'll go with Tyrell, Karis and Matthew back to Issac's place. Just search me out when you're done."

Naruko nodded, and went back to the castle calmly. "See you soon, sis."

Miko looked at the others. "It should take me two more days to figure things out, so until then, rest. Matthew, if you want to fill out the Quiz now, then I suggest you get moving and turn it in quickly."

Matthew nodded, and all but Miko and Kraden went their separate ways. The two looked at each other. "They need to bring the Roc Feather back to their parents." Kraden pointed out. "This will delay their return. You know that, right?"

Miko nodded. "Their return, yes. But not the delivery." Seeing Kraden's confused face, Miko elaborated. "It was sealed in Kushina's report. Kakashi will unseal it, and the Roc Feather is delivered."

"You Shinobi are strange."

Miko shrugged. "That's what happens when you're in a world that isn't your own."

Kraden shook his head. "If I may ask, why did I have a Quiz when I cannot use Psynergy?"

Miko shook her head. "You are different than the others, yes. However, the reason you got one is different. It's also the reason yours was different from theirs." Miko motioned him to follow her, and he did.

-with Alex, 5 months later-

Alex and Hinata were currently near the old Mercury Lighthouse, in the town of Imil. Alex was currently wearing the mask he used as Arcanus, while Hinata wore the mask of Hikari. "Father, why are we going here?" Hikari asked.

"To see my sister." was his response.

"Wanting to apologize, I take it?" Hikari asked, her voice more in curiosity than anything else.

Arcanus nodded. The two walked into the small, snow covered town, and looked around. The two saw a woman in her late 30s, with bright blue hair, light blue eyes, and wearing a healer's robe. There was a large Silver Ankh on her back. Her clothing was blue and white, with white shoes, and the symbol of Mercury was on her chest.

Arcanus and Hikari walked up to her. "Can we talk to you?" Arcanus asked, in a much more gentle voice than most would know him for. "Preferably in private?"

The woman thought for a moment, and knew that she was prepared in case it was a trap set for her. She nodded. "Of course. This way." She walked to a cave in the area, close to where a waterfall stood. Once inside, she turned to the two with masks. "Alright, who are you, and why did you come here?"

Hikari turned her head to Arcanus. "She's here. You're here. If you're going to apologize, now's the time."

Arcanus sighed, but now the woman was confused, but still on guard. "To know why I must apologize to you, Mia, you must know who I am." Arcanus shook his head, before taking off his mask, and holding it towards Hikari, who grabbed it.

Mia's eyes narrowed. She did not expect him to come back, but her confusion returned when Alex got on his knees, bowing, his forehead nearly touching the frost covered ground. "I know you cannot forgive what I have done, no matter my reason for doing them. I know that sorry is not enough for what I have done. I may not have come expecting you to forgive me, but I ask you of one thing."

"Haven't you taken enough from this village?" Mia grabbed her Ankh, and was about to strike but was stopped by Hikari.

"Let him finish Mia." She intoned.

"Why are you following him? He's a disgrace to his family, his almost destroyed this world, and you would _help_ him?" Mia's eyes narrowed at her, now in rage.

"I would, and for a reason. It's my fault he's here." Hikari retorted. "Let him finish. What you do after he does, is up to you."

Mia was now on guard for any trickery whatsoever, but she would humor them... for now.

"Mia... I do not deserve to call you my sister, and I know you must be disgusted with me but... I ask that you don't take it out on my children." When Alex said this, she faltered.

"Children... What have you been doing all this time?!" Mia demanded.

Alex couldn't meet her eyes, but spoke. "I have been trying to punish myself... by not being around my children. One of them found me... the other only knows of what I've done, and I would neither be surprised, nor angry if my son hated me. My daughter, for some reason, forgave me when I stated my reasons for leaving, but... I have not told my son those reasons. It is the same reason I did not come back until she convinced me otherwise." He managed to look at Hikari, who was ready to strike. "The Elders of her mother's clan are as bad as I was. The Eclipse? I only helped out because of my son. I cannot do much for him, but until I can forgive myself, I can never expect you to forgive me."

"And this one?"

"She is my daughter."

"Family _should_ stick together. He had forgotten that fact, but I know what happens when a family is divided. It never ends in a pretty situation for _anyone_ and could easily result in the extermination of said family." Hikari told her. "It is why I am backing him, knowing his reputation."

Mia was still on guard, but this was too much. "He had betrayed our town, his family, and done countless deeds that could never be forgiven."

Hikari raised an eyebrow, though it went unseen. "Is it for lack of trying? He may not have forgiven himself, but making things right for his children is how he's trying to atone." She looked at him. "He already thinks he can't be forgiven by his family, but that's because he can't even forgive himself. It's why he helped the Tuaparang when his son joined Issac's son. We were planning on turning our backs on the Tuaparang ourselves and help from the beginning. He was willing to bear the title as Back ground Manipulator again, if it meant his son would be seen as a hero. I convinced him otherwise. Instead, we led the Tuaparang into a trap we knew of."

"A Trap for..." Mia couldn't finish her statement.

"The trap was set, but... one piece neither of us knew of." Alex looked at Hikari, still bowing. "When he called Omega, I was surprised. Not because of what the summon was doing to them, but because of _what_ it was."

"Okay, now you have me confused." Hikari stated. "Sure, that summon was unusual, but we're talking about a summoner from another world that defies logic and fate with his very existence. I think that, whatever it is, would definitely be possible."

"Not for what it was." Alex stated. "And could you take off that mask. I'm getting tired of calling you Hikari, even if that was your mother's name."

Hikari shrugged, and did so, revealing her face, and Lavender eyes. "Hinata Hyuuga. With the mask, I'm called Hikari, though. It would be a pleasure to meet you, but... at the moment, I'm not sure. I use my mother's surname, and he's fine with that."

Alex nodded, but before he could continue, Mia spoke. "Get up, Alex." The name was spat out like venom, but it was worse earlier. "Now how is the summon impossible? _We_ summoned gods against you and the others back in our journey."

"Because... That was a Primordial God in another world, that was split into 10 pieces, only one of which is in Weyard at the moment. It being summoned, no matter how many Gods you've summoned, is not possible, I should know. The body itself was sealed in a _Moon_, while its power was split into Nine other pieces, and given physical forms, which became known as the Kyuu no Bijuu in that world."

"Huh... That would explain a lot more." Hinata mused. "Naruto held the Kyuubi no yoko. That might be why."

Alex shook his head. "No, even if that was the case, it would've been the Kyuubi, not the Juubi. Before I call it possible, I need to know what happened to cause it, and, even if I have his respect, he probably wouldn't tell me. It's likely a personal matter."

Hinata shook her head. "He is about as forgiving as I am. He wants to protect an entire civilization that hates him for a reason he couldn't control. After seeing what the village has done to him, I'm pretty sure that even the one you called Ivan would snap."

"Ivan _doesn't_ snap. He doesn't get angry." Mia told her.

"With what happened, _anyone_ would be surprised he's still _alive_, much less _sane_. I know I wouldn't be." Hinata sighed.

"Hinata... with what you told me they did, I'm actually surprised he wants to go _back_. I'm sure his mother is, too." Alex pointed out. "He's more forgiving than you are."

Hinata shook her head. "We're about the same, but... he's got a stronger will than me. If I was in his position, I'd either snap and kill them all, or snap and kill myself." She sighed. "More likely the latter than the former, though."

Alex then looked at Mia. "When she goes back, I'm going with. However, she will also need to become a Master Mercury Adept, and she is not entirely fond of fighting, even if she knows its necessary sometimes. Much like you were, actually."

"You want me... to teach _her_?" Mia was now stupefied, her Ankh still in hand, though forgotten. This was absurd.

"I have taught her all I can, but..."

"I would rather be able to heal wounds than inflict them. My father, for some reason, never learned anything more than the basic Ply when it came to healing. I was hoping to ask you for help in that area." Hinata admitted, before looking at Alex. "If you don't want to, I will understand. You don't trust my father, and by extension, you wouldn't trust me."

Hinata and Alex replaced their masks, and walked towards the entrance. "Wait." They stopped and looked at Mia. "You want to learn to be a healer of the Mercury Clan, right?" Hikari nodded. "Then I will oblige, but he cannot be here while I do. I may be able to find it in me to trust you, but I can't trust him. I've tried my hardest to forgive him for what he did, but even after all this time, I can't. But maybe... I can start by teaching you what you need to know."

Arcanus nodded. "I was expecting that. It's why I had planned to search for a safer way back to where she was born while you did. In fact, that's what we were doing, until she convinced me to make the side trip here. When I find it, I'll come here to let you know, and then I will head to Issac and let the ones with _him_ know. If she finishes before I return, I ask that you send her to Issac's place. She has friends there. They would be there, or in Belinsk, as one of them is married to the former Heiress of Morgal."

"To think that he was the one I had a crush on too." Hinata sighed in contentment.

"Don't think like that, Hinata." Arcanus told her. "You just came into his life too late."

"I just never had a chance, and neither do the other girls back home when they find out what he really looks like. Sveta will have to beat them off with a stick." Hinata replied, slight humor in her voice.

"She wouldn't use a stick. She'd do worse to them than you would. Remember her Beastform?"

Hinata rubbed her left side. "Yeah... I can still feel the pain from when she struck me back in those ruins."

"You tested her early." Arcanus pointed out.

"Maybe, but it was necessary. I knew he wouldn't let it happen, so I had to do it when he wasn't around." Hinata retorted. "Besides, Naruko knew. Naruto didn't, and I'm not sure if he does now."

"Good luck, Hinata. Until I return." Arcanus walked out of the cave, while Hinata went back to Mia. "Where do I start, sensei?"

Mia had to hide her smile. _'Maybe... this will help all of us. Maybe I can find out about his son, and help him too.'_

-with Amiti-

Amiti was in a Throne room, and sighed. His Uncle Paithos had passed away two days after he returned. He was named the Ruler of Ayuthay, but he didn't like it.

Amiti sighed. He looked at his advisers, knowing that he didn't really need them. He walked down into the Main Atrium, and looked around at the peaceful city. Kids were playing around in the Underground city, adults were making trades, and then some. He gave a small smile, as he walked through the place, and people stopped and looked at him as he passed, he just sighed.

Eventually, he made his way to the Alchemy Well, and went in.

A few others came in after him, though most were guards. He just ignored them, and walked up to the Luna Mask. He put his hand on it and spoke. "Father... Did you really mean well when you left?" He asked the wind. "Why did you leave? You activated this well, gave my mother the credit, and helped give birth to me. Then, when you left, no one knew who you were. Not even Uncle Paithos knew. I know who you are now, but... I can't seem to figure out how to think anymore."

Just then, Arcanus had warped in, sending everyone on guard, even Amiti. He held up his hand in response. "Relax, Amiti. I am only here to visit, as my daughter wanted."

The Guards were about to strike, but Amiti saw that coming. "Guards, stand down." Amiti Ordered.

"But your highness..."

"If you provoke him, he could kill you in an instant. I should know." Amiti was still on edge. "Why come here? You left my mother, you did so much good, but why? Why help the Tuaparang? Why activate the Apollo Lens? Why did you do it all?"

Arcanus sighed behind the mask. "I did it for my son. Although, the methods changed slightly, thanks to my daughter. In other words, I did it for you. I would've made myself the scapegoat for the Apollo Lens, but... well, she wouldn't have let that happen. She didn't like it when Naruto had killed himself back there. She moped for a week afterwards." He shook his head. "Either way, I am only here to visit. I can't exactly stick around, unfortunately. I have a deal to honor, and this is one I'm not willing to break." He then took out a sword, which set the guards on edge, and handed Amiti the blade. "This is known as the Arctic Blade. Use it well."

Amiti grabbed the handle, as it was extended to him, and unsheathed the sword. It was a bright blue blade, but gave a chilled feeling. He then looked at Arcanus. "Why give me this, and you do not draw a weapon yourself?"

"Because I did not come to fight." Arcanus stated. "Saying Sorry for not being there is not enough. Making sure you're seen as a hero, may not have been enough, either. That... I hope you can forgive me, but I doubt you would. What I've done... I have yet to forgive myself. For that reason, I cannot expect you to forgive me."

Amiti just stared at Arcanus, before he held out a hand. "This is a start." Arcanus looked at it and gripped it. "Where are you going to now?" Amiti asked. "I mean, you're just here to visit, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I may not be able to return, either." Arcanus admitted, slight sadness in his voice. "I am looking for a way between this world, and Naruto's. My daughter is with Mia, at the moment. She could not learn everything she wanted from me, as, even with my experience, there are some things I just didn't bother to learn. Mia can teach her what I cannot."

Amiti nodded. "Make sure to use the actual entrance next time... father."

Arcanus nodded. "Farewell... my son." Arcanus warped out. Amiti looked at the blade, and sheathed it, before looking at the Guards. "Meet me in the training room. I need a spar."

"But..."

"But nothing." Amiti interrupted. "If something happens, and Ayuthay is in danger because of it, someone has to protect the people. You may not be able to handle it, either. As the only Adept in the entire city, I would have to fight. If I cannot protect my people, then I am no ruler."

The Guards reluctantly nodded, and they all went towards a larger room with water surrounding a much larger and raised platform. There were several guards in there training already, but they looked at him. "Your highness! Have you come to see what we can do?"

"Actually, I came to spar." Amiti answered.

"But sir..."

Amiti drew the blade Arcanus had given him, and stared down the guards in a perfect fighting stance. "Come at me, with the intent to kill. Otherwise, this won't be a challenge." Amiti had a small grin, remembering Kakashi say that to him once.

The Guards, though hesitant, were slightly ticked off that he didn't think them capable enough to take him on.

45 minutes and 28 unconscious Guards later, the last one now saw what Amiti had meant. "What's wrong? Surprised I'm actually this good?"

The Guard nodded. Amiti then got out of his stance, and sheathed the blade at his side before casting Wish Well on the unconscious Guards, which had them groaning, before they got up. "I believe I said to 'Come at me with the intent to kill, or you wouldn't stand a chance'. Anyone doubt me now?"

The guards shook their heads. The Advisers had come into the Training Room at that point.

"Lord Amiti! You should be in the Throne room, not in here with the guards." One of them stated. "Besides, you have a visitor from Passaj."

Amiti sighed, before looking at them. "I'll be right there." The adviser left the training room to let the visitor know. He ran a hand through his hair. "This is why I don't like my advisers. I knew Baghi had come in. Looks like I'll have to put this off until later. You guys are going to need to the improve if you want to keep up with a group like the Tuaparang. You've got nothing on them. They're more of a challenge. You'll have to shape up. I'll contact a friend of mine. I'll see if he can help."

"Yes sir..." The Guards were down.

"It's what we get for hiding from everyone but Passaj. You all know little of the outside world, but I don't. I've seen what can be done, and this person is stronger and faster than I am. I am nothing, compared to him. He could probably take you all out in 30 minutes, reading a book." Amiti then walked out of the training room. "I'll be making changes to the training schedule for you guys based on his advice. You'll need it, as I don't want you to die for no reason."

This brightened them up slightly. "Yes sir."

Amiti smiled, and then left, before heading up to the throne room.

_'Let's see what Kakashi can do for them.'_ Amiti thought.

-later on-

It has been 10 months since Naruto had gotten back to Belinsk. After a week, he went to the mountains in the north on foot with Naruko and Sveta.

The three Jupiter Adepts had been at training for a while, but Naruto had been forced to have both his Chakra and Psynergy sealed before he had begun.

They decided to head to the nearby town, which they hadn't been to in a month. Naruko had said Naruto mastered the Jupiter Blade, which the Shadow Army had given him. It was the same in shape and size as the Dark Jupiter Blade, and just as powerful too. However, the Jupiter Blade was different in color. The blade itself was a Deep Blue, but the rest was the same. His Chakra and Psynergy now unsealed, they decided to look into the nearby town. They had sealed all their needed supplies before they came out to the area, fully expecting the cold weather.

As they came down from the Mountains, they saw the town. They knew there was one nearby, but they hadn't known which one it was.

That was until now, since they were looking at the Mercury Lighthouse on the other side. The three showed a knowing look, and went into the village, when Naruto sensed someone familiar.

"Why is she here?" Naruko asked, also sensing her.

"I can't sense anyone familiar." Sveta pointed out.

"You're too familiar with using you eyes, ears, and nose, so it's no surprise." Naruto admitted. "But let's go see for ourselves."

The three walked into the town, which they now knew was Imil. They walked into the Village Sanctum, and saw Hinata healing a few people with Ply. She had a smile on her face, as did the woman behind her.

"You've learned a lot in the past 2 months, Hinata." The woman said.

"Thank you, Mia-sensei." Hinata replied.

"Hinata, it's been a while." Hinata stiffened, looking towards the source, and seeing Naruto.

"Naruto... It's really you?" Her voice had hope in it.

"You weren't in Belinsk when I got back, so I guess it's natural that you didn't know." Naruto looked at Mia. "I take it you're Mia, of the Warriors of Vale?"

"That I am." She replied. "I must say, you're a lot older than Hinata."

"Did she tell you of her crush on me?" Naruto asked, earning a nod. "Well... No offense, Hinata, but you didn't really stand much of a chance in Sveta's position. I couldn't get my mind off of her, and even when I was talking to Sakura, I was trying to picture her as Sveta."

Hinata nodded. "I figured." She then walked up to Naruto. "But before we go any further..." She hit him in the stomach with a Jyuuken strike. "That's for not telling me you'd be back when you used the Apollo Lens!"

Naruto hunched over at the hit, being thrown back about 5 feet. As he held his stomach with his left hand, he held up his right. "I had that coming!"

Hinata then used Ply, but it didn't do much good. Only dulling the pain. "That can't be right..."

"Hinata..." Mia started.

"Pure Ply didn't heal him all the way." Hinata was now confused.

"Not surprised." Naruto sat down. "A Jyuuken Strike is more than just an Injury. Vital Boon doesn't do anything for a Chakra network."

"What do you mean?" Mia asked, now confused.

"A Jyuuken Strike has a similar effect as Bind Psynergy." Naruko answered. "Naruto's been hit with both, so he knows that for a fact. So have I, for that matter."

Hinata looked at Mia, and they both nodded, before Hinata used Restore Psynergy, clouding Naruto a bit, before his Chakra Network was back to normal. Naruto then got back up, and nodded. "Thanks. Come to think of it..." He looked at Mia. "Have you taught her to remove Curses?"

"No, I haven't." Mia shook her head. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I have a friend back home that has a Curse placed on her. It's currently sealed away by the best the village had to offer at the time, and then reinforced with Bind Psynergy that was 20 times as potent as usual. I've been trying to find a way to purify it, or get rid of it altogether, but the only thing that might help would be something along the lines of Mercury Psynergy."

Mia looked at Hinata, who looked back. "I'm not ready for it, am I?" Hinata asked, slightly saddened.

"I'm afraid not. You're good with Restore and Cure Poison, but you're not good enough. There are a few more in Mercury Psynergy that I have learned, but never use: Detect Curse, Remove Curse, and Curse Reverse. You must master what I have taught you, before I can begin to teach you those, I'm afraid."

"And with a shortage of those needing to be cured of Poison, I can't master that one."

Mia nodded. Naruko put her hand up. "I can help there." Everyone present looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Mia asked, now confused.

"I happen to be a Poison Expert. So is our friend, Anko. She's the one with the Curse." Naruko admitted. "I can whip up a few Poisons of varying abilities, all of which I'm immune to, as is Naruto. We learned from Anko, too."

Hinata brightened up. "Maybe if we could find volunteers for this."

Mia shook her head. "No one would willingly put themselves in that position, Hinata."

Naruko shook her head. "When I said I could help, I meant it. Sveta?"

"Oh no. You're not poisoning me."

"It'll be dead poisons, meaning they're there, but not affecting you." Naruko stated. "That's what Anko did with us, after all. Our bodies adjusted to the Poisons, eventually granting us Immunity. Then she hit us with the actual poison, live and ready to fire. The effects are much less than they would without the immunity, but once they ran their course, we eventually could fight through them."

"Sveta... You may run into Anko when we get back. If she hits you with a poison you're not ready for, it could kill you, and I probably wouldn't be able to do anything to help... and she doesn't always exactly the Anti-Venom around."

Sveta looked at Naruto, and sighed. "Fine... Just hit me with the dead ones, and have her remove them."

Naruko nodded, before bringing out a scroll, and mixing up a few ingredients. "We'll start off with some low ranks, and work our way up, okay?" Naruko stated, as she finished the first one, and injected it into Sveta's bloodstream. She intentionally made it dead, which both she and Anko could do.

Mia and Naruto watched from the side, as Hinata purged the Poison. Naruko shook her head. "Not fast enough Hinata. You have to purge in within a Second." Naruko had already made 3 more, all of them D-Rank, and remade the first one before injecting it again. "Try again."

As Mia and Naruto watched, they saw how Naruko was making the Poisons. "I didn't think someone would make Poisons and be able to intentionally make them duds." Mia pointed out.

"The Best Poison Experts know how to cure Poisons, and can make Vaccines so the target can eventually become immune to the Poison in question." Naruto explained. "What my sister is making, and injecting are the Vaccines."

"But, if a Vaccine is meant to get them Immune, then how can they be purged?" Mia asked.

"A Poison is a poison." Naruto replied. "In order to become resistant, or even Immune to a poison, one must experience the poison. Vaccines are essentially Poisons, diseases, or a Virus that is killed, but still has the genetic properties of what they're for. She's making Poison Vaccines, which is actually quite rare, since most who use Poisons don't think that making a Vaccine is needed. They build up their immunity over time, and repeated usage of said Poison on themselves. Naruko and Anko are the only Poisons Experts out there that have known about Vaccines in our world, because Naruko is the one that brought it up. Even Anko had been stumped on the idea, since, back home, it had never been thought of before. If it had, the only ones to know of it, would be Suna, but they use the same method she did: Use and train the Immunity."

Mia had nodded. That was how she had gotten her fix from Poisons years ago. Sometimes, it wasn't good enough to Purge the Poison. She had to let it run its course. "I agree. Not many that use Poisons, or even healers that I know of would have thought to do so."

Naruto shrugged. "They can make a Vaccine for Diseases. Why couldn't they do so for Poison?"

"It's because it was never thought of." Naruko stated, earning their attention. She was still looking at Sveta, who had become increasingly annoyed. "Back home, the ones most likely to be hit with Poison would eventually be slated for death, are Shinobi on the field of battle, or are high ranking officials, who are _already_ immune. Shinobi have a high Immune System, so they don't worry about diseases that much." She looked over her left shoulder.

"Naruto, you and I have never been sick before, because of the simple fact that our Immune System has been near God-like in strength since we were 9 months old. We can't get sick from diseases, and Viruses have little effect on us, if any at all. Thanks to Anko, we're Immune to all Poisons, too."

She had made several more Poisons, and once she was satisfied with Hinata's Purge, she went on to the next one, and did the same. "I'm going to need to restock on Poisons, and supplies later on, though. Hinata's good, but until she can get rid of an A-Rank Poison in under a second, nearly instantaneous, then I'm not calling her a Master of Curing Poison. She doesn't have to use them, but she needs to be able to Purge the Poisons with utmost ease."

She injected another dose, which Hinata went to work on. She was getting tired, though. She had used the same one for a while. She was about ready to pass out, due to the exhaustion of using too much Psynergy.

Naruko noticed this, and didn't inject the next one. "Alright, we'll pick it up tomorrow, Hinata. Get some rest."

"Thank you..." Hinata fell back and passed out quickly.

Naruto sighed. "Figures. She used it a good 30 times in rapid succession."

"Not to mention that she's been healing others all day." Mia stated. "She's earned the rest."

Naruto nodded, as Sveta sat up, rubbing her arm. "Do you have any idea how much that hurts?"

Naruko raised an eyebrow. "You've been hit by me _and_ Naruto in our Beastform, and _that_ hurts?"

"You don't pierce the skin." Sveta retorted.

Naruto went up to her. "Sveta... I went through the same thing, but only once for each one. This is to help a friend."

"I know but..." She sighed. "That actually hurts more than when you sent me 50 feet with a single roundhouse."

Naruto shook his head. "Even when you skipped 9 times before sliding?"

"That was included." Sveta retorted.

"Oh... That bad?"

"Unfortunately." Sveta rubbed her arm. "Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because you'll need it later on." Naruto answered. "Besides, we were gonna have you go through with this later on anyway."

"Sometimes, I question my sanity." Sveta stated.

"Eh, I do it too. It just feel natural to me, so I ignore it." Naruto shrugged.

Naruko helped Hinata to a bed in Mia's place, where she had been living during her stay.

-Konohagakure, Dango Stand-

A Purple Haired Kunoichi was sitting at a table with three other females, one of which was slightly distraught. She was wearing a Trench Coat, hair in a pineapple-like Ponytail, orange Miniskirt and Chainmail top. This was Anko Mitarashi.

One of them had Dark Brown hair, and looked eerily reminiscent of a Canine, wearing what seemed to be a Doctor's coat. Her name was Hana Inuzuka.

Another also had Purple hair, but unlike the first one, her hair was down, and reached her shoulders. She wore Jounin Garb, since she was off duty. Her name was Yuugao Uzuki.

The fourth one had Raven colored hair, red eyes, and wore what seemed to be a Mini-dress made of Bandages, with black shorts and a Mesh shirt underneath it. Her eyes showed that she had been crying recently, but the traces had faded mostly. Her name was Kurenai Yuuhi.

"Anko... Why did you call us here?" Hana asked.

"I can't talk to my friends?" Anko pouted, as the Dango she had ordered arrived.

"That's not..." Hana started, but Anko waved her off.

"I know you didn't mean it like _that_." Anko sighed. She then whispered closer to them. "Believe it or not, I'm worried."

This had them surprised. "About who?" Yuugao asked. "I could probably check on them, you know?"

Anko shook her head. "I doubt you could, Yuugao."

The lack of nicknames told them how serious this was. Even Kurenai was surprised she didn't call Yuugao "Kitten". "but I'm not the only one worried." Anko looked at Kurenai. "You're worried about your missing student, right?"

Kurenai looked away.

"Anko!"

"It's alright, my student isn't in the village either." Anko stated. "However, I saw the report that said student has vanished just yesterday."

"Anko? You have a student?" Hana asked, now surprised.

"Used to. Damn good one, too." Anko admitted. "He took everything I could throw at him, and came back for more."

"What happened to him?" Yuugao asked.

"Sucked into a Mystery Vortex." Anko now looked angry. "The Vortex vanished after he was pulled through, and the entire team got sucked in with him. Our allies don't know where they are, and as of 3 days after their disappearance, there hasn't been a single rescue mission for the entire team."

Kurenai now looked at Anko. "Anko... Do you think my Student got pulled into one of these Vortexes, too?"

"If she was, then I wouldn't be surprised." Anko replied. "And since the Hokage isn't letting anyone go after them, or even search for them, or your student Kurenai, the Council has been throwing a shit fit, and making death threats to Shinobi. It's been a week since it all began, too. I've been getting them, too. More than usual, at least."

Kurenai nodded. "Hiashi was pissed that his daughter is missing and nothing is being done about it."

Anko nodded, as she expected it. "She's been missing since the day after Team 7 left for a C-Rank, right?"

Kurenai nodded, sadly. Just then, a single Fox appeared on the table. It had just come out of a type of cloaking Jutsu, that hadn't been seen. Some of the patrons saw it and were about to strike, but Anko sent them all a glare, stopping them. She then turned to the fox, who had a scroll.

"Message from _him_?" Anko asked, now hopeful. The fox nodded, and Anko took the scroll off the leg of the fox, and opened it. Kurenai, Yuugao and Hana all looked at it. Anko's eyes widened as she finished, now too shocked to care about the people around her. "Tell me this isn't a lie. Please... tell me this is real."

"I can't sense a Genjutsu, but I can't understand it." Kurenai pointed out.

"I can." Anko said, now staring the fox in the eyes. "If this is a joke, then tell him that he's got a _lot_ of nerve doing _this_."

The fox tapped its front left paw, and Anko made out the message. Anko grabbed 3 sticks of Dango. "Here." The fox happily gulped them down, and then went poof.

_'It was a summon?'_ was the thoughts of everyone but Anko.

"Girls. We need to go elsewhere for this." Anko told them.

"What was in there?"

"Meet me in the Forest Tower. One hour." Anko stood up, dropped the money for the Dango, and used Shunshin to leave the area.

The three girls looked at each other and followed suit. There was a plate of untouched Dango on the table still, which someone was about to take up before Anko came back in, glared at the person, picked up the plate and left again.

An hour later, the three girls were in a grand hall, with a statue of a pair of hands together in the Ram sign. They were waiting on Anko, now.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, came into the room with 2 others, one of which was Anko.

The other was a Hyuuga, no doubt, but this one was still furious that his daughter had yet to be found. His name was Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Anko, why did you want us here?" Hiruzen questioned, his voice stern.

"I know a few things that I probably shouldn't, but was trusted with." Anko said. "And right now, I'm going to tell those involved," She looked at Hiashi. "Those that I didn't tell to keep the trust of someone else," Her gaze shifted to the Hokage, whose eyes narrowed. "And those I trust." Anko's gaze fell on the three girls, Kurenai, Yuugao, and Hana. "The only reason I'm telling you now, is because he told me to go ahead and tell the Hokage, and those I trust. But what he put in there, must also be told to one Hiashi Hyuuga."

"Are you talking about the summon that gave you the message we couldn't read?" Yuugao asked, earning a nod.

"What summon?" Sarutobi questioned.

"I've kept this secret for a little over 4 years, and not even Ibiki could get it out of me. We know. He tried." Anko stated. "And it's about Naruto Uzumaki."

"You've been training him, haven't you?" Yuugao stated. Anko nodded. "That's also who you were worried about?"

"Yeah, the blonde gaki is a handful, but he trusts me, and the feeling is mutual. It's why I trained him in this forest as much as I could. Sometimes, he used something else, that I couldn't seem to learn." Anko shook her head. "I still can't figure out what he meant by Alchemy. No records show Alchemy can do what he could. I know, because I've checked every library in the village that I could. There are no records of Psynergy."

The Hokage's eyes widened. "You knew about it?"

"Hokage-sama, what is this about?" Hiashi questioned.

"Your part is later, Hiashi, but there is a reason as to why you were called for this without any escorts." Anko stated. "Yes, Hokage-sama, I knew about it. He showed me himself, after I had gained his trust. This forest was the only safe place for him to keep up his training in its usage. He couldn't let anyone know, or he'd be executed. I understood that, so I never brought it up to anyone."

Sarutobi then thought about it, and nodded. It made sense. Naruto had played them all for fools. He knew Naruto had been hiding something, but he thought it was just Emotional Pain from the loneliness. "Anko, what do you know about the Origin of Psynergy?"

"Not much. I can't use it, so I didn't ask much else." Anko shrugged. "But that's not the issue here. First off, Team 7 has been transported to another world, where Naruto had been when he was 8, and was there until he was 15."

"What are you talking about?" Sarutobi questioned.

"From what I understand, it's another dimension, and the Time-streams aren't exactly in sync. He got back, and it turns out, only 2 weeks had passed. It's been four years on our end, but apparently 8 years for them." Anko then looked at Hiashi. "This is where you come in. Hinata Hyuuga is there as well."

Hiashi looked at Sarutobi. "You knew this, didn't you?"

"Kakashi had reported it, and something else." Sarutobi now had his focus on Anko. "How did you find out?"

Anko Shunshined out of the room, and Sarutobi was about to follow, before she came back into the room in the same method, carrying a Large scroll. "This is how. Only one person has signed it." She unrolled it and it showed.

Naruto Uzumaki

This was a summoning Contract that Naruto had signed. "He sent me the message about all this. The tower has a secret vault, that only he and I know of. But there was more information in the scroll he gave me, that Hiashi doesn't need to know."

"And why not?"

"Because it has nothing to do with you... Although this next bit does. Hinata Hyuuga is not your daughter." That gobsmacked all of them but Hiashi, who was not amused. No, he was pretty much pissed.

"You dare..."

"Do a blood test." Anko stated. "The real father is who took her up. He left her here, and he had come to visit, hoping to apologize for leaving. She already forgave him. She had been born to someone out of the village, and the only one to know was Hikari Hyuuga, and him."

Hiashi was silent. "I want to see the results myself."

Sarutobi nodded, as he wanted to see it too. Anko nodded, and brought out a piece of paper, that was signed by one Kushina Uzumaki. "This is the result of the Blood Test done there. That's the first one, and two others were done, for the validity of it all. They all had the same result." Hiashi and Sarutobi looked at it.

"It can't be..."

Sarutobi had seen who signed it, and was not amused. "Anko... Kushina is dead."

"She plucked her own hair, and had her son send it." Anko pulled out a small bag with a few strands of red hair. "Test it out if you want. His words, not mine." Sarutobi took the bag, meaning to test it himself.

"Alright, now, this is more about Naruto, than Hinata. I don't have any more information on her." Anko then explained what he had been through. The Marriage was dull from her point of view, but he obviously didn't care about flair. Then there was the manipulation of his brother in law, which he fixed and turned around. The Apollo Lens, and the actual Origin of the Hatake Clan. And then there's his sisters: Naruko and Miko.

She also came clean about the two originally being his alter egos, which she knew about, and that they were now real with their own bodies. Their arms were cut off, and they bled, but they were healed. "Naruto is officially the Third Strongest Jupiter Adept alive, or so they say. So, any questions?"

Everyone was reeling from the information, but not Sarutobi. He knew there was more to it. "There's more to what happened. I knew about Hinata from Kakashi, but not Naruto."

"Well, I got my information from Naruto, and not Kakashi." Anko retorted. "He gave an in depth analysis of what he had seen, and what had happened on his end, and Kakashi's report, if you have gotten any, would be different from his, for that simple matter. They're coming back, but he has plans before they do."

She then looked at Hiashi, and held something out. A small black bead. There was no chakra emanating from it. "Take this, Hiashi."

"Why would I do _that_?"

"Because it has the specifics of what Hinata's been learning, and a message from her. At least, according to Naruto, anyway." Hiashi took it, and his eyes glazed over.

When they returned to normal, he looked at Sarutobi. "I must take my leave."

"What I said is not clan business, and therefore, is not the Hyuuga Elders business."

"You'd be surprised what they'd get into, but there's nothing to tell them." Hiashi replied, now leaving.

Sarutobi looked at Anko, as did Kurenai, Yuugao and Hana. "Anything else you left out?"

"There is more, but he didn't let me know what it was. Said it was better to do so in person."

Sarutobi nodded. "And how much of this world did you know about before he left?"

"None. Thought about it being possible, but he was tight lipped." Anko stated. "He just told me that the source of his Psynergy came from something that was now physically unreachable. His pain came from the same source. That's all he ever told me. I wanted to know more, but knew better than to push. Now that I know, I can understand why he felt that way."

"Oh?" Kurenai questioned. "And why is that?"

"One Naruto Uzumaki was engaged, and set to be married 2 weeks after he had been forced back. He didn't _want_ to return. In his position, I'd have said the same." Anko shook her head. "He also has plans for the Team before they come back. He's going to put them through _his_ training Regime. And for once, I pity the Uchiha."

"Alright, how bad is it?" Yuugao asked.

"Bad enough I couldn't finish a day of it on time." Anko answered. "Seriously, I could only get through 20% of his _morning stretches_ in the time it took him to do the daily routine."

"That harsh?"

Anko nodded. "His stamina is _insane_... Oh, and he knew what sex was before he came back last time. Guess it came with being engaged."

"Did you know _anything_ of his first trip there?"

Anko shook her head. "Still don't, actually. Said that's something he'd say in person, to only 5 people, on the grounds that the way there is kept secret from even the Council and our allies. But if his wife is called for the CRA for a _seemingly_ new bloodline, he'll tell them about her _entire_ family, which is essentially a country of the same "Clan"." She used Quotation Marks on the word Clan. "Nothing about her is a bloodline, aside from her physical features, which, according to him are similar to the Inuzuka Clan being more like Anthropomorphic traits. At least, that's what he said. They're more beast-like than the Inuzuka in appearance, apparently."

Anko pulled out a Picture, and showed it to them all. It was of Kushina, Naruto, Sveta, Miko, and Naruko. "Naruto is in this twice." Sarutobi stated.

"Actually, thrice, yet once." Anko replied, showing him the back. There were circles in the same pattern as their faces, with names next to the circles. "I figured it was a key as to who was who. Miko and Naruko are Naruto's Alter Egos. Naruko and I get along greater than Naruto and I. Miko is much more calm and level headed... unless she gets in a pranking mood. Naruto is basically a combination of the two, but also has his own traits. You want to know the true reason he wears that Jumpsuit?"

"Everyone thinks its his favorite color." Hana pointed out. "Even my brother."

"Well, you're not wrong on the statement, but that's not the reason." Anko stated. "Take a closer look at what Naruto is wearing in the picture, what do you see?"

They did so, and saw the armor that looked similar to clothing. "You see all that? He always wears it underneath the jumpsuit. It's his Umbra Armor, and something that is something he _never_ get rids of. The Jumpsuit hides it." Anko explained. "He didn't want people to know about it, so he asked me to help out with it. Said he woke up in the village with it on. Still the truth, but it was actually an earlier marriage present from his brother in law. Damn thing is sturdy, that's for sure."

"How sturdy?"

"With the hits it was put through, I'd say Gai could only dent it with the First Gate open, if that." Anko stated. "Second Gate for me, and I couldn't even do that. That reminds me, he can open the first 3 gates in order, or the last 4 in reverse."

"Reverse order?" Kurenai asked. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Normally, opening the Death Gate results in death. Thing is, that's only when it's opened Normally. If he opens the Death Gate Third, which reminds me, he has 10 Gates, not eight, he can go one more. If he goes in Reverse order, his abilities skyrocket, but it won't increase his reserves. Instead, it increases his Physical Limits by 5% for each gate, and his Healing Factor is effectively tripled with every other gate he opens. 5% for the first one, 10% increase and triple healing for the second, 15% increase and still triple healing with the Death Gate, 20% increase and his healing is Six times the usual using the Wonder Gate. Chakra levels are the same this way. It all goes to physical strength and stamina. No increase in Chakra... as if he needs it. I've found he opens the Gates in reverse order more often than he does the normal way. Oh, and if he took the Genin Exam in his true body, he'd have passed first shot. His Chakra Control using the form in the picture, is near perfect. I blame Air hopping. I still wonder where he got that idea."

"Could it be the fox?" Yuugao asked.

"Wouldn't be surprised. Still... The seal the fox was behind is gone. Has been since he was 10 and here. I had checked him after he passed out taking on a Spider Nest in here. He tried to solo one of the smaller ones, and he did the job, but he nearly passed out afterwards. Lucky for him, I got him out of there before any others came into the area. I decided to check the seal, but when I tried to... it was gone. No trace of it. I never asked about it, because I didn't think he knew of it. Now, I'm thinking he did when he was 8, and the fox is gone."

"How old would he truly be?"

"Well, from the message, that picture was taken 10 months before he sent it, so... I'd say about 20 years old. Same with his wife. His team will be coming back as well as his mother, which I do know of, and Hinata's true father, Alex. Miko and Naruko have their own bodies, skills and weapons. I'm warning you now, do _not_ grab Naruko's sword. If you do, you _will_ regret it."

"Is that a threat?" Sarutobi narrowed his eyes.

"No, that's a warning." Anko's voice held a tinge a fear. "The last time someone other than her held it, he went insane. I heard that, if one can't use Psynergy, their head _explodes_. If you can't use a certain type of Psynergy, which you'd have to ask them about, your arm could very well be torn out of its socket. The ones who tried died from blood loss or the pain... from what I understand, one tried and died from both."

"Anko... are you scared of the thing?" Yuugao asked, now concerned.

"_He's_ scared of the damn thing, and he calls the Hokage 'Old man', Ibiki the one time they met was called Scarface after being asked if he was attacked by a Porcupine... I think he called Fugaku Uchiha a Dead Beat, though." Anko mused. "Can't remember for sure. It was before his first visit."

The four others sweatdropped. "Anyway, with all the supposed insults he throws around at people in power, how much do you think it would take to make _him_ scared of something?" After seeing her point, she continued. "I think even _I_ would be entitled to being scared with something that scared him."

"You've got a point there." Yuugao admitted.

"Well, that's all I've got." Anko stated. "Miko uses a Lightning Bolt, that she handles like a Bo Staff or a sword, but I don't know much about it, or how she gets it in her hand at all."

"You've seen Miko before?" Sarutobi questioned, now curious.

"Of course I have. I was there when we found out she could've gotten full control of his body under certain conditions, which are pretty hard to achieve." Anko admitted. "Miko was also the reason he came up with the Oiroke no Jutsu. He had some help from me, because he said he didn't know how a human female feels. It's meant to be a Physical Shapeshift, not an illusion. He used that in the Academy instead of the henge. Henge is harder, but he can do it. Bunshin... He failed the third time on purpose for the sole reason of exposing whatever the hell Mizuki wanted. He just went along with it to gain some more blackmail. I swear he has blackmail on every Clan to date. If he's ever called to the Council Chambers, he'll be able to use them, because he hasn't yet. He gave me some on the people in my 'Anti-Anko' Club. They've been trying to get me to resign, banished, or executed. The 'Anti-Naruto' and 'Anti-Anko' Clubs are actually thinking about merging, come to think of it. Most members in one is in the other, too."

"Where do these clubs meet?"

"'Anti-Anko' Club meets on Sundays at 1100 hours in the 10th Street Rec Center. Not sure about the 'Anti-Naruto' Club, though. He usually hits the members in that Club, and I use the members in mine as target practice when I can't go into the Forest of Death for some reason, and I'm pissed." Anko shrugged.

Sarutobi nodded. "I take it he knows where the Anti-Naruto Club meets?"

"I'd bet." Anko replied. "Anyway, I should probably tell you this now. The teachers in the Academy tried to stunt his growth, aside from Iruka, who actually managed to get him to progress slightly. Not much he can do with Naruto. Naruto's already at Jounin level and above in all aspects aside from Genjutsu, in that, he's High-Chuunin. He's also a Seal Master, on the level of Jiraiya, I'd wager, and his Psynergy would be considered Kage level on its own."

"How did he get so good at Fuuinjutsu?" Kurenai asked.

Anko shrugged. "Hell if I know, but at least I can _understand_ it. That Psynergy of his, he lost me by the fifth word he said about it."

"What? The small words too simple, or something?" Hana questioned.

"No. The first four were small. The fifth was large... I think it was something similar to Dynamic, but I couldn't tell you."

Another fox poofed in through a reverse summon with a scroll. She took the scroll and read it.

Anko,

Not sure if you managed to tell the Hokage about what's going on, but we're leaving this place in a few minutes. According to Alex, the way back would place us in Wave Country. On our end, it's been 7 months since I sent the last one. Hinata's with us, as well as everyone else I told you about. Aside from Alex, all of us can use Chakra.

Also, I ask that the Hokage send a Team to Wave Country, if there isn't one already. There's a Shipping Magnate named Gato, and, from what we had found out, he's draining the country dry.

I also know he has a lot of money. Any money for whatever mission it is will be taken from his accounts. Kakashi knows the rankings, and will give you a report when we get back. This is on skills of Sasuke and Sakura.

I have a separate report on the basic skills between me, Miko, Naruko, and Sveta.

I know you didn't understand Psynergy when I tried to explain it to you, so at the bottom on this message is a Storage Seal with all the information I have on Psynergy, along with all the information 6 of the best Adepts alive know, all compiled into one encyclopedia.

If the Hokage asks about Psynergy, give him the encyclopedia, and have him go through it. The book is not a Clan secret, but it's missing information on Luna Adepts, as I wasn't able to find out much about them. Sol Adepts, on the other hand, Kakashi-sensei let me copy the information he had on the fundamentals, basics, and pretty much all the information on what Psynergy is, and where it comes from.

And for the record, anyone can learn to use it, it's just harder to learn the later you start. I started at 8, Sasuke and Sakura started during the trip, Alex... I have no idea when he started. Sensei unlocked it during the trip, but since he's a Sol Adept by blood, I couldn't tell you much. Kaa-san, and yes she's alive, is a Master Mercury Adept.

Naruko, Miko, Sveta and I are all Master Jupiter Adepts.

Sasuke is a Master Mars Adept.

Sakura is a Master Venus Adept.

Alex is the second greatest Mercury Adept of all time. The only reason Kaa-san ever beats him in straight up Psynergy is when she pulls off what is commonly called a "Dick move" and he falls for it.

Word of advice, Kaa-san is just as good a prankster as I am, and so is Sveta.

Quick warning: I told you about the Beastform. All of us have one. Sveta's is natural, but the rest of us aren't... aside from me.

Out of all of us, only Kakashi doesn't have full control over his Beastform, and he doesn't use it often, anyway, so it doesn't really matter.

Oh, and Hinata is also a Master Mercury Adept, and a _great_ healer. She can cure any poison up to Mid A-rank within 50 Milliseconds. And on that note, be prepared, because we're going to get that Curse Mark off of you. I may not be able to do so alone, but with Hinata, I sure as hell can.

I can share my vision with her, and we can get rid of _his_ soul in it, and then Purify the Mark itself. With the soul gone, it shouldn't give you any more problems.

Naruto

PS. Ask the Hokage to make another Genin team as follows: Miko Uzumaki, Naruko Uzumaki, Sveta Uzumaki with the Sensei as Kushina Uzumaki.

The group already works well, and the members can easily be changed with Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake. Any member can change with any other, and team dynamic is not affected in the slightest.

Beast Team setups:

Kushina, Sveta, Sasuke, Sakura (Fully balanced)

Kakashi, Naruko, Naruto, Miko (High power, all fast, with Kakashi being best for support)

Naruto, Sveta, Naruko, Miko (Overkill Assault/Juggernaut Assault, don't ask why, but this is actually the best team, regardless of the lack of variety)

Alex would have to be a Mercenary, however.

PSS. Once Gato is taken care of, we're taking our money, and giving the rest to Wave Country, before heading back.

Anko showed it to the Hokage, who read it. He nodded. "Team 10 just got their back-up. We haven't been able to spare anyone good enough for the mission."

Anko nodded, before holding out a stick of Dango. "Sorry, but that's all I got." The fox pouted after finishing it, and poofing out. Sarutobi looked at her. "What? They like Dango, rabbits, and, on rare occasion, fish. Naruto prefers them to Ultima, which I personally think is overkill."

"Ultima?" Kurenai questioned.

Anko shook her head. "If you need to know, he'll tell you. He'd never summon it in the village, unless he wanted the village to be razed to the ground. He snaps at the village, he summons that thing, the Village is doomed. You thought the Kyuubi Attack was bad? Picture something at _least_ 10 times as powerful, and you've got a small amount of Ultima's power."

"If it's that powerful, then what's stopping him from using it on us?" Yuugao asked.

"Two are in this room, two more run a Ramen Stand, and the last is Iruka Umino. The five mentioned are what keeps him from leveling this village in seconds. If all of them die, and this Village is the cause, then he might just do it. Save those he thinks worth it, and the rest die along with the village."

Sarutobi sighed in relief. "Anko, you have time off until Naruto and his group return. I can literally feel the paperwork building up from here, so I'm afraid I must go. What you've heard is an S-Rank secret, not to be told until it goes public anyway. The rest of you are dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Yuugao, Kurenai, and Hana left the hall in a Shunshin. Sarutobi turned to Anko. "Anko, I wish you luck with the Curse Seal. Hopefully, his idea works."

"If it doesn't, no harm done. He put a separate seal over it, to Bind it completely. Damn thing ain't getting loose unless the Bastard touches it firsthand. I should know. I've actually _tried_ to use it. I couldn't even _feel_ it." Anko shook her head. "Anyway, I should get going. Thank you for the time off, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi left in a Shunshin. _'Anko... I ask that you take care of the boy. I'm not sure about Kushina, but I still have to get the proper paperwork done before they arrive. The testing can wait. Team first.'_

00000x00000

Chapter complete.


	8. Back to Elementia

Alright, let's rewind a bit. I kind of skipped most of the training. For that, I apologize.

Ah, who am I kidding? I'm not sorry I skipped it. It gives more suspense as to what the skills are.

Alright, let's continue into the Wave Country Arc!

**Chapter 8**

Team Kakashi, Hinata Hyuuga, Alex, Kushina, Naruko, Miko, and Sveta had just flashed into a Forest Clearing, stopping the 2 teenagers there.

Naruto didn't bother to hide his true form, saying it would not be a good idea to do anymore... Plus, his wife would be pissed, and he doesn't want that.

They all looked to the trees, and found two people, both wearing Konoha Headbands. Naruto was still wearing his Umbra Armor, but the Plate bearing the Konoha Leaf Symbol was on the Gauntlets, and another was on a Dark Purple band that went around his forehead. He had his Dark Knuckles over his fingers, and a Large Sword on his back, similar to the Dark Jupiter Blade, only in a lighter shade. His Whisker Marks were still on his cheeks, but were largely ignored. On the back there was a Burnt Orange character translating to Fox of Nine, though it was covered by a Cloak. The cloak was also a Dark Purple, but had the Kanji for the Hero of Morgal in Burnt Orange on the back. There was also Light Blue Flames at the bottom.

Sakura was wearing a Dark Brown and Forest Green Battle dress, similar to what she wore before she had been taken in by the Vortex. Her headband was the in same place, holding her neck-length hair away from her forehead. She also had Silver Gauntlets made of an previously unknown metal: Known as Zol. Her outfit hadn't changed much, but she also had a Silver Rapier on her back: The Sylph Rapier.

Sasuke was wearing the same clothing he had on in Weyard, but now there was a small Uchiha Fan on his left shoulder. His headband was over his forehead again, and he looked calmer. His sword was across his back, at the waist.

Miko was Wearing her Umbra Clothing, as was Naruko. The only difference was, Naruko also had a Trench Coat on, similar in shape and color to Anko. Miko had the Zeus Staff on her back, in a sheath for it, popping up over her right shoulder. Naruko had no weapon showing, but she didn't need to.

Kushina was wearing Konohagakure Jounin Garb, along with Silver Gauntlets made of Zol. The Konohagakure Symbol was on a headband over her forehead. Her blade was on her back.

Kakashi was wearing his usual Garb, with no changes. The only real difference was he had Solaris on his back, and a necklace holding the Ice Queen Stone. She liked him so much, she wanted to stick around, so he took her with him.

The two in the trees were different. One had bleach blonde hair, was female, and had a purple dress, with two rings over her chest. Her hair went down to her mid back, and was in a ponytail. Her eyes were blue, and she was wearing Ninja Sandals. She also had bandages around her waist, a headband with the Konoha Symbol just below them, and more bandages over her upper legs. This was Ino Yamanaka.

The other was male, jet black hair, grey short-sleeved Jacket, mesh shirt underneath and dark brown pants. His headband was around his left bicep. This was Shikamaru Nara.

"Ino? Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, I sent word to have a team come here a few minutes before I went through, and we don't know how long it would've taken to get there, because the Space-Time Continuum in Weyard and the one here is completely out of sync. There is no Time Ratio between the two." Naruto told her, his voice calm.

"From the looks of it, they're working on the Tree Climbing Exercise." Kakashi pointed out. "Where's Asuma?"

"He's at the Client's house, resting from Chakra Exhaustion. We were able to call for help, but you're the first to arrive." Shikamaru stated, he then jumped down from the branch he was on, and focused his gaze on Naruto for a few seconds, then Miko, Kushina, and Naruko in that order.

"Naruto, who are the red heads, and why do you have a clone using your Oiroke no Jutsu?" He asked looking at Naruto.

Ino huffed, and came back down. "Shikamaru, Naruto's a dead last idiot, with no sense of fashion. He never wears anything _but_ that Orange Jumpsuit."

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru rubbed his temples.

Naruto chuckled. "Ino... No one knew who I was. Not even the Hokage knew." He looked at Shikamaru. "Shika, the blonde is my sister, Naruko. The red head with a Sword is my mother, Kushina Uzumaki." this had Shikamaru's eyes widen. "The one with the staff on her back is my other sister, Miko. We're effectively triplets."

Shikamaru sighed, and Sveta walked up to them, before looking at Naruto. "Shikamaru Nara?" Naruto nodded. "And the Blonde Banshee?" Another nod. "I see..."

Sveta held out a hand to Shikamaru. "It's a Pleasure to meet one of the Nara Clan, and a friend of my husband here. I am Sveta Uzumaki, former Heiress of the Czamaral Clan."

Shikamaru's eyes widened, as he looked at Naruto, who nodded. "Yeah, she is." He then gripped her hand, and she nearly crushed his own, as they shook. When he got his hand back he spoke. "Strong Grip."

Ino was about to yell at her, but her ears perked up, and she sent a single punch at Ino, hitting her in the nose, and sending her flying through 7 trees and knocking down an eighth. "No yelling. Some of us have more sensitive ears than others." Sveta had a frown.

"How did you know she was going to yell?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Simple. The sharp intake, and amount of air she brought in would either mean a long sentence with no interruptions, unlikely, or a short burst of yelling. These ears of mine are not just accessories, you know?" She replied.

Naruto looked at her. "I would've sent her at least 3 times as far."

"I blame the trees." Sveta admitted, before they all looked at Ino's prone form. "Although she's gonna need some kind of Medical attention after that, she won't die... I think."

Naruto used Spirit Sense, and found out she was unconscious. "She's alive, just unconscious." Naruko was about to move, but Naruto held up a hand. "If anyone picks her up, it'll be Sakura. They have a friendship to bring back up to speed."

Sakura just shrugged, and appeared right next to her, surprising Shikamaru with her speed, and put her over her shoulder, and reappeared with Ino still there, as if she hadn't moved. "How..."

"Naruto's Stamina training is ruthless, but I gotta say it works." Sakura answered.

Sasuke nodded. "He's a sadistic Taskmaster, but he gets the job done."

Alex looked at Hinata, who was still in her Hikari Garb, mask and all. "Hikari, you don't need the mask, you know?"

"I know, father. I just like it." Hikari replied.

Alex shook his head, before looking around.

Naruto turned his head slightly. "Alex, what are you looking for?"

"Whoever's watching us."

"I'm not worried." Naruto replied, earning everyone's attention. "It's only the Sandaime Hokage with his Crystal Ball. He's probably still in his office, too."

"Since when does it reach this far?" Kushina questioned. "I remember trying to use it myself, but I couldn't even look in Tanzaku Gai which is closer to the village."

Naruto shrugged. "Probably have to ask him." He then looked to the North, and closed his eyes, judging the distance between there and Konohagakure, before he opened them. "Alex, warp Hikari about 500 miles that direction."

"What for?" Hikari asked.

Naruto looked at them both. "You need to show them you're still alive and safe. You also need to explain things to Hiashi. You were learning what you were born with, and Alex was the one to teach you, along with his sister, Mia. The Hyuuga Clan can't deny it, as it was in your blood as well."

Hikari nodded. "Should I tell them?"

Naruto shrugged. "There's no reason to hide it anymore. I already had a friend tell the Hokage, but I'm not sure if she got the message fast enough. I'm coming out with my true skill, and form."

"What connection does she have to the Hyuuga?" Shikamaru asked.

"Later." Naruto stated.

Kakashi spoke up. "You mind leading us to Asuma? We may be able to help. Our target right now is Gato."

Alex and Hinata warped out in a flash of light at that point. Shikamaru noticed. "That... was not Chakra, and it looks like our paths coincide." Shikamaru looked at Kakashi, and nodded. "I'll lead you to him, but I don't think our client has enough room in their house for all of you."

Naruto shrugged. "I'm used to living in a Forest. Sveta, Naruko and Miko can stay with me out here, if there's no room."

"Naruto..." Kushina started.

"Kaa-san, I stayed in the Forest of Death for weeks at a time." Naruto replied. "I think I can handle this one."

"I was with him." Miko pointed out. "I _know_ he can handle it."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome."

"If you're staying out here, then so am I." Kushina retorted, before looking at Shikamaru. "Shall we?"

Naruto just sighed. "Fine. The remaining Uzumaki will be out here, if there isn't enough room."

Shikamaru led them through the forest, since Ino was unconscious and over Sakura's shoulder. It took them 10 minutes walking, until they reached a large house built upon the water, with a wooden deck as a porch, leading to the coast they were on. Shikamaru knocked on the the door, causing a woman to open the door, only to see Shikamaru. "Oh, Shikamaru! Come on in."

The door opened up more, and she saw the rest. "Who are these people?"

"Friends of ours." Shikamaru stated. "Probably also the back-up we requested."

Tsunami nodded, but was confused at the large size. "Why so many?"

"It was more on coincidence we were heading this way, and were told to head this way instead of going back." Naruto admitted. "We just finished an S-Rank, and... well, we've gotten our rest before we could return. We weren't given any details, either."

Tsunami nodded, and lead them upstairs to the room Asuma, where Kakashi, Sakura and Kushina walked in. The rest stayed downstairs. "Urgh... Kakashi... I thought they'd send ANBU." Asuma Sarutobi stated, his voice weak.

"We were in the area, and were asked to help out. Besides, it's not just my team, either." Kakashi admitted. "I'm sure you remember Kushina Uzumaki, right?"

"How could I forget?" Asuma struggled to sit up, but managed. "It's the reason I tried to help Naruto whenever I could. Why?"

"Good. You're not one of the bigots." He tensed when he heard the voice, and _then_ he saw Kushina. "Asuma, it's been a while."

"Kushina..." Asuma breathed. "Thank Kami... They sent you... but wait, how are you alive?"

"Asuma, I survived a Bijuu Extraction, followed by being pierced through the lung by a claw from said Bijuu. I honestly don't know how I'm alive, but I'm not complaining. I've been looking for a way to my son for 8 years, and, as it turns out, we found each other on his last mission, which went from C rank to S."

Asuma managed a weak chuckle. "With what I remember, I can't say I'm surprised. Any chance you can help with Chakra Exhaustion?"

Kushina looked at Sakura. "That's your department Sakura."

Sakura nodded, and got to work, making a small pill. "Here, eat this, but don't move for about an hour. It should help."

Asuma did so, chewed it, and swallowed. When he did, his body stiffened, before he passed out. Sakura blinked. "Didn't mean to make it that strong." She said, before checking his Chakra levels, which were refilling rapidly. "But so far it's working."

Kushina smiled at her. "Good job, Sakura. Chakra Restore Pills are a success."

"Well, you know Sasuke and I were the test subjects for it." Sakura pointed out. "Seriously, his training regime is _torture_. We needed all the chakra we could get."

"I noticed, but it _is_ effective." Kushina pointed out.

It was a few hours before a messenger Hawk came in, and dropped off a message at Asuma's window. Kakashi took the message, and read it. "Looks like we really _are_ the back-up." Kakashi mused.

Kakashi went back downstairs, and saw the rest of the group. "Team 7 is, in fact, Team 10's backup. Same with Team Kushina."

"Team Kushina?" Sasuke questioned.

"So, it went through?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes it did. Good news: I wasn't demoted for telling you of your father. Kushina is the Sensei."

"Sveta, Miko and Naruko are the Genin. No one would question some new Genin." Naruto stated.

Kakashi nodded. "Though I wonder why you put Genin when they're Jounin level?"

"How many are going to question 3 new Genin?" Naruto asked. "Besides, the Chuunin Exams are coming up soon. They'll want to take them, and we'll get to the end, and pass. We made sure of that."

Kakashi nodded. "You're all Jounin level in mind, experience, and skill."

Kushina nodded. "Best to work their way up, I suppose."

"It'll be boring, but we can do it." Miko stated.

"The only downside is D-Ranks." Naruko admitted.

Naruto shrugged. "You'll have to endure it. I thought of it as a test of restraint. I cracked after 3 weeks. See if you can break that time."

"And if we do?" Sveta asked.

"If Naruko doubles that time, meaning 6 weeks, I'll tie myself to a post, with a sign on my naked body that says "I'm a pervert trying to quit, please help me!" and ask you girls to spread the word." Naruto said.

"Ooooo... what about Miko?" Naruko asked.

"She would have to triple it. I know she's more patient than I am. If she does... I'm not sure what I'd do." Naruto mused. "I'd leave it to her."

"And if I do?"

"Sveta, if you truly snap, I'd cut off my own foot and eat it." Naruto told her. "Seriously, if you try, you won't snap before those two. I know you too well. It's either going to be Naruko or Miko who snap first."

Sveta shook her head. "Just thought I'd ask."

Naruto sighed in response, before he felt Chouji Akimichi come towards the property. "There's Chouji... and an Old Man, probably Tazuna."

As they came into the house, Chouji saw the group of people there, and 4 Kunoichi he didn't recognize. He then noticed Kakashi. "You're our back-up?"

Kakashi and Kushina nodded. "Kakashi Hatake. You may not recognize them, but that's Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke." Kakashi stated.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki." Kushina stated, before introducing her team. "Sveta, Miko and Naruko."

"Huh... Naruko looks like Naruto's Oiroke no Jutsu." Chouji commented.

"Not surprised. Miko, Naruko, and Naruto are triplets." Kushina stated, surprising Chouji.

Chouji then looked at the older version of Naruto. "Chouji, Naruko and Miko _are_ related to me, and Kushina is my mother. Just met her on my last mission. She didn't have much of a choice in leaving, because she's been out of contact with the village for 8 years... and for the record, I'm really 20 years old."

Chouji blinked. "Shikamaru know?"

"He does now." Naruto replied.

"Okay. So, what's new?"

"What? No questions?" Kushina asked.

"I don't think I'd understand much of it, so I'm not gonna ask." Chouji stated, earning a shrug from Naruto.

"I'll give you the short and simple version. I was out of action for 2 weeks when I was 8, and it resulted in me aging 7 years with training in separate abilities that I never showed."

Chouji nodded. "Good to know. Think you can help?"

The entire group nodded.

They had set up a rotation for guard duty. There would be a group of two guarding Tazuna at the bridge, while Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji trained. Those not training were guarding the house, or roaming, looking for Gato's hideout.

Asuma had been healed, and helped train his team.

Sveta and Naruto was the first group.

Sasuke and Sakura had the second group.

Miko and Naruko had group Three.

Kakashi and Kushina had group four.

It was on the third day, however, the bridge had been targeted by another man with a LAS (Large Ass Sword), or Zanbatou if you want the official term.

The two had been spoken of by Team 10. Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist, and the mysterious fake Hunter Nin.

"Huh. New guards?" The man with the large sword, Zabuza, questioned. "But they're puny!"

Naruko's eye twitched. "I take it you're Zabuza Momochi?"

"So you know who I am." Zabuza replied, grabbing his sword. "This'll be easy."

Naruko and Miko stepped forward, and flared their Chakra to about 5%, which was still pretty high, and sent the mist away with the sheer force of the Chakra, causing Tazuna to sweat.

Zabuza whistled. "Nice reserves, but that _has_ to be your limit."

Naruko's eyes shadowed. "Miko... get Haku."

Miko glanced at her. "Do I even want to know?"

Judais, the Dark Jupiter Blade, appeared in Naruko's right hand. "That bastard is gonna DIE!" Her head shot up, and her eyes were a Deep red, with slit. She vanished, before appearing right in front of Zabuza, surprising him with her speed.

He barely managed to dodge the downward slash she sent at him. He just stared at her, and knew he had to go all out, so he drew his LAS, and began to attack. She glared at him. "You're gonna die, Zabuza."

"You're stronger than those piece of shit Konoha Gakis. How did the old man hire you?"

"For the record, I was just instated a few days ago." Naruko retorted, "but that doesn't matter. It won't save you from the wrath of the Storm."

Zabuza didn't see her left index finger flash 5 times, and he had no Water clones, since they were taken out with a bolt of Lightning from Miko, before she engaged Haku in battle. "20 seconds, and you're dead."

"Care to back that up?" Zabuza charged, as did Naruko.

However, Zabuza was stopped abruptly. Why?

A glowing golden sword stabbed him from his upper right, and he didn't see it coming. 3 more came in, making a pair of X's right before Naruko reach him, ready to bisect him. "And here it is! Odyssey!" She bisected him with Judais as the Fifth Sword came down to his head.

Both halves of him fell to the ground, spurting blood. Judais had blood on him as well, regardless of it being a clean cut, so she flicked the blood off and looked at Miko, seeing that she had tied up Haku.

"She's an enemy. Why tie her up?" Naruko asked. "And why is she still conscious?"

"Because, Naruko, she's a Mercury Adept." Miko answered, earning surprise from Naruko.

"But I thought they'd be in Weyard, if there were any." Naruko retorted, now confused.

Miko looked at Naruko. "Naruko, Kakashi is a Sol Adept, and they left Weyard for the Elemental Nations. Who's to say some of the other Clans didn't come too?"

Naruko thought about it, and nodded. "Point taken."

Just then, Naruto and Sveta landed on the bridge, followed by Kushina and Kakashi, then Sasuke and Sakura. "What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"Zabuza and this guy struck, but there's more on the way." Miko stated. "Long story short, Zabuza pissed Naruko off."

"How badly?" Naruto asked.

"She used Odyssey, which is weird. Odyssey falls under the Venus Branch, and she's a Jupiter." Miko pointed out.

"She can do that?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Yeah, she can." Naruto replied. "So can I. Turns out, Odyssey isn't Venus specific. All you really need is a Large Blade. Kakashi could learn it, and use it with Solaris."

Kakashi looked at him, and shrugged. "Never tried."

"On that note, Gato also sent two thugs to the house." Naruto stated. "A simple backhand sent them flying."

They all looked at him. "Anything else?" Kakashi asked.

"Tsunami and Inari were watching. I wasn't about to make it bloody in front of a kid." Naruto stated. "But for now, we've got company."

Everyone looked at the end of the bridge, where there was a bunch of thugs, and bandits, along with a Midget. Naruto's eyes zeroed in on the midget. "Gato..."

He then glanced at Haku. "Who's this?"

"Haku, the fake hunter nin." Miko stated, Kakashi was slightly tensed. "She's also a Mercury Adept."

All but Naruto and Naruko was surprised at that. "Haku, you're going to have to come with us. We're probably the only ones that'll be able to teach you usage of your abilities." Naruto said, staring at the horde.

"Hah! Looks like the 'Demon of the Mist' fled!' the midget laughed. "As if I was gonna pay him in the first place!"

Naruto's eyes shadowed, before he looked at Tazuna. "How much damage are you willing to allow to your bridge if I can kill them all in one shot?"

"If you kill them all, I don't really care how much, but... How?"

"A storm is brewing." Naruto stepped forward, but Sveta stopped the rest from following.

"What are you..." Kushina started, before she saw Naruto shed his top, causing Sveta to falter a bit. He also stabbed his sword into the bridge.

"Gato... The Storm is Brewing, and you have no idea who it is, you've pissed off."

"Hah! You'd be better off working for me!" Gato shouted.

Naruto was silent, but raised his right arm to be parallel to the ground, hand slightly clenched, before the group behind him saw two metal poles come out of his shoulder blades. This confused all but Sveta.

"He's really going for it..." Sveta breathed. "Get down!" She ordered the others, and brought Tazuna to the ground, and everyone followed suit, as actual lightning hit the two metal poles emanating from Naruto's back, which then was surrounding his upper torso and arms. "You see, Gato, you've done something I would never even consider. Slavery, Rape, and then some. Some of those watching are wondering why I took off my top. This technique... When used it will shred any clothing or metal on the upper torso, shoulders and the back. The Lightning is powerful, and no normal Human can use this move without consequences. For those of you who know, this is what led me to discover the Jupiter Cannon, and I have _no_ negative side effects using it _at full power_."

Everyone but Sveta was surprised, but Tazuna was confused. Naruto's fists clenched, and the lightning went to his arms, as wind surrounded them.

The villagers and Team 10 had made it to the bridge at this point, and saw Naruto moving the Lightning to his hands which had clenched, and he moved them towards all the thugs. "This move... is only available in a Natural Storm, and would mortally wound the _Ichibi no Tanuki_, Shukaku. And I'm going to use it on _you_."

Naruto's hands opened up, palms facing the thugs. "Supreme Jupiter Cannon!" The Lightning stopped traveling down the arms, and then a large beam spanning 30 feet in Diameter combining Wind, Lightning and Pure energy left his hands, and engulfed _everything_ in it's range, the wind making a backdraft, and Lightning would be shocking everything in the wind, but there wasn't anything there.

The beam kept up for 30 seconds, and then thinned out. Naruto sighed. He then turned around. "I've got all of Gato's information while explaining it. Still... I don't like using that move. It's a bitch to control."

Everyone was staring at him in awe. "What? He pissed me off, and there's a storm above us. We should get out of the rain." True to his word, it had begun to rain.

Even Haku's eyes were wide. _'If I had to face him... I'd die in an instant! Who ARE these people?!'_

Naruto looked at Haku. "That was the power of Psynergy. I've come up with the Four Most Powerful Psynergy Techniques, but I can only use one." He looked at Miko. "You took her out, right?" She nodded. "Miko is just as powerful as I am, and so is Naruko... but Naruko is far more bloodthirsty, and much less patient than Miko. And _all of us_ can use that."

"Why?" Haku asked. "Why save me?"

"Because you have an ability we can help you train. Eventually, you will be able to learn one of the Four Supreme Psynergy that I came up with. Sakura knows one, Sasuke knows one, Kushina knows one... heck out of all of the Shinobi here, only Kakashi, and Team 10 can't use one, not counting you, but you can learn." Naruto held out a hand to her. The ropes binding her fell. "But to learn, you must come with us. Hyouton isn't a bloodline. It's a part of Psynergy. Always has been, it was replicated with Chakra through extensive Training, but its roots lie in Psynergy. Come with us, and we'll teach you what you need to know about Psynergy."

Haku took the hand. "I will..."

Naruto gave her a smile. "Good. I would've hated to kill someone like you. You have a pure heart, Haku. The Path of Mercury is a good one for you. They are most often healers, rather than fighters."

Haku nodded, now having a smile. "I'd like that. I don't like killing."

"Neither do I, but if it's to protect those I consider precious, then I will." Naruto said, surprising her.

"Then we think of like mind." Haku stated.

The group walked back to their homes, and now people were praising Naruto for singlehandedly taking out all of Gato's goons. Naruto sighed, but vanished into the forest after the second day, and so did Sveta.

Kushina taught Haku everything she could about Psynergy, but she wasn't considered a Healer, so there was little she could do in that regard. Nevertheless, she did her best, and Haku had learned rather quickly. She also had Zabuza's Sword, Kubikiri Bocho.

Naruko and her sparred every now and then, but not often.

None of the Shinobi had seen hide, nor tail of Naruto or Sveta for the 2 weeks following the attack on the bridge. Kushina was slightly worried, but didn't go after them.

It had been time to leave, and they were hoping that Naruto and Sveta would find out when the Bridge was finished. They did, but they were also 40 minutes late.

"Naruto, where have you been?" Kushina questioned.

"Sorry we're late." Sveta stated. "The Orphans didn't want him to go." She thumbed at Naruto, who looked sheepish.

"Wait, you were with the Orphans?" Miko asked, now confused. "But I was sure I checked there."

Naruto shook his head. "Have you forgotten, Miko? If I don't want to be found, _no one_ can find me. I just chose to stick with the way I had grown up, and helped the Orphans. That way, they have a better life than I did."

"Naruto-kun, wait!" Everyone turned to the approaching kids, and teens.

Naruto smiled a bit, and turned to them. He knelt down, and Sveta shook her head. "Told you." she said, before looking at them.

The kids reached the blonde, and crowded around him. "Do you really have to go?"

"Yeah, you can stay with us!"

"I'm sorry kids, but I have to. I have to kick more ass, or more bad guys will do what Gato did here. I have to help them, the same way I helped you." Naruto gave them a sad smile. "If I could stay, I probably would, but I can't. I'm sorry."

Everyone watched as this went on for 10 minutes.

Naruto tapped Kakashi on the shoulder. "Let's get out of here while they focus on the Shadow Clone." The group of Shinobi nodded, and got out of there.

Tazuna had decided to name it the Great Naruto Bridge, which the clone had heard. Inari had looked at the clone, held up the crossbow, and saw Naruto wink at him. Inari shot the clone in the chest, causing it to go poof. "That was not Naruto. That was a clone he left behind. He had to get moving to save more people like us." Inari said, oddly confident. "But he'll be back. He made a promise, and he always keeps them. He promised to save our country and he did. He'll be back."

The Orphans looked at him, and saw the crossbow, and then saw that Inari, the boy, was now pointing out. "The real Naruto's already gone ahead."

The Orphans looked down, but nodded sadly.

-Konohagakure gate 6 hours later-

Team 10, Team 7 and Team Kushina had made it to the gates, and were checking in. Kakashi looked at his team. "We've got reports to give to the Hokage, you made them out already, I presume?" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura nodded. "Then we'll go turn them in." Kakashi looked at Kushina.

"We've got ours ready." Kushina, Sveta, Naruko and Miko each held out a scroll. "We're good."

Asuma looked at them all. "Were all of you supposed to give a report?" Both teams nodded. "Huh. Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji, head home. A Day off for all of you."

Team 7, Team Kushina, and Asuma made their way to the Hokage's office. A lot of people were whispering and pointing at Naruto. Everyone in Team 7 and Team Kushina had heard them. They were thinking Naruto was the Yondaime Hokage, and he was hiding his smirk. _'The fools... They have no idea.'_

It only really took them 9 minutes to get to the Hokage Tower, and then they made it up to the Hokage's office in 2 more minutes.

They were given access immediately, and went in. "Hokage-sama, here's the Team Report, and thank you for sending them." Asuma said, putting down the scroll on the desk.

Hiruzen nodded. "I'll look at it later. Please leave us, Asuma."

Asuma nodded, and used Shunshin to leave. Hiruzen looked at Kushina. "Prove who you are."

Kushina raised an eyebrow. "You want me to bring up the "Noisy Dress" Incident?" Sarutobi stiffened, not expecting _that_. "Or maybe the time I managed to get Minato to get you and Jiraiya-kun into the Women's Hotsprings on Kunoichi Day?"

"Alright! I believe it's you!" Sarutobi shouted, trying to cut her off.

"Prank?" Naruto asked.

"One of my favorites." Kushina replied with a smile. Naruko, Miko, Naruto, Sveta and Kushina all took out what looked to be a Potato Chip, and banged them together. "Prankster's Glory!" They were all smirking.

Sarutobi paled. _'Oh shit...'_

They turned back to the Hokage. "Hiruzen, now that you know I'm really me, you're probably wondering where I was at." Kushina started, earning a nod. "Well, long story short, I've spent 8 years trying to find a way back here. Without any kind of Summon Contract, I couldn't really do anything that way." She pulled out a scroll. "This holds information on where I was, what I learned, and the local cultures, wildlife, and everything else. I didn't find much on Lore, though."

Sarutobi took it, and set it in a pile. "I'll take a look later. Kakashi?"

Kakashi stepped forward. "This is what happened from my point of view, and everything I've managed to learn myself, along with the specifics of the blade on my back. You'll see references to someone named Solaris, and another named Chloe. Solaris is the large sword on my back. Chloe is the Gem around my Neck. Both are Sentient."

"I see. And the specifics on them?"

"In the report." Kakashi stated.

Sarutobi nodded. "Naruto, I believe Anko had sent you a message?"

"I hadn't gotten it until after we got back." Naruto admitted. "But I had everything you asked for written up." Naruto stepped forward and pulled out two scrolls: One green, and one black. "The Green one holds what happened on my end during the trip. The Black one holds all the Artifacts and Lore related to them, dating back a good 300 years. Basically, if the artifact has popped up in a rumor in that time it's in there. Did Anko give you the tome I wrote about Psynergy?"

Sarutobi nodded. "Well, there's some more information I found out after I put as much in it as I could. I did manage to find information on Luna Adepts, but I wasn't able to write it down."

"And what of your first trip there?"

"I'd much rather that stay secret among those that don't need to know." Naruto admitted. "As such, I'd put that in an Oral Report with the right people present. If I feel they don't deserve or need to know, then I won't say anything."

Sarutobi nodded. "I had heard you compiled a list of your true skills along with your two _sisters_." Naruto nodded, and each of them walked up, holding out a dossier. "These are their skills, name, and everything else." Naruto said.

"And the other one?" Sarutobi looked at Sveta, who looked at Naruto.

"He's trustworthy, Sveta. Had to use Spirit Sense several times to make sure, but he is."

Sveta sighed, and placed hers on the desk. "I'll admit my Jutsu repertoire isn't that extensive. It's because I'm not from this world, and only know how to use chakra thanks to Naruto's first trip."

Sarutobi nodded. "I see." He had looked at all the dossiers, and was slightly surprised. "Kakashi?"

"I have seen Naruto's and I must admit that none of it is falsified. Same with Naruko, Miko, and Sveta."

"Then why did he have them come in as Genin?" Sarutobi sent a pointed look at him.

"They may be 20 years old, and Master Adepts, but no one would question a few new Genin and a returning Jounin, would they?"

"With all the chaos the Council was causing, I got them in and made them an official Genin Team, but these stats are the equivalent of High Jounin." Sarutobi pointed out.

"I sent Anko a message saying I had plans for Team 7." Naruto looked at Kakashi. "Sensei, did you make the dossiers for Sasuke and Sakura?"

Kakashi nodded and held them out. "These are the updated ones on Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."

Sarutobi looked at them, and were surprised. "And they got this good _how_?"

"My training Regime." Naruto stated. "They get better quickly, or they're going to kill themselves doing it."

Sarutobi looked at Naruto. "What does the Training Regime entail? I have heard of it from Anko, but she says nothing."

"Well, she probably didn't want you to put anyone through it." Naruto pointed out. "I'll have to write it up, though. Though, I'd only write up the first level, which they started out. You double the reps when you 'Level up' and when I graduated from the academy, I was at Level 40. You have to complete the entire thing in one day, 5 days straight before you can level up."

Sarutobi nodded. "I'll expect it by tomorrow." Naruto nodded. "Team 12 lead by Kushina Uzumaki, consisting of Sveta Uzumaki, Miko Uzumaki, and Naruko Uzumaki. You are already an official team, and have an S-Rank mission along with an A-Rank mission. As such, you shall be paid for them both."

They nodded. "Team 7, you have also completed both of them, and are also in a good position as none of your students have died in the process. I believe that is a job well done." Sarutobi continued.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied.

"Also, Hinata has already given me her account of what happened, as has Alex." Sarutobi stated. "They gave their skills, but not Alex's Background. Does anyone know why?"

Everyone present, aside from Haku, nodded. "I see. Shall I call them?"

Naruto shook his head. "He has yet to forgive himself for what he had to do." Naruto stated. "He wants to forget the past, and that is why he came with us, and his daughter."

"Which reminds me." Sarutobi looked at Naruto. "They did another 3 Blood Tests, and apparently, Hiashi has no blood connection to Hinata, instead, it was Alex as her father. The Hyuuga Council was furious."

Naruto shook his head. "Figured that. What about Alex?"

"He is being watched by ANBU." Sarutobi stated. "He has been training Hinata where he could, and thanks to him, Hinata's skills have grown. He has been taken into the house of Kurenai Yuuhi. She finds him bearable. He has also helped her team, but constantly refuses to be added in as a Shinobi."

"No surprise there." Naruto replied. "Anything else to note?"

"Not that I'll tell you."

Naruto smirked. "Thank you. So, did you clean house with the information?"

Sarutobi smirked in response. "That I did. And the Academy has gone through a complete overhaul."

Naruto nodded. "If I may make a few suggestions?"

Sarutobi nodded. "It's in here." He held up a gold scroll. "It's the Training Schedule for the Shadow Army. Not as effective as my training, but also a lot more humane. The effectiveness is about 30% of mine, but it's 10 times safer on the mind and body."

Sarutobi nodded. "I'll go through it, too."

"Everyone but Kakashi, Kushina, and Naruto are dismissed. All Shinobi present have 3 days off. You've earned it, from what I can tell." Sarutobi stated, causing everyone but Haku, the Uzumakis and Kakashi to leave. "I do not believe I asked you three to stay."

"They're my children, aside from Sveta, who is Naruto's wife." Kushina stated. "Since I'm the only one that knows where the house is, then they have to wait for me."

Sarutobi sighed, before pushing a button. "Bring Iruka Umino, Anko Mitarashi, Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku to my office. I want them here in one hour."

_Yes sir._

Sarutobi turned to Haku. "And who is this?"

"My name is Haku Momochi." Haku replied. "According to them, I am also a Mercury Adept. I have been learning from Kushina, but I would rather heal, instead of kill."

Sarutobi nodded. "I can get you a position in the hospital."

"That would be appreciated." Haku replied.

"I can also arrange a place for you to stay."

"That won't be necessary." Kushina stated. "Haku is staying with us. She needs to learn more under Psynergy, and we're the only ones that can teach her, aside from Hinata and Alex."

"I see." Sarutobi stated. "That settles that. You will have to show your skills to our Shinobi, however. I will call for the Skill Test in 3 days. That should give you enough time to rest and prepare."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"Please wait outside, Haku."

Haku bowed, and left the room. Sarutobi sighed, and sent a pointed look at Naruto. "I don't understand why you kept all that from even Iruka and myself."

Naruto sighed, and pulled out a black Ball, before holding it out for the Hokage to grab. "I saw that coming, so I took the liberty of putting my reasons into this. I did the same for Hinata and Hiashi."

Sarutobi took it, and his eyes glazed over. After a few minutes, he blinked, and looked at Naruto. "So, that was true?"

"Every word." Naruto replied.

"Alright, we should wait for the others to get here."

Naruto nodded, but spoke. "I would also like to have Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Alex here when I do speak. They are as much a part of this as the ones I want to know."

Sarutobi nodded, but Naruto beat him to the punch. "I already called them."

Hiruzen looked at Naruto. "How?"

"Spirit Sense isn't just a one way thing. I can send messages as well." Naruto answered.

When the time had come, Iruka, Anko, the Ichiraku's, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Alex were in the Hokage's office. "You summoned us, Hokage-sama?" Iruka, a tanned man in Chuunin Garb with a scar across his nose, asked. "Did something happen to Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Iruka. "Iruka-sensei... seriously?"

Iruka looked at Naruto, as did the others. "Naruto?!" Iruka and the Ichiraku's shouted.

Anko just had a grin. "How ya been, Gaki?"

"Yes, it's me. And Anko, I'm fine." Naruto replied. "You might want to sit down, because this is a long story." Everyone nodded, and did so.

"Most of you already know of my 2 week disappearance act when I was 8. Now, I'm going to tell you the truth of what happened while I was gone." Naruto then began his tale, which went on uninterrupted.

It had taken him 4 hours to go through it all, and everyone shook their heads or chuckled at a few parts. "When I was 15, I found out that Kurama had been training me to take over his position as a Bijuu. When he was completely absorbed through the seal, then he vanished from my mindscape, and I was brought back here. What you see me in right now, is essentially how I looked when I got back. I had never spoken of it, and only Anko knew part of what I learned there. The Kyuubi no Yoko that attacked the Village 12 years ago is dead, truly dead. I'm his successor. Sveta knows this, as she is my wife."

Everyone was silent. Naruto sighed. "What I've told you, you're the first ones in the village to know what happened during that time. If you have any questions, now's the time to ask."

Iruka asked the first question. "You weren't taking the Academy seriously, were you?"

Naruto shook his head. "I wasn't. In my opinion, the Academy, when I took it, was merely a joke. Then again, that's my opinion. The third time, I failed on purpose to figure out what Mizuki wanted, and you saw the result of _that_."

Iruka nodded. "You had all that planned out, didn't you?" Naruto nodded. "Naruto... I'm proud of you. You truly are a great shinobi, not just a potentially great, but truly great shinobi."

Naruto gave him a smile. "Sochi... I don't think I have to say anything. All I can really do is say congratulations, and I'm sorry I couldn't find a way to you sooner. You've done all of that without my help, or that of your father. I'm sure he'd be proud of how you handled it. I know I am."

"Thanks, Kaa-san." Naruto replied a single tear in his eye.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "I believe I speak for all of us when I say you've effectively passed everyone here. The only thing I can really do is teach you Ninjutsu. And to think I haven't been able to teach you anything."

Naruto sent him a smile. "You just didn't know what I knew, and our team didn't exactly get along."

"Thanks for not putting that on me."

"It wasn't your fault." Naruto told him. "Sasuke had a stick so far up his ass he had to cough it up."

"Rub it in." Sasuke retorted.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "If I did that, it would do more harm than good."

Anko then spoke up. "Did you get any of these guys immune?"

Naruto nodded. "Sveta, Naruko, and Miko are immune. I made sure of Naruko and Sveta. Naruko made sure Miko was."

Sveta sent a pointed look at Naruto. "I still say that hurt like hell."

Naruto shook his head. "And I keep telling you, we hit harder on our own, and grind bones to dust _through_ skin. A few needles hurting more than that is unlikely."

Sveta shook her head. "But yes, I'm immune to everything Naruko could cook up."

Anko whistled. "That's every poison I know of and then some. Did she get the one she created on her own?"

Naruko nodded. "Yeah, we all have. I even got Sasuke and Sakura with it. They're immune too."

"Oh goodie!" Anko looked like a kid in the Candy Shop. Then she looked at Naruto. "What about _That_?"

"Hinata didn't do it yet?" Naruto asked, surprised.

Hinata shook her head. "I was waiting for you, in case it got out of control. Someone had to maintain the seals and we didn't have a seal master, or the one that put the bind on it."

Alex nodded. "I've never seen someone use Bind Psynergy to that extent. Not once have I seen anyone pull something like _that_ off."

Naruto grinned. "That's what happens when one can defy logic as I can."

Kushina grinned, as did Naruko and Miko. Anko sent a look at Naruto. "How long until we can do it?"

Naruto looked at Hinata. "It's your call. I'm ready when you are."

Hinata nodded. "How about tomorrow, at noon?"

Anko nodded. "There's a Tower in Training Ground 44. Head in there. Naruto, it's the Grand Hall. Do you mind?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not at all. I'll bring her there." Anko and Hinata nodded.

"Now that that's settled, is there anything else you want known?"

"Yeah. I'm not taking my father's name." Naruto replied, surprising everyone else, aside from the Uzumakis. "I'm staying an Uzumaki. I've already talked it over with Kaa-san, my sisters and my wife." Kushina, Sveta, Miko and Naruko nodded. "We've agreed to stay an Uzumaki Clan. Rebuild the clan our way, without the CRA."

Sarutobi nodded. "It seems you aren't claiming your father, then."

They all shook their heads. "The village spit on his last words, so we won't give them the satisfaction of knowing that there are 3 with Namikaze Blood in the village." Miko replied.

"What's more is, if he died without a successor, everything he owned would be under the property of the Uzumaki Clan. With us being the only Uzumaki left, what was his is already ours." Kushina pointed out.

"And do you know where his will is?" Sarutobi stated.

"Of course." Kushina held out a scroll. "The Shinigami gave it to me on the way back once the seal finished its job. In other words, Minato is out of the Shinigami's stomach, and also has a soul lock on him. If someone manages to revive him, he'll be completely reborn, and not under the control of whoever brought him back."

"Really? And if this happens?" Sarutobi stated.

Kushina smirked. "If he wants us, he'll have to change his name from Namikaze to Uzumaki."

"For some reason, I think he'd take that offer." Alex mused.

"He probably would, but the Namikaze aren't going to be around any longer." Naruto replied. "That much we have agreed on. Not even our father would change that."

They all nodded resolutely, though Hinata didn't like it. "Naruto, why do that to your own father?"

"Hinata, I know you don't like that we chose this, but the Namikaze Clan name is actually registered as a Konohagakure Clan, and thus eligible for the CRA. The Uzumaki Clan is not. It never was. It was registered under an allied country, Uzushiogakure. As such, if we took the Namikaze Clan name, the council could still try to force us into the CRA. They can do it to Sasuke when he turns 16. We're already 20. If we claimed our father, then they could still force it. We're staying in Konoha, but as Uzumaki Clan refugees, as it has been. The village sheltered an Uzumaki Survivor. The children of said survivor are under her jurisdiction over the council. In other words, we drop the Namikaze claim, the Council can't do shit."

Sarutobi had figured it out, and nodded. "I know you wouldn't like it, so I would agree with you. Team 7 and Team 13, you are dismissed with 3 days off. Alex, Hinata, the two of you will need an apartment."

"No they don't. They're staying with us, since Hinata was kicked out of the Hyuuga Clan." Sveta stated. "Sasuke is able to as well. Any Adepts are welcome to stay with us, meaning Sakura and Kakashi as well, if they wish."

Sasuke nodded. "I'm in."

Sakura nodded too. "I'm in, as well. My mother hates Naruto, but now that I know why, I also know that its ridiculous. I mean, if he really were the Kyuubi, then wouldn't he have killed us all years ago?" She asked.

Everyone saw the point, and nodded. "You're welcome to come along, Sakura. Just know that the team is going to go through _my_ Training Regime still." Naruto stated, earning a few pale looks. "I've still gotta work on Level 45, honestly. I've also got resistance Seals maxed out at level 30, Weight seals adding 1,000 pounds in five places, and Gravity Seals at 15x. I plan to up the Weight Seals to 2,000 before I go up a level."

Everyone was bug eyed. Kakashi spoke first. "Naruto... If you released them, what would happened?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "I plan to cap out my Training Regime at Level 50. The Resistance Seals are maxed out, Gravity Seals are Maxed out, but the Weight seals aren't. Once all of the Seals are maxed out, and I've completed Level 50, I think I'll go without them all, 24/7. Getting rid of them all now would be like me using Beastform Psynergy, just without the form change. And you've seen what I can do like _that_."

All of them wee still wide eyed, but then Kushina and Sveta smiled a bit. Kushina spoke up next. "I don't think I've asked this yet, but have you read any of the Icha Icha volumes?"

Naruto looked at her. "Kaa-san, I had Miko get me signed, Limited Edition, Collector's Cover, Hard back copy of each Volume to date: Meaning 1-17. That answer your question?"

Kushina sent him a dangerous look. "Honestly, I would blame Anko for it." Naruto continued, as if unafraid. "But really, it's not a bad thing. Just ask Sveta what I did with her on the Wedding Night. I pulled from Volumes 2 through 9, 12, 16, and 17 at the time, and I was completely aware of it all. Quite frankly, to a lesser man, and virgins, they would be addicting. I may have been virgin when I started, but no way in hell was I a lesser man. I'd have leveled the village with a fully powered Supreme Jupiter Cannon when I was "10" if that was the case." He used Air Quotes for the age, so the others meant the Official Age, not the real age."

Anko looked at Kushina in slight fear. "Kushina, I..."

"Don't worry about it, Anko." She waved her off. "He's 20, A Shinobi, and the savior of a world. I don't really mind it anymore. I'm just miffed it wasn't me that put him through the birds and the bees."

"Believe it or not, Volecheck did _that_." Naruto admitted. "He did it my first trip, too. It was actually when I was 11, right after the time we managed to make Bilibin Surrender through Pranks alone."

"I think we'll need to wrap this up quickly. I still need to go through the reports. You're dismissed, but expect a summons for the Council. There's still you're disappearance, and the Council won't stand for that, then there's Hinata, which hasn't been resolved yet, along with Sasuke, and what they will want done to Naruto, which I will probably have to block."

The group nodded, and left through their respective ways. Hinata, Alex, and Kakashi Warped out. Kushina used a swirl of Water and Ice crystals as a Shunshin, while Naruto, Naruko, Miko and Sveta disappeared in a flash of Lightning. Sasuke did so with a Spiral of flames. Sakura did so... by going into the ground, and her presence vanished completely. Anko, Iruka, and the Ichiraku's whistled. "That's rad." Anko commented.

Iruka had a smile on his face. _'Naruto... You've grown. Far more than I expected, but then again, Logic never did get you down for long.'_ He left in a Shunshin.

The Ichiraku's looked at each other, and then walked out smiles on their faces. Sarutobi sighed, and unrolled the first report: Kakashi's. He was in for a long night.

00000x00000

Chapter complete!

The battle with Zabuza was pretty much anti-climatic. He underestimated her, was cocky, and had no information was on her. Not to mention, she was pissed.

He was pretty much fucked at the time, and didn't know it.

Haku being a Mercury Adept: Come on! How many of you couldn't see that being possible?

Earlier, I mentioned that the Sol Adepts had formed the Hatake Clan. Who's to say other Adepts didn't come through as well?

Expect a few Mars Adepts later on... and a Luna Adept. I've got one picked out, too, but he comes in later.

I probably won't go into Naruto's first trip in detail. Even at the length and story speed I'm writing, I figure it would take about 4 or 5 chapters, all of which would be fillers. At best, the First Trip would only come up in flashbacks.

Anyway, the next chapter will have the Chuunin Exams starting. That much I can guarantee. With the addition of the new team, let's see how they play out.

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!

THE WISE ONE IS HAXXORZ!


	9. The Advancement has begun

Okay, it's time for a bit of a time-skip.

**Chapter 9**

It's been a few months since Team 7 and Team 13 got back.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Miko, Naruko and Sveta all had been training alongside Kushina, Kakashi and Anko in Training Ground 44.

It was now only a week until the Chuunin Exams, and both teams knew it.

As for Hinata, well, lets check in with her, shall we?

-with Hinata-

Hinata and Alex were walking towards the Hyuuga Estate. Apparently, the Elders were throwing a shit fit about her not staying in the Estate, where the heiress _should_ be.

Alex and Hinata were at the Front Gate, and she nodded to the two Guard, who let them both pass.

They went through the winding halls, which didn't even confuse Alex. Believe it or not, the Mercury Lighthouse was more complicated than it was.

Once they reached the Hyuuga Council Chambers, they took note of Alex. "The Outsider cannot be here." One of the older members demanded. "He must leave the Compound at Once."

"As I have been teaching her, I feel it prudent that I be there for my student." Alex retorted. "If what you say is important enough to affect her training in any way, then my presence would, in fact, be necessary."

Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's surrogate father, was in the room as well, and they both knew he was hiding a smirk. "The Council seems under the impression that Hinata has not been training according to Clan Customs."

"That depends on which Clan you are talking about, as she has ties to two clans." Alex stated.

"She could not be the heiress if she had another _faulty_ clan within her blood." One of the Old prunes snorted.

Alex shook his head, before looking at Hiashi. "You did not tell them?"

Everyone looked at Hiashi. "They did not need to know."

"Hiashi, you _will_ tell us this instant."

Hiashi snorted in response. "If you think me a Figurehead, then stand up, and defeat me in an all out spar." It was no contest when Hiashi had been Clan Head. He was the strongest fighter, Mentally, and in terms of Jyuuken.

So, it was natural that the man shut up, before turning the glare to Hinata, who didn't even flinch, like she used to. "_Girl_, we have reports of you learning Ninjutsu from outside the Clan Techniques, thus ignoring the Clan Customs."

Hinata shook her head in response. "I know neither Ninjutsu, nor Genjutsu, aside from what is apart of the Jyuuken."

The Elders hid their smirks, and a type of Genjutsu Seal was activated, showing her using Psynergy, but no energy flow was seen. "This is proof you have gone against customs."

"No, it is not." Hinata stated. "As a rule, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu use Chakra. What I used for that was not Chakra in the slightest."

"Foolish..."

"I have access to another source of Energy, that has _nothing_ to do with Chakra. It is why I am based in _two_ clans, instead of one. Very few of the Mercury Clan is blood related." Hinata continued. "In fact, in this village, there is currently 4 of the Mercury Clan. Two of those four have no connection to one another."

"It is Ninjutsu, you stupid girl!" One of the older Elders nearly shouted.

In short, they were getting pissed off. "Then turn on your Byakugan, and watch me use it here and now." She challenged. They all scoffed, minus Hiashi, who shook his head. "Keep an eye on my Chakra Network, and you will see." Just then, 3 of the Elders were frozen to their necks.

They also had not seen any trace of her Chakra fluctuating like it should have. "I believe the lack of activity from my Chakra network proves that I did that without Chakra."

This time, they had no counter. "Then how did you get this... Energy?"

"My father." Hinata stated, earning a pointed look from Alex.

"Hiashi..." The Elder glared at him.

"I do not have that ability."

They were about to strike, aside from the frozen three, when Alex cleared his throat. "Did I forget to mention that Hinata Hyuuga is my daughter?" He asked, all the while hiding a sadistic smirk.

This put everyone on pause. Hiashi nodded. "You did indeed forget that part, Alex."

"Hiashi..."

"I have known of his connection to Hinata ever since she returned from her _missing_ episode." Hiashi stated, calmly. "The blood tests have been done. Her parents by birth are Hikari Hyuuga, my late wife, and Alex here. Alex is of the Mercury Clan, and thus is able to use an energy not compliant with Chakra. It is separate, based more from the mind than the body. That is the extent as to what I know."

"A separate Bloodline, then?" One of the younger Elders had questioned.

"No. What I have, is no bloodline." Alex told them. "In theory, anyone can use it. However, the older you are when you start, the less chance you have at mastering it. When one or both parents can access this energy, it is natural for the child to be able to tell when one is using it."

"There is more, though." Hinata stated. "Based on knowledge of Element Based Bloodlines and how they were formed, some of them aren't even bloodlines at all. The Hyouton Bloodline, for example, is not a bloodline, but rather Mercury Element Psynergy, which I have. One who can use Psynergy is called an Adept. At the moment, only 4 Mercury Adepts are in the village, two of which are in this room. And for the record, that ice you three are covered in has held back the Red Death Kushina Uzumaki in the same position you're in now. Chakra will not disperse it."

"How many of these... Adepts... are in the village?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata took a thoughtful pose. "To my knowledge, there are 11 Adepts in the village, all living under the same roof, myself and Alex included."

Hiashi sent her a look. "You stay there because they are Adepts as well?"

"That, and I trust them more than I trust _those guys_." She gestured to the Elders, who were livid. She then froze them in the same manner she did the first three. "Seriously, they're more like me than most would think. All five Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, The last Loyal Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, or Screaming Banshee if you prefer, Haku Momochi, Alex and myself. We're all Adepts."

"How is Psynergy learned?"

"Believe it or not, it's much harder to learn than Chakra, however, once you understand it, like chakra, it'll become increasingly easier to use it. For one not born with the ability, it could take a good 30 years to train yourself enough to use it. This is actually a proven fact. One who had never heard of Psynergy before surviving a storm on a boat, was taught how to use Psynergy before some flood came in and washed the place out. It took him 30 years to be called Decent, and he could never truly be called a master, even after living for over 150 years."

"Ah, yes. Babi was a shrewd one." Alex commented. "Still, for someone that started so late, I was surprised he could use Psynergy at all."

Hinata nodded in response. "Still, I am grateful for Naruto teaching me Beastform Psynergy. It was really helpful in the long run."

"In all honesty, Hinata, I'm only slightly surprised he could've used it at all himself. I believe Kurama had given him the actual form."

"I wouldn't be surprised at that. Then again, when it comes to the Insane and Impossible tasks, count on him to pull it off. He's better at that than he is at Jupiter Psynergy, and we both know he's widely known as the Second Best Jupiter Adept of all time, second only to Ivan." Hinata replied.

"If you ask me, he's better than Ivan." Alex retorted. "To everyone in Weyard, he is known as the Second Best Jupiter Adept, but in my eyes, he is the absolute best Jupiter Adept I've ever seen. In terms of Psynergy alone, he is better and more understanding than I. If he had access to Venus, Mars, and Mercury Psynergy, I'd say he'd be the Ultimate Adept. Even though he can't use them, he still understands them to the point that, if he had the ability to learn the slightest bit, he'd be able to master it all. Same with Luna and Sol."

Hinata shrugged. "Never met the guy, so I have no opinion. Although, when we ran into Sheba, she stated that he was better than her, knocking her down to third best."

"I have. Ivan, at his best, could match me, but he'd need help. Naruto, on the other hand, doesn't. No clones, No Beastform, no Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Just Taijutsu, and Psynergy. I sparred with him two months after I left you with Mia for the healing Psynergy. That spar lasted 6 hours, and he matched me blow for blow. Ivan would never be able to do that. He takes a more Supportive role, but Naruto is obviously tied with him there. He is the best Jupiter Adept, because, unlike other Adepts, he is omnipotent in his Psynergy Branch. It doesn't matter what class it's used in. If it falls under Jupiter Psynergy, he has mastered it. He never limited himself to a single class."

"I'm not surprised at that." Hinata admitted. "Even if he prefers his Dark Knuckles, he's still got that Jupiter Blade in case he needs it."

Alex shrugged. "True enough, but at least he makes sure he doesn't dull. Ivan has enough problems running Kalay with his wife." He then took on a thoughtful pose. "Although, I do wonder why he never married Sheba. Karis _is_ their daughter."

Hinata hummed, ignoring the Council and Hiashi. "Sheba is too free spirited. She's a lot more like Naruto than is healthy, not that I'm complaining. She doesn't like to stay in one place for too long, but Ivan has a country to run. He can't travel anymore, especially after Hammet Died. Unless it's to check on the Jupiter lighthouse, he won't leave Kalay, which is sad."

"I'm aware. Surprisingly, he was the second most understanding of my reasons for doing what I did."

"Mia had already forgiven you when I was finished training with her. That's two I know of. Who was the most understanding?"

"Oddly enough... It was Garet." Alex's voice denoted slight surprise, as if he didn't believe it himself. "Hothead he may be, he is far more understanding... and a lot smarter, than most would think. He may not be able to apply subtlety to save his life, but he knows when someone else has a different purpose than what others believe, and also knew that the others wouldn't have believe him if he told them. So he didn't."

"Huh. Can't say I didn't see that coming." Hinata replied. "The ones seen as idiots tend to be the smartest. The ones that are ignored the most are often the most observant. Rules of life, page 331."

"I thought it was on Page 332." Alex pointed out.

Hinata shrugged. "Does it really matter?"

"No, it really doesn't."

They both looked at each other and shrugged. Then they noticed the others were still there. "Sorry, we talk a lot more than we'd like." Hinata said, as she noticed the glares sent her way from the frozen elders. She blinked, shrugged, and waved her hand, causing the Ice to shatter and dissolve into particles in the air. "Almost forgot about all of you. Long story short, I'm a Mercury Adept, I'm not teaching anyone from the Clan unless they follow two conditions before, during, and after I do so."

She held up a finger. "Number 1: Lose what I call the Weaknesses of the Hyuuga Clan." Hiashi was interested, so he sent the Elders a glare not to interrupt. "First off, the Clan has become Arrogant. So much so, they don't branch out. In fact, they punish anyone that does just that. Second, the Hyuuga Pride, which I actually ignore. I'm not above asking for help when I don't know something. If you're not willing to throw your pride away, then it's a no go. The Third, and what I believe is most important of the Weaknesses, is that you're stuck on a name and Political Power. It doesn't mean anything in the real world, or on the field of battle."

She sighed. "Condition Number 2: Even if I do agree to train you, there is the possibility I can't do anything past the basics. The reason being, unlike Chakra, Psynergy is not as versatile, or adaptable. Since I'm a Mercury Adept, I can't teach anyone from Venus, Mars, or Jupiter. Much less Luna or Sol Adepts. I barely know anything about the last two, at that. To my knowledge, there is only one Sol Adept alive, and he's in the Village. If this is the case, and I can't teach you everything, you'd have to be willing to learn from the one that has the knowledge of what you'd need. For Venus, Sakura Haruno is your best bet. For Mars, it's Sasuke Uchiha. Jupiter is Naruto Uzumaki, no contest. As for Mercury, I can teach you just about anything you'll need to know. Like Naruto, I had become an Omnipotent Mercury Adept. I can do offense, but I prefer healing. If you're not willing to learn from the ones that could teach you the most, then I won't bother."

Hiashi nodded. "How do you know which branch you are in?"

"My Chakra Affinities adapted to my Psynergy, giving me Water and Ice Affinities. High level Wind and Lightning Affinities, such as Naruto, are perfect for Jupiter Adepts. Sakura, being a Venus, started with an Earth Affinity, but with Psynergy, she seems to have gained Water as well, and possibly gained Mokuton, but I couldn't tell you for sure. Sasuke has Fire and Lightning, but he's a Mars. Fire is really the only thing you need for it. It's probably also why it's easier to start out young. It's the same as Chakra, it'll adapt to you. Unlike Chakra, which is normally based on your personality, Psynergy is based on your mind. Using them both tends to bring a balance to the Mind and Body. In other words, your Branch would reflect on a combination of your Chakra Elements, and how your mind works."

After a while, they Hyuuga Elders had decided to choose a few of the younger ones, such as her cousin Neji, and her little sister, Hanabi.

After 2 days, it was found out that Neji was a Mars Adept, however, Hanabi was not one of the main four. She had already managed to access Psynergy, but what it was... wasn't one of the main four, or Kakashi. He had felt it, and he knew she wasn't a Sol Adept. That left a Luna Adept, and Hanabi was pretty much solo on that part.

Then again, when Naruto got back from his next C-Rank to Takigakure, she had let him know, and he nodded, telling her where to send Hanabi the next day, confusing her.

And now, this is where we continue.

-with Naruto-

Naruto was in Training Ground 24, meditating under a tree, feeling the area around him. He had just gotten back, and had 3 days off, it was also before sunrise, and he left a note for Sveta, and his family.

Two people had just entered the Training Ground, and he only recognized one of them: Hinata. _'So that means the other is Hanabi.'_

He had thought it was ironic, Hanabi being a Luna Adept. The only one that knew of how he knew what to do was Sveta. She was the only one that had business to know.

He opened his eyes and looked at the two, the moon still high in the sky. Hinata spoke first. "Naruto, why did you have us here so early?" Hinata asked, not that tired, but tired nonetheless. "And where is the person you said could help her?"

Naruto smiled at them both. "So, you're Hanabi." The little girl, who was also tired, nodded. "Good I'll make this simple then." He held out his hand. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I have a friend that can easily teach everything there is to know about Luna Psynergy."

"Naruto, I know there isn't a Luna Adept in the village, so how do you plan to get them here?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not. I'd have to take her to him." He then sent her a look. "The Shadow Army has calmed down and accepted me as their leader. They're the original users of Luna Psynergy, not the Luna Adepts. I can't summon them in sunlight, but I _can_ summon them in Moonlight, and darkness. I can also bring her to them, but it'll be a while before she can come back. I hope she has at least a week off of anything else. Otherwise, she'll miss it. They're willing to teach her the First Tier of anything they know, but nothing above that, as she's too young. I hope she's able to draw on it."

Hinata nodded. "She can."

"How am I going to get there?" Hanabi asked, confused.

Naruto gestured to his hand. "Grab my hand, and I'll take you there."

"But..."

"Naruto, how does that work?"

Naruto looked at Hinata. "You think I'd just summon them, and expect them to respect me? I'm not that kind of person. I talk to them sometimes, but to go there physically, it either needs to be night, or an Eclipse. Being their leader, I have access to it as well, but only recently have I learned anything new. I'm still a novice in their ways, to be honest. So really, this is a double purpose for me."

He then looked at Hanabi, who had yet to take his hand. "Hanabi, if you wish to learn, you'll need to see the masters. As I said, I'm only a novice in the ways of Luna. I can't teach you much, if anything."

Hanabi looked at Naruto's eyes, and then his hand, the moonlight shining on them both. She gripped it, and the two turned entirely black, and vanished as if they had become a shadow. Hinata blinked, and activated her Byakugan, not seeing them anywhere. She went back home, to tell her father that Hanabi is with the trainer.

The three days Naruto had off Sveta hadn't even seen him, but she knew where he was. He came back at the end of the three days, knowing Hanabi to be okay with the Shadow Army. And when he did, he and Sveta had gone at it long and hard.

Thankfully, the room they were in had the Privacy Seals active, so no sound or scent came out of the room.

When they had gotten back into the main hall, which was large, it was 8:30 in the morning. Team 7 and Team 13 were there, but aside from Sveta and Naruto, the others had been there for a while, waiting on her. When she came down, Naruto in tow, they immediately knew why she was late.

The slight limp she had didn't help matters, either. The entire group looked at them as they sat down in their teams. Kushina looked at her. "How long?"

"5 hours at _least_." She replied, her voice still a little hoarse, but still as if she was feeling the afterglow.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, and gave a thumbs up, before Kushina sent him a glare. "What? He's 20 years old, and even _I_ can't go that long."

"That's because you're still a needle-dick, Kakashi." Kushina retorted, her face still serious. "You couldn't get a girl if you tried."

"I'm with Kaa-san here. With what you read, you may have ideas, but unless you find someone like Anko and Naruko, who actually _likes_ that kind of stuff, you won't be able to use them." Naruto commented.

"Anyway, there's a Jounin meeting today, so for now, you're all free. Kushina and I have to go to said meeting." Kakashi explained. "And it's a good thing too. My team gets an extra day off."

Kushina sent a glare his way. "And that's good _why_?"

"Well, all things considered, I have an idea as to what it's about, and if it is, I know what I'd say to it. Same with you."

Naruto nodded. "Chuunin Exams, I'd wager." Kakashi looked at Naruto and nodded. "It's about that time, I believe. It would come around in the next month, so I wouldn't really be surprised if that were the case."

Miko looked at Kushina. "Where are they being held?"

"Here, apparently." She replied. "Thing is, how many of you would take it, if that's the case?"

Everyone raised their hands, since Hinata wasn't there. Alex just watched while leaning on the wall nearby. "If that is the case, I believe something may happen." Everyone looked at him.

"Alex?" Kushina asked. She had grown fond of the Mercury Adept, but kept it to herself, mostly.

"I had recently heard word of a plan including Otogakure from the north to happen during the Chuunin Exams. The Hokage knows what I already know, and I'm going back to see if there's anything else I can find today. Which reminds me." Alex held out an envelope to Naruto. "This is for you."

Naruto looked at the return address, and noticed the code on it. He opened it, and saw the letter.

Naruto,

I know it's been a while, but I already know what happened with Team 7. Long story short, I'm your godfather, and, if what sensei tells me is true, than your mother knows who I am.

Sorry I wasn't there, but I had a job to do. I am the Village's Spymaster, after all. But I have a separate reason for being away. My sensei, the Sandaime Hokage, and I made an agreement when you were born. He would take care of you from inside threats, and I would take care of the outside threats. Also, while I was out here, I've been doing some other types of research, and sending you some of the profit I get from it. It's been that way since you were born, and I haven't missed a single check once.

I'm not sure what this Psynergy thing is, never got that part, but from what I do know, I've found a few others that might be Adepts as well. 2 Teams from Iwa are coming, from what I found out, and both have a possible Adept on them. They're able to use powerful Earth Ninjutsu without handsigns, and are also Genin. There's another one coming from Kumogakure. I know the name of this one, and let me tell ya, she's a looker.

Naruto's eye twitched at that.

Her name is Karui Blackbolt. She's capable of harnessing Wind and Lightning to levels rivaling the Raikage, but isn't that good elsewhere.

There's one more in Kiri, since the Bloodline wars ended about 2 months ago. This one has been able to handle A-Rank Shinobi and is only 3 months into service. This guy, I don't even have a name for, but he's usually seen with a girl named Nowell. Strange name, I know, but that's about all I can really tell you.

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

That's all I've got on possible Adepts at the moment, but there's something else, which is the reason I'm sending this now. There's a total 3 Jinchuuriki coming into the upcoming Chuunin Exams already: Nanabi, Ichibi, and Nibi. Ichibi is Suna, Nibi is Kumo, and Nanabi is Taki. There's more to this, and it involves you too.

There's an organization named Akatsuki. Sensei says you can be trusted with this information, as you'd probably be able to figure out what they're truly after faster than anyone else, though he never explained why. They're after the Bijuu. I don't know why, but I do know this: They're planning something big. To have 9 S-Rank Missing Nins, you'd have to be a fool to think that they aren't after something big, and I doubt the Bijuu are the end of it. No proof, but it's a gut feeling. I hope you can figure that out.

I'll be back sometime during the Second Exam. I can only hope you forgive me for not being there in your life, but I made sure that you were safe from outside threats.

Toad Sage

PS, if Kushina is still alive, have her read this message too. She'd probably kill me for not being there without bothering to ask why.

Naruto sighed. "That figures. Kaa-san?" He held it out, and she took it before reading, and raising an eyebrow, and sending an inquisitive look at Naruto.

"Any idea what this "Bigger" Thing is?" She asked.

Naruto nodded. "Kurama told me about it. As a Bijuu, I'd have to know about it anyway. For that reason, I'd say the Akatsuki... would be more dangerous than the Tuaparang, Morgal, and the Warriors of Vale combined."

"Wait, what could make them so dangerous?" Sveta asked.

Naruto looked up. "They're after Omega." This stunned them into silence. "I'd need an isolated area if I'm going to let him know. I can't exactly go up to the moon and say "Hey! Some Power hungry idiots are trying to resurrect you." This needs to be done properly, and right now, letting him know through the Djinni Method, is the only viable option at the moment."

Kushina thought about it, and nodded. "You're right, we'll have to let him know, so he can prepare." The rest of them nodded.

"Alright, since I've been out with the Shadow Army, thus why I came back last night, I need to get back to my Physical Training. I've been slacking slightly." Naruto admitted. "I'll be in the Training Yard. Sasuke, Sakura, you coming?"

They both nodded, and got up, before the three went out a sliding glass door, ending up in a large dome-like greenhouse. More aptly named as a Biosphere.

Sveta, Naruko and Miko decided to walk around town, Sveta so she can walk off the limp she had.

Kakashi and Kushina warped out using Psynergy, as the Jounin Meeting started in about 10 minutes.

-Hokage's Office-

Hiruzen Sarutobi was looking at the assembled Jounin, missing 3, at the moment: Kurenai Yuuhi, Kakashi Hatake, and Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina's return had scared the council stiff. They also stopped going after Naruto, and didn't even bother Miko and Naruko.

Kurenai came through the door, seeing most of them there. Kakashi and Kushina warped in 10 minutes before the meeting was supposed to start, surprising most of the Jounin, and all 3 Chuunin. Iruka saw this, and smiled a bit.

Sarutobi nodded. "As everyone is here early, we can begin early. This meeting has been called because of the Chuunin Exams. The first portion is to begin in a week, here. Before I continue, Rookie Teams, move forward, please." Kushina, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma Sarutobi stepped forward. "Do you have any recommendations?"

Kakashi began. "I, Kakashi Hatake, am the leader of Team 7, consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. I vow that all three of them are more than ready for the Chuunin Exams."

Kurenai continued. "I, Kurenai Yuuhi, am the leader of Team 8, consisting of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. I vow that all three of them are ready for the Chuunin Exams."

Asuma then went. "I am Asuma Sarutobi, leader of Squad 10. My squad consists of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi. I vow that all three of them are ready for the Chuunin Exams."

"I am Kushina Uzumaki, leader of Squad 13, consisting of Sveta Uzumaki, Naruko Uzumaki, and Miko Uzumaki. I vow all three of them to be more than ready for the Jounin Exams."

This caused confusion. One random Jounin spoke up. "This is for the Chuunin Exams."

Several people snickered. But Kushina wasn't deterred. "I know that. They have to make Chuunin before they make Jounin, but as it stands, I'd recommend them for ANBU if they could at the moment. They certainly could pull it off, and then some. For now, Chuunin Exams will have to do, so yes, I'm nominating them."

The snickers increased, as the Jounin shrank back.

"Hokage-sama, do you mind if I speak with you after the meeting?" Iruka asked.

Sarutobi nodded. Kushina then spoke. "I also have something I need to speak to you about concerning my son."

Sarutobi nodded. "Alright, anyone else?"

-with Sveta-

Sveta and Miko were walking down a street, when a box with eye holes on it was following them. Sveta sighed as they had gotten away from others. "Konohamaru, get out of there. You too, Udon, Moegi."

The box was lifted by Miko, before it could blow.

The three looked at Sveta. "You know where the boss is?"

"Training at the house." Sveta stated. "The only reason I'm not there is because he wore me out last night."

"Ok." Konohamaru Sarutobi, the grandson of Hiruzen Sarutobi, was still an academy student, but was surprised at first, thinking that Sveta had been Naruto's pet when he had first met her. Result: Umbra Boot meets Monkey's face.

He quickly learned not to say that to her, and quickly passed it on. He was in the Hospital for a month afterwards, because he flew into his grandfather's right eye on the mountain.

"So, you wanna play ninja with us?" Konohamaru asked, excited.

Sveta shook her head and smiled. "Why not? I could use the light exercise. You have 10 minutes." the three nodded, and ran off.

Thing is, as they turned a corner, Sveta heard the kid bump into someone else. Her eyes narrowed, and she ran that way, before finding Konohamaru held by his collar. "Put him down, Kankuro! What if _he_ finds out?"

"This brat ran into me, Temari! I'm gonna teach him a lesson!"

"I'm afraid that's my job, Suna nin." Sveta said, as Miko hit the alley as well. Kankuro looked at her. "Beastly." He growled.

She walked up to him, her limp forgotten, and held out her hand. "Give me the kid, and you won't be sent into the mountain face."

"Such a pretty thing like you? Ha!" Sveta's eyes darkened, but then her head shot up, as did her ears. That was _not_ a good sound she heard. She closed her eyes, and used Spirit Sense, and smirked. "Shukaku, get your host down here."

Kankuro stiffened, as did the blonde girl behind him. A swirl of sand appeared, and Konohamaru was already behind Sveta. "You... Mother fears you."

Sveta's eyes narrowed. "Tell Shukaku that you're in _my_ territory." This had them all turn to the nearby wall, only to see Naruto in his Umbra Gear. "You are one, while I am Nine. You are the host, while I was the heir. This village is _my_ territory, Shukaku. You start any bullshit, you pay the price. You may be reborn, but having your body obliterated isn't fun, nor is it painless. Remember that while you're here." Naruto's face showed business.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned to Sveta, and saw Konohamaru. "Konohamaru, head to Jiji. Tell him the First of Nine has arrived. The Second and Seventh are on their way, at that."

"Right boss!" Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon ran off.

Naruto looked at the red head. "What's your name Host of Shukaku?"

"Gaara of the Desert. I apologize for my sibling's behavior earlier." the red head replied.

Naruto nodded. "Make sure it doesn't happen again."

Gaara nodded. "In case you did not know, those two are Kankuro and Temari." he looked at the two. "Baki-sensei wants to see us. Get moving. _Now_."

The two backed up, and ran off. He then turned back at Naruto, and then Sveta. "Why is mother afraid of this one? I figure you would know, Kyuubi-sama."

"That, Gaara, is my mate. The only one _I'm_ scared of. Shukaku has the right mind to be afraid of her." Naruto answered. "You touch her, screw the rules, you die on the spot. That goes for you as well, Shukaku."

Gaara nodded, now seeing the point. "And the other?"

"Same rules apply." Naruto answered. "Sister."

"Will do."

Gaara turned around and walked off. "Those two, mother will not touch, nor will I."

Naruto nodded. "And the name is Naruto Uzumaki. Any with Uzumaki in their name is to be added to that list."

"Duly noted." Gaara replied, not even looking.

Sveta looked at Naruto. "Done training?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, not much backlash, but it's enough. So, anything new?"

"Not much." Miko replied. "Although I am slightly glad that Shukaku didn't do anything."

"He won't if he knows what's good for him." Naruto replied, his tone serious.

"Naruto, want to go see what Anko's doing?" Sveta asked, now curious.

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry, but she's busy preparing for the Chuunin Exams. I already asked. Same with Ibiki."

Sveta clicked her tongue. "Damn. Was hoping to bash a few heads. Miko..."

"Don't even think about it." Miko interrupted, causing Sveta to pout.

Naruto turned his head upward. "Hey Sveta, hit me with a Blue Bolt."

Sveta and Miko blinked at him, before she did as asked, right into his right hand, before he supercharged it firing it back into the sky, causing their eyes to widen slightly. "How..."

"I can enhance Lightning, and Jupiter Psynergy. I catch it, enhance it, and fire." Naruto explained. "I just figured out I could do that myself."

Sveta shook her head. "Any tips?"

"Yeah, use Chakra to grab it, then enhance it. Point and fire. It's a line of sight thing, though. Thought you should know." Naruto told her.

"So, want to hit the hot springs? You'd probably need it." Miko asked them both, earning nods. When they got there, they found it was Co-ed bathing, but they didn't really care. They had also found Sasuke and Sakura in there, same with Hinata and a male Hyuuga.

The three got in, and sighed in contentment. "So... who's the new guy?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"My cousin Neji. He's a Mars." Hinata said, earning a nod from Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Master Jupiter." Naruto said, looking at him.

"I've heard a lot about you. Not all of it good." Neji pointed out.

"Anything relating me to a Demon, feral beast, or mindless animal was started by a bigoted fool that is guided by hatred, and not true." Naruto replied, earning a nod from Neji.

"What about that Storm Cannon in Wave Country decimating a bridge and causing a pair of tsunamis, neither of which hit Wave?"

"That was true." Naruto stated. "If it's impossible, count on me to get it done. If Logic says "No way" I stand up and tell Logic "Fuck you!" You don't dictate what I do... and besides, I fuck Fate over any chance I get."

"Any tips?"

"Yeah, never give up. If you need to, wear a mask. Trust me, it works. I shouldn't be 20 years old right now, and yet I am. My very existence defies fate. You can too." Naruto explained.

Neji nodded, trying to relax. His training in Psynergy had helped him a lot in the mental department, and he calmed down quite a bit.

Sveta sighed. "Naruto..."

"This isn't business, honey." Naruto replied. "Remember, I'm off right now, and when I'm off, I'm either doing light training, or relaxing. This is relaxing."

"I know." Sveta sighed. "Any idea what the Chuunin Exams will be like?"

"First round is headed by Ibiki Morino. Second round is by Anko Mitarashi. Both are two of the top 5 interrogators in the village. Naruko is up there, as well."

"Yeah, she is. Number 4, I believe." Miko commented.

"Actually she bumped Inoichi own a rank. She's number 3." Naruto said. "So, Neji, you going for the Chuunin Exams?"

"If I am nominated, then yes."

"Well, Team 7, my team, is definitely going to be nominated. We've got the skill, and more experience than we should have. Same with Team 13." Naruto stated. "We've actually been waiting for it, too. We kind of need the promotion."

Neji nodded. "I believe Gai-sensei will be nominating us for the next exams as well."

"I wonder if Kurenai-sensei will nominate us. I can probably make it, not sure about Kiba."

"I'm more worried about the Jinchuuriki, than the exams themselves." Naruto admitted. "There's four known Jinchuuriki preparing. Already warned one of them, and he's from Suna. His name is Gaara, and if you have to fight him, go _all out_. If you know the Supreme Psynergy of your branch, then use it. His seal, I can tell, it isn't stable. One look at him, and I knew. He was partially insane, along with being an insomniac. Be careful around him. When I see the other two, then I'll pass the word around what to avoid."

They all nodded. "Enough with all the serious talk. Time to relax."

They all just let the water soak their muscles. Most of them left about an hour later, and Team 7 and 13 found themselves back at the house, where Kushina and Kakashi were waiting. Kushina looked at them. "All Genin ranked Adepts in the village have been nominated."

Kakashi held up 6 applications, and tossed them to the Genin. "There's the applications. Normally, I'd say it would be up to you to take the exams, but with your skills and experience I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

They all caught the applications. "When?"

"First part is 3 days from now, starting at noon." Kakashi explained. "I'd wish you luck, but I doubt you'd need it."

The 6 Genin nodded. "So, until then, no missions. Rest up, make sure you're ready for anything. People tend to die in these exams." Kushina stated.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "We've faced down the Tuaparang, the Shadow Army, stood on top of Omega, fought at the Apollo Lens, and faced down countless other enemies and Weyard, yet you're worried we'd be killed?"

Kakashi shook his head. "That's not my worry. I'm worried you'd obliterate everyone else. After all, you each have 10 Djinn."

"We also still have all the Summons that we gained there." Sakura stated. "We're good."

Kakashi and Kushina nodded. "Remember, everyone, Otogakure is not a good village to piss off if they're trying to invade." Kushina stated.

The Group nodded, and went to bed.

The next day, Naruto had separated from the rest of them, aside from Sveta, and confronted the Nanabi and Nibi Jinchuuriki. Ironically, the Nibi Jinchuuriki was with Karui Blackbolt, and it was confirmed.

Naruto and Sveta were looking at the group of Kumo Nin at this very moment, already telling the Nanabi Jinchuuriki what would happen if she did anything out of line. She had agreed instantly, knowing what it meant.

The Nibi Jinchuuriki was a Blonde haired female, with dark brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a Black long Sleeved top, with purple pants, that had clouds on them. She was also wearing fingerless gloves. Her name was Yugito Nii.

Karui Blackbolt was different. Her skin was darker than most that Naruto had seen, with red hair, darker than his mother's, and amber eyes. She had a mountain-esque Battle dress, fishnet stockings, and knee high boots. Her headband was more like a Bandanna.

There was a third one there, and he looked a lot older than the other two, but he caught Naruto's attention as well. The Three Kumo Nin looked at Naruto and Sveta. "Who are you?" Yugito questioned.

"Watch it _Nekomata_." Naruto warned. "You're in my territory. I was originally here to give you a warning about this, seeing as I had succeeded Kurama, but since I'm here, I might as well ask her a question." Naruto looked at Karui.

"Yo! What's the deal Nine-o?" The older man questioned.

Naruto looked at the older man. "Gyuuki, could you at least _try _to talk him out that?"

He then heard a voice. _**"I've tried for 25 years, and this is as good as I can get him. But what's this about you succeeding Kurama?"**_

"It's exactly as it sounds, Gyuuki." Naruto stated, before looking at Karui, who did not hear the voice. "Karui Blackbolt, I can sense the power you have. It's one of the reasons I actually want to speak with you."

The fiery woman narrowed her eyes. "Oh yeah you little shit?!"

Naruto sensed she was about to use one of her Psynergy moves, as did Yugito and the older man. Naruto just held up a hand and said one word. "Bind." When he did, Karui's "Jutsu" fizzled out, surprising her. "As I said, I was interested in your abilities, as I share them."

"W-What?!"

Naruto nodded. "I can tell that you fall under the same branch I do. Wind and Lightning. You can use it without handsigns, because, in case you didn't notice, it doesn't use Chakra."

Karui's eyes widened. "You-you know?"

Naruto was surrounded by a glow that only Karui and Sveta noticed, before 15 bolts of plasma landed nearby, each striking a tree. "That was Shine Plasma. A Tier 2. What you were about to use was Ray: A Tier 1. I'm a Master in my branch, and you are still a novice."

Karui's jaw dropped slightly. "Whoa..."

Naruto chuckled. "To think that wasn't the best one I can use." He then looked at Yugito. "So, why _are_ you here? I doubt you'd be here for the Chuunin Exams."

"Actually, I am." Yugito admitted. "They kept me a Genin for far too long. I may have the skills of a Jounin, but they would never let me advance in rank until this time, for some reason."

Naruto shook his head. "Such is the life of a Jinchuuriki, I suppose."

"Tell me something I don't know." Yugito retorted. "Anyway, I've got nothing against the village, but... what's Karui's abilities have to do with anything? And why did you say that they don't use Chakra?"

"Because they don't, and Psynergy is not native to this world. I can give her some guidelines, but that's about it, as she belongs to another village." Naruto admitted. "I'm afraid that's all I can do at the moment, and I cannot ask you to betray your village just to learn how to use Psynergy properly."

Karui thought for a moment, which surprised the Kumo Nin. "Alright, I'll take you up on that. Just give me a written account on how its really used, history, and the truth on the source, and any helpful tips. That should do, I guess. I've been able to figure both Wind and Lightning out pretty easily. I should be fine with that much."

Naruto nodded. "I know the Chuunin Exams is split into three parts. Make it past the second, and I'll give the information, and then some. If you don't make it that far, then it's a no go. Deal?"

Karui nodded. "Deal."

They shook on it, and a whirlwind formed around them as did a few sparks. When they pulled their arms back, not bothered by the wind or lightning at all, they smirked at each other. "See you then, Karui of the Jupiter Clan."

"And you as well..."

"Naruto Uzumaki. Heir to the Uzumaki Clan, and Elder of the Jupiter Clan, Master of Jupiter Psynergy, your branch." Naruto stated. "And the replacement of the Kyuubi no Yoko as the King of Bijuu. Good luck, Karui. Yugito, Kirabi, remember my warning." Naruto and Sveta looked at each other, and left as a bolt of Lightning.

The male, and Yugito looked at each other. "Bee..."

"I know, Yugito." Kirabi, the male, replied.

Fu, The Nanabi Jinchuuriki, had taken the warning in stride, but had no plans, aside from promotion. With Spirit Sense, he knew she meant no harm, but did not like Humans in general. She gave her word, but if something happened, she'd back him, and not her village.

And now, it was the day of the first test.

Team 7 and Team 13 walked into the Academy halls, and saw a door on the second floor, labeled 301. They saw through the Genjutsu, and hid their sighs. They just walked past, ignoring the group. The few that noticed them were Team 9, Neji's team, and a few other Genin, but they didn't see the Genjutsu, so those were confused.

Sasuke, far from being arrogant anymore, didn't even comment on it. As they went further ahead, they had reach the proper room. Kakashi was leaning against the wall. "Hello, Teams. I'm here on behalf of Kushina as well. She wishes you all good luck, but we both know you don't need it. So instead, I'm going to tell you this: Give them hell."

Both teams nodded, and walked through the double doors, showing a large room with a large amount of Genin. Naruto did a quick headcount, and saw that there was a good 231 Genin in there. "Quite the number of applicants, eh?"

Both teams nodded. "Sure are." Sakura commented.

"Sasuke-kun!" They heard a female half-screech. A blur of blonde and purple tried to glomp him, but failed as the blur went through him, causing him to look at her with disdain. "Blonde Banshee..." He shook his head, not happy about her in the least.

Sakura put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Ignore her. She hasn't grown out of the Fangirl phase."

Naruko nodded. "I saw as much over the past few months."

"Hey!" They heard another voice. Sveta smelled a dog... and a Dog-Human hybrid. It was to a lesser extent than Beastmen, so she knew it was an Inuzuka. Naruto looked at the new person. "Kiba, it's been a while."

Kiba, the new arrival, looked like a feral male with brown hair, and in what seemed to be a parka. Kiba sniffed a few times. "Damn, Naruto! Growth spurt much?"

"Try hiding an incident when I was 8." Naruto stated. "How you been?"

"Pretty good, I'll admit. I'm not going to lose Hinata to you, though." Kiba's voice was said with absolute finality.

Naruto stared into his eyes. "You won't do. Not at all."

Hinata looked at him. "Naruto? What are talking about?"

Naruto looked at her. "He's mostly attuned to Mars. Bad Combination."

Hinata shook her head. "I think I'd sooner go for Shino than Kiba."

Kiba looked between the two. "Wait, you two _aren't_ together?"

"What gave you that idea?" Naruto asked. "I've got a wife, Kiba, and it's not Hinata."

"Wait, what?" Kiba asked, now looking at Naruto. "Sakura finally accept it?"

"Hell no!" Naruto almost shouted, before looking at Sveta who walked up to them. She was wearing her Umbra Armor. "Sveta Uzumaki. Wife and Eternal Mate to Naruto Uzumaki."

Kiba made a few sniffs, and his eyes widened. "The hell is going on here?"

"Troublesome... Naruto, you're giving Troublesome a whole new meaning." They heard Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shika." Miko said, earning a nod from the Nara.

"I'd keep it quiet if I was you." A new voice stated, earning their attention. All of the present Adepts were now on guard, as this one smelled of Snakes. Naruto, however, managed a Spirit Sense to find something out. _'Not good. SNAKE SPY!'_ He broadcast to all Adepts from Konohagakure.

"And who are you?" Kiba questioned.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi, and take a look behind you." The man stated, pointing at the large crowd, which was glaring at them. Naruto looked at Naruko, who grinned sadistically. Miko, Sasuke and Sakura backed up slightly as Naruko got up to Naruto and Sveta. The three looked at the crowd, and sent out a powerful burst of Killing Intent, causing the others to either wet their pants, or cringe in fear. Only a select few weren't affected: Gaara, Yugito, Fu, and one other. Naruto noted this, and his Kirigakure headband.

The real kicker was that there was an astral image of a fox demon with 9 tails behind Naruto, glaring at them all. Another one was behind Naruko. A large Werewolf was behind Sveta. "This is our turf. Try something, and die." Naruto's voice was cold and hard. The entire group, save for those not affected, turned away in fear.

The three looked at Kabuto, who was surprised at the level and control of the KI. "Nice. You three can't be rookies with a show like that."

"We've just got too much Bloodlust." Naruto retorted. "Even still, we've only really been Genin for about 8 months, at the most."

Kabuto shook his head. "That's impressive."

Kabuto then went into a deck of cards, claiming them to be Ninja Info Cards. "I've even got information on Participants."

"Gaara of the Desert." Sasuke stated.

"Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha." Kiba put out.

"Light blue hair, Yellow eyes from Kirigakure. Also has a sword that looks like it was made out of ice." Naruto stated.

"The first two will be easy." Kabuto pulled off the top two cards, and channeled Chakra into one of them. "Gaara first. His team consists of Temari and Kankuro. He has 8 C-rank missions and 2 B-rank missions. Since he's from way out in the desert I have less on him, but it's said he's come out of each mission unscathed."

This caused most of the Rookies to shiver unintentionally. Naruto simply nodded, as if he expected it.

"Next up, Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure." He charged Chakra into the card, which showed his stats. "Wow, he's got a lot of classified information on him. His team consists of Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Sensei is Kakashi Hatake. His mission record shows 78 D-Rank missions, 3 C-Rank missions, 2 B-Ranks, an A-Rank, and an S-Rank... That's really far out there." Kabuto commented. "Most Genin don't get B ranks, much less A and S ranks. I may not have any information on the S-Rank, or the B-ranks, but its obvious that he's a tough cookie, and very powerful." he looked at Naruto, in surprise, before going back to the card. "His Ninjutsu level is above Kage, Taijutsu is even higher, Genjutsu abilities are unknown, but he has a Zanbatou, not known by name, or even what it can do, as he rarely uses it. Also an Unofficial Seal Master. He also has access to an unknown ability called Psynergy, in which there is no public information, and I myself don't know much. As it turns out, his entire team can use this Psynergy, but I couldn't tell you much on that."

Everyone's eyes widened, at Naruto, who shook his head. "Some of that information was declassified. The Zanbatou, I rarely use, to be honest. If I do, I'm out for blood. Fair warning."

Kabuto nodded, all the while, inwardly freaking out. _'This kid isn't good for our plans! And I'm not sure if I can take him.'_

Naruto hid his smirk, as he caught the thought. Kabuto then drew another card. "His name is Piers. No known Surname, but calls himself a Lemurian. His team are both adepts in Kenjutsu, but not that good elsewhere. Piers, for some reason, can't use Chakra, but has a high affinity for Water and Ice. He also carries a total of 9 beings with him, that he calls Djinn. His Taijutsu levels are high, pushing ANBU level. His Kenjutsu is even higher. He is also immune to Genjutsu, and his blade is unknown to even the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. He also trains a woman named Nowell, but anything else on him is unknown. It is also unknown how he can be unable to use Chakra, yet can still use Water and Ice to the extent that he can."

Naruto looked at the Genin that was not really a Shinobi. He used Spirit Sense to send a message to him. _"Piers, I didn't think you'd come here."_

"_Heh, so you're Naruto Uzumaki, eh? Looks like we ended up in the right place, after all."_ He heard the reply. _"I take it you wish to know why I'm here with Nowell?"_

"_I'd be a fool not to."_

"_I'm actually here to see the sights, Nowell as well. We decided to pose as Genin for Kiri, as they had just gotten out of a Civil War. Figured I could help out."_ Piers replied.

"_Figures. Alex is here."_

"_I know. We've already seen each other. I know what he's done, and I don't blame him because of his reasons. It is why he came here. In fact, he seems better off here than in Weyard."_

Naruto smirked a bit. _"Good to know. Alex is on our side, you mess with him, you mess with us. Besides, my mother has grown some feelings for him. I believe you met her before."_

"_Kushina, I presume?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Those Ninjutsu are just annoying for an Adept. If it is possible to use Psynergy like these Shinobi use Chakra, then I would like to learn how. Kirigakure is helping me in that regard."_

"_Honestly, I'd ask Alex for tips. He's become quite adept at it. He could give you a few pointers on that subject. Same with my mother, and Hinata."_ Naruto suggested. Just then a smoke bomb went off, and several Chuunin along with Ibiki Morino showed up. "Alright maggots listen up!" And so, the first test began. None of the Adepts were near each other. Naruto, however, was sitting next to Fu, the Nanabi Jinchuuriki. "They put us here on purpose, didn't they?" She asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Doubt it. You're not a threat to the village at the moment, so, if anything, if the seats were fixed, I'd be sitting next to Gaara who is unstable and Number one. I've already met Numbers 2, and 8 aside from you two. Hmm... Number 2 is near Number 1: Gaara."

"Five in one place is a sign of a large event, that's for sure." Fu replied.

Naruto nodded. "Be careful, Fu. A lot of crazy shit happens around here, and even more will happen soon. Try to make it to the finals."

Fu nodded. "I'll make sure of it."

"Alright, listen up!" Ibiki had explained the rules. Essentially, you get a zero, you fail. Miss a question, lose a point. Get caught cheating lose two points. You fail, your team fails. Naruto felt a stare at the back of his head, presumably from his teammates. He decided to open a Psynergetic Telepathy Link between Team 7, Team 13, Hinata and Neji. _"Hey guys, can you hear me?"_ Naruto asked, over the link.

"_Yeah, we hear you."_ He heard Sasuke.

"_Is this an area of effect Telepathy?"_ Hinata asked.

"_Similar, but no. It's like a chat room, but for a mental conversation."_ Naruto explained. _"Basically, we all can hear each other's thoughts right now, but I only added in the Adepts in the room from Konoha."_

"_Naruto, I hope you're really more on brains than you showed in the academy."_ They heard Sakura.

Naruto was looking at the test in front of him. _"Sakura, I was learning this stuff when I was 9. You can thank Volecheck for that. Besides, out of everyone, I know you could finish the problems with utmost ease. You wouldn't have to cheat, Sakura."_

"_You're kidding me, right? These questions seem made for people higher than Chuunin."_ They heard Neji stated.

"_Yeah, they want us to Cheat."_ Sasuke pointed out. _"Sakura?"_

"_I'm already working on Question 3."_ Sakura stated. It was only 5 minutes into the test, too.

"_Really? This is really too easy. Kurama gave me harder questions than this test. I bombed the tests in the Academy because, one: they were boring. Two: I was using the truth from someone that was there."_ Naruto explained. _"This test... some of these points are from the Third Shinobi War, like Question 7. And for the record, I just finished Question 8. These are just plain simple."_

"_Glad to know you were taught well." _Sveta stated.

"_Yeah, Kurama and Volecheck worked together without realizing it. I owe them both. Now, I'm looking at number 10, and there's something off about it."_

Naruto put his pencil down, and looked at Ibiki.

"_Tell me something I don't know."_ Naruko stated. _"I got the tip from Anko. Ibiki is a Mind Game master. Aptly named the Mind Surgeon in the TI division. He's the second most Successful Interrogator in the village, but he never touches his targets. He's behind me in sadism, but still pretty good."_

"_Coming from you, that says a lot."_ Miko commented.

"_Focus, guys."_ They heard Hinata. _"We may know what's going on, but there's no reason to drop our guard. The grass nin beside me is giving Sasuke the "Pedo Eye". Not good."_

"_Well, I got all of my answers. Who's looking for them?"_ Sakura asked, before putting down her pencil.

Before anyone could respond, they all felt a disturbance. _"Hello, Sakura. Thank you for sharing your answers with me."_

Everyone knew who this was. So, at once, they mentally shouted, _"INO YAMANAKA LEAVE SAKURA'S MIND AT ONCE!"_ This shocked her out of the body, surprising her. The combined force of 7 Adepts screaming into the mind, and mentally attacking her while in Sakura's head, force her out of the Mind.

Once Sakura was back in control, she shook her head. _"Ino just took a fools route. Sorry guys. So... Who wants answers?"_

"_What the hell, Sakura?!"_ They all head Ino's voice, and all of their eyes widened visibly. _"How many personalities do you HAVE?!"_

"_Ino?" _Naruto asked.

"_Wait, Naruto?! How do you know Telepathy?"_

"_Forget that."_ Naruto replied. _"I guess when she tried to take over someone in the link, and we all forced her out, she took a part of the link for herself."_

"_Wait, what?"_ Ino asked, confused. _"What do you mean "Link"?"_

"_Long story short, Ino, We've got 8, now 9 people in this link. It's like a Telepathic Chat Room."_ Naruto explained.

"_Make that 10."_ They heard another voice, only Naruto recognized. _"My name is Piers. I've been silent in this, though. That was pretty loud, I'll admit."_

"_Wait, you're the unknown Kabuto Mentioned?"_

"_Yes, I heard that. Kabuto knows nothing of what I can do. In fact, the others in the Chat, aside from Neji, would know who I really am, how powerful I truly am, and what I've done."_ Piers stated.

"_I would like to know that, as well."_ Only Naruto and Sveta recognized this one. _"My name is Karui. Naruto, it's good to know this is possible with Psynergy."_

"_Karui, how did you manage this?"_

"_Took three tries to get in, but I did it."_ She replied.

"_She's not the only one."_ They heard another female. _"My name is Kurotsuchi. Who is from where?"_

"_I'm from Kumo."_ Karui stated.

"_I'm from a place known as Weyard, but I am currently representing Kirigakure."_ Piers stated.

"_And the others?"_

"_We're all from Konohagakure, aside from Sveta, who still represents Konoha. Kurotsuchi, am I right to assume you represent Iwagakure?"_ Naruto asked.

"_You are, which one are you?"_

"_I look like the Yellow Flash, in the third row."_ Naruto answered.

"_Oh... I have a teammate as well."_ Kurotsuchi started.

"_I'm in."_ A male voice stated. _"Yo! What's up Adepts?"_

"_Wait, you know the terminology?"_ Sveta asked, confused.

"_Yeah. My father is actually named Felix. He's been staying in Iwagakure, and helped both me an Kurotsuchi, who by the way, is my girlfriend."_ The guy said. _"Name's Dokku. Kurotsuchi is a Mars, and I'm a Venus."_

"_Huh. It's been a while since I've seen Felix."_ Piers stated. _"I might visit one of these days."_

"_And who are you?"_

"_I am Piers. We fought together during the Golden Sun incident."_

"_Golden Sun?"_ Ino asked.

"_Another story, for another time, Ino."_ Naruto answered. _"So, how powerful of an Adept are you two? Kurotsuchi? Dokku?"_

"_Felix put me at a high level, but not master."_ Kurotsuchi admitted.

"_I'm still a Journeyman Venus Adept."_

"_Heh, aside from Neji, all of us are Masters in our respective branch. Even Sakura, who is a Master Venus. I'm a Master Jupiter, along with the Second best Jupiter Adept that's set foot in Weyard... Officially. Sveta is put at Fifth."_ Naruto explained

"_I'm Naruko, and I'm Fourth."_

"_Miko, and I'm Sixth."_

"_We're all Jupiter Adepts, and the best of the best. Ivan officially holds the top spot. Alex begs to differ, though. He says I'm better than he is. Sheba is below me at Third. She openly stated I was above her, and I just shrugged. Didn't really care about that, to be honest."_

Hinata spoke up. _"Hinata Hyuuga. I'm a Master Mercury Adept. Alex is my father, at that."_

"_Sakura Haruno, Master Venus Adept. Issac told me that part, and confirmed it."_

"_Sasuke Uchiha, Master Mars Adept. Courtesy of Garet and Jenna."_

"_Neji Hyuuga, still a Novice, but a Mars Adept."_

"_Damn, guys. How did you get so good?"_ Kurotsuchi asked.

"_That's what I wanna know."_ Ino added.

"_Heh. We found our way to Weyard. Our first C-Rank was investigating a Psynergy Vortex."_ Naruto stated.

Naruto was then hit with a Psynergetic Hand. Slap Psynergy. _"Sakura, what was that for?"_

"_You just reminded me that your idiocy is what brought that up in the first place. Didn't you know you could've DIED?"_ Sakura asked.

"_Sakura, you heard it, as well as I did. That voice was Sveta, and like hell I was going to let that pass me by. I heard my fiance, now wife, and knew where it came from. First mission out of the village, and I found a way back to her. It was stupid, bat-shit insane, and borderline suicidal, but do you really think I cared about that?"_

"_You knew all of that, but still went in?"_ Karui questioned, confused.

Sakura blinked visibly. _"I can't counter that."_

"_You risked death to get to me?"_ Sveta asked, though she already knew.

"_Of course I did! Besides, you all know one of my titles in Weyard... at least those in Konoha."_

"_The Impossible Jupiter Adept."_ Sveta stated. _"If it's impossible, you'd get it done."_

"_Logic flies out the window, the moment you get involved."_ Sasuke added.

"_Fate tries to screw you over at every turn."_ Sakura continued.

"_And yet I don't really give a shit... Sveta, don't kill me for this, but I left Fate hot and bothered on the way over to Weyard. Got her up, and left. I call that payback, and Lady Luck, as she's called, laughed when she saw it."_ Naruto finished.

"_Hmm... how far?"_

"_Nowhere near as far as I'd go for you."_ Naruto answered.

"_Why?"_ Hinata asked.

"_Payback. She's been trying to screw over my mother's side of the family so much over the years, I decided to pay her back in full."_

Everyone was silent in the link. Sveta spoke first. _"I'm fine with that."_ When she said this, all of them released a breath simultaneously.

"_Naruto, you really cut that close."_ Sakura stated.

"_I was debating on whether to tell or not, but then I remembered, I didn't really care. That was payback for my family. Nothing more, nothing less."_

"_And that's the only reason I'm not mad right now."_ Sveta replied. _"In fact, in that situation, I'd have been surprised if you didn't do that."_

"_Thanks, Sveta."_

"_How did you manage to get them on your side, Naruto?"_ He heard Ino.

"_Ino... when you've seen what we have, and done what we have, then you'll realize that when Naruto is involved, Logic no longer matters. Sanity is at stake, if it's even there. Crazy situations follow, and he can guide us through it. When shit hits the fan, Naruto takes the lead, and we get out without any lasting injuries."_ Sakura explained. _"Honestly, there's nothing that Naruto can't do, aside from use a second Psynergy Branch."_

"_Sakura, I've got two Branches of Psynergy. I'm a Master Jupiter Adept, sure. However, I'm still a Novice in Luna Psynergy. I can use it because of the Shadow Army. They've been teaching me, and I'm pretty good, but not good enough to use it constantly. I can't use a third branch, though."_

"_Hey Naruto, could you get me Number 3? I skipped that one."_ Naruko asked.

"_Sure."_ Naruto gave her the answer, and how to find it.

_"Any chance you could give me the answers, Sakura?"_ Ino asked, more out of her confusion than actually wanting to.

"_You going to do this for Chouji and Shikamaru?"_ Sakura asked, noticing Shikamaru's head went down.

"_Take Shikamaru out. He just finished."_ Naruto stated.

"_Well... that was the original plan... wait, why am I asking?"_ Ino asked, confused.

"_I've got it. Already, Ino, listen up."_ Naruto gave her the answers, how to find them, and Ino wrote them down. _"Sakura, you got the same I did, right?"_

"_Actually, I went into more steps for some of them, but the end result was the same."_ Sakura admitted.

"_And you were the smartest Kunoichi of our class."_

"_Sasuke-kun, what really happened with your team?"_ Ino asked.

"_Naruto is the best in our class. Not me. And you have no chance with me. Besides, I'm already taken."_

"_Wait, when was this?"_ Sakura asked.

"_Yeah, who did we lose to?"_ Ino asked.

"_Miko, PLEASE tell me that what you were hiding from even ME is _NOT _THAT!"_ Naruto sounded like he was begging.

"_Well..."_ Miko wasn't able to finish, being too hesitant.

Naruko, did it for her. _"Yup! It's her! I've known the entire time!"_

"_NARUKO!"_ Miko shouted, embarrassed.

"_Damn, Miko, when were you gonna tell us?"_

"_We agreed that when we were both Chuunin in Rank."_ Sasuke stated. _"And Naruto, if you tell your mother, I'll fire a Ryuuka no Jutsu at your balls."_ He warned.

"_I don't have to."_ Naruto replied.

"_He's right, Sasuke."_ This voice caused Sasuke and Miko to freeze, and visibly stiffen, much to the Chuunin Proctors' confusion.

It was Kushina. _"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"_ Miko asked.

"_Oh no, not really. Kakashi-kun and I already knew."_ Kushina admitted.

"_She's right, we did. After all I followed you on your last date."_ Kakashi's voice sounded.

"_Uh... Kushina?"_ Sasuke was nervous now.

"_How far?"_ Kushina asked.

"_Just swapping spit."_ Naruko stated.

"_Naruko!"_ Everyone watching the two saw the blush on Miko's face.

"_Sasuke-kun... we'll be talking after the second portion."_ Kushina stated. Before anything else could be said, Ibiki spoke up. "Alright, pencils down! New rules for the Tenth Question!"

Rules were: You can choose to answer the question. If you choose to do so, and get it wrong, there is no chance of becoming a Chuunin again. If you choose not to take it, you get an automatic Zero, and fail. "Now choose."

People left, one after another. Naruto helped out, blasting those who were doubtful with Killing Intent, as did Naruko. Ten minutes of this, there was a good 81 Genin still in the room. All of the Adepts were just disappointed. _"You guys think this'll be enough?"_ Naruto asked.

"_Anko will be pissed."_ Naruko pointed out. _"Do it."_

Naruto shook his head. "To think we had so many cowards in the room. You see you're in a No-win situation, and you turn tail? If a Mission is suicidal, would you turn tail and run then? If you have any doubts right now, then I'd suggest you get out, right here, right now. You're not even worth the title of Shinobi. Grow a backbone! We're Shinobi! Act like it!"

This stopped others, because they realized what he meant. Ibiki looked around, and saw that anyone that still held doubts, now held a look of determination. _'Damn brat is gonna piss off Anko.'_ Ibiki thought. "Well then, it is my duty to inform you..." A brief pause. "YOU ALL PASS!"

3...2...1... Cue the "WTF?!" response from the crowd, aside from the Adepts and Jinchuuriki. Long story short, The first nine questions were meant for Information Gathering. Tenth Question, as Naruto stated, was a No-Win situation, and tested your Faith in your leader. "Good luck with the next portion." Just then, a black ball of fabric came into the room through the window, revealing a banner and a purple haired Kunoichi: Anko Mitarashi. "I'm the proctor for the Second Exam! Training Ground 44, follow me!"

00000x00000

Chapter complete!

Alright, Chuunin Exams was put into this chapter, but the Second one would put things in motion. Psynergy shall make its Debut.

Kabuto is not happy with the lack of information on Psynergy.

Kurotsuchi, the Sandaime Tsuchikage's Granddaughter, is in these exams now.

Felix is in Elementia? WTF?!

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	10. Round two and Prelims

Second Phase of the Chuunin Exams have begun!

**Chapter 10**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were moving through a Forest. More specifically, the Forest of Death. Team 7 and Team 13 had already agreed to work together to find two sets, and as such, had already gotten together within 5 minutes of the Second Phase beginning.

As such, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sveta, Naruko and Miko were running along the floor of the Forest, not the trees. 30 minutes in, they heard a scream. They all had the same thought. _'One team out.'_

As there was 81 Genin that made it, there was 27 teams. At the moment, though, it was a free for all in the forest. The two teams soon came across a Team from Amegakure, and one from Kirigakure. Piers was not there, so there was no reason to hold back. Each of them had taken a single opponent. Naruko bisected a Kiri Nin, killing him instantly.

Miko Charged Wind around her arm, and cut an Ame nin in half, as well. Naruto used his Jupiter Blade to Bisect another Kiri Nin.

Sasuke roasted the Third Kiri nin alive, thus killing her.

An Ame Nin had been pierced by a Dark Purple beam, due to Sveta. Heart and both lungs decimated by said beam.

After all this, the final Ame Nin realized that he stood no chance, as they had gotten the jump on both teams. Before he could do anything, he was pierced by vines: Wild Growth. He was the only one to get a word out before death. "Fuck..."

They both had opposite scrolls. Both teams had their scrolls, and looked at each other, now in a circle. "What do you say we eliminate some of the competition before heading to the tower?" Naruto asked.

"Fix the results?" Miko asked.

"Spill blood for Anko?" Naruko asked.

"I'm thinking more along the lines of Naruko's idea." Sasuke stated.

"Fine, looks like I'm outnumbered." Sakura sighed. "If we come across a team with an Adept on it, I think we should leave them alone, though."

All 6 of them nodded, and they jumped off. As they jumped through the trees, Naruto, Sveta, Miko and Naruko stiffened, sensing something wrong in the wind ahead. They instantly met with a Wind Jutsu, that tried to blow them away.

Naruto and Miko wouldn't have that. They threw their hands forward and mentally shouted, _"Tempest!"_ The combined wind countered the opponent's, who then revealed himself.

All of them narrowed their eyes, especially Naruto. "Orochimaru..." Naruto growled.

"The Snake Sannin?" Sakura asked, surprised. "Why would he be here?"

"The Uchiha's Sharingan, no doubt."

"Looks like you are a perceptive one, Namikaze." Orochimaru commented.

"Go to hell, Snake." Naruto shot back. "Guys, there's no holding back." The Jupiter Blade in his hand.

"I've been looking to get some Snakeskin Boots." Naruko said, the Dark Jupiter Blade in hand.

"I'm game." Miko said, a Bolt of Lightning in hers.

"Might as well see where Issac got me." Sakura said, her Sylph Rapier in hand.

"Like hell I'm letting him take my eyes." Sasuke said, his Sharingan changing form. It now looked like 3 Ovals in a rotary fashion, forming an Atom of sorts. There was also a 6 point star emanating from the Center.

Sasuke had the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and it was active.

"My my, you're so far with the Sharingan. Even moving past the normal limits."

"I've gone farther than Itachi." Sasuke stated. It was true, thanks to Naruto. Once the normal Sharingan was fully developed, Naruto had managed to trap him in a Genjutsu. It had him relive his worst fear, and greatest regret. The next point that was to be made, was that the six point star wasn't there before.

That was Hinata's fault. Thanks to her training with Mia, she was able to remove the curse binding the Mangekyo Sharingan, but it had interesting results. The 6 point star was added, further advancing it.

Orochimaru's eyes widened. _'No way!'_ Sasuke's eyes met Orochimaru's widened ones, and after no more than 3 seconds, he fell to the ground screaming.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "The hell did you make him see?"

"Found his worst fear, and played it in front of his eyes for 168 hours on a loop." Sasuke answered.

Naruto whistled. "That's sadistic."

"Disturbing is more like it." Sasuke shivered. "I'll explain _that_ later, though. We should kill him right now, before he can recover and flee."

Naruto nodded, and placed a hand on Orochimaru's forehead, and his eyes changed from his normal Blue to 3 purple rings going out from the pupil with 3 Tomoes on each ring. The same eyes as the Juubi. "Orochimaru... The Shinigami has just you unworthy to live. Your memories will be stripped, and your soul devoured. Judgment has been passed. Sentence commenced." They all saw a floating creature behind Naruto, looking more like a head than anything else. Orochimaru's soul was pulled out of his body, and they saw the body fall to the ground, before the soul was pulled into the head, which soon disappeared. The body had disintegrated, but formed a sword: the Kusanagi.

Naruto's eyes shifted back to their normal eyes, and he looked disgusted. "Sasuke, I will _never_ look at a Sannin the same way."

"You saw his greatest fear?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah... How the _hell_ does someone become afraid of a _rabbit_? I mean, _seriously_?!"

"A... Rabbit?" Sakura breathed.

Naruko, Miko and Sveta looked at each other, then Naruto, then at the sword, and laughed. Soon afterwards, Naruto chuckled and joined in, Sasuke and Sakura following shortly. Once they got over the fact that an S-Rank Shinobi was afraid of innocent _rabbits_ they shook their head, and looked at their new arrivals, Yugito's team.

Yugito and Karui were along with a male. Naruto recognized this as Omoi. Karui said he was much too cautious.

"So, what happened here?" Yugito asked.

"Yugito. Karui." Naruto nodded at them.

"Don't you think we should run?" Omoi asked. "We're outnumbered, and we didn't use a surprise attack."

Naruto shook his head, as did Yugito. "Omoi, not even I stand a chance here." Yugito admitted.

"Then why are we confronting them?"

"I'm actually curious." Yugito stated. "Which one of you is the one that summoned a part of the Shinigami?"

Naruto raised his hand. "It was his unmasked head. I had to take the soul out of one unworthy of life. Though, I was expecting a much harder fight from Orochimaru of the Sannin."

Sasuke snorted. "Well, I found out just why he wanted the Sharingan so much. I immobilized him in one move."

Omoi's eyes widened. "And you want us to fight?"

"Hell no!" Karui stated. "We'd be creamed!"

"Which scroll do you have?" Naruto asked.

"Heaven."

Naruto tossed them the Earth scroll found in the pile of ashes. "Good luck in the next round, Yugito, Karui." The two nodded.

"You're giving us the scroll?" Omoi asked, surprised.

"Why not? I am Yugito's Superior. A superior must take care of his subordinates." Naruto replied. "Change of plans, guys. We're heading to the tower."

"Aww..." Naruko whined. "No blood."

The rest sighed. "Fine."

The three teams jumped through the woods. What remained of Orochimaru's body, since the possessed body turned to ashes, and left the Kusanagi, was a head, more or less. The head, and sword were sealed in a scroll, and taken with them.

The reached the tower, and went in. All three teams looked at the inscription. "Balance." was the first word said, by Naruto. "That's what It's talking about. Heaven represents the Mind, and Earth represents the body."

"By learning Psynergy and its intricacies, we've seen what Balance can do." Sakura added, earning nods from Team 7 and Team 13.

"I think we should open the scrolls now." Sveta stated.

All 9 Genin nodded, and opened them. Naruto immediately recognized the seal. "Shit! Summoning seals! Toss 'em!" They did as Naruto said, causing 3 crosses to appear. Iruka, Kushina, and Kirabi showed up from Team 7, Team 13, and Yugito's team.

"I was expecting you to get through, but not this quickly." Kushina commented.

"No kidding." Iruka stated. "You're the first to arrive and shattered the previous Record. You got here in 48 minutes."

"Can you really say you didn't expect them here?" Kirabi questioned. "There's 3 Jinchuuriki, and a Bijuu's replacement in these exams."

"We did, just thought it would take another hour." Kushina stated.

"Kaa-san, you wound me." Naruto gripped his chest dramatically. "Oh yeah!" He pulled out another scroll. "We took out Orochimaru in two moves total. Sasuke stopped him, and I ripped out his soul."

Kushina's eyes widened. "ANBU had already been dispatched to find him!"

Naruto waved the scroll in his hand. "His head, and sword are in this scroll." Naruto flashed her a wide, toothy grin.

Sarutobi shunshined into the room. "Kushina why did..." Sarutobi blinked at the three teams. "This quickly?"

All 9 Genin nodded. "Kushina, we need you on the search for..."

"Orochimaru is already dead." Kushina stated. "Sochi?"

Naruto opened the scroll and unsealed the head and sword. "Sasuke immobilized him with a single technique, which would make me wonder if Itachi did the same to him... if I didn't already see it when I took his soul and fed it to the Shinigami. His fifteenth C-Rank to Hot Springs country left far more of an impact than he let on. Oh, and he was the leader of Otogakure, and the plans for it have already been stopped. I also know where each of his spies are, who they are, every single base he had, which ones he uses, Prisons, Labs, Jutsu, everything. I'll have to go through it all, and write up a report on everything."

Sasuke nodded. "How a Sannin could be afraid of Rabbits, I'll never understand." Everyone blinked and then chuckled. Sarutobi shook his head. "He could hide it, but he never got over it. To this day, I wonder if those Rabbits were immortal, or just outright demonic."

Naruto shook his head. "Immortal. Not Demon. I would've known."

"Alright, I'll put the teams down, and recall the ANBU. Naruto and Sasuke will be splitting the Bounty." Sarutobi stated.

After some more talking, they were lead to their rooms. Within an hour, Gaara and his team made it in, shortly followed by Piers and his team, along with Team 8. 3 hours later, Fu and her team made it.

By the end of the fifth day, 10 teams finished. One of which from Otogakure, who were pissed that they didn't get the chance to fulfill their mission.

Kabuto and his team finished, but Kabuto had been worried. He was unable to meet with Orochimaru for some reason, and right now, the Snake Sannin wasn't there, which was disconcerting.

They were meeting in the Grand hall, and the Hokage gave a speech, which was mostly tuned out by the Adepts.

Basically, there has to be preliminaries, since there were far too many for the finals.

**First Match: Sasuke Uchiha vs Zaku Abumi**

The Proctor spoke. "If you are not one of the two, please head to the balconies above."

"Any disagreements with this match?" The Proctor asked.

"Nope." Sasuke answered.

"I'm good."

"Then Begin."

Before anything could be done, there was a large explosion of Fire, heat and lava that emanated from underneath Zaku, roasting him alive. Sasuke had used Pyroclasm. There was nothing more than a dried up husk left, with no defining features. "I win."

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha..." The Proctor breathed out.

Sasuke just walked up to the balcony to stand with his team. "Overkill?"

"We're shinobi. There's no such thing as Overkill." Naruto stated.

**Piers vs Rei**

Piers walked down, as did a Kusa Kunoichi.

The match didn't last long. The Kusa nin was frozen with the usage of a Mercury Djinn, Blizzard. He then looked at the Proctor. "She can't move until I unfreeze her, and I can kill in in 500 different ways at the moment. Call the match."

"Winner, Piers."

**Naruko Uzumaki vs Tenten Higarashi**

Naruko smirked. The two faced off with each other. "Begin the match."

Tenten threw Kunai, and Naruko threw Senbon. They were all deflected. Shuriken, Kunai, Senbon, anything Tenten threw was deflected with a single senbon. This went on for a few minutes. Everyone sweatdropped. Naruko simply sighed. "Is ranged combat all you got?" She asked.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, I'm asking so I don't get any less bored." Tenten did not look happy at the comment.

Naruko shook her head, and Judais appeared in her hand. "Time to rain some blood." Naruko's bored look took on a sadistic form. All of the Uzumaki present were now tense. Naruko vanished from sight to everyone, though the Jounin, Team 7 and Team 13 saw the blurs. Tenten couldn't even begin to keep up, and couldn't even see where to strike. More so, she couldn't unseal a single weapon.

Then, she felt blood spurt from her arm. She looked at it, before another cut appeared on her right cheek. Then her left ankle, causing her to fall to her knee in surprise.

Cuts appeared randomly on her body, clothing, skin, everything. Even the hairbands keeping her hair into those two buns were cut, her hair unaffected. She couldn't keep up, but the blood was flowing from multiple places. Literally everywhere. And this continued for 6 minutes, not once letting Tenten get a single moment to think, or reach for anything. Naruko then appeared behind Tenten's kneeling form, licking the blood from her left cheek. "Hmm... Not good enough." Naruko vanished and reappeared with her back to Tenten, 8 feet in front of her, and snapped with her left hand, causing all of Tenten's clothing to fall off, being shredded from the assault.

Tenten quickly realized this, but wasn't able to cover herself up before finally passing out from blood loss. "I'm bored." Naruko stated. "I should've let more blood flow."

"Winner Naruko Uzumaki." The Proctor breathed.

Tenten was taken off by the Medics, but her wounds were healed by Naruko.

"Alright, time for the next match."

**Kin Tsuchi vs Miko Uzumaki**

This was another quick match. Kin had tried to throw Senbon, but they were blocked by Wind. Miko didn't even move. "Is that all you've got?" Miko asked.

"Grr..."

Miko shook her head at the next wave of Senbon, which were deflected. She sighed. "Sometimes, I wonder if it was worth it to enter as a Genin." She looked into Kin's eyes. "One more chance. If you fail, then I'll finish it immediately. And I'll make it _painful_."

"You mock me?" Kin was appalled, but performed some handsigns. "Demonic Illusion: Nibi's Personal Hell!" Miko shook her head at the less than scary hell. "You know, that's nothing compared to what goes on in Naruko's Mind, much less my own and Naruto's." She broke it immediately. "My turn."

Just then a total of 75 Lightning Bolts all hit Kin simultaneously, causing the following effects:

Kin screamed in pain.

Gaara raised an eyebrow.

Naruto shook his head.

Naruko pouted.

Kin's form was burned from the Lightning and multiple casts of Spark Plasma at once. Miko decided to check her pulse. "Dead... Damn, thought she'd survive a toned down version. Oh well." She looked at the Proctor.

"Winner, Miko Uzumaki."

**Temari of the Desert vs Gaara of the Desert**

Temari paled. "I forfeit!"

Gaara glared at her, but faltered when he felt a mental attack from Naruto, and looked at the Blonde, who shook his head.

"Winner by forfeit, Gaara."

**Kankuro of the Desert vs Karui Blackbolt**

"Are there going to be any forfeits here?"

They both shook their heads. "Then Begin."

Naruto sent Karui an image of what to do, without making any outside movement. Karui got it, and used it immediately. Wind picked up quite a bit, and caught Kankuro inside of a Cyclone, which then rose him into the air, shredding the bandages, revealing the real Kankuro and shredded the Puppet's skin.

She then used Ray, knocking him out.

"Winner, Kurai Blackbolt." The Proctor stated.

**Hinata Hyuuga vs Neji Hyuuga**

A lot of people who knew how they were before Psynergy came into the fray were worried.

"Any objections?" The Proctor asked.

"None." Neji stated.

"Same here." Hinata added.

"Begin." The Proctor jumped back.

Hinata and Neji went into the same stance, though Hinata's was slightly different, and more loose than Neji. "Neji..."

"I hold no grudge for you any longer." This had Team 9's eyes widen.

"I thank you for getting over it. It is one thing I've wanted."

Neji's Byakugan activated.

Hinata's eyes glowed a Light Blue, while the Veins around her eyes bulged. "Let us parley." She stated.

The two began trading blows in the Traditional Jyuuken, however, not a single blow landed on target for either side.

However, after 5 minutes the two jumped back, landing 18 feet from each other. "Neji, shall we take it up a notch?"

"Quite. Debilitate!" A red shield appeared over Hinata's form before breaking.

"Hail Prism!" hail formed in the air, and chased Neji, who dodged each one. "Heat Wave!"

A blast of fire charged Hinata, but was blocked when ice formed. "Glacial Shield!" A Wall of Ice blocked it, and held, before it shattered into many pieces. "Ice Horn!" The shards charged Neji, and he countered. "Flare Storm!" Fire melted each piece, causing the two to stare at each other.

"Eight Trigrams Air Palm!" Neji shot out his hand, and Hinata dodged by jumping into the air. "Fireball!" he sent several small balls of flames at Hinata.

However, what he didn't count on was another Glacial Shield, and then move Ice forming behind her, making wings made entirely of ice. "This is my own original Psynergy Technique. Tundra Wings." A bow appeared in her hands. It looked like a normal Longbow, but was more blue, and had spikes on the tips of the shaft. She charged Chakra into her hand, and made an arrow. "Now this... is something the Hyuuga Clan could do, and is currently unique to me, and me alone. Frost Arrow!" Psynergy went into it, and let the arrow loose, causing it to split in three, and each one barely missed Neji.

"Almost had me there." Neji was in a perfect triangle of the three Arrows. "But almost only counts in Horseshoes and Paper Bombs."

"Who said I was aiming for you?" Hinata had a smirk. All three arrows glowed, before releasing an Arctic Blast, freezing Neji on the spot. She flapped her wings, and landed next to Neji, unfreezing his head. "Forfeit the Match Neji. I don't wish to kill you. Even the Strongest Mercury Adepts can't get out of one of these prisons, and you've got three surrounding you." An arrow made entirely of Ice formed in her hand, and she notched the bow, aiming it at his left eye. "Please, surrender."

Neji managed a sigh. "I forfeit. There is nothing I can do."

"Winner, Hinata Hyuuga." She let the arrow disperse, and waved her hand freeing Neji. "I'm sorry, Neji."

"You're too kind hearted, Hinata. It will be your downfall." Neji warned.

"As long as you don't piss me off."

**Fu vs Yugito Nii**

Naruto's hands gripping the railing. He was one of the few who knew who these two were. Kakashi looked at him. "Something wrong?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at him. Naruto spoke solemnly. "A Jinchuuriki battle... in the preliminaries... Not good. _So_ not good."

A girl with Mint Green hair and orange eyes, wearing a Takigakure headband was staring down Yugito Nii.

"You're out of your league, Fu." Yugito commented. "Forfeit your match."

"Not gonna happen, human bitch!" Fu retorted.

"Fu! Yugito! I don't care what happens, BUT DON'T GET THE OBSERVERS CAUGHT IN THE CROSSFIRE!" Everyone looked at Naruto, whose face was as if he were commanding his subordinates.

Fu and Yugito looked at him in surprise, and then at each other. "How many?" Was the Simultaneous question.

"Two." Yugito answered.

"Seven." Fu smirked.

"I have full control, as well."

"Damn. Only 5." Fu pouted.

"Then let's see where we stand against each other." Yugito suggested. "Bijuu techs only?"

Fu's appearance took on a more Beetle-like appearance. "Agreed."

Yugito was covered in a Two-tailed Cloak, but still had her human form underneath it.

The fight was brutal, and lasted a good 40 minutes, which was surprising, since was just two people trying to slug each other, with Youki. Neither really had an advantage, but Fu was tiring quickly. "You're reaching your limit." Yugito commented.

"You must be reaching yours." Fu retorted, though it was weakened.

"Not so, Fu." Yugito stated. "As I have full control, I am not harmed by the Youki Nibi gives me. You, on the other hand, are."

Fu's eyes widened, before closing, and withdrawing her Youki. "I am sorry. I must forfeit."

"Winner, Yugito Nii."

No one spoke. The fight was not between Kunoichi. No, it was a fight that was a fight between two Jinchuuriki. Yugito held out a hand. "If not for the fact I'm not by Nibi's Youki, then I doubt I would've won in that situation."

Fu gripped it, with a weak smile. "Let's hope..."

They looked at where Naruto was. Keyword: Was. Naruto was now clinging to the wall, pulling out a camera, and holding up a videotape. "I'm going be watching this one for a while." He mused.

**Kiba Inuzuka vs Kurotsuchi**

Kiba jumped down, as Kurotsuchi walked down.

The two stared down, Kiba oddly silent. He just stared at her. "Something on my face?"

"You smell like dirt, and fire."

Kurotsuchi bristled at the casual comment.

"It's because you're a Mars Adept." Naruto stated, calmly.

"Oh. Well, that makes more sense." Kurotsuchi nodded, before looking at Kiba. "Okay bastard. I'll give you choices. Lava, or constriction?"

"Huh?" Kiba was confused.

The proctor just let them battle it out. They knew it had begun.

"How do you want to lose?" Kurotsuchi reiterated. "Lava or Constriction?"

"How about neither?!" Kiba charged, but wasn't able to move after 3 steps. Why?

Kurotsuchi had released a Djinn: Vine. Kiba and Akamaru were entangled in the Vines. "What the..."

"Since you won't choose, I'll use _both_." Kurotsuchi stated. She then lifted her hand. "Liquifier!" It wasn't that stronger, but knocking Kiba off his feet. "Djinni Summon: Venus!" An astral form that glowed a golden brown appeared and stars came from the ground underneath both Kiba and Akamaru, who couldn't dodge in time.

That knocked them both out. Kurotsuchi looked smug. "Didn't think you'd be _this_ weak." She looked at Naruto. "Here I thought you'd have taught some of these guys Psynergy."

Naruto shook his head. "Not enough time for a full set. Only a select few know how it's used, and even fewer can use it."

"Winner, Kurotsuchi."

Kurotsuchi walked to Naruto, and sent a smile his way. "Kuro, I'm already married."

"What the wife doesn't know, won't hurt her." She countered.

"Hard to say that when she's right next to me." Naruto glanced at Sveta. "Besides, I'd tell her anyway, and let _her_ take you out."

"Wait..." Kurotsuchi looked at Sveta, and thought for a moment. "You mean she's..."

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart in the finals."

Just then the next match was announced.

**Naruto Uzumaki vs Sveta Uzumaki**

This had all eyes widen. Baki, the Jounin Sensei of Gaara's team, looked at Gaara, whose eyes also widened. "Why is everyone so surprised? Sibling rivalry?"

Gaara shook his head, still shocked. "Gaara?"

"Eternal Mates... fighting... Mother is scared..."

Baki's only visible eye widened at that. He knew who Gaara Called mother, and if _she_ was scared, it wasn't a good thing.

Sveta and Naruto stood at the center of the arena, staring each other down. "I never expected this to happen." Naruto commented.

"Nor did I." Sveta admitted.

"You know what? I think we can settle this in a way most shinobi wouldn't bother to." Naruto stated, earning a raised eyebrow from Sveta.

"How so?"

Naruto's Umbra Armor changed to a leather Jacket, Orange Undershirt with three spirals in a delta formation on the chest in a circle. His pants had become Blue Jeans, and was wearing New Balance High-top Sneakers. On his head was a Baseball cap with the Konohagakure symbol on it.

"I'm not gonna hold back." Naruto smirked in his new clothing.

Sveta just blinked at him. "Oh no. You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me." Her face went into an annoyed look.

Music starts playing.

Everyone was wondering where it was coming from, but then Naruto started speaking.

_Alright, check it out_

_It's Naruto, the GX_

_My foxes gonna fight_

_your my new test subject_

_So listen up_

_here it is_

_the awesome challenge_

_I suggest_

_Whoever spits the best rhyme_

_will forever be the best_

_dueler in the world_

_and the best of games_

_You know I got ya beat_

_but don't be lame_

_this is serious_

_you gotta take_

_your title says you have to_

_If you decline that mean_

_by default that means I beat you_

_Sveta you better be ready_

_cause it get really heavy_

_and I know you might_

_think its unnecessary_

_That's tough_

_suck it up_

_it's something that_

_you gotta do_

_Or you can just walk away_

_and lose your throne_

_It's up to you._

Sveta just glared at him, while the others were sweatdropping. _'This is supposed to be a Shinobi fight?'_

Even Gaara didn't like this one. It just broke too many rules in Shukaku's mind.

Yugito and Karui groaned. Kirabi just looked at Naruto with a gleam in his eye. Strange, considering he was wearing sunglasses.

Even Kushina was surprised, but not for the same reason as the others. "A Rap Battle... Oh, this is gonna be good."

"You think you're tough shit now? Or did you forget who you're rapping against?" Sveta questioned, her outfit changing to a stereotypical Punk girl outfit. (A/N: best thing to put it as is Thalia Grace's outfit in Percy Jackson and the Olympians, before she becomes a Hunter.)

The music shifted beats, showing it was Sveta's turn.

Sveta whistled.

_You want to rap? well_

_you got the right spot_

_to find your way here_

_your really had to rot_

_So baby boom boom bat_

_Some people kam kam pot_

_I talk a Dawg, a-dog_

_a diggity dog_

_So what you say Nar?_

_You might as leave_

_Your mind is cliché_

_You might as well_

_take up ballet_

_You wanna fight_

_Do it right_

_Or I'll tell you_

"_Bitch Please"_

_the only consolation is_

_that your not Siamese_

_So throw your punch_

_'cause it time to go down_

_I'm glad its one on one_

_your brother's such a clown_

_Can't wait to see your face_

_In sheer disgrace_

_when I duel your tight ass_

_all over the place_

Three Jupiter Djinn appear over her head.

_Said, you're just really lame_

_your fighting still the same_

_yes they are_

_You never gonna stray_

_The Queen of Games_

Kirabi was the first to comment. "Pretty good. Let's see what he's got in response."

No one decided to counter him, but Yugito, Omoi, and Karui facepalmed.

"That was aight! But let me lay somethin' fresh on ya." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, you're not black." Miko deadpanned.

Naruto's skin darkened to Kirabi's shade, but otherwise he didn't change.

_You're about to witness_

_me being absolutely flawless_

_The Best damn thing_

_you'll ever see_

_I'm being honest_

"Oh, and FYI Sveta," Naruto cut himself off mid-rap.

_I've been taking_

_Ballet for 3 years regardless_

_But let me tell ya_

_something fresh dawg_

_what I'm gonna do_

_Imma tell ya something_

_that's a hundred percent true_

_You're not the best you think you are_

_no, not you_

_It's your Beastform sealed inside you_

_You're a bloody sucking fruit bat_

_she's got the muscle you sat_

_What's it even doing there_

_inside you anyway?_

_You gotta admit girl_

_that's just pretty gay_

Sveta's eye twitched, before she went into her Beastform state, surprising everyone that didn't see it regularly. _"You know something, Naruto? I don't think you know who you're dealing with anymore. Allow me to fill you in."_

_I'm the Czamaral_

_Queen of Rap_

_My Hairs right_

_my shirt is really tight_

_and I'm sexy_

Djinni:

_She's sexy_

_If you choose to defend_

_I'm gonna condescend_

_Cause my Savage Raptor Strike_

_will send you straight 'round the bend_

_I've got God Blasts_

_It makes your Cannon sissy_

_Don't believe me_

_listen carefully to the city_

_And by the way_

_your Djinn are shitty_

_And so's Omega_

_watch what happens_

_when Iris_

_takes on Kareen Serebis_

_Sure, sometimes we swap places_

_but who cares?_

_As long as our enemies have egg_

_on their faces_

_All the rappers diss me_

_Say my Djinn are sissy_

_Why? Why? Wh-Why I say?_

_There's nothing Girly about Spark,_

_and only real Adepts use Breeze_

_Naruto let's face it!_

_You're just second best_

_I'm sending you right back_

_to your Apollo Flex!_

_You're setup's not balanced_

_and your eyes have mascara_

_Hey ya_

_I'm the motherfucking_

_I'm the motherfucking_

Spark:

_She's the Motherfucking_

Waft:

_She's the Motherfucking_

Kite:

_She's the Motherfucking_

Sveta:

_I'm the Motherfucking_

_I'm the Motherfucking_

_I'm the Motherfucking_

_Motherfucking!_

Naruto gave an indignant shout. "I do NOT wear mascara!"

Sveta raised her eyebrow. "Then why did I catch you putting it on in my room that day?"

Naruto growled, and turned into his Beastform, showing 6 Mercury Djinn, 2 Venus Djinn, and 2 Mars Djinn.

The Konoha Villagers tensed up. The Hokage, silently told the ANBU _not_ to strike.

Team 10, Team 8, and everyone that wasn't from Konohagakure, was an Adept, or a Jinchuuriki, was now scared. _"Allow us to explain."_

_You want to see what we got_

_you gonna flip_

_cause moment we show off_

_people tend to shit_

_You think you're gonna laugh_

_when I tell you what happened_

_All I'm gonna say_

_is that you really_

_got flattened!_

_You think this foxy lost_

_let me tell that it's not true_

_Imma fuck you up_

_because you fell_

_into the deep blue_

_You think you got enough_

_but you never_

_had a chance_

_You really rusted up_

_Cause bitch, I run the stance_

Graphite(Venus):

_You got the shit_

Snowman(Mercury):

_He makes a brick_

Naruto:

_You need to see_

_the Spire Dick_

_it'll tear you in half_

_Because when I bring it out_

_You'll find out as_

_it goes in the bath_

_I got 9 tails I won_

_from Kyuubi_

_Don't like it? Well tough,_

_'cause Omega's getting freaky_

_All the gods have dissed me_

_Say my lines are pissy_

_Raijin's fried my caskets_

_Fate has tried my Assets_

_Fuujin's done my mother_

_Shinigami ate my father_

_Inari fucked my tenant_

_Omega killed my Senate_

_Kurama took me higher_

_The village called me Liar_

_Fox made me his one Heir_

_Said I'd give out a scare_

_I'm the daughterfucking_

_I'm the daughterfucking_

Venus Djinn:

_He's the Daughterfucking_

Mercury Djinn:

_He's the Daughterfucking_

Omega(Astral form over Naruto's head):

_He's the Daughterfucking_

Naruto:

_I'm the daughterfucking_

_I'm the daughterfucking_

_I'm the daughterfucking_

_Crossdressing fucker!_

Everyone was kind of incensed that he ended it like that, and the music stopped.

Everyone stared at the two. "So... Who won?" The Proctor asked. "Or is it not over yet?"

The spectators looked at him. Sveta and Naruto didn't leave eye contact. Sveta's 9 Djinn stared at Naruto's Ten Djinn.

Omega stared at the spectral form of Iris. Iris looked like a woman that was barely clothed from the waist down, only having straps binding her legs together, a top that covering very little, aside from her breasts, a white a gold robe open in the front, emanating from just below the breasts. Her eyes stared into Omega's eyes.

The air itself was tense.

Kakashi looked at Kushina. "You seem to know. How do these things usually end?"

Kushina looks up at the sky, seeing a TV. "You decide!"

00000x00000

Kushina just broke the Fourth Wall!

...She's right though. I can't rap for shit, so I took it from a YouTube video... well most of it.

Who wins?

Will Naruto take Sveta's Ruling Rapper Title? Or will Sveta keep her title and move on to the finals?

Review and let me know who to pass on to the finals! I've got plans either way, and I won't start the next chapter until I get 10 votes for one winner!

So, here's the choices:

Naruto Wins

Sveta Wins

Tie, both pass on

It's your choice!

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


End file.
